Anything but ordinary
by ykmy
Summary: [AoshiKaoru] AU OOC.Kaoru’s punished by her parents after gambling all of her money.Now she had to turn down her ol’ luxury life and work like a peasant in order to support her living.
1. Rich girl blues

**Anything But Ordinary**

Chapter One

**Rich girl blues**

This could have been the hottest summer to ever shroud the city of Tokyo. And Kaoru for one hates muggy weathers such as this. Especially when she's in the middle of finding a new job! The last company she had worked for kicked her out due to crisis and now she's one of those people who are scantily unwaged. She wandered along the hot side streets of Tokyo District, tired and starving. Finding a job for the last twelve hours could be very, very exhausting. The newspaper on her hand was crumpled since she fairly stomps on it after being rejected on the previous companies she visited this morning.

Her vision's blurry, her stomach's making funny sounds and her feet are protesting from walking. Kaoru would give anything to have a nice, long bubble bath with nothing else to worry about but her own personal needs and luxuries.

Oh! If only she hadn't disobeyed her parents, she wouldn't be here walking around Tokyo like a stray cat. How many times had she regretted going to Sano's car rally and betting all of her allowance to him and his stupid car? Now she have to earn it all back through labour for the whole year! It was her punishment. About two months ago she was living on her parent's house, bathing on her parent's money, enjoying the rich girl life and basking on the afterglow of whole-day shopping. But now she's living on a small apartment she's sharing with a friend, doing all things a peasant does just to acquire money to support her living.

"Sometimes I do hate myself for being _me_." She thought bitterly as crossed the street with slumped shoulders and dry eyes. The sun was glaring, and out of lack of common sense she forgot to bring an umbrella. Being jobless and acquiring skin cancer doesn't mix well.

Passing along the area where all the branded shops are lined-up, Kaoru remembered the long forgotten days when she comes here buying all the things that she fancies, necessity or not. And now all she could do was to stand outside the shop and stare at the newly designed clothes. How pathetic.

A sigh surpassed her lips, shaking her head and muttered, "Ten more months, Kaoru and you'll be spared!" she can't believed her very own parents did this to her. Even though she deserves to be punished, this whole 'working' thing was insane! They could have just grounded her for the whole year or cut-off some of her allowance _but-not-like-this_! She pities herself for being _so_ poor…

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't noticed a couple of girls looking curiously at her from the inside of the boutique. The two girls somehow squealed and started running outside the store. "Kaoru?" they both called and this brought Kaoru out of her daze. Kaoru turned and saw the two girls, "Kamiya Kaoru, is that you? Oh my God!" the taller one shrieked after seeing Kaoru's whole working attire.

"Tae? Tsubame-chan?" she blinked at the two, hoping that her eyes were deceiving her. As the three finally recognized each other, the two girls squealed and gave her a hug that almost draws all the air out of her.

"We missed you!" Tsubame happily chirped as the three dislodged from each other's arms.

"No connection for almost two months! Where have you been?" Tae on the other hand looked fretful as she again eyed Kaoru's clothing.

Kaoru sighed, "Long story." Tae and Tsubame had been one of her closest friends' since high school.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Tae went all thrilled again, "What about coffee then?"

Coffee? In the middle of summer? Are they insane? And besides, if ever she was thinking of drinking coffee right now she wouldn't be able to for two obvious reasons. One, she has no money. And two, she's in the middle of finding a new job! "Uh, I can't guys. I need to—"

"Oh hush!" Tae quickly grabbed her arm and started ushering her down the streets, "You'll be drinking coffee with us whether you like it or not! It's my treat, don't worry." She winked at her and then called Tsubame to follow them.

For some reasons, Kaoru felt insulted at Tae's last words. Although she wouldn't be wondering why Tae assumed that she had no money at the moment. _With the clothes I boldly wore today… psh! No wonder!_

* * *

"You're what?" Tae exclaimed appalled as Kaoru explained what happened right after the drag race. "I-I can't believe it! Your parents actually did _this_?" she said, her shaking finger pointing at her.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "No, they just thought it'd be fun to make me dress like this. Of course it's my parents' idea!"

"They cut-off your allowance, banned you from your house and forced you to live in an apartment living the crappy life?" Tsubame herself could not believe what she's hearing. "But, Kaoru-nee-san… I-I don't think you'll survive this kind of punishment."

"Believe me, Tsubame; I've survived living like this for the past two months." Kaoru took the smoothie in front of her and started drinking. Her throat was totally parched from the scorching weather and continuous story telling.

Tae sympathetically shook her head, "And all of these because of that stupid rally…"

Kaoru furrowed her brows, "What's the matter? Got your self a free membership to **_loathe rally welcome imprisonment_**club?"

"Yes, I too wasted a lot of money betting on Sano's car." Tae winced at the memory.

"Well, that's what you get from gambling." Tsubame shrugged her shoulders and drank the cappuccino she ordered. She looked at the two and received death glares from them. "I told you not to trust my brother when it comes to drag racing. He's never good at it."

Kaoru and Tae scowled in unison.

"So, where are you planning to work now?" Tae asked.

Kaoru shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I'm still looking for it."

"I know! There's an open slot on daddy's company! At least if you work there we'll be able to spend much more time together." Tae suggested with enthusiasm.

"Are you serious? My parents know your parents, Tae. I don't want them to get the bad impression again. I'm making up to them, remember?"

"Oh, yeah right. You got a point." Both Tae and Tsubame nodded at this and then Tae looked thoughtful again.

Kaoru did not bother waiting for her friends' propositions and glanced at her wrist watch, "I got to go." She quickly grabbed her purse and then stood up, "its nice running into you, guys."

"W-what? You're leaving now?" Tsubame asked.

Kaoru nodded and then reached for the smoothie for one last sip, "Time is gold. Thanks for the drink. Bye!" and then she was gone, not bothering seeing her friends' faces and went straight outside.

* * *

Three hours more passed and still no luck. And she's starting to get pissed off. Now she's sitting inside the train leading to the next city, staring into space. She was tired, her whole body worn-out and her legs gone totally numb. Why? Why was the world so cruel to her? All she wanted was a nice, decent job! Why can't she find one? And why do they keep on refusing her? Is there something wrong with her? Is she too ugly? Or too dense? Bad odour perhaps? _Do I OFFEND?_ Out of frustration, Kaoru grabbed her head and started ruffling her hair as she kicked angrily on the floor, "Waaahhhhh!"

The woman sitting next to her and so as the whole people sitting around her was alarmed as they saw this. Realizing that she's the centre of their attention, she promptly combed her hair with her fingers and timidly looked away. She's glad she's finally heading home. Today ended up fruitless and so she decided to look again tomorrow.

It only took an hour or so until she reached her apartment. Tiredly walking up on the stairs and reaching the front door, Kaoru grabbed the knob and sauntered inside. The lights were all open, a sign that her roommate's at home as well. "I'm home." She drawled, throwing her bag and newspaper on the coffee table and sunk down on the sole red couch.

"How's your job hunting?" a young woman with long braided hair entered the small living room.

"Not good, Misao. Not good." She buried her face against the throw pillow, causing her voice to sound muffled.

"That bad huh?" Misao grinned and sat on the coffee table, staring at her. She and Kaoru had been roommates since, well, since her parents kicked her out and forced her to find a cheap place to stay in. And she's lucky enough that she found Misao and her shabby apartment. At first being the rich girl as she was found it really hard to live the hapless life. But since Misao had been a good teacher and had been showing her the good side of being poor, Kaoru finally managed to live like this just in two months.

Kaoru needed to confide with something since the frustration of not finding the thing she wants completely irritates her. She raised her head and looked at her, "Why can't I find a job, Misao? Why can't it just, y'know, appear like poof _hi! Need a job? Work for me!_"

Misao giggled at this and shook her head, "Because it doesn't work like that, Kaoru. You have to work hard before earning the things you want. That's how you live in a poor life." Now, how many times had she told her that?

"I know! It's just—well… I'm just sooo tired of it! I wish I could just go to sleep and let the remaining ten months pass!" she again buried her head on the throw pillow and angrily punched the other.

_I have to pep talk this girl before she destroys my stuff._ Misao thought, "I told you to come with me so I could apply you for the job the hospital's offering."

"And what? Be someone's assistant again? I don't want to be bossed around and be jobless the next day."

"Aww… Kaoru, everyone starts from scratch! You can't be a supervisor once you stepped inside an office. Of course you have to work your way up." Misao patiently reasoned out.

"But I'm still not ready. I still have another year in College and I have to finish that. I can't work and study at the same time." Kaoru moaned.

"That's what I'm doing right now, Kaoru. I'm working so I could go to College. And still I can manage everything."

Kaoru once again removed herself from the throw pillow and sat up, her head hung forward, "I'm not like you, Misao. I'm not used doing things at the same time. It's… its too hard." Kaoru felt terrible at this and lowered her head more.

Misao sighed and moved to sit next to her. She placed an arm around her shoulders and said, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. I promise!"

Kaoru looked at her and made a faint smile, "Thanks." She's glad Misao's right here to support her. Two months… such a short time to make real good friends such as her. It's as if they had known each other for so long.

"Tell you what," Misao's green eyes lit-up, "You come along with me tomorrow and I'll arrange an interview for you."

"Are you serious? I can't go working in a hospital. I don't know anything about the medical stuff."

"Don't be silly! That's not our job. All you have to do is to assist the doctor and nothing else."

"Like a secretary?"

"Exactly!"

"Hmm…"

"So, are you coming with me or not?"

There's no way she'll go wandering around Tokyo again tomorrow. She's getting tired of it and it'll be nice to accept Misao's offer. It'll be much better to work at the same area as hers.

"Alright." She said, "I accept your offer. I'll go with you."

"Good." Misao broadly smiled and so as Kaoru.

She just hoped that this decision would earn her a new job.

_I mean, what's so hard on writing stuff and serving coffee? Piece of cake!_

The next day, as what was promised, Misao took Kaoru on the hospital. After spending a lot of pep talk in the bus for an hour, they finally arrived.

"C'mon, Kaoru! No one's gonna stick their injections on your fat ass here, don't worry!"

Misao knew for a fact that Kaoru's dead scared on entering hospitals since the mere sight and smell of it reminds her of injections and dextrose. Top two and three of the things invented in this world she hated most.

Finally Kaoru mustered all the courage she needed and walked inside the hospital's reception area just behind her roommate. Her eyes cautiously examined the whole area and cringed at the awful stench of clean hospital utensils.

Misao went straight to the reception stall and greeted the blonde haired nurse behind it, "Good morning, Lisa! Have you seen Jeremy?"

"Jeremy? You've just missed him. Doctor _You-know-who_ called for assistance on third floor." The nurse named Lisa slyly looked on Misao whose cheeks starting to flush deep red.

"_You-know-who_? As in—"

"Exactly." Lisa nodded; the devious look playing on her blue eyes never wavered.

"Oh…I—I see… I'll-I mean we'll just wait for him—no! I mean Jeremy when he gets back." Misao couldn't believe she's stammering out her words, "Thanks Lisa." And then she headed to the empty seats and sunk low on the cushion with a sigh.

Kaoru sceptically stared at her friend, wondering of what made perky Misao fluster like that. She immediately followed her and sat on the seat next to hers, "Are you alright?"

Misao raised her head only to find her friend sceptically looking at her, "Ye-yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Kaoru asked again.

"Yes, seriously, I'm fine!" Misao nervously laughed and straightened up on her seat. She looked up and noticed Kaoru doubtfully staring at her, "What?"

"Why is your face all red?" she asked.

Misao's eyes widened and restlessly touched her face, "I'm blushing that _hard_?"

Kaoru again nodded sympathetically, finding how fruitless it was for Misao to even try to hide her emotions, "Now would you mind telling me what made you trip over your tongue. I swear you look like an idiot back there. Stammering on your own words' not a very good sign, honey."

"Alright!" Misao despairingly raised her hands, "You got me. I guess I'll just have to tell you who _You-know-who _is."

"Who is he? Or is it a she—Ow!" Kaoru winced, rubbing the arm Misao playfully smacked.

Misao glared at her and then defiantly looked away, "For your information, I'm straight!"

"Then who is this _You-know-who_ guy? Tell me." Kaoru said, still rubbing her arm.

"He's one of the youngest doctors around here." Misao's face started blushing as she spoke, "Y'know, the usual stuff. Good looking, smart and well-off. It's just that—"

"Just that what?" Kaoru asked with a hint of anticipation on her voice.

"He's sort off—y'know, stuck-up... But girls usually throw their knickers up in the air whenever he's around."

"Including you?" Kaoru teased with a playful smirk pulling the corners of her mouth.

Misao again gave her another death glare, "Of course not! At least I have a little decency here! I much prefer admiring him in silence, thank you."

Kaoru snorted, crossing her arms and glared at her roommate, "Well that explains why the others seems to be so much ahead of you! If you like this guy that much, why won't you throw your knickers up in the air too so he'll be able to notice you?"

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you." Misao said, releasing a small laugh.

"I'm just trying to give you an advice, Misao. If you want him, you'd better move your fat-ass and do something!"

"Hey! My ass is not fat!"

"Try looking at the mirror."

"Oh, shut up!"

"That's a get back for saying my ass is fat!" Kaoru defiantly replied, remembering the words Misao said about _'No one's gonna stick their injections on your fat ass'_ before they entered the hospital.

Misao once again found herself laughing, "Little devil, aren't you?"

Kaoru grinned and shook her head, "What can I say? It runs in the family."

Laughter filled the reception hall, both not minding the attention they're getting from the other people who eyed them.

Misao continued teasing Kaoru not until her eyes widened and her pink cheeks once again flushed deep red. Once Kaoru noticed this, she turned and looked over her shoulder where Misao's eyes currently looking at.

Near the elevator she could see two men conversing. A brown haired, chunky middle-aged man talking to a doctor who pretty much fits Misao's description. "Is that him? The stuck-up doctor?" she turned to her roommate who's still at daze with her mouth hanging open. Kaoru sighed and muttered, "You're a complete turn off." She reached out to push Misao's mouth close.

At the same time, Misao managed to blink twice and started exclaiming happily, "That's him, Kaoru! That's him!"

"I know, I know! Just—stop jumping around! It nauseates me."

And then Misao pacified down and this made Kaoru's brows furrowed. She glanced over her shoulder again and saw the two men walking towards the reception booth. Her blue eyes widened and she looked over to Misao who's now standing straight in front of her. She saw her make various signals on her face and quickly Kaoru stood up too and straightened her green top.

The man with a chubby face seems to notice the two and walked towards them, "Hey there, Misao."

"Oh, hey Jeremy!" Misao who seems like not to be paying much attention on the man named Jeremy greeted.

Jeremy smiled and then turned his eyes towards the girl standing beside Misao, "You've brought a friend along with you. How nice."

Misao dazedly looked at the handsome doctor who's currently leafing through a few pages on the counter. Kaoru had to nudge her side to wake her from her trance-like state. "Ow!" she angrily looked at her roommate who's now gesturing for her to introduce her. "Oh, right! Jeremy, this is my roommate, Kamiya Kaoru. She's the one I've been talking about."

Jeremy smiled and extended a hand towards her, "Hi, Kaoru. I'm Jeremy Fisher." They both shook hands and then he said, "Have I heard right? You're looking for a job…"

"Yes, sir. I do need a job right now. That is, if there's any slot here that I can fill in—"

"Well, lucky you! There is an open slot. Secretary, is that alright with you?" Jeremy replied.

"Of course!" Kaoru elatedly said she couldn't suppress the happiness she's feeling right now since the thought of having a job again delighted her. "I'll take it!"

Jeremy chuckled and nodded, "Okay then, I'll set an interview for you. Is it okay if we do the interview now?"

Kaoru smiled widely and shrugged her shoulders, "Fine with me."

"Alright, wait here." Then Jeremy started walking away and left the two girls squealing. About a minute or two, he returned, "Follow me, Kamiya-san."

Kaoru nodded and then took one last glance on her friend. Misao smiled and mouthed, 'Good-luck!'

Kaoru grinned and nodded as she walked closely behind Jeremy.

Misao sighed, _Finally!_ She felt really relieved that Kaoru's finally having that interview right now. At least it'll save her much more time than wandering around. And then she quickly turned her gaze towards the counter. Though much to her disappointment, the doctor was no longer there. _Great! I missed him…_ another sigh escaped her lips and then she started walking towards the reception booth. _Oh well, better go back to work… _

* * *

Jeremy led Kaoru to the doctor's room and then left immediately after that. He said he needed to attend to some important matters and that the person who'll interview her will be there any minute. She made a polite bow as she watched him leave and then sat herself on the chair in front of a very neat desk.

_What else would I expect from a doctor anyway? They're supposed to be neat…_ She mused as she observed the files and folders neatly piled on the left side of the table. And then she started looking around, noticing posters of a body with visible internal organs and veins. "_Major veins of the systemic circulation, anterior view_. Hmm…" she suddenly found her self reading the bold letters and then observed the whole poster. Then she moved to the other poster beside it containing an illustration of the human heart, "_The intrinsic conduction system of the heart_. Wow…" then she moved to the other which read, '_Gross Anatomy of the heart'_. Kaoru furrowed her brows as she examined the whole room, "I'm working for a Cardiologist." She assumed, her eyes still drawn on the illustration of the human heart. She's seen it numerous times during high school. But three years in College doing nothing but to study how to cook good food hindered her from seeing these medical and science stuff.

Her train of thoughts was immediately interrupted when she heard the sound of an opening door. _Must be the one to interview me._ Kaoru spun on her seat and sat up straight.

The doctor entered which made her instinctively glance at him. Kaoru had to do a double-take when she saw who the doctor is. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped and abruptly glanced on the gold plate placed in front of the table._ Dr. Shinomori Aoshi Cardiac Surgeon_, she intently read the bold letters, _it's him! The one Misao fancies!_ She looked up again and saw him leafing through the files on his hand. She immediately stood up and politely bowed, "Good morning." She greeted, still in shock on the unsuspected events.

"Hn." The doctor named Shinomori Aoshi made a nod and proceeded to the chair behind the desk. His eyes still glued on the folder in his hands.

Noticing that he had seated himself comfortably on his chair without as much of telling her to sit as well, Kaoru snorted and sternly sat in front of him. _Stuck-up I must say!_ As he was busy on leafing through his files, Kaoru looked at him intently, observing every traits he posses. But all she could see was his glorious black hair and perfectly sculpted nose and cheek bones. She couldn't exactly see his eyes since it's currently glued on the papers…

"I-I'm here for the job, Shinomori-san." She said, trying to draw his attention out of those friggin' papers.

Finally he raised his eyes and placed the paper on the table. Ice blue eyes clashed with gullible cobalt ones. Kaoru had to hold back a gasp just from the mere sight of his beautiful eyes. _Misao's right, he is quite good-looking…_ she thought as she silently sat there making eye to eye contact with him. _Erase the quite, moron… he's really handsome, in a very stuck-up sort of way._ "You're up for the secretary slot?" he asked, his voice a soothing baritone yet the remoteness was still there.

Kaoru nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Are you capable on doing the job?" he asked again.

"I've had an experience from my previous job, sir. I'm sure I'm capable of doing it." She courteously replied.

"Then you're hired." He simply said without much of pressuring her, "You're working for me starting tomorrow morning. Be here at eight."

_What? That's it?_ Kaoru couldn't believe this. She's kind of expecting an interrogation which unexpectedly never came. _Well, that wasn't so hard after all._ "Thank you, Shinomori-san." She stood up and bowed again then she turned to leave.

But before she could even step a foot out of his office, he turned to her and said, "Be here at exactly eight o'clock, you understand? I hate tardiness, if you must know."

"Yes, of course." She gave him a nod and then finally went outside the room.

As the door closed, Kaoru scrunched her face out of irritation. She mockingly imitated the last words he said and then scoffed; "Toffee-nosed!" she muttered and started walking off with heavy, livid foot steps. _Wait till Misao hears this!_ _I can't believe I'm working for that guy!_ Hell sure, she'll have a great time working with him ten hours a day. _So much for finding a new job…_

**TBC**


	2. Stupid pen!

Chapter Two

**Stupid Pen******

Sleep, yes, continuous, wonderful, un-interrupted dreamless sleep. That's what Kaoru's having right now. And it'll be total shit if anyone disturbs her out of it.

"C'mon, Kaoru! Wake up!" her younger roommate yelled while taking a pillow on her hand and hitting her straight on the face. Alas, the sleeping beauty was disturbed.

But to no avail, Kaoru still remained motionless on her bed. Misao had tried so many things to rouse her but all of it ended up fruitless. Misao sighed. It was hopeless. "You leave me no other choice." She never wanted her friend to lose her job again. Punctuality's important, just as what Dr. Shinomori stated. It's not that she'd hate Kaoru for slacking on her job because she got the doctor she fancies for a boss. It's just that everyone knows he dislikes tardiness… _a lot_. She's worried about Kaoru. Who knows what Dr. Shinomori would do if she's late on her first day!

Misao went to the cabinet and took out the megaphone she got from her part time job last summer. She took a long deep breath and then pointed the megaphone near Kaoru's ear, "KAMIYA KAORU WAKE UP!" she shouted right on top of her lungs, releasing all the air she inhaled.

As a result, Kaoru jumped out from the bed and accidentally landed on the floor with a thud.

Realizing that Kaoru's out of bed and wincing on the floor, Misao dropped the megaphone and knelt down next to her, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Groggily and terribly feeling her throbbing bottom, she irritably glared at her. "What have I done to deserve this?" she winced as she gently rubbed her back side.

Misao grabbed her arm and helped her up from the floor, "Don't be mad at me, Kao-chan! I'm just trying to wake you up! Do you know what time it is?"

"No." Kaoru sleepily replied, yawning and stretching out her arms.

"It's half past seven. Weren't you supposed to be on your way to work?" Misao pointed on the clock radio on her bedside table.

"WHAT?" Kaoru's eyes bulged wide and her jaw hanged open in stun. She quickly took a glance on her clock and saw 7:30 am turning 7:31 am. "Oh no! This can't be happening!" she jumped on the other side of the bed and grabbed her clock radio. "I put an alarm on this last night!"

Misao sheepishly looked at her and then nervously laughed, raising her hand as she said, "That would be my fault. That thing's wrecked for almost a week. I forgot to tell you."

Kaoru could not believe this. And then suddenly recalled the last words her new boss said.

"_I hate tardiness, if you must know._"

"Damn it!" she quickly ran to the bathroom, leaving a speechless Misao behind, staring at the closed bathroom door.

* * *

Run, that's what she's doing right now. She glanced down on her watch and saw the time. " 8:40? Crap! I'm totally in for it!" she's almost thirty minutes late and surely Dr. Stuck-up wouldn't be pleased with her delay. There's a possibility she might lose her job again.

Kaoru groaned as her feet started aching. Her heels are slowing her down, albeit the fact that the hospital's only a few blocks away. She can still make it! Letting her mind do the rational thinking, she ceased her steps and took off her shoes. _There! Much better!_ She didn't care if she's running on the streets barefooted. She didn't care if some of the people stared at her as if she's a lunatic on the loose. Just as long as she arrives at the hospital, nothing will hinder her from running without shoes.

Finally, Tokyo hospital came into view. She immediately ran inside and luckily found an empty elevator. But before the doors shut close, Jeremy Fisher, Misao's boss and one of the head nurses around the hospital went in. She pulled out a nervous smile and he smiled back. Jeremy reached out to press 6th floor as she pressed the 5th button.

The chubby head-nurse happens to look down on the floor and noticed her lack of shoes. He tried to hide his smile and then said, "So this must be your first day at work, Kamiya-san?"

"Y-yes, sir." Kaoru replied, looking at the highlighted numbers on the top of the elevator's door. _1… 2…. 3—_

"Good luck." Jeremy said, truly amused especially when he noticed her holding her shoes on her left hand.

_4… 5!_ "Thank you!" She turned to him and bowed, and then she went out of the elevator and proceeded to where Dr. Shinomori's office is.

Jeremy watched her leave until the elevator's door closed. _Will this girl be good enough for you, Shinomori? _

_

* * *

_

"Thank goodness!" she sighed, stopping right in front of the doctor's office, catching all the breath she had lost from all the running she did. She reached to open the door but hesitated when she noticed she was still barefooted. She groaned exasperatedly and reached down to wear her left shoe.

But much to her surprise, the door in front of her suddenly opened. She remained crouching on the floor as she looked up. There before her stood the tall form of Dr. Aoshi Shinomori with a surly look on his handsome face. He pretty looks much annoyed as he glared down on her, noticing her unusual position of crouching in front of his office's door.

She quickly straightened herself, though it was quite impossible since she's standing with one foot wearing a 4-inch heeled shoe while the other left bare. "Good morning, Doctor." She timidly greeted, looking at him as if she's afraid he'd actually slaughter her.

"You're late." He stated indifferently, his cold stare never wavering. He's really pissed off.

"I deeply apologize, sir. You see, I tried my best to get here as fast as I could! _But-my-clock-suddenly-got-busted-and-I-woke-up-late-then-I-missed-the-bus-so-I-was-forced-to-take-the-train-on-the-next-station-which-is-quite-far-away-from-my-place-and-then-I-get-to-run-around-wearing-these-stupid-heels-so-i-decided-to-take-them-off-and—" _Kaoru didn't realize that she's started blabbering stupid things that fairly annoyed the doctor more instead of convincing him.

Aoshi scowled at her and shook his head, "I don't care about your clock or the train you rode or even the heels you wore. I told you yesterday how much I hate tardiness, and I'm really surprised that you still manage to ignore the warning that I gave you."

Kaoru listened to him intently and nodded. _This is it… he's gonna fire me! God, Kaoru, this is record-breaking! Getting kicked out of your job without even starting it!_ She bitterly thought, imagining herself again on the busy streets of Japan looking for a job again. "Forgive me, sir. I promise, it won't happen again! I swear!" she held up her hand as a sign of her sincerity. _Please punish me in stead! Just don't fire me! I'll do anything!_

"Of course it won't," he glared at her, "Cause if ever you're late for work again, I won't hesitate to fire you." Something in his voice made Kaoru shiver.

She nodded, feeling quite relieved that he's not planning on kicking her out of her job now. _Thank God!_ She raised her head and noticed him entering the office, a signal that she must enter too.

As she entered the air-conditioned room, she immediately went to her desk. _This guy's a tough one. I won't go around messing with him, it's for the better. Unless I want him to extract my heart out of my chest…_ that last thought suddenly came popping on her mind as she saw again the illustration of the human heart before her. Kaoru winced at that thought and tried to shake it away.

Aoshi watched the girl's peculiar expressions with sudden interest. He approached her table, noticing nervously she looked at him, "I want you to arrange all the files of my patients inside that file cabinet in alphabetical order." He said, nodding his head towards the cabinet behind her.

She looked behind and saw a file cabinet and numerous of papers surrounding it. Kaoru's eyes narrowed, _He didn't actually do this on purpose, did he?_ She noticed that the files were messed intentionally. "You've got to be kidding me…" it'll take her some time to finish this. The piles of papers were humungous!

"Unfortunately, no, I'm not _kidding_ you, Kamiya. It's been a while since I had my last secretary. Throw all the unnecessary records and be quick. I also dislike people dawdling around." Then he turned and went to the other side of the room.

Kaoru watched him leave and then glanced on the loads of work her boss gave her. With a weary groan, she dropped her head on the table with a thud.

* * *

This continued for weeks. Going to work on the exact time, organizing files, receiving calls, bringing him coffee, and everything that a usual secretary does. And boy, Kaoru's tired doing it! Three straight weeks and she's thankful she's still alive. Not to mention that she's bored stiff around the office having a tight-lipped Dr. Shinomori for a company. Yes, they may have talked once but it merely lasted for two minutes! She's continuously complaining all these stuff to Misao though the smitten girl chose to ignore it. Of course her complaints have nothing against the un-talkative, aloof doctor she fancies. Since then, Kaoru didn't bother telling her more complaints about the great doctor since she knew Misao will just disregard her accusations.

The next day, she sat behind her desk again; her chin propped on her hand as she waited for the clock to strike twelve. She yawned and a tear slipped its way from her eye. Wiping the tear away, she glanced over to the doctor and observed how he tended on his patients.

Staying in the hospital for ten straight hours and having a Cardiac surgeon for a boss educated her more about the human heart and its imbalances. For example, **Angina Pectoris **is a situation in which the _myocardium_ is deprived of oxygen often result in crushing chest pain. And who would have thought the abnormal or unusual heart sounds are called _murmurs_? All this time she thought murmurs means whispering alone. _Hah! Let's see how Sano would react with this new found information!_ A grin started spreading on her face at the thought of seeing his nose bleed from all the confusing cardiovascular words.

And indeed, Sano's nose bled as she told him this stuff just like the time when she spoke straight English to him.

"Stop! No more, Jou-chan! I'm losing too much blood!"

Kaoru laughed hard at the sight and so as her other friends who laughed along. God, she missed them a lot. If it weren't for Tae's call, she wouldn't be here enjoying the night with them. As she sat there with Sano, Tae, Tsubame and Yumi surrounding her, she realized that summer days' nearing its end and school's starting by next month.

This means, she has to quit her job in the hospital and find a part time one that she could adjust with her busy schedule at school.

* * *

"Working in the hospital? You?" Takani Megumi, Kaoru's best friend (who she didn't always get along with) asked in disbelief as they went in to the new duplex with a large box on their hands.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Better believe it."

"See how fox reacts through this, Jou-chan? I told you your job doesn't suit you." a male voice teased from behind her.

Kaoru turned around to see Sagara Sanosuke putting down a huge cardboard box marked **Kitchen Stuff** and grinning as he saw the look of pure loathe on her face. He winked at her and then walked outside again to fetch the other boxes. She stuck out her tongue and proceeded to place the box she's carrying on the counter. She then started examining the whole interior of the house Megumi and two of her best friends, Tae and Yumi rented. "This place is nice." She said, quite admiring the whole cool lavender colour scheme.

Megumi smiled and nodded, "It took us some time from finding it. The girls and I loved this duplex the moment we first laid eyes on it." She too observed the place she now calls her new home. "Y'know, no dorms, no crappy roommates, no disgusting cafeteria food—"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the picture." Kaoru dismissed her with a wave of her hand, "Where's Tae and Yumi by the way?"

"Shopping. Tae thought it'll be much better to start a new school year with new clothes. Typical." Megumi replied as she started unpacking the boxes. She had never been fond with shopping and doing the usual stuff girls do. She much prefers staying in the library studying her thick medical books. What more to expect for a med student like her?

"Hmm… yeah. I would have done the same thing if only I wasn't grounded." Kaoru dreamily muttered to herself. Realizing how broke she was up until now despite of her continuous two weeks job in the hospital.

"Nine more months, huh?"

"Yep."

"Does that mean you still have to work while studying?"

"Exactly." She glanced over to her and saw the look of disapproval on her face. Kaoru knew Megumi never consent to anything that may hinder someone's education. She's always been the smart-ass in the group.

"Oh, that's full of crap! What are your parents thinking?" Megumi, as what was expected snapped, both her hands planted on her hips in a very motherly-like sort of way. "You can't work and study at the same time. It'll distract you!"

"Don't worry, _mom_. I can manage." She sarcastically replied.

Just then, Sano enter the house again carrying another cardboard box.

"This is your entire fault." Megumi glared at him and this made Sano shiver out of his wits.

"What?" he openly asked while placing the box on the floor.

Megumi walked towards her boy friend and started ranting. "If it wasn't for you and that stupid race, Tanuki wouldn't have to work and study at the same time!"

Kaoru cringed and knew there's an upcoming battle of tongues from the two. _Oh boy…_ she shook her head and placed her face between her palms as she watched the two bicker. _Do I always have to witness this?_ Then she felt something vibrate through her jeans. She took out the vibrating phone without even looking whoever's calling.

"Hello?"

"_Where are you?"_ a deep voice asked on the other line.

"Shinomori-san?"

"_Kamiya, where are you?"_

The whole place was quite noisy caused by Megumi's lectures and Sano's defeated replies. She covered her other ear and walked towards the stairs. "I'm at my friend's house, why?"

"_Go to the hospital."_

"Wha—but why?"

"_What do you always do in the hospital, Kamiya?"_

"Work—but its Sunday and—"

"_This day is no exception. Go to the hospital, I need you to find something for me._"

"But—"

"_Do you want to lose your job?"_

Kaoru can't believe this. Her mouth fell open as if she's about to protest though she pacified her rising temper and sighed in stead, "No sir." _I hate you, you meanie!_

"_Good. I'll see you then."_

And then he hung up.

_It's Sunday, damn it! I'm not a freakin' machine who works around 24/7!_ Kaoru felt the urge of kicking or destroying something. She stuffed her phone back to her pocket and angrily strolled towards the door. She was about to say good bye to her friends though she thought it'll be impossible since they're still in the middle of an argument. In stead she took a pen and paper and left a note on the fridge.

* * *

Kaoru arrived at the hospital as fast as she could, only clad in a simple blue shirt, cargo pants, bag pack and tennis shoes. Upon arriving on fifth floor, she saw him standing in front of his office's door, both hands tucked on his robe's front pockets.

"You're late." He wearily drawled as he grimly stared down at her.

Still panting from the all the running she did, Kaoru managed bowing down politely and saying, "I came all the way from Furin, sir. I need to board the train and—"

"How many times should I remind you about tardiness?" he indifferently asked.

_You made me scramble my way just to get here in time! And this is all because of you and your stupid unexpected calls!_ She wanted to scream that out loud. But she'll be jobless again by tomorrow morning if she did so. "Yes sir." She slightly hissed, with all intents of taming her livid anger down.

Aoshi continued to eye her, "I'll definitely fire you the next time you're late." And then he turned to open the door and entered the room.

Kaoru scowled and glared at him as she went in to follow him. _I can always kick your sorry ass, butt head!_ If it wasn't for the sake of her job and Misao's fascination towards him, she could have done that a lot sooner. "You said you need me to find something for you. What is it?"

Aoshi's eyes scanned the room first and with a shrug he replied, "A pen."

"E-excuse me?" did she heard him right? He wanted her to find a—pen?

"My _pen._ I lost it somewhere here."

She couldn't believe what she's hearing from him. Her jaw dropped and stared incredulously at him. _Did he urgently call me here to find a freakin' pen?_ "Y-you're pen?" she asked out of stun.

Aoshi frowned, "Are you deaf?"

"You called me all the way here in a hot Sunday afternoon just to find your _pen_?" she's in the midst of losing her last few strands of patience. She's all set to burst out like a rocket.

"As far as I can remember, you're the last person who used that pen. And I'm planning to get it back."

Kaoru do remember borrowing his pen a couple of days ago. She inwardly groaned and shook her head, "As much as I want to return that pen, sir, I can't. It's not here; I left it in my apartment."

Aoshi looked at her apathetically as usual. "Let's go to your place then." He surprisingly suggested and then went to get his suit case.

Her eyes bulged at his sudden command. _What did he say?_ "E-excuse me?"

"Honestly Kamiya, are your senses failing you?" he exasperatedly mocked as he went to open the door. "We're going to your place. I want that pen_ now_." He insisted.

_Why does he want that pen so bad to even resort to the idea of going to my place?_ She frowned and groaned as she saw him leave the room. She immediately followed him despite of her confusion on his behaviour and his freakin' pen.

They walked their way to where the parking lot is. On the way there she could notice numerous girls eyeing the handsome doctor before her. _If they only knew how insufferable this git is! They're all fooled by his looks… poor girls…_ including her dear friend, Misao who's totally smitten by him.

She was so lost in her thoughts of repulsion towards him that she didn't notice they're both standing in front of his ca—luxury car. It was a silver sports car, the latest model of Porsche._ Whoa, this guy's loaded._ She thought as she observed the incredibly steep wheels.

"Get in." the blue-eyed doctor ordered and being the loyal secretary as she was, she did as what she was told.

As he started the car and the engine roared, Kaoru glanced at him and asked, "Do you really have to do this? I mean, surely you have a lot spare pens, right?"

He didn't spare her a glance and started reversing his way to the parking lot, "its parker."

She looked at him disbelievingly as she heard his reply, _its parker?_

* * *

The ride towards Kaoru's home was a silent one. The silence was nerve-breaking. She's bored and the least thing she needs right now is a phlegmatic doctor who surprisingly decides to visit her apartment without even asking her consent. Kaoru pursed her lips and decided to gaze on the window, finding this much more interesting than watching Aoshi drive.

_Argh! I need to do something!_ Her hands were itching in anticipation of doing something fun and not flattening her bottom in the car seat until they arrive at her place. She then spotted the overly high-tech radio/CD/MP3 player. _Hmm… a little music will do…_ she happily thought and then glanced at the silent doctor. He seems to be focusing on the road ahead and so this fueled Kaoru's determination. She reached out and pressed the power button. But the music she heard from the radio was the inevitable. A classical, orchestra music can be heard from the speakers behind. Kaoru's eyes widened and then narrowed, _even his music's boring!_ She glanced over to the doctor who seems to be ignoring her bold actions of pressing buttons on his radio. Sensing that Aoshi chose to ignore her and concentrated on his driving, Kaoru pressed the station searcher and was delighted when she found a rock music station. _Now we're talkin'…_

Rockin' guitar solos and booming drum beats filled the car which really startled the blue-eyed doctor. Kaoru held back the urge to laugh when she saw his stunned reaction and simply drowned herself towards the wonderful tune of metal music. As she closed her eyes, deeply listening to the music as she too sang a few lines with it, Aoshi abruptly turned the station back to the previous one.

The boring orchestra station.

Kaoru's eyes bulged wide her jaw fell open as she stared at him incredulously. She again pressed the station searcher and found her rock music station again, this time finding the liberty to sing out loud along with the incredibly deafening music.

Aoshi glared at her and returned the station back to the orchestra station.

Kaoru glared back and defiantly pressed the button again.

This continued for a couple more times, classical cellos and violins altering to guitar solos and earsplitting drum beats. Not until Aoshi saw the red light then turned to her, turning the radio off.

"Why did you do that for?" Kaoru asked, crossing her arms as she stared at him.

"Who owns this car, Kamiya?" he asked back, a hint of annoyance could be heard from the tone of his voice.

"You." She cautiously answered, reminding her self that she's starting to annoy her boss—for the umpteenth time. Not just any boss, but a Cardiac Surgeon. Once again she imagined him extracting her heart out of her chest. Kaoru freely winced.

"Then keep your hands off of my radio." He grimly said, narrowing his eyes towards her. He could see the green light from the corner of his eyes and started driving again.

Kaoru snorted and then returned her attention back outside the window. Since then she never bothered talking or moving or even glancing at him. She was so pissed off from the fact that this guy can easily boss her around. _Uh… hello? He's your boss, duh?_ Still the idea of him giving orders and her scrambling through her feet just to please him irritates her. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt the car suddenly stops.

She looked around and saw them selves in the middle of the road somewhere in Seihoku St. This time she finally managed to turn her head and questioningly glanced at the stuck-up doctor. "What happened?"

Aoshi turned the keys and started running the engines for a couple of times before replying, "The car broke down."

"What?" Kaoru disbelievingly asked, not expecting that a chic car such as this has the flaws of breaking down in the middle of the street. She saw Aoshi got off of the car and promptly she did as well and approached him as he checks over the horse-power engine. She noticed that the doctor only stood there, staring at the engine doing nothing in particular. She narrowed her eyes and accusingly said, "You don't know how to deal with engines, do you?"

Aoshi scowled at her and closed the lid. "May I remind you that I'm a doctor and not a mechanic?" He bitterly said, not comfortable with the idea of admitting his lack of knowledge towards cars.

_Rich boy…_ she strived hard not to laugh out loud so she kept herself from not bursting by biting her lower lip. "C'mon, doc. Home's only few blocks away from here. We can walk instead." She said and started walking on the sidewalk. She could hear him inwardly sighing and then heard his footsteps following her from behind.

Kaoru looked up into the skies and noticed it was already getting dark. She then paid her watch a glance, _its _ _6:30__ already?_ She didn't notice the time fly so fast. She's expecting it to run slower than the usual after that boring ride she had in her boss' busted Porsche.

"Hey doc!" she called, knowing that he's walking just right behind her.

"What?" he ungratefully asked.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked, slowing down her steps so as she could walk next to him.

Aoshi skeptically eyed her, "Steak, why?"

Kaoru looked thoughtful for a moment, her lips pursed, and eyes looking up with the tip of her forefinger placed on her chin. "I believe we already ate that last week… meaning there's no more steak in the fridge." She thought out loud which Aoshi found quite… comical. "Sorry doc, steak's not available at the moment. Want something else?"

"Why are you asking me these questions, Kamiya?" he once again glared at her.

"You're hungry right?" she spat, "At least I have the decency to ask you what you want for dinner!" she pouted, crossing her arms again.

"You want me to eat dinner at your place?" he asked, realizing that eating at her place never came into his mind.

"Would I be asking you if I weren't?" Kaoru sardonically replied.

"Fine." He said, stuffing his hands on the front pockets of his slacks.

"Fine what?"

"Fine I'll eat dinner at your place."

Kaoru felt her self smiling and then asked again, "So, what do you want for dinner? Except for steak, that is."

"Whatever you're having." He said as they both turned towards the next corner.

"Whatever I'm ha—?" Kaoru asked in disbelief, "Are you expecting me to feed you Chinese take out?"

Aoshi again frowned and glanced at her, "Aren't you going to order food?"

"Honestly, you're starting to insult me here." She said, pretending to look offended, "I'm cooking for you silly!"

"You're cooking dinner?" he doubtfully stared at her.

"FYI! I'm a Culinary student for three straight years!" she raised her hand with three fingers raised up. "I believe I'm a better cook now than before."

Aoshi felt himself smirking as this though he tried to conceal it away from her, "You're taking Culinary in College?"

Kaoru smiled and nodded, "I want to be a cook someday. Oh! Which reminds me by the way," she abruptly stopped walking and turned to the blue-eyed doctor, "Since school's starting next month… I'm giving you my two weeks notice tomorrow. I have to find another job that will fit my busy schedule at school."

"You're resigning?" Aoshi was quite upset about this. If she's going back to school and resigning at her job at the hospital means he have to find another secretary. Find another suitable one who he can trust and especially who he can easily boss around. Like Kaoru for example. But before he could even protest to the idea of her quitting her secretary job, Kaoru stopped in front of an apartment building.

"We're here." Kaoru announced and then headed inside.

Aoshi intently observed the whole building which was rather really shabby. Wet clothes carelessly hanged outside each apartment doors which he ever so tried to avoid from bumping with. After walking through that painstaking hallway, they climbed the stairs since Kaoru said the elevator's broken. Finally after climbing two consecutive floors, they arrived in front of his secretary's apartment.

_Too bad Misao's not here… I'm sure she'll faint when she sees her beloved doctor in front of our doorstep. _But sadly, Misao's doing a graveyard shift at the hospital. After turning the keys, the door opened and she motioned for Aoshi to follow her.

Aoshi cautiously entered and was surprised to see that her apartment's neat. Though the place was small, the whole concept of warm colors and tidiness gives a very homey feeling to it. This place looks much better than his apartment.

Kaoru noticing that her guest still stood near the door said, "Feel free to sit doctor. It's not much but I assure you it's comfortable." She was referring to the shabby red couch.

The blue-eyed doctor nodded and settled himself on the couch as she disappeared from the room. And then she came back with the pen that caused his visit.

"Here" she thrust the pen towards him and he silently took it. "Thanks for letting me use it."

Aoshi only nodded, "The next time you borrow it, try returning it to me, ok?"

Kaoru ignored his comment by a wave of her hand as she proceeded to the next room which was the kitchen, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

She opened the cupboards and rummaged through it. "Hmm… what to cook? What to cook?" she saw a box of linguine pasta, a citrus stir fry-sauce, canned corn kernels, cereals and oatmeal. "I have to remind Misao to do the grocery tomorrow." She then closed the cupboard and headed to the fridge containing pork chops, a couple of salmons, and a bag of leafy greens. "God this fridge's bare!" and then she remembered something in her head. A simple recipe she learned from school.

"Hey doc!" she called so he could hear her from the other room, "It'll take me thirty minutes to cook this thing. Is that okay with you?"

"Do you need any help?" was his reply.

"No, why?"

"Then I'll wait."

It took some time before she realized that he made a sarcastic remark and she didn't even have the chance to give a witty come back. "Damn. He got me there." Irritably she went to retrieve the ingredients from the cupboard and started boiling the linguine pasta.

* * *

As she cooks, Aoshi took his time to observe the apartment. He noticed the array of photo frames on the corner and out of curiosity he went to look at it. There was Kaoru's picture smiling along with another girl who looks vaguely familiar. _So she's sharing this apartment with someone…_ he continued and saw a couple more pictures of the two. And there were a few solo shots and one of them quite amused him. He took the picture of his undeniably gullible secretary, looking at the camera with a funny expression. Her lips were pursed and her brows furrowed as if she's really annoyed with the person who's taking the picture. Her cheeks were blushing too. Perhaps she's embarrassed or rather humiliated to whatever the photographer's doing to her.

"Eeep!" a certain voice yelped from behind him and the next thing he knew, the picture was taken away from his hands. He glanced at the person standing beside him and saw a blushing Kaoru, frantically hiding the picture on one of the drawers. "You're not supposed to see that!" she exclaimed, then mumbling something about killing Misao for displaying that horrible picture.

"Why?" he innocently asked.

"Because I—I look horrible in that picture!" Kaoru shrieked in response.

"That's why I went to look at it. I'm fond seeing horrible things." He teased though his face remained straight.

Kaoru's face reddened and out of annoyance she slapped his arm playfully. "It's not _that_ horrible!"

"Oh yes it is. Want me to prove it to you?" truly, he's enjoying this. He reached on the drawer in attempts of retrieving the picture back.

Kaoru blushed more and started marching her way back to the kitchen not before exclaiming, "Dinner's ready in fifteen minutes!"

Aoshi found himself smirking and with a shook of his head, he settled back on the couch again.

**TBC **


	3. Notice

Chapter Three

**Notice **

Aoshi sat there, finishing his serving without as much of praising the food she cooked. She continuously ate, spitefully looking at him as she irritably forked her linguine spaghetti.

This irritated him.

He looked over to the woman sitting across the table, noticing her murdered dinner. "Didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food?" he saw her eye brows furrowed and then the look of surprise filled her face when she looked down to see her food in shambles.

She inwardly groaned and glared at him. "Got anything to say 'bout the food, doctor?" she immediately shifted the subject towards her boss' almost empty plate.

"Not bad." he said, reaching for the glass of water as he drank without as much of sparing the girl a glance.

Kaoru temper boiled. _Not bad? Not bad? I've studied Culinary for almost three years and this is all the compliment I get?_ "Geez, thanks for the compliment. Really appreciate it." She sarcastically replied, finishing her own meal in the process.

Aoshi smirked beneath the napkin he's using to wipe his mouth. _Cute._ He thought as he watched her eat. Her attitude shows lesser of her age. She may be seventeen but the way she's behaving seems like she's only ten. And Doctor Shinomori Aoshi's enjoying each and every minute of provoking this unique attitude of hers. The food was surprisingly delicious. It's been a long time since he ate a home-cooked meal. No doubt she's taking Culinary, which by the way reminds him about the two weeks notice she's proposing.

"Kamiya." He started, "About your two weeks notice—"

"What about it?" she asked.

"I refuse." He casually replied, leaning back on the chair as he crossed his legs professionally.

"W-what?" her eyes bulged at this and she unconsciously dropped her fork on the plate, "What? Why?"

Aoshi winced slightly from her voice and then said, "I'm not permitting you to leave. You're still working for me as a secretary as long as I need you to be."

Kaoru can't believe she's hearing this, "Are you saying that I can't quit?"

"Yes." He nodded, still nonchalantly staring back at her fiery blue eyes.

"But I have to go to school! I can't work and study at the same time! That's ridiculous!"

He winced again from the way Kamiya's shouting at him, "I'm not finished talking yet, Kamiya." With this, Kaoru controlled her temper and leaned back, a signal that she's ready to listen. "When school starts, I'll appoint you to a new job."

"Another job?" she quizzically looked at him. _What's he up to?_

"You'll still be working for me… but not just a secretary."

Kaoru blinked her eyes twice, "Eh?"

Aoshi glanced on his watch, "I'll let you know the week before school starts. It's getting late; I must get back to the hospital." He suddenly stood up from his chair and went to the living room to retrieve his pen.

Noticing his leave, Kaoru immediately stood up and followed him, "Wait!" she yelled, drawing his attention, "Aren't you going to tell me the job you're offering me?"

Aoshi plainly looked at her, "No." then he walked towards the door. As he opened it, a figure was standing before him with a fist lifted as if she's ready to knock on the door.

Kaoru noticed this and saw a gaping Misao in front of her doorstep. "Misao!" she called, realizing that Aoshi's mere presence and closeness caused Misao's inability to speak.

Aoshi frowned as he saw the girl's surprised look directed towards him. _I haven't frightened her, have I?_ He thought, seeing her eyes bulging out from their sockets and her mouth agape. He turned to his secretary when he heard her voice call the girl's name, "Thanks for the wonderful dinner, Kamiya. I'll see you tomorrow." He saw her nod and he nod back. Then he turned towards the stunned girl who supposed to be Kaoru's roommate. He gave her a nod of goodbye and then walked his way towards the stairs.

Misao feeling like her heart stopped beating turned and watched the doctor of her dreams leave. Then she glanced over to her roommate who worriedly stared at her. "Care to explain to me why he's here?" she can't believe she'd actually see the handsome doctor inside of their apartment. And she can't possibly believe she stood that close to him! All these years of working in the hospital, all she could do was to admire his handsome face from afar.

And now she got the chance to stand a few feet away from him… with bulging eyes and hanging mouth.

How much stupider can she ever get?

* * *

The next three weeks were typical as usual. Going to work, arranging files, receiving phone calls, bringing her boss' coffee, playing games on the computer whenever he's not around, and secretly chatting with Misao when it's time for lunch. But something weird happened when the fourth day came.

Aoshi took off his white coat and replaced it with his black suit, walking pass Kaoru's table as he said, "Get up, we're eating lunch." And then he grabbed the door and disappeared from the room.

Kaoru was about to question the sudden and very brisk offer though Aoshi was so fast to escape her interrogations. With a sigh, she stood up from her chair and took her purse. Walking outside knowing fully well he's on the same parking lot waiting for her.

* * *

Inevitably, Aoshi took her to one of the finest bistros around down town. It was a very chic western restaurant decorated with Victorian wall papers and furniture's. The ambience was elegant.

Aoshi was slightly expecting her to widen her eyes and drool over at the wondrous ambience of the restaurant. He was surprised to see her composedly walking behind him, observing the whole place with beyond doubt grace. His blue eyes narrowed skeptically at her, wondering why her childlike attitude disappeared suddenly.

The waiter assigned to them led them to the table he booked. Being as the gentleman as he is, he pulled the chair out for her to sit on. She cautiously sat and gave him a thankful smile. The waiter handed them the menus. As Kaoru skimmed her own, Aoshi observed her through his own menu sheet.

"What will you be having?" the waiter placidly asked, drawing out a pen and a note pad from his breast pocket.

Kaoru was about to tell the food she chose though it suddenly came into her mind that it was Aoshi's treat and it'll be rude of her not to ask him if it's okay for her to order. She nervously laughed and looked over to the silent doctor, "I'll be having what he's having." She said, lowering her menu so she could see her boss' face.

The blue-eyed doctor eyed her, and then turned to scan the menu. "A Steak asparagus for main course, please."

"So as for the lady, sir?"

"No. Let her have what she wants." He stared at her to meet her blue eyes and then nodded at her.

It was all the sign she needed and then Kaoru turned to observe the menu again, "I'll be having Salad with fruit and broiled shrimp, please."

"How about Deserts?"

"Chocolate-mint cheesecake." Aoshi answered, assuming that it's the exact desert his secretary's eyeing right now.

And true, it was the same desert she's looking at. She looked up to him with a hint of surprise within her eyes.

"As for the wine, sir?"

"Brunello de Montalcino."

After confirming the food they ordered, the waiter walked his way towards the kitchen. Kaoru leaned back against the chair and curiously stared at her boss. "Why did you invite me for lunch, doc?" After two months working under him, never had he invited her for lunch and this puzzles her. Had she done something to deserve this kind of treatment?

Sensing that it was indeed necessary for him to answer her questions, he began to reply, "We'll discuss about your new job. And since I have a busy schedule this afternoon, I'll take this time to discuss these matters with you."

"Sir, what is exactly is this job you're—" But before she could finish her question, something suddenly caught her eyes from afar.

A few tables away from theirs sat Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya, fully engrossed in a conversation along with some colleagues. Kaoru gasped and this caught Aoshi's attention.

"Kamiya?" he called, curiously staring at her peculiar expression.

_What are they doing in here? Of all restaurants, why would they dine here?_ Her jaw hanged open as she turned her head towards Aoshi who seems to be quite disturbed on Kaoru's sudden behavior. "I-I—I don't think we should eat here, Shinomori-san." She can't let her parents see her. She can't let Aoshi see them. She has to convince her boss to eat on another restaurant in stead.

"Too late to change your mind, Kamiya. We already ordered our food." he said, furrowing his brows as he stared at her. What's wrong with her?

"Cancel it! I don't want to eat here…" she used her hand to slightly cover her face just as to avoid her parents from seeing her. She involuntary gasped when she noticed her mother's head turning towards their conversation.

"But I do. What's wrong with you, Kamiya?"

"No-nothing!" she nervously replied, turning on the other side to avoid her mother's gaze. She knew it'll be impossible to convince her boss to leave this place without much explanation. An idea suddenly came popping into her head and then she started making noises from her throat.

This time, Aoshi leaned forward to observe the girl before him. "Kamiya, are you alright?"

"It sickens me…" and then she started feigning puking sounds, crumpling with a hand over her stomach. "The smell… I can't take it! Please, doc… let's get away from here before—" and then she made another throwing up sound that disgusted the doctor to some extent.

"What smell?" he asked, not really knowing what she's talking about.

Kaoru's brain started thinking of something that will possibly make her sick. "Sandalwood." She her self couldn't believe she said that. _Great, now he thinks you're some bint getting sick at the smell of sandalwood._ But then after seeing confusion cross his stoic expression, she repeated the feigning sounds of vomiting.

And of course with her doing this continuously, Aoshi had no other choice but to cancel their food and lead Kamiya outside the restaurant.

* * *

"This is the best place you can come up with?" Aoshi incredulously asked, watching his secretary eat continuously her sea food noodles. After that 'sickening sandalwood' scene at the restaurant, Kaoru asked him to eat with her in the nearest noodle stand.

"It's the only restro I can afford so quit complaining and eat your noodles." She did volunteer on treating him lunch in exchange of the embarrassing scene she did back on the restaurant. The need to escape her parents caused her to come up to such ideas.

Aoshi curiously stared at the noodle soup before him. Never had he eaten such thing before. He's always used on eating expensive, well-arranged food in French or Italian bistros. Ever since he was a child, his mother forbids him to eat such stuff.

Kaoru looked up and noticed him staring blankly down on his food. She felt her self smiling at the sight. It's as if she's seeing herself in him. The reaction on his face was the same reaction she had when she was first introduced to such food by Misao. Continuously eating noodles with her made her realize the unique taste of street noodle food.

A few more seconds, she noticed him still staring at his food. With a sigh, Kaoru grabbed his chopsticks and started mixing the noodle soup he ordered. And then she took a good amount of noodles and pointed it towards his mouth. "Eat." She commanded, finding the reaction on his face very, very amusing.

Aoshi arched an eyebrow at her at the bizarre act she's doing. _Is she trying to feed that thing to me?_ Obviously, that's Kaoru's intention since her eyes held determination within them. He hesitantly opened his mouth and ate the noodles held out to him.

Kaoru smiled as she watched him eat, "That wasn't so bad, ne?"

He had to admit, the noodles was surprisingly delicious. And—he wants more. He nodded and took the chopsticks from her hand and started eating the whole thing himself.

Kaoru leaned against her hand and watched him eat, "Now, about that job you're offering me—"

"He asked you to move in with him?" Misao's jaw dropped, her eyes wide as saucers staring at her friend in stun.

From the moment Kaoru noticed the flash of jealousy on Misao's green eyes, she immediately replied, "I'm staying with him because of work and nothing else! He said it'll be easier for me to work with him without as much of disturbing my studies at school."

Misao was still suspicious, "So, you're not his secretary anymore?" she skeptically asked.

"Not exactly..."

"What are you then?"

Kaoru lowered her head and timidly replied, "His housemaid."

Misao looked taken a back at this. "A… a housemaid?"

"He offered me a job that will not trouble my schedule at school… of course I can't refuse that opportunity!"

"Yeah, but a _housemaid_? You?" Misao knew Kaoru came from a wealthy family. Obviously a wealthy girl such as herself doesn't know how to do all the chores a usual housemaid do. Yes, she can cook… but to clean, iron and wash clothes? Impossible!

Kaoru felt insulted at her reaction, "Why? Think I don't fit the job?"

"No, no… it's not like that…" Misao said, "It's just that—let me put it this way… Kaoru, do you know how to iron clothes, sweep the floor, clean furniture's and operate the washing machine?"

Kaoru looked thoughtful for a moment and then shook her head. "No… but I'm sure I'll learn once I start working."

Misao worriedly stared at her, "Do you really have to do this housemaid thing, Kaoru?" she asked, her brows furrowing as she pleadingly looked at her. "Can't you just find another job? Y'know, a job that doesn't require you to stay on someone else's house?"

Kaoru arched an eyebrow at her, "Are you worried about me living in _his_ house?"

Misao blushed and guiltily nodded.

Kaoru find this amusing and started laughing, "Don't worry, I won't do anything that'll displease you." her roommate still looked unconvinced, "I don't fancy him, Misao! I swear!" _Geez, the thought alone makes me wanna hurl!_

Misao finally cracked a smile, "Okay… but I'm gonna miss you, Kaoru. I'm so used seeing you around here."

"We're still gonna see each other, don't worry." Kaoru assured.

Her roommate nodded and this made her sigh.

At least it didn't take her long to reason herself out.

* * *

Aoshi sat leisurely in front of his dining table with a mug of coffee in his hand and a newspaper on the other. He flipped to another page when he heard the doorbell ring. He instinctively looked up at the wall clock hanging on his hall, _8:25_… Aoshi sighed and stood up from his seat to answer the door.

Behind his door stood no other than Kamiya Kaoru, his former secretary. Her hair was disheveled, her chest heaving violently, her eyes narrowly and icily staring at him with a handful of suitcases both on her hands.

"You're late—again…" Aoshi drawled boringly, not entirely opening the door of his apartment as they both stood there.

Kaoru's nose flared up, her eyes burning angrily as she glared up onto the appallingly cruel doctor she calls boss. "I've been running around in circles just trying to find this apartment of yours… How am I supposed to get here in time?" she knew his idea was ridiculous just from the time he suggested it. _He's supposed to pick me up at my place! Why ever had he suggested me to find his apartment on my own? _Shinomori Aoshi's the cruelest bastard she's ever met. _Imagine all the effort and the money I spent just to get here… Damn it! This will affect my allowance this week!_

"I don't want to hear any protests from you, Kamiya. Or do you want to lose your job?" he challengingly spoke.

_Ah yes, blackmailing me again, as usual!_ She sighed and shook her head, "No, sir. I'm sorry."

Aoshi nodded and then moved aside to let her in. Kaoru took this invitation and walked inside, hearing the door close behind her with a click.

_Wow… now this is very—modish…_ she mused, finding the whole black and white theme very bitter. Every piece of furniture's trendy and very edgy. There are a few Picasso paintings around to adorn the plain white walls. The place was too huge to be called as an apartment. Kaoru felt her spine shudder as she observed the whole area, _It's too damn cold around here…_ she looked behind and met her boss' blue eyes.

"Welcome." He said it as if he's supposed to say the word.

_I don't know if I should feel welcome at all…_ she said to herself, cautiously examining the ritzy furniture placed behind her. "Er… does anyone live here asides from you?"

Aoshi shook his head, "No, I live alone." He took her suitcases and started towards the metal stairs, "Follow me. I'll show you to your room."

Kaoru nodded and followed closely behind. She enclosed her fingers around the metal railings as they went up to the second story. The third door across the hall was the room she'd be staying at for the next eight months. Aoshi opened the door only to reveal yet another room filled with voguish furniture's. She inwardly sighed as she stepped inside, not very fond of the black and white theme of her room.

"Unpack your things… after that, start organizing my files again."

She nodded, finding no need to protest about the 'Sabbath day out of work' issue since she's currently staying in his apartment. After a second or two, the door closed behind her, leaving her staring hopelessly on the frosty ambience of her room.

_This is all the home that I have… better get used to it…_

* * *

Kaoru went down the stairs and found her boss around the living room, fixing his tie as he looks steadily upon the mirror. He saw her reflection behind him; he turned to wear his coat and said, "I need you to arrange some files in my office, second door next to the kitchen." He grabbed his suitcase and started towards the door, "After that, do the usual chores. I'll be home around eight or nine. Until then, lock the doors and don't leave without informing me." He reached the door and before leaving, he quickly spun to look at her, "Did I make myself clear?"

She only stared at him and nodded. _Do the usual chores?_ She asked herself, questionably looking up at the doctor. "Umm… about these usual chores? Does that mean I have to cook, clean, wash, anything in the premises?"

The doctor shrugged, "I guess that's what housemaid's usually do. Try not to burn anything, will you?" And then he went outside, his eyes lingering over the irate expression within his secretary's eyes. He closed the door behind him, taking one last look on his apartment before proceeding to his silver Porsche.

* * *

"Now… how does this thing works?" Kaoru curiously eyed the washing machine before her. She's so used of having Misao around to do the laundry for her that caused her to be ignorant on how to operate machines like this. _Cook, clean—piece of cake! But wash and iron clothes… it'll take some time for me to learn these foreign things…_

She dumped all the laundries inside the washing machine and sprinkled a huge amount of powdered soap on top of it. The only problem is... she doesn't know how to operate it. _I can't just press buttons around… I don't want to wreck this stupid machine. Surely, doc's gonna knock that off from my salary this month._ Her brows furrowed, looking hopelessly on the stupid machine. "Mou!"

* * *

After doing the last operation for the day, he went to each of his patient's room to check their conditions. And then he returned to his office, doing a research study on the latest and unknown cardiac disease that mostly afflicted few of his patients. Aoshi put his fingers to his temples and squeezed his eyes shut. He's tired and all he needed right now was a nice, comfy bed to sleep on.

He looked down on his watch and realized it's almost ten past eight. With a tired sigh, he stood up, grabbed his suitcase and coat and started towards the door.

But before reaching the parking lot, his cell phone rang and he quickly placed the receiver on his ear. "What?" he asked, while watching the high lightened numbers above the hospital's elevator.

_"Aoshi? What's wrong?"_ a cool female voice asked from the other line.

"Shouldn't I be asking that question?" he replied, knowing who exactly he's talking to right now.

_"You're voice sounds dead beat to me, dear cousin. What's wrong?"_ the girl on the other line asked again.

"I'm just tired…. I'm on my way home now." He heard the familiar ting sound and the elevator's door opened. He stepped outside and walked on the underground parking lot of the hospital. "Why did you call me for?"

_"I'm just reminding you about the dinner I arranged tomorrow evening. I'm expecting you to be here by eight." _

Aoshi unlocked his car's doors and stepped inside, dropping his suitcase next to him, "I'll be there, don't worry."

_"Good. Well, good night. I'll see you tomorrow." _

"See you…" and then they both hung up. He tucked his phone back on his pocket and started the engine.

* * *

He arrived at his apartment by nine. He stepped out of his car and proceeded inside. _Am I supposed to say "I'm home"?_ It dawned to him that he's not living alone anymore. He looked around and found the whole living room empty. He dropped his suitcase and coat on the couch and headed towards the kitchen. Still there was no sign of her. _Where is she?_ He looked up on the stairs and found the hall empty as well. His brows furrowed, _I told her not to leave without my permission…_

And then he heard a soft humming voice coming somewhere around the living room. He looked around and found the door on the far corner opened. The light was switched on and this convinced him that his secretary's probably there doing the laundry.

He walked towards the laundry room and what he had seen inside completely surprised him. Kaoru, his secretary/housemaid sat there, a slightly huge tub filled with his clothes, water and bubbles placed before her. A few bubbles escaped the tub and scattered around the room and her arms which she used to scrub the clothes.

His shadow quickly drew Kaoru's attention. She shrieked at his sudden appearance and then managed to sheepishly smile. "Er… welcome home." She said, her cheeks lightly blushing as she noticed the look of surprise etched on the doctor's face.

"What are you doing?"

"Doing the laundry." She innocently replied.

"There's a washing machine behind you. Why aren't you using it?" he asked, looking down on her with mild amusement. _Cute…_ he thought after noticing the cluster of bubbles lying on top of her nose. Her awkward smile and rosy cheeks makes her look more gullible. It reminds him of the picture he had seen on her apartment a few nights ago.

Kaoru nervously laughed, quite expecting to hear that question from him. "Well… I was thinking of—doing it the hard way! You see, washing clothes manually is much better than using a machine." She remembered Misao's words when she caught Misao doing the same thing when their washing machine's got busted. She had been doing this manual laundry thing for almost two hours and she could feel her hands wrinkling from scrubbing.

Aoshi suspiciously stared at her and then nodded, "Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I was trying to finish the laundry first…"

"Did you cook dinner?"

"Oh yes, of course!" she nodded, "It's on the table. I already prepared it for you."

Somehow, warmth suddenly rushed through him as he heard these words. It's been a long time since he had someone around to cook for him. It's very unusual yet very comforting at the same time.

She instinctively looked up once she felt his eyes settle onto hers again.

"Aren't you going to join me?" he unperturbedly asked.

"Eh?" Kaoru shot him a surprised look, "Ye-yes… but I have to finish this first…"

"Clean your self up then." He turned and then proceeded towards the kitchen.

Kaoru skeptically watched him as he walked away. She hesitantly left the laundry soaking on the tub and did as what she was told to do. She washed the suds from her arms and nose, and then wiped them clean with a towel.

After that, she followed the doctor on the dining room and found him sitting on one of the steel, sleek, black chairs. She then placed the utensils needed and prepared the boiled flounder fillets she prepared for dinner.

_Maybe staying here wasn't so bad after all._

**TBC **


	4. Wake up call

Chapter Four

**Wake up call **

**Megumi's penthouse… **

"I wish I'd never caught him," Tae wailed. She sobbed heavily as she felt a couple of comforting hands rubbing her back. "I'd rather be in denial and happy than alone and miserable."

Kaoru sympathetically looked at her friend, "But at least you're not unaware anymore. Listen, this might be the last thing you want to hear right now, but give it time. I know you'll get through this—talking about it was the first step. Don't you feel a teensy bit of better since you let it all out?" she sounded like Misao now. Maybe her old-roommate did influence her _a lot_.

"A little…" Tae whimpered, burying her face on her hands. "Where's that freakin' chocolate mint ice cream anyway?"

"Here, here!" Yumi immediately shoved the pint of ice cream on Tae's lap. The other girl continued sobbing, digging a spoon on the scream and chucking a spoonful of it on her mouth.

"Y-you know… I'm kind of scared of facing this year without a boyfriend." Tae said between chews on the pint of ice cream on her lap. "Keisuke and I were inseparable last year, and before that there's always Akito…" tears began to flow on her cheeks again, "I can't believe he ditched me!"

Megumi sighed, not really interested with Tae's non-stop rants about her ex-boyfriend. She left the room with Kaoru in toll. Both went down to the kitchen to help themselves with some serving of ice cream as well.

"So, how's the 'housemaid' going?" the med student asked before eating a spoonful of strawberry ice cream.

Kaoru groaned, "Easier said than done."

Megumi smirked, "You shouldn't have accepted this job, Tanuki."

"I know! But I can't refuse the job he's offering me. I need to do this… at least eight months more."

Megumi nodded, "Two more days… and school's starting."

"Yeah." Kaoru nodded, staring blankly onto space, "Another year of learning."

"Hey, did your mom called you?" Megumi asked, finishing another spoonful of her ice cream.

Kaoru furrowed her brows and shook her head, "No, why?"

"Yesterday she called me, saying something 'bout your school requirements and that she needed to talk to you."

Kaoru's eyes bulged out, her mouth agape, "Don't tell me she's cutting that off too!"

The med student answered with a shrug, "I don't know." Kaoru inwardly groaned, stood up from the chair and headed towards the door. "Where are you going?" Megumi promptly asked, dropping her ice cream at the table as she stared back at her.

"University. Need to check something."

And then she was off without as much of explaining what she's about to do.

* * *

**Tokyo** **University****… **

The lady in the registrar checked Kaoru's form, then turned to her computer and made a few keystrokes. Her brows furrowed as she scanned the screen. "Hmm… this is strange."

"What's strange? What do you mean?" Kaoru nervously chewed her lip and squirmed in her chair. Could it be that her suspicions were right? Is this still part of her punishment?

"Well, I pulled up your record, but it doesn't list you as an active student," the lady explained, "According to the system, you're not enrolled."

"WHAT?" Kaoru gasped, "That must be a mistake!"

"I'll double check." The lady punched some more keys, waited for a second, and then shook her head. "I'm sorry Miss, but apparently you're not enrolled in this University for the fall semester."

_This is cruel… this is evil… how could they?_

* * *

Angrily she dialed her mother's cell number.

After a couple of rings, a familiar female voice answered the other line, _"Hello dear, glad you called."_ Her mother happily greeted. _"How are you, baby?" _

"Mom, there's no time for pleasantries! I'd like to ask you something." Kaoru replied, her voice almost shaking from anger.

_"You sound so tense, darling. Are you alright?" _

"I'm NOT, okay?" Kaoru desperately answered, "Who would be? After hearing the registrar confirm that I'm not enrolled for this semester—"

_"Oh, that…"_ her mother softly sighed, _"I'm sorry dear, but your father said it'll be appropriate if you pay your own tuition fees yourself. In that way, he'll know that you're doing the things as what he had instructed you to do." _

"This is _torture_, mom!" Kaoru exclaimed, "I'm working hard to pay all the things I need for school, the things I need to support my living!"

_"I tried to reason out to your father… but he won't listen."_ Her mother sympathetically said, feeling pity towards her daughter.

"Does he realize how hard it is to do manual labor and study at the same time?"

_"We know that, dear. But what you did with the money he tried to maintain on your account really displeased_ _him." _

"He can produce so much more. Why do I have to suffer the consequences, mom? I didn't mean it!"

_"But as far as I can recall, darling, this isn't the first time you wasted your whole account…" _

Kaoru had to admit that she did spend a lot more before. But still, giving her this kind of torture is irrational. "Yeah, yeah… I know…" she dejectedly replied, "I—I guess I'll just have to work extra harder to survive the whole school year."

_"Yes, do please do that."_ Her mother encouraged wholeheartedly, _"And, honey?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Are you still living with this roommate of yours? Misao, is it?" _

"Oh, no… no, I'm no longer living with her."

_"Really? And where are you exactly staying right now?" _

"At my boss' apartment."

_"…" _

"Mom?"

_"And this boss of yours, is it a he or a she?" _

"He?"

_"…" _

"Er—"

_"WHAT?" _

Kaoru winced, removing the receiver and placing it back to her ear after her mother's yell subsided. "I'm a housemaid, mom. It's my duty to stay there and keep all the things clean." She apparently forgot to inform her mother about her new job… which was a mistake…

_"A—a housemaid? My baby's a housemaid?" _

"Er—mom?"

_"That's it!"_ her mother exclaimed angrily on the other line, _"I'll call your father this instant! I'm going to put this punishment to a stop!" _

"But—"

_"No, dear. It's disgusting—it's—disgraceful—you, YOU—a housemaid? And living with a stranger?" _

"I'm fine _mom_," she stressfully said, "It'll be alright, okay? Don't worry."

_"I'm still going to tell your father!" _

"Do you think he'll ever listen? I don't think so! You'll just be wasting your time."

_"Oh, darling. I never thought you'd undergo such humiliating—" _

"My job is _fine_, okay?" she glanced down on her watch and realized it was already ten past ten, "Listen mom, I gotta go. Duty calls."

_"What? I'm not finished talking yet young lady! I'm—" _

Before she could continue ranting further, Kaoru groaned and hung up the phone. She shook her head and tucked the phone back inside her pocket. She sighed and started towards the bursar's office. Better fix the problem before school starts or else she wouldn't be finishing her culinary course this year.

* * *

**Hospital… **

_Paging Dr. Shinomori, a phone call is waiting for you on line two. Paging Dr. Shinomori…_

After finishing a heart transplant surgery and consoling his patient's family, he walked towards the reception booth still clad in his green medical robes. Placing his mask on the table, he took the phone and pushed a button to take the call.

"Hello," he indolently greeted, sandwiching the receiver between his ear and his shoulder as he tried removed the gloves he wore.

_"Doc!"_ the familiar voice of his secretary greeted on the other line.

"Kamiya?"

_"I was just wondering of what you would like to eat for dinner tonight?"_ Kaoru asked.

"No need. I'm eating dinner somewhere else." After successfully taking off the gloves he wore, he threw it straight on the bin and then held the phone with his hand.

_"Oh, okay." _

"…"

_"…" _

"Is there anything else?" he once again apathetically asked.

_"Umm… hey, doc. Can I ask you a favor?" _

Aoshi heavily sighed, "What favor?"

_"Can I take a day off tomorrow? You see, I have to arrange a few things at the university and—" _

A beeping sound came from his belt. He took the small beeper and read the message, "Okay." He immediately replied, trying as much to end the phone call so he could attend the other patients.

_"Really?"_ Kaoru disbelievingly asked, not really expecting him to agree immediately.

Aoshi wearily replied, "I'll change my mind if you won't hang-up. There's a patient waiting to be checked-up, Kamiya. I'll call you later."

_"S-sure. Bye." _And then she hung-up.

Aoshi placed the receiver back, taking his things as he immediately headed towards the E.R.

* * *

Lisa and Misao ogled the handsome doctor as he started walking away from the reception booth.

"I'm not drooling am I?" Lisa muttered dreamily, her head propped on her hand.

Misao sighed, "Such a perfect man… looking at him this close is sooo much better than watching him from afar." A contended smile spread on her face as her eyes twinkled in pure love towards the man of her dreams, "I wonder how it'll feel like to be his girlfriend…"

"I'd give up everything for him to notice me!" the blonde haired nurse woke up from her stupor once the doctor was out of sight, "Oh well, dream on, Lisa. That'll never happen…"

Misao again released a sigh, "Kaoru's lucky to be his housemaid…"

"His what?" Lisa alarmingly gasped; her eyes bulged as she stared at the younger woman.

Misao raised her brows, "He hired Kaoru as his new secretary/housemaid, Lis."

"Does this mean she gets to see where Shinomori-san lives everyday?"

"Actually, she's now living _with_ him." Misao replied nonchalantly. "She left my apartment two days ago that's why I'm trying my best to work harder. I mean I have to pay Kaoru's share since—"

"Are you okay with this?" Lisa asked, concern etched all-over her face.

Misao innocently looked at her, "What? Paying Kaoru's share?"

"No!" Lisa sarcastically rolled her eyes, "I mean, are you okay with the idea of Kaoru and Shinomori-san living in the same roof?"

Misao shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah. Why? Should I not be okay with it?"

"Are you serious?" Lisa unbelievably stared at her friend, "They're living _together_." She completely emphasized the last word.

"So?"

"So?" Lisa scoffed, "Don't be so dense, Misao-chan. Don't you think—don't you think something may happen between those two?"

Misao laughed, "Don't be silly, Lis. Kaoru said she's not attracted to him. She assured that she'll maintain the professional relationship they have for each other until her eight month's over."

"Eight months?" Lisa curiously asked.

Misao sighed and waved a hand, "Long story."

Lisa arched a fine brow and stared at her, "Seriously, don't you feel a tad bit worried about this whole 'housemaid' thing? Aren't you jealous at all?"

"Drop it." Misao warningly glared at the blonde nurse, "And besides, what do I care anyway? It's like we're going out together or anything."

Lisa sympathetically nodded at her, "All right. If you say so."

Misao smiled, "Enough talk. Let's get back to work."

Lisa smiled and went back to answer a few phone calls.

Misao resumed with arranging the files with a sudden pang deep inside her heart.

What if Lisa was right?

What if Kaoru and Shinomori-san's relationship develops further than a professional one?

Should she ask her again?

_Give it up, Misao._ She told herself and then begrudgingly reoccupied herself with her work. Forcefully she buried the disturbing thoughts on the back of her mind.

* * *

That evening, Aoshi drove his way to his cousin's house as what was promised.

"About time." A serene voice said as he neared the Victorian living room.

"I came as what was promised, Tomoe." Aoshi replied, smiling at his cousin who's three years his senior. Yukishiro Tomoe was one of his remaining relatives around Japan. His other relatives settled in New York and London. Tomoe and his younger brother Enishi were tasked to continue their father's business here in Tokyo. And as for Aoshi, he simply chose working here in Japan as a doctor than to migrate. He'd prefer to live independently. Ever since then these three cousins relied to each other.

Tomoe smiled back and with complete elegance, she approached him. She linked an arm around his and started leading him towards the dining hall. "And I'm glad you did."

They entered the dining room and noticed a few people were already sitting forth the dining table. He saw Enishi sitting on the left side of the table with a very usual grim look on his face. Aoshi turned his head and noticed a familiar redhead sitting opposite of Enishi's. Himura Kenshin sat there, wearing the same smile as always. _I bet he's trying to ignore Enishi's hard glares…_ and then did he notice an unfamiliar brunette sitting next to Kenshin.

"If only looks could kill, Himura could have been dead by now." Aoshi muttered softly just as only Tomoe could hear.

Tomoe sighed, "I'm practically wondering on when exactly he's going to accept Kenshin as my fiancé."

Aoshi didn't bother to make a reply since Enishi and Kenshin already approached him. He shook hands with them, exchanging pleasantries as usual. Then the brunette wearing a very dazzling magenta dress strode and stood in front of him.

"Aoshi, I'd like you to meet CEO Tachibana Sazaki's daughter, Asako. Asako-san, this is my cousin, Dr. Shinomori Aoshi.

Aoshi forced a smile and shook hands with the beautiful CEO's daughter, "Very nice to meet you, Asako-san."

Asako curled her lips into an almost seductive smile and said, "The pleasure is all mine, Shinomori-san. I've heard so much about you."

Yes, she might be obviously pretty and definitely acquired the best curves… but the way she stood there, smiling seductively at him without as much of introducing herself more turns him off. _Is there something wrong with her eyes?_ He mused, realizing how she kept on batting her eyelashes every second. He tried to ignore this and settled himself next to Enishi.

"You shouldn't be glaring at him too much, Enishi. You're sister's getting upset whenever she sees you trying to kill her fiancé with your eyes." Aoshi quietly said to Enishi who seems to be still glaring on the redhead before him.

"I just don't get it. What did she see in _him_?" Enishi scoffed, "Akira's so much better than he is."

Aoshi snorted, "If you think Akira's hell a lot better than him, the why did your sister dumped him?"

"Because that bastard lured her." Enishi defiantly replied as he pointed towards Kenshin's direction, "Tch! Goody-two-shoes. Does he think everybody likes him? 'Cause if he does, then I'd better kick his ass so he would see how much I hate him."

Aoshi fought the urge of rolling his eyes and then waited until the first serving of dinner was dished up.

* * *

Kaoru silently ate the Chicken Parmesan Buttered Noodles she cooked, staring blankly into space.

_How am I supposed to budget all the money I have?_ She desperately thought, thinking all the things she must do for her free day tomorrow.

_Go to the Bursar's office—oh no, no erase that—cook, clean and then go to the Bursar's. Enroll for this semester—pay half of the tuition fee since that's all I can afford—for now… then go home, do the laundry, iron clothes, arrange files and cook dinner…_ Kaoru never felt so busy in her entire life. Who would have thought a rich girl such as her self will ever experience these kinds of dilemma in her whole, freakin' loaded life? _Well, that's what dad's trying to imply to you Kaoru… never waste money for money is necessary in this world._

With a heavy, tired sigh, Kaoru took a large bite of her noodles and proceeded on planning her salary for next month.

* * *

"So, Himura-san… I've heard you're going to teach in Tokyo University this year, have I heard right?" Aoshi questioned, before taking a sip on his red wine.

Kenshin nodded with a smile, "Yes, I'm teaching Algebra this year."

" Tokyo University… a good choice, I must say." the brunette named Asako said, taking a small bite of her half-cooked steak.

"A friend of mine suggested me to teach there this year." Kenshin replied.

Aoshi noticed Tomoe frown at her fiancé's answer. He glanced at her and saw a tinge of jealousy within the depths of her eyes. He returned his gaze towards Kenshin again and asked, "A friend of yours?"

Kenshin nodded again, "Yes, a very close friend of mine. She's currently finishing her last year these up-coming two semesters."

But before Aoshi could open his mouth to ask who this friend Kenshin's referring to, Tomoe coughed nervously and said, "Let's proceed with the desert, shall we?" she suddenly suggested which successfully drew everyone's attention.

* * *

Kaoru lazily watched the TV, surfing the channels and finding nothing interesting to watch for the last five minutes. _I guess I'll just have to stick with 'My Fair Lady' again…_ she silently watched the classic Audrey Hepburn movie as she took a good amount of chips from the bowl.

As she watched, her eyes started drooping slowly as sleep threateningly claimed her. She quickly shook herself from sleep and looked up on the wall clock. _10:15_… she read and then settled her eyes back on the movie she's currently watching.

* * *

Later that night Aoshi arrived, stretching his strained shoulders as he came to a stop in front of his door. It's already half past twelve and he had to blame that girl named Asako for delaying him. He could still remember how boldly Asako threw herself at him, asking him out or worst, inviting him over to her place which Aoshi immediately declined. Girls like that disgust him. _They're all the same…_ he bitterly thought, remembering the rest of the female population ogling him whenever he's around.

With a heavy sigh, he unlocked the door and went inside. All he wanted right now was his bed and a nice, long sleep. But as he went inside, a surprising sight welcomed him. The plasma TV was still on and over the couch laid a very asleep Kaoru. He walked over to her and saw an almost empty bowl of chips beside her. _She's not waiting for me all night here, is she?_ He asked, reaching over to get the remote and shut the TV off.

He glanced over to his housemaid again, practically thinking whether (A) he should just leave her there or (B) carry her up to her room. He noticed her stir, shivering slightly as she tuck her self further on the couch. _I choose B._ He rationally thought to himself and then reached down to pick her up into his arms. Carefully he walked towards the stairs; avoiding stirring the girl up since he knew too well what the aftereffects of a Kamiya Kaoru are when she's disturbed from her sleep. He could still remember that punch she planted on his cheek when he tried to wake her up from sleeping too much during office hours.

Finally he reached her bedroom and gladly, the door was opened. He went inside and gently laid her on her bed. Kaoru irritably mumbled on her sleep and then turned to the other side with both legs and arms sprawled. Aoshi scoffed, finding her position of sleeping very, very silly. _Yet still… very cute._ He himself couldn't explain why he had been finding this girl fairly adorable. _Maybe because she's different._ He said to himself, _too innocent..._ He leaned down and grabbed the comforter, laying it cautiously on top of Kaoru's body.

After that, he exited the room, closing the door behind him silently and then walking towards his bedroom. After brushing his teeth, stripping off from his clothes except his boxers, he climbed into his bed filled with black satin sheets and drowned himself into slumber.

* * *

**The next morning… **

Aoshi groaned, hearing something irritating that caused a complete disturbance in his sleep. With a grunt of protest, he turned on the other side, covering his ears with the pillow. But still to no avail, the annoying sound reached his covered ears. He sleepily reached out for his alarm clock and gruffly threw the blasted thing away.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

The irritating sound never vanished and this aggravated the heavy-eyed doctor. He immediately shot up to knock the stupid alarm clock off and much to his surprise, his clock was already lying on the carpeted floor.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Aoshi furrowed his brows, groaning as he tried to revisit the dream world again. Alas! The sound went on; completely slicing the thin threads of patience he could muster. _Wait a minute, that doesn't sound an alarm clock to me…_ he thought, squinting his eyes to observe his bedroom.

The room was still slightly dark; probably the sun hasn't completely risen yet. The tapping sound continued which fueled the calm doctor's temper onto the edge. He threw out the covers and walked groggily outside the bedroom. As he followed the annoying sound, he found himself standing inside the kitchen, and there in the counter stood his housemaid, Kamiya Kaoru clad in a pink apron as she continuously chopped the onions and garlic, completely oblivious to his presence.

Aoshi planted both of his hands on his waist, "Kamiya!" he yelled, causing the girl to jolt out in complete surprise.

She looked around and saw her boss standing a few feet away from her. Unusually, the doctor's face did not hold its customary cool countenance. In stead, his eyes were drooped and his face pretty much held the droopy expression. She faced him with her eyes bulged, clearly stating that she's shocked to hear his voice yell so loud. "Y-you scared me!" she gasped, placing a hand over heart feeling it rapidly beating. She was about to lecture him of not to sneak around and yell at her though she was immediately held back when she noticed the unusual annoyed look on her employer's face. _What's with him?_ She mused, realizing that Shinomori Aoshi's better off not to be disturbed whenever he's sleeping. She nervously smiled and asked in her most, soft voice, "Did you have a good night sleep?"

"You are trying hard to get fired, aren't you?" Aoshi started his voice a little bit louder than the usual. "What time is it now?"

Kaoru instantly glanced over the wall clock hanging near the kitchen's door. "Ten minutes before six in the morning, sir." She cautiously replied.

"Then why are you here? It's too early to prepare breakfast." He definitely can't believe this. _What kind of wake up call is this?_ This was the least thing he needed right now. He's tired, he's sleepy and his head is still aching from the vestiges of various wines he drank last night at Tomoe's dinner party. All he wanted was a few more hours sleep and he'll be happy to go back to the hospital to work again. "Go back to sleep, prepare breakfast 'round 8:30." He ordered, turning on his heels so he could return back to his bed and sleep some more.

"Doc." Kaoru's call immediately ceased the doctor's steps.

He inwardly and heavily sighed and then turned to her.

"Have you forgotten about the day off I've asked you yesterday?" she started, "You see, I have to do a lot of things today… so I was thinking if it would be alright with you if you take your breakfast a tad bit earlier than the usual… Maybe 'round seven, perhaps?" she tried her best to pull out a smile just as so to calm her unsteady boss down. _Morning mood swings… and here I thought I'm the only who's experiencing it… how odd…_

Aoshi was still in the groggy mood and rudely replied, "Then, you can find another employer who has his breakfast at seven."

"Sir, isn't there a saying like this, _the early bird catches the worm_?" she assumed that the doctor would calm down though much to her dismay, he continued glaring down at her. "That one, if you get up early—"

"Then what about the early worm?" Aoshi crossed his arms, daring her to answer his question.

"Eh?" Kaoru questioningly looked at him.

"What about the early worm?" he repeated, this time a lot bitter, "The worm gets up early, to be eaten by a bird?"

Kaoru found her self speechless at this. She doesn't even know how to answer such rational question. She suddenly felt angry at him for being such a smart-ass. She bit her lip, trying as much of thinking for a come back on her boss' question. "But humans are not worms, so there's no worry to be eaten by a bird even if you get up early."

_She has a point…_ he furrowed his brows and irritably scratched his head. "Listen to me carefully." He steadily looked at her in the eye and threateningly said, "If you wake me up early in the morning one more time, I'm going to fire you. Got that?" he then reached over and grabbed her arm, leading her away from the kitchen, "Now, go back to sleep and fix breakfast later."

"But—" Kaoru protested but to no avail, she was carelessly dragged towards the second story of the apartment leading to her bedroom door.

"Go-to-sleep!"

And the next thing she knew, she was inside her room watching the annoyed doctor shut her door and walked towards his own bedroom.

* * *

**Exactly ** **8:32 am**

Kaoru restlessly paced the dining room, waiting impatiently to see her boss come down and eat his breakfast. She looked up on the second floor and found no sign of him. She scowled and scoffed irritably, "Good grief! How come he's still not here yet? I'm supposed to be in the university right now! Why that insufferable, pig-headed—" she muttered relentlessly, oblivious to the sounds of footsteps approaching the dining room.

"If you think I'm insufferable, you can quit."

Kaoru nervously glanced back and saw Aoshi walking towards her, realizing that he overheard her complains. She tried to pull out a smile and shook her head, "No, not at all." She said, ushering him towards the dining table, "Have your breakfast." She said, presenting him a very delicious looking Veggie Burger. "I've learned from school that it is best to start your day with a lot of veggies…"

Aoshi looked down on the food; he took the burger and smelled the scent of onions and zucchini all over it. In stead of eating it, Aoshi turned on his heels and started towards the door.

"W-wait! Aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" Kaoru asked. _Don't tell me you're not gonna eat it! You made me wait for at least two hours just to prepare this one for you, you big dope!_ She moaned petulantly and said, "If you're not going to eat it, why did you make me wait for you till now?"

"I don't like zucchinis." He simply replied and without much of an explanation, he was gone.

Kaoru's jaw fell open in complete disbelief. Her eyes narrowed and she could feel her ears and nose fuming out in smoke. "THAT-THAT—ARRGH!" she couldn't even find the words on how to describe that guy and his unusual behaviors. Her face flushed in anger. Angrily she grabbed the burger, took a huge bite and started eating it herself.

* * *

Outside, Aoshi stepped inside his Porsche and started the engine. A smirk playfully appeared on his lips before stepping on the gas and driving off to work.

Mornings are way much better if there's someone to annoy.

Shinomori Aoshi never felt contented in his entire life.

**TBC **


	5. And then we almost kissed

Chapter Five

**And then we almost kissed **

"Hey!" Sano trudged his way next to Megumi and draped an arm around her shoulders. Megumi irritably frowned at him, "Not-in-the-mood." She irritably spat, then threw Sano's arm off and hastily walked off leaving him and Kaoru on the hall.

"What's her problem?" Sano angrily stared at his girlfriend's retreating back, not understanding what caused the fox lady's foul mood.

Kaoru shrugged her shoulders, "She got a B+ in Anatomy." She answered airily, her eyes focused forth, not bothering to glance over to the rooster head walking beside her.

"And she's taking all these frustrations on _me_?" Sano incredulously exclaimed, pointing his forefinger on him. "That's not fair!"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and inwardly groaned, "Fair or not fair, I don't care, Sano. I got a lot more important things to worry about other than Megumi's mood swings."

Sano then glared at her out of disbelief, "Not you too!" as he looked at her, he noticed something odd about her, "Jou-chan, are you alright?" he worriedly asked, leaning over to observe her face up-close.

Kaoru frowned; "I beg your pardon?" she quickly leaned back to avoid Sano's nose bumping against hers.

"You look—tired…" Sano commented, seeing the ghostly bags under her eyes.

She sighed, not really intending to deny something which was clearly obvious. "I'm just too caught up with my studies." She tried to pull out a reassuring smile though the look in Sano's eyes made her stop.

"I'm sorry." He suddenly felt guilty above all this. If he hadn't pushed Kaoru to bet all of her money on that blasted car of his, she wouldn't have to suffer like this.

"Don't be." Kaoru replied, patting him sympathetically on the shoulder, "As a matter of fact, I should thank you. These new experiences are getting the better of me."

Sano looked at her as if she just lost it, "Are you insane? It's my fault why you're miserable right now. How could you not hate me? Hell, Megumi and the other's are mad at me for causing you so much trouble."

Kaoru laughed, "Yes, maybe you're right. Maybe I've gone totally mad." She then continued walking again with Sano quickly on her toll.

"How many months more, Jou-chan?" he asked.

"Six." She answered.

"How are you handling it?"

Kaoru tiredly sighed, "Pretty hard, but its okay. I can manage, don't worry."

"How's your boss treating you?"

Kaoru managed to grin mischievously, "He's treating me quite well."

An idea suddenly popped into Sano's mind, "I know!" he exclaimed, hitting his palm with his other fist, "Are you free this Saturday, Jou-chan?" he asked with a surprising glint in his chocolate-brown eyes.

Kaoru arched an eyebrow as she eyed him skeptically, "I think so, why?"

"Come over Megumi's house, Saturday night, eight o'clock sharp!"

"Wha—that doesn't answer my question, baka!" but before she could even press him more into answering her question, Sano started running off towards the opposite wing. "Sano!"

"Just be there! I've got a little surprise for you, missy!" he winked at her and then he disappeared in the thick mass of students around the hall.

With a shrug of her shoulders, Kaoru turned which caused her to bump onto something or someone. Because of the strong impact, she fell back and tripped on her foot. She tightly closed her eyes, expecting to feel an amount of pain on her bum and was surprised when she felt an arm snaking around her waist. Slowly, she opened her eyes. And what she had seen before her stunned her, "K-Kenshin!" her eyes widened like saucers as she stared up on the smiling face of an Algebra professor.

"Watch your step, Kaoru-dono." He said, "Bum ache's not very pleasant." He helped her up and then retrieved his arm back from her waist.

Bashfully, Kaoru flushed and tried to pull a smile, "I-I know… thanks for the advice, _professor_…"

Kenshin shook his head, "Oh no, not with the pleasantries again, Kaoru-dono. I'm not your professor at all so there's no need to call me that. And besides, we're friends aren't we? It's okay to call me by my name."

_We're friends aren't we?_ Those words made a familiar pang on her heart. She had been in loved with the man since the first time she met him again in high school. But sadly, Kenshin did not reciprocated her feelings since he fell so madly, deeply in love with Tomoe, a classmate of his, and the most popular girl in school. She hated her for being so damn beautiful and smart, two characteristics she thinks she doesn't possess. She thought she finally gotten over it but unfortunately, whenever Kenshin mentions something related to it, she couldn't stop the familiar painful spasm of her heart. Yep, she's still never gotten over it. She's still in love with him and this angers her. _He loves another woman, baka! He'll never love you… he will never be yours…_

"H-hai." She stuttered once again, looking down to avoid any eye contact with him.

Kenshin was definitely glad to finally get the chance to talk to her. Because of her busy schedule and his teaching activities, all he could do was say a simple "hi" to her whenever he bumps into her in the hallway. He then remembered what Megumi and Tae said to him about Kaoru's punishment. He suddenly felt the urge to ask her about it, "Listen, Kaoru-dono. Would you like to have coffee with me? It's been so long since the last time we've actually talked."

Happiness surged through Kaoru's used-to-be tired façade as she heard him ask her this question. She smiled merrily back and nodded, "I'd love to!"

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?" Megumi shrieked after hearing the unplanned party at _her _house.

Sano winced, "Chill out, fox! It's just a party."

"YOU AND THAT TEENY BRAIN OF YOURS PLANNED THE PARTY AT _my_ HOUSE! WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE YOU THINKING?" Megumi could feel smoke continuously puffing both out of her nostrils and ears.

"Hey, I'm only doing this for Jou-chan, okay?" Sano crossed his arms and pouted, "That girl's too stressed! She needs something to relieve that tension, fox."

Megumi sucked in a breath, a vein suddenly throbbing on her temple as she tried to pacify down her intensifying irritation towards the rooster. "I know that! It's just that—having a party at my house is the least thing I needed right now."

Sano defiantly stared at her, "It's not because you flunked your anatomy means Kaoru have to suffer the consequences too."

"For you information, I-did-not-flunked-anatomy!" Megumi angrily corrected, crossing her arms and scoffing off, "I got a B!"

"Exactly!" Sano exclaimed, "You never flunked and you did well on receiving a B+ as a grade for it."

Megumi arched a brow, "And your point is?"

Sano inwardly sighed, "My point is, there's no need for you to worry 'bout disturbing anything on your studies. You're doing very well with your grades. Just as what we all expect with the most intelligent girl in the group." He wished this would tame his girlfriend's temper down.

Megumi silently nodded, finding herself quite flattered with Sano's unintended flattery.

Sano smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You know what? You're stressed too, fox. I guess a nice ol' acquaintance party will do to rub out some of those medical terms off your huge brain."

A playful smile appeared on the med student's lips as she calmly looked up at the tall man standing next to her, "You're really good at persuading people, aren't you?"

He pulled the corners of his mouth into a cocky smile and boastfully replied, "It's a natural born talent, baby." He cringed and then laughed when she felt her nudge him on the side. He was glad to see Megumi smiling again, noticing that her scorching head finally cooled down. "So, is that a yes?"

Megumi shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I mean, if it'll help me and Kaoru relieve some stress, then I'll allow you to arrange a party at my place. But you have to ask Tae and Yumi too. I'm not the only who's paying the house's rent, y'know."

"Alright, I will." Sano replied feeling quite assured since he knew both Tae and Yumi will be delighted to have a party at their house. It's Megumi alone who needs much more convincing than the others. And thankfully, he finally got the fox lady's consent.

* * *

After attending a long three hour meeting with the other Cardiac specialist, Aoshi tiredly entered his office and sat on his chair. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he leaned back and rested his tired eyes shut.

"Did I come in a bad time?"

That voice did not practically surprise him yet it obviously made him scowl. With a dead beat sigh, he raised his head and focused his blue eyes upon the woman sitting across him. "Why are you here, Asako?"

It was the woman he met at Tomoe's dinner party two months ago. And surprisingly, up until now, this girl's still on his heels. Her frequent visits usually annoy him. He had tried to avoid her numerous times but to no avail, she's still following him around. The worst thing is, Tomoe's very fond of her and even suggested that he should go out with her. Yes, no man can deny how beautiful Asako is. And her background was beyond doubt reputable. But still there's something off about her. _Maybe because she's too annoying…_ he thought, mentally nodding to himself.

Asako tried her best to look seductive before coming over to visit him. Her top was a black _floran lace_ camisole with a very low-cut on the chest which indecently shows the cleavage of her breasts, she partnered it with a red mid-length stitched suede skirt and wore a pair of black buckle strap patent pumps.

Aoshi obviously noticed this. Although instead of admiring her way of dressing, he thought she's too bold to walk around wearing clothes that barely covered her body. _Clothes are getting shorter day by day,_ he thought.

"Nothing. Somehow, I felt the urge of seeing you again." She fluttered her eyes, keeping that seductive smile on her face, crossing her arms to emphasize her cleavage. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me."

He nonchalantly shifted on his chair as if he never noticed Asako's attempts of seducing him. "My shift's not finished yet. I don't think I can accept the offer. Maybe next time." He started opening folders, pretending to scan the whole document.

"Oh, I see…" She disappointedly said. _Same old excuses again…_ Asako thought angrily. "Tomorrow then?" she hopefully asked.

Aoshi continued observing the folder in his hands as he replied, "We'll see…"

Her fist clenched, controlling herself from throwing a bitch fit or something that'll relieve the pain of rejection out of her system. She bit the inside of her cheek and then stood up, "Well, g-goodbye."

Aoshi just nodded, not even glancing at her. This angered her more.

She lowered her head and started towards the door. _This is not over yet!_

Once she was out of the room, Aoshi dropped the folder on the table and then glanced down on his watch. _6:15_… after that, he grabbed his coat and suitcase. He waited for another five minutes to assure that Asako's out of sight before he went out.

* * *

"Hello?"

_"Kamiya, where are you?"_

Kaoru's brows furrowed, "I'm on my way home."

_"I didn't asked what you're exactly doing, Kamiya. I'm asking where-you-are?"_ Aoshi said impatiently on the other line.

She instinctively looked around the almost-empty lobby of the University, "At the lobby. Why?"

_"Stay there."_

"Wha—?" but before she could question him, he quickly hung-up. She frowned, not knowing what exactly he's up to. She tucked her cell-phone back on her pocket and waited patiently outside the University's lobby. After five minutes or so, a familiar Porsche sports car stopped in front of her, which fairly surprised her. She slowly stood up from the pavement she's sitting on and watched the doctor walk out of the car.

For some unknown reasons, Kaoru found herself gaping at him. The way he gracefully went out of the car, the way the light illuminated his handsome features and how manly he walked towards her suddenly stopped the tracks of time. It's as if he's walking up to her in complete slow motion. She remained still to where she stood, eyes wide and mouth agape. Well, not until she heard Aoshi calling her name twice.

"Kamiya!"

That last, third call brought her back to reality, hearing his baritone voice yelling at her. _What's happening to me?_ She asked herself, feeling her cheeks flush in utter embarrassment. _Since when did I thought he's handsome? Well, yeah—he is handsome… but I never thought of him as—aargh! Never mind! Maybe the car did it… that Porsche mesmerized me too much… yep—it's the car's fault!_ Even she was confused with her own reasoning.

Aoshi noticed her cheeks blushing furiously and how various emotions play around her face. "Are you okay?" he asked, reaching out to touch her forehead.

"I'm f-fine!" Kaoru managed to avoid his hand from touching her. The least thing she needs right now was physical contact with the man she freely gawked on.

"Okay, if you say so." Aoshi quickly withdrew his hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to escort you home." He imperturbably answered.

Kaoru arched a dark brow, "Escort me home? Wow… this is new."

"Yeah, it's new and it's only a one-time opportunity, so you'd better get your butt inside that car before I change my mind." He said, pointing on the passenger seat of his car.

Kaoru scowled at him and then stepped inside the car. Aoshi inwardly smiled and then settled himself on the driver's sit.

"I can go home by myself, y'know. I've been doing it for the past two months." She said, looking at her boss who's fairly occupied with his driving.

"I just felt like doing it. It's the least thing I can do." Aoshi replied. Kaoru's dedication towards her job as his secretary/housemaid was incredible. Driving her home is the least thing he could do for her.

Kaoru stared at him, not knowing whether to be thankful or give a sarcastic reply as a come back. In stead, she leaned against the car seat and silently watched the road outside.

The ride towards _home_ was a silent one.

* * *

When they got back on the apartment, Kaoru immediately went to change and prepared dinner. Aoshi on the other hand busied himself through paperwork. After an hour long stay inside his office, Aoshi went out and headed towards the kitchen.

He didn't bother letting her know that he was there and just stood against the doorjamb with both arms crossed. Silently, he watched her, listening intently on the song she's humming as she placed the utensils on each side of the plates. _Moon_ _River__…_ he thought, having a vague visual of Audrey Hepburn singing the same song in _Breakfast at Tiffany's._

It surprised him more when she started whirling around, placing the glasses on the table with grace as she continued humming. He felt the urge to laugh though he chose not to. This was too entertaining to spoil. But unfortunately, his stomach protested and started crying out for his attention. Kaoru's Chicken Quesadillas wafting his nostrils made matters worst.

"Erhm!"

Kaoru immediately turned to where the sound came from and saw the ever smug doctor standing near the dining's door. Her eyes went wide, her mouth agape and a hand gently gripped the cloth on her chest. "Quit doing that!" she cried, her breath erratic from jolting out in shock. _He didn't saw me—did he?_ Her cheeks started to flush immediately, "Ho-how long have you been standing there?"

Aoshi smirked, and with a shrug of his shoulders he started towards the dinner table. He looked at her and then started humming ' Moon River' as he pulled the chair and sat with a teasing smirk still glued on his face.

As she heard this and noticed the mischievous smirk on the doctor's mouth, Kaoru's face went red like fresh ripen tomato. She closed her eyes and mentally cursed him. Then she pulled her own chair and joined him.

"I didn't know you can dance, Kamiya." Aoshi dryly teased, helping himself with the Cantaloupe Wedges.

Kaoru menacingly glared.

"You're not very fond of Audrey Hepburn, are you?" He often sees her watching Audrey Hepburn movies. And now after hearing her hum yet another Audrey Hepburn related song, this made him jump into a conclusion that his housemaid's an avid fan of the classical Hollywood actress.

Her eyes narrowed, "Can you blame me if the cable channel keeps on showing one of her movies every time I turn on the TV?"

"I guess not." He glared back, taking another bite on his Chicken Quesadillas.

They glared at each other for almost eternity until Kaoru looked away and silently ate. Aoshi did the same.

"So, how's school?"

"Horrible."

"Ah."

"…"

"…"

"How's work?"

"Horrible."

"Oh…"

After finishing their meals, Kaoru stood up and started cleaning the table. Aoshi sat back on his chair, drawing out a pack of cigarettes from his breast pocket and took one cancer stick out (**A/N:** No offence but this is how I view cigars based on their unhealthy effects on our body.)

Before she could reach the Kitchen, Kaoru's above normal sense of smell caught the stench of the said cancer stick. She peered behind her shoulder and caught her boss dragging the white thing between his lips. She winced as the smoke wafted around her nose and immediately she placed the dishes back on the table, pinching her nose as she strode towards the doctor.

"What are you doing?" she asked the inevitable, though Kaoru cared no less!

Aoshi looked up, both brows furrowed, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Without much of an explanation, Kaoru took the cigar out from his mouth and crushed it on the ashtray.

Aoshi could not believe what his housemaid boldly did before him, "Woman—" he almost seethed, and yet before he could open his mouth to ask her why she crushed his cigar, Kaoru promptly beat him up to it.

"No smoking inside the house!" she barked, "How many times should I tell you?"

"You're not making any rules in my own apartment, Kamiya." Aoshi casually yet ominously replied.

Kaoru simply scoffed and crossed her arms against her chest, "You're a Cardiac surgeon for cryin' out loud! You should know better than I am." She said, "It's dangerous for you and twice more dangerous for me!"

"I didn't hire you to control my life." This time, Aoshi stood up, towering at her as he glared down.

Kaoru suddenly—albeit embarrassing—felt intimidated, _Quit being a brat, Kaoru! He's your boss, not the other way around! _With this realization, she relaxed her tensed shoulders and pacified down. "I'm not controlling your life, doc." Kaoru surprisingly smiled at him as she sweetly replied, "Just concerned with my employer's health." She reached out to smooth his rustled shirt, receiving a confused look from the taller man, "Now be a good boy and quit smoking. Or at least refrain yourself from taking that cancer stick in front of me, okay?" and then with a wink, she turned on her heels and started to retrieve the dishes. With a relieved sigh, she entered the kitchen door leaving a very baffled blue-eyed doctor behind.

* * *

After finishing his whole research earlier than what he's expecting, he decided to watch TV first before heading off to bed. He went straight on the living room, wishing that he'll have the TV all to himself tonight. Unfortunately, Kaoru was there first, watching yet another classic movie as usual.

Kaoru was curled up on the couch, her eyes glued on the TV as she watched _Casablanca_, slowly dragging a potato chip towards her mouth. Even for the umpteenth time she watched this damn old movie, she just couldn't get enough of it. It was too addicting, in a good way. She was so happy to see her favorite cable channel showing the _bestest_ movie of all time. And here she thought she'd finish the movie till midnight all alone until…

The couch shifted as Aoshi dropped next to her. She questioningly stared at him and then asked. "What are you doing here?"

Aoshi looked at her as if he was insulted, "What? I suddenly don't have the right to sit on _my_ couch and watch on _my _TV?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "No. I mean, shouldn't you be on bed by now?"

"I'm not tired yet." He replied, leaning casually against the couch.

She stared at him with mouth agape, "You're actually going to watch this with me?"

"No." and with this answer, he reached for the remote and turned to the sports channel. "FIFA." He said, earning a stifled gasp from the other.

"I was here first!" Kaoru said, reaching to retrieve the remote back.

Unfortunately, Aoshi's much taller and much larger than her that it was hard for her to each the remote and flip the channel back to Casablanca.

He raised his hand just as to keep the device out of Kaoru's reach. With this move, Kaoru bend forward towards him, unconsciously pressing her lower torso against his chest, reaching out with vain attempts of getting it. "Give me back the remote, dammit!" she exclaimed, getting angrier as he leaned down against the armrest, distancing the remote away from her.

"I own the TV, woman. Keep your hands off of my remote!" he threateningly stated, feeling unusual sensations passing through his veins as he felt her shift dangerously on top of him. Kaoru managed to grab a hold on his wrist which caused her to tangle up more with the other's legs. But of course, Kaoru remained oblivious above it all and the brawl continued.

Aoshi on the other hand felt really uncomfortable in the situation he was in. His eyes instinctively fell down on her chest which was perilously nearing his face. _Look what you got yourself into!_ He mentally slapped himself, realizing how immature he was for starting such childish act.

The next thing he knew, she was pressed tightly against him. He couldn't help himself from not studying the energetic housemaid before him. She was wearing a pajama and a spaghetti strap top which was now partly covering her bra-less breast. One of her legs draped over his groin and the rest were left sprawled on top of him. Her hair was ruffled and some of it escaped the bounds of her blue tie. Her breathing was erratic from all of the attempts of retrieving the remote. Her natural scent and the smell of her shampoo wafted on his nose, as he looked up to observe her slightly parted lips.

Kaoru noticed that the man underneath her stopped his movements and hastily took this opportunity to get the remote out from his hands. She giggled happily and looked down to come up face to face with him. "Got it!" she playfully stuck out her tongue and giggled more out of victory. But something suddenly baffled the young housemaid. The doctor fell unusually silent. _He should be cursing at me now…_ she thought and then she tried to observe her boss' dazed face. Kaoru's giggles died as soon as she locked eyes with him. _He really is beautiful…_ she mused, once again found herself observing the contours of Aoshi's face. The urge to trail a finger on the perfectly chiseled cheekbones and the strong outline of his jaw was so overpowering; she could almost feel herself throwing the remote away only to touch his face.

The moment their eyes met, Aoshi knew he was lost. The pools of her deep blue eyes drowned him and the feel of her breathing chest ignited something warm within him. "So you have." He tried to sound normal yet those words came strangely odd like a husky whisper.

His voice sent astonishing shiver down her spine, feeling a little bit flushed as she continuously stared down at him. _What's wrong with me?_ She asked herself.

He noticed her shoulders shiver and the desire to touch her skin against his over-sensitive ones became much stronger, much demanding than before. He was about to do so as he raised one fine hand to tuck the loose hair from her face.

However, their trance like situation was interrupted as soon as they heard the telephone rang.

Both were immediately brought back to their senses and the spell was broken. Aoshi didn't know whether to be thankful or be over dissatisfied to whoever's calling him right now. He noticed Kaoru's cheeks turned redder as he too felt himself flushing as well. "Kamiya." He softly called, drawing back the girl's attention.

"Hai?" she meekly replied.

"The phone." He barely hinted, although he would give anything to stay there underneath her for a few more minutes.

Kaoru looked down and realized she was still lying against him. She blushed harder and quickly extracted herself away from him and sat back on her heels. "Sorry!" she looked away, too embarrassed to see his face.

Aoshi sighed and stood up, heading towards the damn phone.

He took the receiver and snarled, "What?"

_"Whoa! Relax, man! It's me."_ A man's voice answered on the other line.

Aoshi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "What do you want?"

_"Caught you on a bad time, huh?" _

"What-do-you-want?" he impatiently repeated, not literally in the mood to joke around (Was he ever in the mood?).

The man on the other line laughed, "_You are so easily provoked."_

"Shut up."

_"Fine!" _

"So, what is it?"

_"There's a reunion party this Saturday. Are you coming?" _

Aoshi shrugged, "I don't know. Should I?"

_"Hmm… being a former Alpha senior… why, yes! I think you should." _

"_Former_ senior. It's not really necessary to show up for an old timer."

_"That's why it's called a reunion. Geez, did this girl took your rockers off for you to be the dumbest of the_ _dumb?" _

"For your information, there's _no one_ who's _taking my rockers off_." Aoshi snorted.

"_Fine…"_ the man on the other line sighed, _"So, are you free this Saturday?"_

"I don't know."

_"C'mon! It's a p-a-r-t-y! Lots of booze, girls, loud music, strip poker, and then girls again—" _

Aoshi immediately interrupted, "Okay, okay I get the picture."

_"Are you coming, then? _

"I'm not really sure. I guess I'll just go check my schedule…"

_"Good! I'll tell the others. See you Saturday night!" _

"Yeah, sure." And then he placed the receiver back on the hook, feeling a little tired as he decided to head upstairs.

He crossed the living room and saw Kaoru silently watching Casablanca again. He sighed, trying to disregard the embarrassing incident that happened a few minutes ago. "I'm going to bed." He announced as he watched Kaoru turn her head towards him.

Kaoru nodded, "Yeah… good night."

"'night." He replied, turning on his heels not before having one last lingering look towards her.

Kaoru watched him walk upstairs and then turned her attention back on the TV. She watched one of the all time popular scenes where both Bogart and Bergman stood on the airport, ready to say each other goodbye. She drew up her legs and hugged it as she placed her chin on top of her knees. "This is your entire fault, Bogart. Shame on you…"

**TBC**


	6. My virgin eyes!

Chapter Six

**My Virgin Eyes! **

Kaoru woke up exactly six thirty in the morning. It was a bright Saturday morning; she couldn't help but to pull out a smile as she opened her window to breathe in some fresh air. After that she gathered her clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Then after taking a nice hot bath, she headed down stairs to fix breakfast. She looked up on the wall clock and read exactly seven thirty. As what she was told, Kaoru started to fix the doctor's breakfast.

Clad in her cute pink apron, Kaoru started cooking. As she approached the fridge to fetch the orange juice, she heard impending footsteps from behind. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the tired looking doctor approaching the dining table. Her brows furrowed, _why is he up so early? _She immediately approached him and said, "I thought you'll be having breakfast around ei—"

"I need to be in the hospital in thirty minutes. Aren't you done cooking yet?" he asked, looking over to the frying pan placed above the stove.

Kaoru shook her head, "No, not yet. But if you want, I can prepare you a salad instead."

"Yes, that'll do." He replied, sitting himself on the chair.

A few minutes or so, Kaoru returned with a tomato-cucumber salad in her hand and a fresh orange juice on the other. She lay the dish before him, "You could have told me, doc. So I could have woken up much earlier to prepare your breakfast."

Aoshi shook his head, "I was about to tell you last night but..." he trailed off as images of what had happened last night flooded his mind again. He hadn't slept well last night because of the said incident. He cautiously looked up and saw her cheeks blush as she quickly looked away. He did the same thing and started eating his salad.

Too embarrassed to reply, Kaoru remained silent and stood still. She slowly drifted her eyes back towards her employer as he continued consuming his food. _Why am I acting like this? I swear, if Misao sees… she'll probably curse me to hell and back! _She inwardly sighed, getting really confused over the issue and tried as much to ignore it. As she closed her eyes to calm herself, an odd smell quickly reached her nostrils. Her eyes bulged and hurried towards the kitchen, "The bacons!"

She approached the stove and the frying pan which's constantly covered with smoke. Coughing, she took the pan and turned off the stove. As the smoke finally eased through the open window, Kaoru helplessly stared on her burnt breakfast.

Heavily she sighed, throwing the eggs onto the bin and then tossed the pan on the sink. "There goes my breakfast." She mumbled to herself as she started scrubbing the remnants of the burnt bacon and eggs. After washing the pan, she heard the doctor's faint footsteps. She assumed that he's done eating and returned to the dining room to clean the table.

As she collected the plate and empty glass, she saw her employer, trying his best to fix his tie which was clearly impossible with his eyes drooped blearily in front of the mirror. Kaoru made a small laugh and felt pity towards the sleepy man. She approached him and caught his hands from torturing the piece of cloth further.

"I'll do it." She said, smiling as she saw the surprised look from the doctor. She took this as a sign and started fixing his tie.

Aoshi watched her through half-lidded eyes as her fingers carefully tied the blasted thing he's been trying to fix for the past five minutes. If he wasn't lethargic, he could have refused her offer. Unfortunately, he's way too sleepy to even protest, so he allowed her. "Am I supposed to add this up to your salary?"

Kaoru giggled and shook her head, "No. I'm doing this for free." She looked up and from that moment she knew what she did was a complete mistake. Somehow, Kaoru found herself glued against the other's gaze again.

Aoshi was suffering from the same dilemma too. He looked intently down on her, realizing that they're only a few feet apart. Her hands stopped moving and remained hanging on his tie; it's as if the time constantly stopped from running. From this distance he could smell her familiar jasmine scent, the way her lashes normally curved above its lids, forming two beautiful fans above her lovely blue eyes. How her cheeks flush from the tension between them and how enticingly her lips were slightly parted before him. _She's seducing me …_ he thought, his eyes focusing on her mouth.

She saw his eyes rove from her own towards the contours of her face until they fell on her parted lips. She could feel a lump forming on her throat as her face blushed harder. _Why am I not moving? Why is he staring at me like that? And worst, why am I enjoying it?_ She stood there as if she wanted something to happen.

Her warmth and the way she felt when she was laying on top of him last night ignited the same fire within him. _Please look away before I do something we'll both regret…_ he knew if he was about to do something to her like for instance, _kiss_ her, he wouldn't regret it. With this thought, his eyes returned to gaze onto hers.

_Stop looking at him like that! Do something! Break the eye contact, dammit!_ She berated herself and thankfully her body finally listened, her eyes extracting from his and immediately looking elsewhere.

Aoshi was disappointed and at the same time relieved on what she did. If that eye contact continued for a few seconds more, he could have kissed her right then and there. _Damn, what is wrong with you?_

"Well… tie's fixed!" Kaoru cheerily announced, straightening his tie and then dusting off an imaginary lint on his coat. "Off you go then or you'll be late." She tried not to sound too much ecstatic. She knew her voice may have been buoyant but she could tell her face wasn't. She was still blushing for cryin' out loud!

Aoshi nodded and took a step away from her. He forced to smile and did manage to from a small one, "Thank you."

Kaoru nervously returned a smile and then faintly excused herself as she headed back towards the table with her head hung low. She mentally kicked herself as she took the dishes and went inside the kitchen. How come she's suddenly stuttering in front of the doctor? They had been living in the same apartment for almost four months. This was the first time she found herself blushing in front of him and this makes her feel really humiliated. _I'm not having a crush on him, am I?_ She mused, completely caught up with her own thoughts that she didn't heard his footsteps approach the kitchen.

"Kamiya." A voice called from behind, making her jolt again out of surprise.

"H-hai?" she asked, trying her best not to look back.

He himself couldn't bring himself to look at her and it relieved him to see that she didn't turned around to face him, "Don't bother preparing my dinner. I may not be able to come home early."

"O-okay." _For heaven's sake, stop stuttering!_ Her inner voice yelled inside her head. _I'm trying!_ She yelled back, forcing the other voice to subside down.

"I'm off." He immediately said and then turned on his heels towards the front door. He went outside not before hearing Kaoru's faint goodbye.

* * *

"I'm so sorry if I interrupted you or anything…" Asako said apologetically, imploringly looking at the refined woman sitting before her.

Tomoe shook her head and smiled, "Don't be. In fact, I just finished my report when you called." She settled herself on the chair and placed her PRADA bag on the other. "So, why am I here again?"

Asako smiled back and replied, "The usual."

"My cousin." Tomoe bemusedly said.

The brunette sheepishly nodded.

Tomoe sighed, "He's still not asking you out?"

"No." Asako dejectedly shook her head, "I don't know why! There are a lot of guys out there who's dying to go out on a date with me… except your cousin that is… I'm fairly attractive, am I?" she looks like she was on the verge of tears as she beseechingly looked at her.

"Of course you are."

Asako's brows drew together, "But your cousin doesn't think so."

Tomoe crossed her arms and calmly nodded, "Obviously."

Desperately, Asako sighed as she watched the waitress serve the Cappuccinos they ordered. "Why?" she whined, "What should I do for him to notice me?"

Tomoe rolled her eyes, "How long have you been trying to seduce Aoshi, Asako-chan?"

"I don't know…" Asako answered with a shrug of her shoulders, "Two months perhaps?"

"It only proves that he's not interested. Why bother pressing yourself to him if there's _numerous_ of guys who wanted to date you?" Tomoe sarcastically asked. Sometimes she finds Asako a little too vain of her self. That's why she couldn't really blame her cousin if he's trying his best to avoid her. If only she wasn't Tachibana's daughter, she could have told her to leave Aoshi alone.

"Because he's different, Tomoe-san." Asako answered, "He's handsome, he's rich, he's mysterious… every girl's dream man." She suddenly looked up, looking all dreamy-eyed as she went on, "Everyone likes him… and I'll be so proud if he asked me on a date—or much better if he asked me to be his girlfriend! Oh! I'd love to see the faces of his admirers when they see me with him." she pensively sighed, "Just like a prized trophy…"

Tomoe narrowed her eyes, not liking her reason of why she wanted to go out with her cousin. "You think he's some kind of a trophy?" she couldn't believe what she's hearing. _Tramp_, she thought, feeling obviously insulted.

Asako nervously laughed and shook her head, "O-of course not!" her laughter died down when she saw Tomoe's glare harden. With a sigh, she took a sip on her cappuccino. "All I wanted is your help, Tomoe-san. I really, really need it."

"And how exactly am I supposed to help you?"

"How about telling me the stuff he's into? His favorite food, favorite color, the things he usua—"

Before Asako could go on and on with her babbling, Tomoe immediately interrupted her, "How about arranging another dinner party so you'll get another chance to talk to him?"

Asako's eyes brightly sparkled at the wondrous idea. "What an ingenious idea, Tomoe-san! We could all have dinner at your house again. This time I'll finally have Aoshi-san's attention all to myself."

Tomoe gaped at her and then shook her head, "No, no… we can't have dinner at my house. I'm too busy this week… and I'll be leaving for Paris this weekend."

Asako's glittering eyes promptly shadowed with disappointment. She pursed her lips as she took another sip of her cappuccino. "Aww… that's too bad. What should we do now?"

_There's no **we**, bimbo…_ Tomoe bitterly mused, pretending to dust lint on her skirt. "If you want, we can eat dinner on his apartment instead."

"Excuse me?" Asako surprisingly blinked twice, "Dinner at _his_ place? Have I mentioned about him _not_ noticing me? How am I supposed to do that?" having dinner at his place was a superb idea. The only problem is—Aoshi's practically doing all his best to ignore her. _What more if he sees me inside his apartment without his permis—_ "Oh my God! I got it!" she startlingly exclaimed, surprising Tomoe who was about to open her mouth for her reply.

"Got what?" Tomoe furrowed her brows and asked.

Asako triumphantly smiled, "I know exactly what to do to get his attention."

"And that would be?" Tomoe asked again with a fine brow arched.

Asako stood up and then grabbed her bag and coat. "A secret. I'll tell you when I'm done planning it." She glanced down on her watch, "In fact, I think I must start planning now. Thank you so much for the suggestion, Tomoe-san. I wish I could chat with you more, but I must go." She politely said and then turned on her heels not before catching the curious look on the other woman.

Tomoe sat there as she watched Asako exit the café. She rolled her eyes and took a pack of cigarette out of her bag. "Hmm… should I tell Aoshi-kun about this?" she smirked and released a delicate laugh, "Nah. It'll be fun to watch him all baffled up with this girl. Let him have all the fun he needs." True, she doesn't like this Asako at all. But since she's the CEO's daughter, there's nothing much she could do about her. It'll be the company's downfall if she messes up with her father. And the thought of seeing Aoshi's stoic face crack in annoyance with this girl amuses her. She would love to see Aoshi's reaction when he sees Asako practically disrupt his so organized life. With that thought, Tomoe sat back on her chair and took a long drag of her cigarette.

The grin of mischief never leaving her face.

* * *

"Nice…" Kaoru happily muttered as she observed Megumi's living room which was currently occupied by a bunch of college students dancing through the loud beat of "**The Joker**" by **_Fat boy slim_**. She arrived a tad bit late. Doing the laundry and ironing clothes delayed her.

"Sano planned all of this." Megumi said with a proud smile.

Kaoru grinned, "I can't believe you allowed him to do this here."

Megumi laughed with mischief glinting her eyes, "Believe me; it took him a lot of effort to convince me."

Kaoru laughed as both walked towards the kitchen. She saw Tae and Yumi completely absorbed on a drinking competition. The crowd went wild when Tae finished one flask and headed for the other. Kaoru turned her head and saw Sano on the far corner of the room, reenacting one of his favorite football moves with his friends.

"What made him to plan a party like this?" Kaoru loudly raised her voice when the "**The Joker**" ended and was now replaced with "**Make Love**" by **_Room Five_**.

Megumi covered her right ear and leaned closer to her, "What did you say?" she practically yelled back.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and then saw the open door of their patio. She grabbed Megumi's arm and led her outside, closing the door just as to prevent the music from damaging their ears further. "I said, what made Sano to plan a party like this?"

"Ah," Megumi nodded, "Simple. He feels guilt, Tanuki. He's the reason why you're studying and working at the same time. After noticing that you're all stressed up, which by all means was _his_ fault, he decided to plan a party for you. He thought it'll relieve some of the tensions you're undergoing right now."

Kaoru was touched by this, "Wow… geez, thanks… I guess…" She timidly looked away, "That's—very nice of him."

Megumi shrugged her shoulders, "Sano loves you, Tanuki—he can be an ass sometimes, but he's still nice." She smiled and threw an arm over her shoulder, "So, the least thing you can do is to relieve some stress. It'll please him to see you back to the same Tanuki we all knew."

Kaoru softly laughed, "Alright, I will…"

But before Megumi could even reply, the door burst opened revealing a drunk, laughing girl on the other side. "Haha… Megumi!" the girl gasped, trying to fight the urge of laughing more, "Yumi—It's Yumi she's… haha… puking on your—your floor!"

"WHAT?" Megumi flared up after hearing this. She's a med student and she's highly sensitive when it comes to the tidiness of her stuff or anything that surrounds her. It's quite normal for her to release a fit like this. The laughing drunk girl disappeared from the door, not wanting to see or feel more of Megumi's anger.

A vein throbbed painfully on Megumi's forehead as she pinched the bridge of her nose, taming down her rage. She took a long deep breath and straightened up. "Excuse me." She started towards the door and entered the house.

Kaoru watched her disappear inside. As the door closed, Kaoru realized she was standing in the middle of the lawn. A frown crossed her face as realization hit her, "Why am I here? I'm supposed to be _inside_!" she slapped a palm on her forehead and started towards the patio's door. But to her utter surprise, the door won't budge. "What the—" she tried again, pulling the knob harder. She even used her foot for force but to no avail, the door remained shut. "Mou!" she cried, almost cursing Megumi for accidentally locking the stupid door. She raised a fist and started knocking, but soon she stopped after noticing the uselessness of it with that loud music booming.

She sighed in defeat and stepped away from the door. She then decided to go back to the front door. Just as when she was about to walk her way around the house, her plans shattered into pieces when she remembered the house was a duplex! Meaning there was no other way around aside from the Patio's door. Kaoru's jaw hanged open in disbelief. "The hell?" she threw both of her hands against her eyes and mentally cursed. She went back to the patio's door and started pounding hard on the wood, "Dammit! Let me in! Open the damn door!" she did this for a couple of minutes and noticed that nobody's still hearing the awful sounds she's making against the door. Tiredly, Kaoru sank on the floor, leaning her head against the door as she heard "**One more time**" booming on the stereos and the continuous laughs and cheers inside. "Mou! How am I supposed to relieve some stress now?" she hopelessly looked up and saw a few stars shining on the black sky. With a sigh, Kaoru's shoulders slumped back, expecting that it'll take some time for the door to open.

_Maybe when the party's over…_ she thought, her eyes now observing the nicely flourished lawn. _What a nice way to relieve stress…_ And then did she notice a metal ladder lying against the nearby wall. Her eyes trailed on the ladder heading up towards the second floor. An idea immediately popped inside her mind as she went and observe the second story of the duplex. Fortunately, the ladder leads into an empty terrace. "Oh thank God!" she yelped in utter delight as she started climbing the life-saving ladder.

Kaoru struggled as she pulled herself up and then managed to safely land on the terrace's stone floor. She straightened her shirt and dusts off the dirt on her pants as she delightfully squealed in triumph. She could still hear the music from downstairs, but the room in front of the terrace was awfully quiet. _Not so quiet, I suppose…_ she thought as she heard faint, unusual sounds coming inside the unlit room. Curiously, Kaoru walked inside.

And to her surprise, she saw a couple locked in a rather—intimate fashion. And the sounds she's hearing were actually product of their...

1

2

3

"Ahhh! My virgin eyes!" Kaoru shrieked, turning away from the couple as she covered her eyes with her hands.

The couple immediately broke apart and whipped their heads towards the shrieking woman in the balcony.

"I'm so sorry!" Kaoru cried, not knowing why faith had been so cruel to her. First she was locked out from the house… and now this! "I never meant to—I'm so sorry!"

"Kamiya?"

Kaoru snapped out from her continuous outburst when she heard that very, familiar voice calling her name behind her. She removed her hands although her eyes flew wide from realization, "D-doc?"

Behind her, Aoshi stood, his hair disheveled and his clothes a little bit rumpled from the woman's attempts of undressing him. The girl he was kissing suspiciously looked at the two. "Do you know her?" she cattily asked.

Aoshi ignored her as if she wasn't there, "Kamiya, turn around."

"Are you decent?" she tautly asked. The fact that her boss was here kissing another girl overwhelmed her._Why is he here?_

"Yes," the blue-eyed doctor drawled, "we're decent."

Kaoru slowly turned around and saw her boss staring at her with his arms crossed. She noticed some blonde bimbo standing next to him. Probably the one he's kissing with. She swallowed a large lump on her throat and finally managed to ask, "What are you doing here?"

Aoshi leaned against the wall, "That goes for you too…"

The blonde girl once again stared at the two, "Ugh! I'm out of here!" but before she could actually step out of the room, she stopped in front of the doctor and fondly caressed his cheek, "Call me." She winked at him and then gave Kaoru a very, very nasty look. Finally she opened the door and walked out leaving the two alone.

Kaoru watched the girl as she disappeared from the room. _The nerve!_ She bitterly thought, not liking how that bitch eyed her. Especially when she saw her hand descend on the handsome doctor's face and—_w-wait, now where did that came from?_ She mentally shook her head and then turned her head towards the man standing in front of her. She crossed her arms and gaped at him, "Are you stalking me?" she accusingly asked.

"Do you?" Aoshi coolly replied.

Her brows furrowed at the unusual answer, "Wha—no! Of course not!" Kaoru irritably said, "For your information, I was invited in this party. In fact, my friends own this duplex." She defiantly raised her chin.

"Is that so?" he nonchalantly asked.

"Yes." She replied, "And you? What are you doing here?"

"I was invited too."

"Really? By who?"

"By the current seniors of your year, I suppose."

"Why?"

"I was a former senior of their fraternity."

"Former?"

"Someone told me it was supposed to be a reunion party."

" Reunion party?"

"Yes. And Kamiya's stupid."

Kaoru frowned, confusion etched all over her face, "What?"

Aoshi dismissed it with a wave of his hand, "Never mind."

He inwardly sighed. He was hoping she'd repeat those last words. At least he'd have something in exchange of the cliffhanging snogging session he's about to have before she came in screaming.

Kaoru glared at him, not liking the fact that he, once again, had the pleasure of making fun of her. "So, that girl—"

"—is none of your business." Aoshi supplied, not wanting to talk about something he'd want to forget.

Stubbornly, she chose to ignore his words, "Is she your girlfriend?" four months of working as his housemaid/secretary and never had she heard him mentioning anything about his girlfriend. That is if he really has one. Sure, she receives a lot of phone calls from different girls but she was sure he's not paying attention to any of them. Having his attention would be the prime goal of his fan girls. Misao would be a good example for that.

"No. I've just met her." he started smoothing his clothes and fixed his tie.

She incredulously gaped at him, "You've just met her and you're already snogging?"

Aoshi glanced at her and then headed towards the door, "What are you, eight or something?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes and frustratingly sighed, "My, where is this world coming into?"

He shook his head and went outside the bedroom. Kaoru followed him and both squeezed their way downstairs. Both tried to ignore the side comments as they passed by. Walking outside the bedroom with a full-grown man was a bad idea.

"There you are!" Sano suddenly appeared in front of them, giving Aoshi a friendly tap on the shoulder without noticing Kaoru behind him, "Jou-chan!" he left his side and went to give her a hug. As he released her, he stared at the doctor and then back on the girl on his arms, "Don't tell me you're that girl Courtney's been rambling about."

Kaoru shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe."

Sano laughed, "Courtney's so pissed off with you!" he turned to Aoshi and then said, "Better patch things up with her before she leaves."

Aoshi shook his head, looking as if he didn't cared at all, "Not in a million years would I patch up with anyone."

Sano dramatically placed a hand over his heart, raised his head and said, "Spoken like a true senior." He grinned and then whipped his head between the two, "I believe you already know each other."

"Sano… Shinomori-san here is my _employer…_" she gravely stared up at him, sending a look of 'shut-it-before-you-slip-up'. Aoshi doesn't have a single idea of Kaoru's punishment. Of her being a rich girl and tasked as to work as his housemaid/secretary to fill-up the punishment her father bestowed on her.

"Oh." Sano understood her eye signals, "_Oh_! Yeah-yeah… I see…" he pulled out a toothy grin when Aoshi interrogatively stared at him. "Er—you guys wanna play a game?"

Both looked at him.

"What kind of game?" Kaoru asked.

Sano threw his arms around them both and led them towards the dining room, "You'll see…"

* * *

"Funny, I never thought Alpha's famous master's your employer." Sano whispered just as when Aoshi turned his head to converse with the other former seniors.

Kaoru leaned against him and whispered back, "This is not funny at all, Sano! Shinomori-san doesn't know anything. So please try not to say anything concerning about my punishment or my parents, you understand?"

"You can count on that!" Sano saluted.

"And tell the others too, okay?"

"Alright, I will." He winked at her and then stood up. He will be standing as the commentator of the game. He took an empty bottle of beer and placed it at the center of the table. "Listen! We'll the start the game I, Sagara Sanosuke proudly called as 'Booze or Smooch'! Each of you will be paired with yours respected partners. After that, we'll spin the bottle and whoever the bottle stops at will have to choose between—" he raised a shot glass of strong tequila, "drinking the booze or—" he placed down the bottle and comically puckered his lips, "giving each other, a long, passionate, fiery smooch!" everyone wailed in excitement, proven how the game quickly caught their attention. Kaoru on the other hand scowled. She leaned against the table, crossed her arms and watched them all tap the table. Subtly, she took a glance over to the other side of the table where Aoshi sat. Aoshi did the same and the two accidentally had an eye-to-eye contact. Kaoru was the first one to turn her head away, feeling all guilty for being caught staring. Aoshi on the other hand lingered his stare and smirked, until someone drew him into a conversation again.

"Alright, spin the bottle!" the bottle spun continuously, placing each participant to their respective partners. Sano looked around and noticed that the group was lacking one more couple. "We need one more!" he drew out his index finger, showing it around the crowd surrounding the table.

Aoshi was bored and thought joining a little game wouldn't harm him. He raised his hand and said, "Count me in."

"Alright!" he spins the bottled again, and not after a few seconds, the bottle's mouth stopped towards Kaoru's direction.

Kaoru was nonchalantly staring on her nails not until she noticed the crowd's silence. She looked up and noticed everyone staring at her.

"Jou-chan, go sit next to your partner." Sano instructed, swinging his head to where Aoshi sat.

She furrowed her brows and questioningly stared at him. _Oh joy…_ she looked across the table and caught the doctor's eyes. With a sigh, she stood up and approached him.

Aoshi watched her as she uneasily took the chair next to him.

"Don't you dare kiss me." Kaoru muttered so he alone would hear.

"I'm not planning to." He replied and settles himself on his chair.

The game started. Five spins, five victims. Two of them took the liberty to kiss while the other three settled on drinking. On the seventh spin, the bottle settled towards the quiet couple. Aoshi unflappably stared on the bottle while the other practically bulge her eyes out.

"SMOOCH, SMOOCH, SMOOCH…" the crowd continuously chanted at them, and at the same time tapping the table.

Kaoru winced at the noise.

Sano grinned at the two and then offered them a couple of shot glasses. "Booze or Smooch?" he asked.

Kaoru winced again on the strong liquor being offered to her.

"Sorry, Jou-chan. I know you're no drinker—but rules are rules." Sano shoved the glass towards her, "Unless—you want to kiss him…"

The crowd went wild as Kaoru nervously glanced over to the quiet man sitting next to her. _I can't kiss him! But I don't want to drink too… aargh! I hate this game!_ With a determined look, she took the glass and brought it to her mouth. But suddenly, a hand descended towards her and took the glass away. She looked up and saw Aoshi drinking her own booze then drinking his own share. _Well… that's very nice of him…_ she thought, feeling quite relieved that Aoshi took the liberty to drink the booze for her. _I'm sure that'll be the last… I'll have to drink the next tequilas if ever that damned bottle points on us again…_ which of all intents, Kaoru deeply regretted to happen.

But unfortunately, after the next two spins, the bottle settled on them again. Kaoru profusely took the shot glass and yet it was taken away from her for the second time as she watched Aoshi empty the small glass. This continued for a couple more. Aoshi could almost feel the aftereffects of the strong booze. His insides were warm and his vision becoming a little bit blurry.

Three more spins and dares, the game finally ended. Everyone went to chat again, play another liquor game while the rest went to the living room and started dancing on the music. Kaoru noticed the doctor's very poor posture and this quickly disturbed her. She gently placed a hand over his shoulder and asked, "Doc, are you alright?"

"I'm ff-ffinne…" he slurred, his head bent down, his bangs hiding his face away from her.

After drinking a lot of tequila, Kaoru was expecting him to be quite queasy. But as she looked at him, she knew the doctor's horribly drunk. With a sigh, she nudged the doctor's side, "I think we should go home." She proposed, and received a grunt from the other.

Sighing, Kaoru stood and approached Megumi on the dance floor.

Aoshi despite of his drunken state was quite aware of what was happening around him. He could hear Kaoru's soft voice muttering against his ear and suddenly felt an unfamiliar warmth course through him. He replied with a grunt when he heard her suggest something about going home. He watched her stood up behind his dark bangs, observed her every move until she reached the dance floor and started talking with her friends. _Fuck that freakin' tequila…_

Megumi saw Kaoru's form approaching and stopped dancing. "Hey… I have to go. Doc's zonked back there." She pointed towards Aoshi who was now blankly staring over to their direction. "He won't last long with this state."

"Alright." Megumi nodded, "Do you want me to ask Sano to help you?"

Kaoru dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand and a wry smile, "No need. I can manage, don't worry. As his maid, he'll be _my_ responsibility."

Megumi chuckled, "You're working too much. Be sure to take him home, you minx!" a mischievous glint appeared on the fox's eyes, "I feel pity towards him though. A handsome guy such as himself to fall in the hands of a perverted raccoon like you—ow!" she winced just as when Kaoru's hand smacked her arm playfully.

"Shut up." she teasingly said, "Thanks for inviting me by the way."

"It's a shame you have to go home now."

Kaoru shrugged her shoulders, "It's getting late and I got house chores to do. Tell Sano my compliments for this superb party."

Megumi nodded and smiled, "I will."

With this she turned on her heels and approached the drunken doctor. She tugged on his sleeve and said, "Get up! We're going home." When she heard his faint grunt, she let out an exasperated sigh. She glanced on her wrist watch and noticed it was already half-past one in the morning. With an irritable groan, she lifted the doctor's arm and slung it over her shoulders. With much effort and great difficulty, she helped him stand on his own feet.

* * *

Kaoru managed to assist him until they reached his car. She threw his arm away and placed him against the wall to support him. "I can't believe I just dragged you all the way here." Sometimes, she's not fully aware of how strong she really was. Maybe four months of doing house chores made her potent enough to carry a drunken doctor around.

She looked at the car and realized that Aoshi can't drive it with this intoxicated state. _I guess I'll have to drive our way home…_ with another sigh, she started searching his pockets. Unfortunately she found no key. "Where's the key?" Her brows furrowed and noticed that the doctor's outfit was lacking its well-pressed coat. She loudly moaned, suspecting that he left it inside Megumi's house with her forgetting to retrieve it. Right now she felt torn between going back to the duplex and leave the doctor here or forget about the car keys and take the night bus. _Take the bus._ She thought, fretting that he might do something stupid if she left him all alone here. _I'll get his car by morning…_ she knew Aoshi would probably freak out when he learned about her leaving his Porsche. Kaoru inwardly giggled at the ridiculous thought. The image of the stoic doctor freaking out was hilarious. But before she could go on and on, she quickly swept those thoughts away and settled on the drunken man before her.

With a groan of frustration, Kaoru took his arm and slung it again around her shoulders. She reached the bus stop and thanked God when she saw a bus parked in front of it.

"Where're we goin'?" Aoshi half-consciously asked as he was forced to take two steps up inside the bus.

"Home. We're taking the bus." Kaoru tolerantly replied, paying the bus fee then pushing him onto the far end seat of the bus.

Kaoru sat next to the window as the doctor settled next to her. He was so drunk that he lolled his head back on the seat and let himself be drowned through sleep.

With a sigh, Kaoru turned her head towards the window, gazing at the streets as the bus speedily pass through it. _Six more months_… she thought, _six more months and I'm finally free. _Kaoru never thought she'd be able to survive this kind of life. Working, living the simple life, doing chores that were usually done by the servants she so carelessly mistreated. Heck, even her parents never expected her to last this long. But she had proven them wrong. She managed to support her living without their help. Without her parent's help. Deep inside, Kaoru felt triumph. _It's not over yet, Kaoru. There's still six months left._ Closing her eyes, Kaoru began to rest her nerves. _I can do this… I will not fail. I'll rub it on my father's face when I'm done with the punishment._ A smile pulled on the corners of her mouth at the thought of this.

So lost on her thoughts, she didn't noticed Aoshi's head slowly sinking next to her neck until she felt his face nuzzling the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Kaoru's eyes bulged out and quickly whipped her head to see the doctor contently snuggling next to her. "D-doc…?"

"…warm…" was his faint reply and unintentionally nuzzled her neck making the girl feel unusually warm all over.

Kaoru could feel her heart beating so fast that she couldn't do anything but to allow him rest his head on her shoulder. Hearing his soft mumble of contentment, Kaoru relaxed her tensed shoulders and lay back against the cushioned seat. Hesitantly she placed her arm around his shoulder, noticing that he took this as a cue and snuggled closer, hooking an arm around her waist in order to pull her closer. She looked down and saw his sleeping form. The stress lines on his face eased up, leaving his visibly good-looking face smooth and peaceful. Sighing, she raised the arm she placed around him and started running her fingers through his hair.

She rested her head against his, closing her eyes.

This was going to be a long ride.

**TBC **


	7. Trip to the grocery store

Chapter Seven

**A trip to the grocery store **

Going down from the bus, to opening the door of his apartment, to climbing the stairs towards Aoshi's bedroom was a very, very hard task. Especially when you're carrying a man weighing twice your own weight. "I am _so_ going to add this up to my salary!" Kaoru irritatingly mumbled as she and Aoshi stumbled their way inside his room.

"Hmn…" Aoshi sleepily mumbled, putting almost all of his weight against Kaoru which caused the other to tumble completely on his bed with him lying heavily on top of her.

Kaoru gasped at the impact and winced as her chest was painfully pressed against his unconscious form. "Doc! Damn it—Aoshi!" she yelled, trying to push him off of her. But to no avail, Aoshi remained there, burying his head next to hers. Much to her horror, her boss finally succumbs to sleep and started softly snoring against her ear. "You can't be serious!" her eyes widely opened as she stared on the ceiling, mentally praying that this wasn't real. That it was just a dream with her lying underneath the man who's constantly flaring her nerves up. "This is NOT happening…" she whined, "Mou!" she tried to push again, but carrying a tall man like him fairly drew out all of the energy she could muster. Truth be told, she was tired as well. And the temptation of sleeping and leaving herself in this very awkward position was so strong; she could feel her eye lids fluttering over her eyes.

_It won't hurt if you sleep… all you have to do is to wake up much earlier than him and then exit the room…_ these words sang like a lullaby inside her head. _He'll never know that you slept in his bed. Trust me… go on, go to sleep…_ listening to her annoying inner voice, Kaoru finally closed her eyes and readied herself to succumb to sleep. She could feel his steady breathing and this lulled her more. _I just wish he wouldn't press up too much on my chest… I can't breathe!_ As if hearing her thoughts, Aoshi shifted, only to lie next her, placing a leg over hers and an arm draped over her waist, securely trapping her.

Kaoru did not pay much attention to this since sleep immediately claimed her. And together they slept there on top of rumpled sheets, oblivious to the odds of sleeping together in tangled limbs.

* * *

Kaoru released a soft sigh as she snuggled closer to the unusual warmth surrounding her. Her eyes were still heavy and she knew her body would protest if she tries to get up. Granted, Kaoru threw an arm and leg over something beside her, which she believes to be a very, very warm pillow. Smiling, she moved closer and smelled the pleasant musk surrounding the cushion. _Armani…_ her brows furrowed, getting quite confused on why her pillow has a Giorgio Armani perfume all over it. Much to her dismay, this smell bothered her and forced her to open her eyes.

But what she saw made her heart jump out of her chest. A pair of blue eyes stared at her own, both wide and filled with puzzlement. Both looked down and saw their tangled arms and how intimately they were cuddling each other in their sleep. Kaoru was the first one to jump away and shrieked. Aoshi followed and slowly sat up in the bed.

"Y-you pervert! What are you doing in MY room?" Kaoru cried, pointing at him as she shivered from the aftershock.

Aoshi freely observed the room and then looked back on the girl's shocked blue eyes, "This is my room." He calmly stated.

"Wh-what?" she looked around and noticed that there were stacks of medical books on the corner. The room was a lot colder and a lot wider than hers. "W-wait… this isn't my—oh… yeah…" realization came over her as she remembered how she struggled to get themselves home from Megumi's apartment and unfortunately ended up sleeping together in his bed.

Noticing that the girl's deeply absorbed with her thoughts, Aoshi took liberty of observing her. It's fairly noticeable that she had just gotten up from sleep. Some of her hair escaped the bounds of her bow and now lay carelessly around her heart-shaped face. Her eyes were still heavy and the vestiges of sleep still remained within them. Her clothes were rumpled, which by the way was the same clothes she wore last night at Sano's pa—at this point, Aoshi stopped his thoughts as he slightly remembered the events that had happened last night. Well… only the incidents that had happened before that liquor game Sano started. He can't really remember what happened next. _We're sleeping in my bed… definitely we're at my place._

Upon seeing various emotions play around his housemaid's face, Aoshi asked her. "Kamiya." He called. Granted, she ignored her thoughts and focused her eyes on him. "Why are we in my room? In fact, why are we _here_?"

Kaoru stared at him. She knew her boss wasn't a morning person. So, she decided to tell him the truth than annoy him. "First of all, nothing happened—between us!" her cheeks started blushing as she pointed on the bed beneath them.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed at her, "That's not what I'm asking."

She ignored his comment and started explaining the reason why they ended up in his bed. From the moment he drank all the tequila shot glasses assigned to her to the decision of leaving his car and taking the bus home.

"You left my Porsche?" his eyes dangerously narrowed towards her.

Kaoru released a nervous laugh, "I had no other choice! It's either I leave you there in your drunk state or take the bus. If you're in my position, what would you do?"

"I would have gone back and retrieved my coat!" he defiantly replied.

Her brows drew together, angrily glaring at him, "At least has the decency to thank me! I could have left you on the streets, but _nooo_, I have to carry you around until we reach this freakin' apartment of yours!" she winced a little as she felt the soreness on her shoulders. "Mou! Now my muscles are aching. This is your fault!" she accusingly spat.

"Who told you to carry me around?" Aoshi said feeling quite irritated on the fact that she just raised her voice on him. "You could have left me in stead."

"And what, receive an amount of lectures from you by the next day?"

"What makes you think I would do that?"

"Because you're doing it to me for almost a thousand times."

"Now you're exaggerating."

"I am not exaggerating!"

"Quit shouting, woman!"

"I-am-not-shouting!"

"Then what the fuck are you doing?"

"Ugh! So, now you're cursing at me?"

"I am not cursing at you!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am—" Aoshi can't believe he's having this kind of argument with her. It was so childish, so immature that it really, really irritates him. Especially the fact that they're arguing in the morning annoys him more.

Kaoru heavily breathed, trying to soothe down her stressed nerves. Closing her eyes, she counted 1-10 to collect herself. She inwardly gasped as her eyes caught the clock on his bedside table. It read 9:15 a.m. _I woke up late! Breakfast! I must prepare breakfast now!_ She scurried off of the bed and ran outside the room, closing the door in the process.

Aoshi watched her leave without as much of telling him she would. _Did she just run off?_ Shaking his head, he winced at the aftereffects of all the tequilas he drank last night. _It wouldn't hurt if I sleep more… I'll settle with that girl by breakfast…_ he buried himself on the pillows and decided to take a catnap.

* * *

She pulled the door close, closing her eyes as she tried as much of not to make any disturbing sounds. She leaned against the door, enclosing her arms around her as the image of them cuddling in his bed engulfed her mind. _He's asleep… he's drunk… he doesn't know what he's doing. He's not aware of it…_ she chanted to herself, blushing as she could still feel the warmth of his embrace and how soothing his breathe fanning against her neck. Especially when she had the liberty to hug him back and smell his awfully, awfully sexy perfume

_You're not supposed to think like this, Kaoru! You have nothing in common with the girls that can be easily swooned by his charms. You're not like that… _Kaoru mentally slapped herself for even daring to think ludicrous thoughts like that. _You don't like him, and obviously he doesn't like you… you like the types of Kenshin, right? _Even she her self felt really confused. _I just fancy him—maybe… who wouldn't? But I don't like him the way I like Kenshin. Kenshin's different… he's worth it…_ she then imagined Kenshin's face. The way he laughs, the way he smiles, the way he says "oro" all the time. And then her thoughts of Kenshin were immediately replaced by Aoshi's. Kaoru's brows furrowed.

_Kenshin's not available anymore. How could you go on and follow him like a love sick puppy when you have a handsome doctor on the loose? _

_I told you he doesn't like me! _She berated against her inner voice.

_Then are you saying that you like the doctor? _

_I did NOT say that! _

_Then what are you trying to say? _

_I don't like him, okay? _

_Then why are you blushing? _

_Because you're irritating. _

_And you're a very, very stubborn girl. _

_To which side are you really? _

_I'm a freakin' conscience, dear. Of course I'm neutral. I just follow whatever your mind and heart says… _

Upon hearing that, Kaoru fell silent and tried to ignore the fact of how stupid it was to fight with your own thoughts.

"Mou!" she moaned, frantically shaking her head, "Better prepare breakfast before I totally lose a screw!"

* * *

After taking a quick bath, Kaoru headed downstairs and started preparing breakfast. Good thing it was Sunday or she could have freaked out for waking up so late. She arrived on the kitchen and started searching out the things she needs. "What the—" she found the cupboard empty and then frantically started opening the other cupboards. She opened the pantry and refrigerator and found them all bare. Her eyes widened, gasping as she shrieked, "I'm supposed to go to the grocery yesterday!" she whipped her head and saw a small post-it note glued on the fridge. Groaning, she slapped a palm against her forehead and said to herself, "Stupid, stupid Kaoru! How are you supposed to prepare breakfast without the ingredients?"

"Is something wrong?"

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Aoshi standing on the door, arms crossed. It seems he himself took a quick bath as well since he's now wearing a new shirt and a pair of pants.

"Er…" she pulled a wry smile, "If I tell you, would you be mad at me?"

Exasperatedly, Aoshi sighed. _What did she do this time?_ He had experienced a lot of her crazy antics and found himself quite immune to it after undergoing for two consecutive months. "It depends. Now talk."

She felt quite unsure with his answer though she did hesitantly replied, "I believe we won't be having breakfast today nor lunch and dinner, doc."

Ice blue eyes promptly narrowed towards her. "Why?"

"I forgot to do the grocery."

Aoshi gaped at her for a few seconds. And then looked away, pinching the bridge of his nose, wincing again at the pain his hang-over was causing. He fell silent, approached the kitchen table and sat there.

Kaoru watched him curiously, not speaking as well.

"Make me a cup of coffee!" he barked and this startled the poor girl.

"Ha-hai!" she immediately scurried on the cupboards and thanked the heavens above for finding an almost empty bottle of coffee in it. It didn't take time to make a cup of coffee and she immediately served the hot beverage on her temperamental employer.

Seeing the cup of coffee before him, Aoshi started drinking the beverage as Kaoru stood next to the table, carefully watching him. Her boss is so unpredictable that sometimes she's just afraid to even talk to him.

He placed the empty cup of coffee back on the table and then fixed a steady gaze towards Kaoru's direction. And this obviously made her feel very, very uncomfortable. "I'm hungry."

"But we don't have any—"

"I'm your employer, Kamiya. YOU must find a way to FEED Me." he stressed out the pronouns as he complacently leaned back against the chair.

Kaoru breathed in and defiantly raised her chin, "Fine! Get dressed, we're going out." She placed his cup on the kitchen sink and started towards the door.

Aoshi's brows furrowed and then he swiftly stood up to follow her. "To where exactly?"

Kaoru ceased her steps, causing the other to stop too. She turned to him and spoke, "I'm taking you to the grocery."

* * *

Opening the front door, Kaoru stepped out with a bright smile on her face, welcoming the wonderful sunshine of Sunday morning. Aoshi followed, looking at the garage and noticing the absence of his car. "Woman, my car's not here." He muttered, pointing over on the bare garage.

"No need to state the obvious." Kaoru sarcastically replied.

He incredulously turned to her, "How are we supposed to go to the grocery without my car?"

Kaoru teasingly laughed and patted his back, "For someone so smart like you, you can be so dumb sometimes." She received a glare from the taller man and quickly kicked herself mentally for trying to annoy him again, "We can take the bus again, silly."

"The bus?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes, and we're going to ride that bus so we can get to the grocery store." She said, with a tone as if she's explaining it to a five-year-old child.

"Are you serious?"

Kaoru fought the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she started walking towards the side walk. "Of course I am."

"We can't ride the bus." He said, following her in the process.

"And why not?"

"I'm not used to riding along with other people."

Kaoru stopped walking and faced him again, "That doesn't make any sense." She said, "For your information, you just rode a bus this morning."

"I was unconscious back then." He irritably replied.

"Aargh! Fine then!" she raised both of her hands and started walking away again, "Stay here and starve if that's what you want!"

Aoshi glared at her and then started following her, "I will not _starve_ myself. I'm paying you to cook my meals and obviously you failed to do that today." Much to his annoyance, Kaoru still ignores him.

Worst was when they arrived on the bus stop as she pretended he's not there standing beside her. She did very well at ignoring him until the bus arrived in front of them. She climbed up and noticed that the doctor did not move a notch. With a roll of her eyes, Kaoru glanced back and exasperatedly asked, "Are you coming or not?" she glared down on him as he glared dangerously up to her. Out of annoyance, Kaoru stomped her feet irritably, "Oh, c'mon! Don't be such a prat! Climb the freakin' bus!"

With a grunt, Aoshi followed her inside and climbed the bus much to his dismay. It angers him more when she saw that triumphant smile radiating his housemaid's face. Never in his entire life had he felt such anger towards the opposite sex before. And to think that he's the employer and she's the servant. She's supposed to serve him, not to boss him around.

Kaoru happily paid the bus fare and walked her way towards the far end seat of the bus. Noticing that she already paid his fare, Aoshi followed her and seated himself away from her. As she noticed this, a frown crossed her face. "Fine, if that's what you want." She snorted, propping her chin on her hand as she stared out of the window. _He's getting on my nerves! I never met any man with terrible mood swings just like his._ With this thought caused her to furtively glance at him. She can see the back of his head, turned to the window as well, pretty much ignoring all the girls passing by who keeps on ogling at his pretty boy face.

Involuntarily she scowled and snorted again, trying to stare again outside the window. Unfortunately, she caught something disturbing from the corner of her eyes which made her look over to Aoshi again. She saw some girl sit next to him and tried to start a conversation with him. Kaoru felt an unusual flare of emotions swirl around her. The temptation of going towards them and wring the girl's neck was so strong, she could almost feel herself rising from her own seat. But something stopped her. She could see how pretty much Aoshi's trying to pay no heed to whatever the girl was saying. _Funny. Just this morning I saw him making-out with someone and now he's totally rejecting this girl. God, you're so unpredictable…_ she thought, and then tried to extract her eyes away from them. Granted, she was again absorbed with watching the streets outside. Fifteen minutes or so, she noticed the girl stood up from her seat and assumed that this would be her stop. She left not before sending a flying kiss towards Aoshi's direction, which by the way seems to be quite oblivious. _Maybe he's sleeping…_ she thought, smiling at the way the girl's face contorted in pure embarrassment from the rejection. Furiously blushing, she speedily exited the bus.

Kaoru was about to go sit next to Aoshi when she saw another one, this time a high school girl take the empty next to him. With a sigh, she sat back, crossing her arms as she glared at their direction. Realizing that she had been staring at them for so long, she gave up and turned her head again towards the window. Fifteen minutes more and they arrived at the commercial area. This was their stop. She stood up and approached to where her boss' sat. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Aoshi's actually having a civil conversation with the high school girl and she could hear the girl's continuous giggling as she told a story about her getting lost in an unusual hospital or something like that. "Ehrm." She coughed, getting both of their attention. She looked at the girl and then returned her gaze on the doctor. "We're here. Unless you want to stay and flirt around." She coldly addressed him which suddenly made the doctor quite confused. She turned on her heels and left not before glaring at the school girl.

Aoshi stood up, not planning on getting left in the bus all by him self. He glanced at the girl and said, "It is nice to chat with a smart girl like you. I assure you, you'll be a good doctor someday." He complimented, causing the girl to blush and giggle.

"Of course! I'll try my best." She bowed, "Thank you very much for the advice, mister."

He nodded and then stepped out of the bus. He looked around and saw his housemaid standing there, arms crossed her foot tapping on the pavement as her lips pursed out in annoyance. He inwardly smirked, realizing that she looks awfully adorable whenever she's annoyed

_Adorable? Geez, I must be really, really desperate…_ he can't believe he's thinking Kaoru in that _way_ again. The moment in the couch and in his bed engulfed his thoughts again. He immediately shook them away and approached her.

"About time you show up!" she exclaimed, "I was starting to think you really took my advice of not leaving."

He inwardly smirked, "And what would you do if I did?"

"Eh?" Kaoru asked, not exactly expecting him to ask that question, "Then I'd eat breakfast and shop alone."

"_Right._" He teased, enjoying each passing minute of seeing her face contort from confusion to anger. He smugly glared at her and then started walking away. A smile spread on his cold features as she could sense the girl's anger flaring up. _Now, who's carrying the triumphant smile?_

Kaoru scoffed and glared at him. As much as she wants to reply with a smart comeback, she couldn't come up with any. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice him almost disappearing from her sight. "Hey! Wait up!" she yelled and started running next to him.

* * *

Doing the grocery with Aoshi wasn't as annoying as what Kaoru expected it would be. In fact, she's thankful that he was there to accompany her. At least he's there to carry the grocery bags for her. By the time they were finished, both Kaoru and Aoshi's stomach protested in hunger. Aoshi, being the rich-boy as he was, suggested that they eat on the nearest bistro. But Kaoru refused and said it'll prolong the suffering more if they take the bus again. It didn't take long for her to convince the doctor to eat on the food court.

"You call this breakfast?" Aoshi sneered, sticking a fork on the sloppy looking bacon and pointed it towards his female companion.

Kaoru glanced on the bacon and then frowned, "its bacon and eggs."

Aoshi's eyes narrowed towards her, "I know what it is. All I'm saying is, this-is-not-healthy."

_Here we go again._ She bitterly thought, realizing that she's up to another up-coming bicker. "What are you trying to pull at, doc? You're eating the same meal for the last two months!"

"Look at this piece of flab, Kamiya." He thrust the bacon again towards her and Kaoru involuntarily grimaced, leaning away from it. "I'm a cardiac doctor and you're feeding me this nasty piece of meat?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "And this coming from a Cardiac doctor who smokes." She sarcastically spoke.

"That's not the point." He angrily hissed and then dropped his fork on his plate with a clank. "I'm not going to eat that."

"Fine! Then don't eat. Starve for all I care!" she sent him a very, hard, cold glare before digging on her own breakfast meal. She ate one of the bacons and inwardly grimaced at the awful salty taste of it. She looked up and saw him intently watching her. As if not wanting to lose this battle of wits, Kaoru pretended to like the food and consumed the other two. _Fast foods are meant to be unhealthy, what do you expect?_ She continued eating her bacon, noticing that it took her some time to consume only a half of it. She looked up again and noticed that he didn't even move a notch to touch his food. "Eat now or you'll faint. I don't want to drag you back to the apartment again. Dear lord, spare me!" she dramatically looked up and clutched her chest.

"Get me something else." He ordered, crossing his arms as he stared down at her.

"No. You're going to eat that whether you like it or not."

"You can't force me to eat it." He muttered, staring disgustingly on the oil-filled meal.

_That's what you think._ She mischievously smirked and once again applied the silent treatment. She continued eating her food, making sure that she's leisurely dragging it towards her mouth. She looked at him and inwardly smiled in triumph. Aoshi's eyes were now gaping at her. _That's right. Watch me eat. Starve yourself._

Unfortunately, that's not what exactly Aoshi's watching right now. It wasn't the food that attracted his attention. It was no other than Kaoru herself and the way she's moving that mouth of hers as she ate the eggs in a slow pace. She may have been planning on seducing him into eating his food. But it appears he's being seduced to her instead. He practically stopped breathing just as when she raised her eyes to look at his own. _Stop. _He mentally said, not liking this slow torture of seduction.

Kaoru noticed something odd about him yet she couldn't point which it was. Instead, she finished her food and victoriously grinned up at him. "C'mon! I know you're hungry. Eat your breakfast."

_Hungry? Oh no, no—I'm Famished__…_ he shook his head and replied, "No." Aoshi's quite thankful his voice was low enough to disguise his current state of daze.

All Kaoru could do was frown at him. "You're san ass, do you know that?"

"Honestly?" he shook his head, "No. As a matter of fact, you're the only one who thinks I'm an ass." He casually replied.

"_Really_?"

"Every girl, much to my annoyance, is fawning over me. Except you." He accusingly gaped at her.

Kaoru laughed, loud and hard. "Sorry, _Adonis_, but I'm not interested with men of your kind." With a smile she shook her head and continued eating.

"Really?" he mockingly said, leaning against the table and staring directly onto her eyes. "Do explain why."

She found herself glued on those pair of ice-blue eyes. _You don't want me to compliment you, are you? Geez, like you'd need more considering how big that head of yours already! _She mused and then spoke, "Because you're egocentric, big-headed, rude… oh the list could go on and on for all I care!"

Somehow, Aoshi felt insulted at this despite of the tone of humor within them. _You want her to compliment you, do you?_ His inner voice asked as he silently watched her eat. "You're saying that because you don't fancy me." He said, inwardly smirking as he saw her shot up her head and appallingly gaped at him.

_What are you talking about?_ She gasped and her cheeks flushed pink as she realized on how close Aoshi's observing her.

"Tell me, Kamiya." Aoshi drawled, noticing that she already dropped her fork, a sign that he got all of her attention to him. "Do you fancy anyone in particular?" he secretly smirked again when she saw her cheeks turned from rosy to beet red.

Kaoru's eyes bulged and then huffed as she looked away, avoiding any eye contact from the persistent doctor. "That's none of your business!"

Aoshi leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms, "None of my business? Then what are you doing last night nosing with my own affairs?"

"I wasn't nosing! It was an accident." She defended. "And for you information, I wouldn't waste my time nosing over to whom you're snogging with!"

_Hmm… now where did that come from?_ He thoughtfully asked, "Alright." He said, "I'll make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal?" she skeptically asked, her brows furrowing.

"I'll eat this flab you call breakfast," he pointed on the untouched meal, "if you tell me the name of the person you fancy."

Kaoru eyed him, "And you think I'm going to fall for that?"

"If I pass out, I'm going to cut 10 percent off from your salary." He smoothly replied.

"That's unfair!" she cried.

Aoshi's stomach suddenly protested. "Decide now, woman. I'm starving."

_Damn! All he had to do is eat. Why is he making it so hard?_ With a sigh, she raised her hands, "Fine. I'll tell you."

"Go on." He said, smirking as he looked over to her.

"…"

"Kamiya." He warningly called, his stomach protesting.

"…"

"…"

Kaoru looked thoughtful for a moment and then finally said, "Jude Law."

Aoshi frowned at her, "That's a _movie star_. I'm talking about real people here."

"What? Jude Law's real! FYI, he's human."

"Quit provoking me and answer the damn question."

"Nope." Kaoru had a teasing grin plastered on her face as she shook her head, "You said you'd eat that flab I call breakfast if I tell you the _name_ of the person I fancy." With a triumphant smile she declared, "And that person would be Jude Law…"

Aoshi glared hard at her, "Cheat." He muttered.

"Is it my fault that you asked the wrong question, doc? Now go and eat that. A deal's a deal!"

He continued glaring at her until he leaned on the table and started eating the food. Just as what he had expected, the food was really exceptional. It was like eating cooking oil served on a plate. _Why did I even let her buy my breakfast?_

Smirking, Kaoru started eating too. "All this trouble to feed you." She mentally laughed and consumed the remaining food on her plate.

* * *

"Mou!" Kaoru dejectedly sat on the bench, a couple of bags held on both of her hands. "We missed the bus!" she turned her head towards her boss who seems to be enjoying her distress. He just stood casually there, looking nonchalant as usual, "This is your fault!"

"Kamiya, it's rude to put blame on other people." He unflappably replied.

Kaoru glared at him, "If you had just eaten that breakfast the exact time it's served forth you, we couldn't have missed the bus!"

Aoshi shook his head and sat next to her, dropping the bags he carry on the pavement, "Relax." He reached over to his breast pocket and drew out a cigarette, "We'll just have to wait for the next one."

"Yeah, like we'll really wait here for that long." She sarcastically spoke, "The next bus will be here in the next three hours." She saw his movement from the corner of her eyes and immediately took the cigar pressed between his lips. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to smoke this thing in front of me?" she threw the cigar to the trashcan next to the bench.

"Get away from me if you don't want to smell the _cancer-stick_." He was disappointed that she took his cigarette away again. So, he reaches on his pocket and drew out another one.

This time, Kaoru didn't stop him. She wouldn't risk on losing her remaining salary. Instead she glared at him, pinched her nose between her fingers and looked away.

For the next few minutes, they remained silent. Aoshi consuming his cigarette while Kaoru continuously hoping for the bus to stop in front of them. Finally she gave up and spoke, "We can' wai' 'ere foreve'" she said with her nose still pinched by her fingers.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Aoshi glanced at her, blowing the smoke right into her direction.

Kaoru winced and started coughing, waving a hand to get rid of off the smoke. "I said," coughing she continued, "I said, we can't wait here forever!"

Aoshi felt sorry for her and decided to crush his cigarette to end her torment. "What do you suggest?"

"We take the train."

"But the train station's four blocks away from my place."

"We have legs, doc. We can walk from the station to your apartment." She sardonically replied.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes, "You really enjoy torturing me…"

"Tell me about it!" she laughed, seeing the annoyance fill the doctor's calm countenance. First she dragged him into riding the bus, next forced him to eat unhealthy food, and now she's asking him to ride the train. He's experiencing all these stuff in one day.

Aoshi stood up and then started walking, "Get up or we'll miss the train too."

Kaoru sighed and nodded. She took the plastic bags and followed him towards the train station.

* * *

All the benches were occupied when they climbed the train. The train was so crowded that Kaoru had no other choice but to stand and stay close to the doctor. In fact too close that she had her whole form pressed against his tall structure. Aoshi grabbed the remaining handhold leaving Kaoru completely leaning against him for support.

Aoshi could see the girl's distress and being the gentleman as he was, spoke, "Hang onto me."

She looked up to him questioningly.

"Put your arms around my waist." He ordered.

"Wh-what? I can't. I-I got plastic bags on my hands." She suddenly felt really flustered with the suggestion. She was already standing too close to him and now he wants her to put her arms around his waist. That means much more contact and that thought makes her blush.

"Drop them next to mine."

She looked down and saw the bags he carries placed between them. She did as what she was told and dropped the plastic bags next to his. She looked up and saw him looking down at her as if waiting for her to hang onto him. He raised a fine brow and this forced Kaoru to wrap her arms around his waist.

Aoshi had to close his eyes when his nose brushed the top of her head. The smell of her shampoo once again engulfed him. He suddenly remembered the incident that happened on his couch a few nights ago. He could feel her whole form pressed against his as his other arm snaked its way around her and placed a hand on the small of her back to keep her from jostling around.

Kaoru immediately flushed when she felt his hand on her back, urging her closer. Warmth suddenly coursed through her body, her face almost pressed against his chest as his Armani perfume mixed with his own scent wafted on her nostrils again. _Misao would kill me if she sees me now._ She can't believe she's actually doing this. She's standing here, being held by the handsome doctor in public. She's afraid that Misao would suddenly jump out of nowhere and strangle her neck until she chokes out of death. Granted, she received a lot of odd looks from the women surrounding them. Two old women on the corner were talking in hushed tones as they both sent them a disapproving look. A bunch of women on the other side glared at her. Some seemed to envy her as they stared imploringly on the handsome doctor holding her.

She involuntarily moaned on this embarrassing situation.

Aoshi heard this and looked down, "What's wrong?"

"This is embarrassing." Kaoru muttered, not daring to look at his eyes. "Everyone's staring at us."

"So?"

"So?" Kaoru looked up and unbelievably gaped at him, "Women around here fancy you. They're all glaring at me. It's really unnerving."

Aoshi sighed, "Which do you prefer? Standing there with no support or standing there with my support?"

"But still—"

"Ignore them." He said, looking around to see more women gaping at him. He noticed some men as well were staring at his housemaid and then gradually glaring at him in the process. He inwardly smirked and held her much closer to him earning an 'eep' from the other.

She questioningly looked at him but he avoided her gaze. Doing as what she was told, Kaoru lowered her head and tried to ignore the angry, envious glares sent to her.

Aoshi felt a surge of pride as he saw more men stare daggers at him. _Well, what do you know?_ He mused, looking down on her; _you're attracting too much attention too…_

Kaoru debated with herself whether to lay her head on his chest or not. Unfortunately she was growing too tired from all the walking and standing and found herself slowly leaning against him, dropping her shoulders as she rest her head against his chest. Closing her eyes, she leaned and let his heartbeat soothe her,

He was surprised yet he felt much more comfortable with her leaning against him like this. But then, he too felt exhausted and hesitantly laid his cheek on top of her head.

Not long enough, the train stopped to Gatsubuno Station and almost half of the passengers disembarked the train.

_Next stop, Furin Station. Next stop, Furin Station. Next sto—_

Noticing that the people had gone, Kaoru quickly disengaged herself away from him. Blushing, she went straight to the bench and muttered a soft thank you. Aoshi took the plastic bags and sat next to her.

The ride towards home was a silent one.

**TBC **


	8. Invitation

Chapter Eight

**Invitation **

The walk towards home was an uneventful one. Rain poured heavily just as when they exited the train station. That's the reason why both scurried their way on the empty streets, water splattering against their clothes, running towards a shed, completely wet and shivering.

"Great, now I'm all soaked!" Kaoru muttered angrily looking down on her wet blouse and jeans which was now heavy from all the water it absorbed.

Aoshi on the other hand, wiped the water splattered on his face, "You mean, _we_ are both soaked."

She simply glared at him and placed her arms around her in attempts of warming herself up. The weather was so cold; the rain simply caused Goosebumps on her skin.

"Another ingenious plan of going home." He sourly commented, "Way to go, Kamiya…"

"Quit blaming me about everything, okay?" Kaoru snapped back, "I wasn't expecting this… mou! Now the foodstuff's drenched too!" she despairingly looked down on the wet plastic bags.

"This is all your fault, woman."

"Shut up."

"This wouldn't have happened if you did the grocery yesterday."

"I wasn't—" she so dearly wanted to continue but chose to shut her mouth instead.

He looked at her and then mentally cursed for all the uneventful events purposefully happening in one straight day. They're both soaking wet, their clothes clinging on their skin, and the air's biting coldness made them shiver. He saw her continuously rubbing her arms, searching for warmth as the rain incessantly poured. She noticed this and glanced as well. Both eyes locked, they remained quiet and allowed the sound of the rain hitting the pavement surround them. "Are you alright?" he asked, the atmosphere was so cold, even his voice was shaking.

"I'm fi-fine!" she answered, shivering more as another wintry breeze passed by. She looked elsewhere, avoiding prolonging their eye contact. _Why does it have to be so cold?_ She couldn't speak, hear or even think clearly now. She was so cold and the least thing she needed right now was another round of bicker with him.

He noticed she was shivering too much and suddenly felt worried with her condition. "Are you sure?" he asked, moving towards her just as to have a clear view of her face. She looks so pale but her cheeks flushed because of the bitter weather. _She may catch a cold… with this condition, it's possible._

"I'm oka—"

She was cut-off when she felt herself being dragged into something that gave sudden rush of warmth around her. Much to her surprise, she stood there with Aoshi's arms circled around her. Slowly and tiredly she looked up, searching for the reason why he did this within those ice-blue eyes. "Why—" and again she was cut-short from her sentence when a loud rumbling noise of thunder engulfed the dark, rainy sky. She released a small "eep" and found herself clinging onto the tall doctor as if it's a matter of life and death.

Despite of the heavy rain, Aoshi found himself smirking at the way his housemaid jolted after hearing the earsplitting thunder. He felt her arms surround his waist, tightly clutching at him as she continued to shiver more in both fright and coldness. A small whimper escaped her lips as another thunder crashed. Hesitantly, Aoshi rubbed her back, trying to soothe her down. "Shh…" he hushed, "It's only a thunder, Kamiya." He could feel her scowling at him despite of the fact that her face's currently buried on the crook of his neck. Just as what he did back on the train, he laid his cheek against the top of her head, closing his eyes as he continuously rubbed her back. Her warm breath fanning on his neck brought warmth within him to some extent.

"I'm sorry…" her voice muffled against his wet clothing, "I'm—I'm scared of thu-thunders…" she trembled, trying as much to sought comfort and heat towards the man who's currently enveloping his arms around her. Gladly, he pulled her closer, sharing body heat as much as possible.

"You remind me so much of her." he softly said.

Kaoru slowly closed her eyes and leaned more against his chest. Their clothes may be wet but standing this close to each other would be enough to bring heat. Hearing his usual sardonic voice spoke softly somehow pacified her trembling form. "Who?"

"My dog."

Her eyes immediately snapped open at the comment and slightly pulled away. She looked up at him, and much to her surprise, he was grinning and not smirking. _And here I thought the moment was perfect… damn, why do you have to ruin it?_ She angrily thought, finding all the strength she could muster to playfully hit his chest. "I remind you of your _dog_? How dare you!"

"What?" he innocently questioned, feigning a painful look as he said, "My Labrador's scared of thunders too. Can you see the resemblance or do you want me to point it out—Ow!" he slightly winced as she hit him hard again, this time on his arm.

"You assho—!" but before she could finish her curse, Aoshi placed a hand behind her head and pulled her back to the crook of his neck. She continued cursing but it was all muffled by Aoshi's shirt.

"Now, I don't want you cursing in front of me. It's very rude." He taunted.

"Doc—I—can't—breathe!" her voice was barely audible as she struggled to pull away.

With a sigh, Aoshi released her head and allowed her to pull away—slightly, that is.

Her eyes narrowed towards him and said, "You're the one who's rude—" She was fairly breathless, and this worsen her headache. She suddenly felt weak and her legs went frail, almost as if both appendages could not support her anymore. Her vision blurred and then darkened. Her breathing was shallow until she finally went limp on his arms, falling deeply unconscious.

"Kamiya?" Aoshi worriedly called as she fainted on his arms. "Kamiya? Shit…" he looked around and saw the rain finally stopped. He looked down on the pale woman in his arms and mentally cursed. He had no other choice but to carry her back to his apartment. Without further ado, he turned Kaoru behind him, placed both of her arms around his neck, drawing up her legs around his waist and hitched her up. _Hell sure I'm going to cut this off on your salary too, woman!_ And off they went with him running and an unconscious woman hanging on his back.

Perfect. Just perfect.

Can things get any worst?

* * *

"Baby, can I go now?" Sano asked, standing in the living room as he and Tae cleaned up all the empty bottles of beer scattered on the coffee table.

"No!" Megumi resolutely replied as she arranged the chairs and couches back to their respective places.

"But I already did my part of cleaning!" he whined.

Megumi glared at him, wiping a sweat on her forehead as she said, "You're the one who planned this party, Sano. Look at what this party did to our house! Arrggh! I know I shouldn't have trusted you but _nooo_, I have to listen to you and allow you to mess up the whole duplex!"

Sano cringed at her yelling and imploringly looked at her, "C'mon baby, I just did that for Jou-chan's sake! She's all stressed up and—"

"But it seems to me, Tanuki didn't really enjoyed the party." She replied, aligning the paintings on the wall.

"What do you mean?" Sano frowned at her.

Megumi sighed, "She hadn't stayed that long."

"What? You mean she left after the game?"

"Yes and because of that stupid game of yours, her boss—so to speak your fraternity senior got drunk. She felt responsible for him so she took him home."

Tae went next to Sano and asked, "But why is there a Porsche parked in front of our house then?"

"Kaoru called this morning and said that she left her boss' car on purpose. So as his coat." She pointed towards the coat hanger where Aoshi's brown coat's currently hanged.

Sano felt really disappointed. He sunk back on the couch behind him and muttered, "Well, that's a bummer. I thought I finally made it up to her."

Megumi sighed and approach her boyfriend. Placing an arm around him, she said, "It's alright, honey. At least you tried."

"But still I'm disappointed, baby." He pouted and allowed the fox lady to pull him closer.

"Aww… sweetie…"

"Eew! Not here, lovebirds!" Tae scoffed. She threw a throw pillow on them and exclaimed, "Get a room, will you?"

* * *

He placed a hand on her forehead and felt it unusually warm. _She did catch a cold…_ he quickly stood up and went to fetch a basin of water on the kitchen. When he came back, he saw her tossing on her bed, her body shivering from the coldness her wet clothes were causing. _I must get her out of those clothes… _He placed the basin on the table and then started looking around the room. _How to strip her off without my being a pervert? _His eyes settled on the blankets rumpled beneath her and this promptly gave him an idea.

He took the blankets and placed it over her. This way he will be able to undress her without him seeing what he's undressing. After that he switched the light off and then approached the side of her bed again. It was still raining outside though it was enough to make the room slightly dim. With a sigh, he chanted, "Don't wake up… don't wake up..." The least thing he needs right now was her seeing him taking her clothes off and then receiving a hard slap on the face as an aftereffect.

Hesitantly and cautiously he moved his hands underneath the blankets and tried as much to remove the buttons of her blouse. Breathing heavily, he continued leisurely unbuttoning each buttons until the whole blouse was opened. He removed the wet garment off underneath the blankets and threw it away somewhere on the floor. Next, her brassiere. _Fuck…_ he mentally cursed at the thought of removing one of her underwear. With much effort, Aoshi leaned as his hands went around her back to feel the hook. Granted he immediately found the damn thing and unclasped it. Carefully just as not to wake her up, he pulled the bra off of her and then threw it next to the wet blouse. Well, not before taking a quick peek on it. He faintly blushed and then turned his head away.

Half of her body was finally bare and Aoshi felt really proud realizing that he did it without rousing her from her sleep. Now all he has to take off is her jeans. He moved again and unbuttoned her jeans. _Dear Lord, what did I do to deserve this?_ It took some time to remove the damn garment but in the end, he was successful. He pulled her pants off and tossed the heavy jeans on the floor. Everything was removed, except her underwear. Aoshi decided to leave it there. He had done enough, so it's pretty much ideal to stop now before he succumbs to temptation. He fixed the rumpled blankets on top of her and then placed the comforter as well after noticing her shiver again. He took the basin from the table and soaked a cloth on the cold water. He neatly folded it then placed it on top of her forehead. After that he stood up and went to his room to get his medicine bag.

He returned on her room, quite relieved that she refrained from moving and lay still on the center of the bed. He took out a thermometer from the bag and placed it between her lips. He used his stethoscope and situated it to her chest, far enough from her naked bosoms. Her breathing sounded deep and clear. Taking off the stethoscope off of his ears, he took her wrist and counted her pulse. _89… almost normal. Good…_ he sighed and placed her arm back on the bed, beneath the thick blankets.

He took the thermometer from her mouth and began to analyze its reading. Gladly, her temperature wasn't that critical. Aoshi placed his things back on the medicine bag and then went down to the kitchen to get the right medicine and a glass of water. He went back and approached her bed. He helped her up and thrust the tablet towards her mouth. He took the glass of water and soothingly said, "Drink this up. It'll make you feel better." As if hearing his words, Kaoru did open her mouth and drank enough water to push the medicine down. He carefully placed her back on the bed and she sighed as she snuggled more inside the blankets.

The doctor took a chair and placed it near her bed. He sat and pinched the bridge of his nose, growing tired from all the rush of tension within him. Closing his eyes, he leaned against the chair and let sleep overcome him.

* * *

Kaoru opened her eyes with great difficulty. Her head was aching as if someone's ripping it apart and her whole body felt really, really heavy. She looked around and realized she was now lying on her bed inside her room. Her brows furrowed, _how did I get here?_ She thought. The last thing she could remember was the heavy downpour as she and Aoshi stood on the alley, wet as a stray cat after being caught in the rain. She tried to get up but failed. This is when she realized something felt odd when she moves against the bed covers and blankets.

Her eyes bulged and a surprised gasp escaped her lips when she realized she's naked beneath the bedspread. "What the—?" she grabbed the blanket and took a peek inside. Yep, she was bare and she had not one single idea of why, when and how she ended up all in her naked glory in her bed. _Doc!_ He's the only person she's been with yesterday. Definitely he's the one who undressed her! With this thought, her cheeks flushed. _Oh my—he-he undressed me!_ Somehow much to her utter shock; she managed to sit up as her hand secured the blankets to protect her remaining modesty. _How embarrassing! Ho-how could he!_ She buried her face on her hands and moaned. _Why would he undress me?_ She looked around and saw no sign of her clothes around. _We didn't do anything last night—did we? If we did, why isn't he here?_ Oh the thought just scared her out of her wits and at the same time humiliates her. _No—no… doc's a lot smarter than that. He'll never… He couldn't have taken advantage of me!_ She desperately groaned, wishing that this wasn't real, that this was only a dream—a nasty nightmare at that! She looked around again and surprisingly noticed a basin of water placed on her bedside table. _I'm not sick, am I?_ She raised her hand and felt the temperature of her neck. _Slightly warm… why am I warm?_

"How are you feeling?"

Kaoru jumped out from her thoughts when she heard that awfully familiar voice. She looked up and saw him standing at her door, a tray of food in his hands. She released a small "eep" and then buried herself back on the bed covers.

Aoshi tiredly sighed and went inside; he could feel her eyes watching him intently until he placed the tray on her study table. Silence and tension filled the whole room.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked, hesitantly looking at him and then blushing when he turned to look at her.

"You were sick yesterday, Kamiya. And if you're going to ask about who undressed you… that would be me." He nonchalantly spoke; taking the chair he slept in last night and situated himself in it again.

Kaoru could tell her whole face holds a resemblance to a ripen tomato. She was blushing so hard her face was on fire. "You-I mean—I…" she stammered nervously.

"Your modesty remains. I didn't see anything." he too could feel himself blushing. Although, the only difference is he can easily mask it all up. "I used the blankets to cover you while I took off your clothes."

"Oh…" she looked down and then sighed in relief. _Thank God!_ "I thought—"

Aoshi snorted, "I know what you're thinking. But I assure you, that will never happen."

Kaoru angrily glared at him. Aoshi felt relieved. At least everything's back to normal. No more tension.

"No creature like you will be given the chance to look at my body, you perv!" she snapped.

"Really, is there any other creature who wants to look at that hideous thing?"

"Why you—! Ow!" she winced as the pain of headache once again shot her head.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I wouldn't be moving too much if I were you. And be considerate for heaven sakes! I tried my best to do my duty as a doctor in order for you to feel better. At least try not to waste my efforts."

"Golly gee, that's very comforting." She rolled her eyes, "What a great way to greet a sick person in the morning…"

"Whatever." He then stood up and returned the chair next to the study table. "I have to go to work. I'll leave that up to you. Surely you can raise a spoon and eat. You don't really expect me to feed you, do you?"

Kaoru scowled at him, "_Maybe_…"

"Don't push it too much. I'm not your servant."

She pouted and looked away, "Spoil sport."

Aoshi scoffed, "I'll be back by eight. Stay in bed." And then he started towards the door not before taking one last glance at her, "And don't forget to take your medicines."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She smiled at him, "Thank you."

Aoshi found himself returning the smile but fought the urge not to do so, "Who says it's free? Bills are deducted on your salary."

Kaoru laughed and nodded, "Fine! Now go," she made a sweeping motion with her hands, "Shoo, shoo… go to work!"

He inwardly smiled and went outside.

With a happy grin, Kaoru turned and gazed on the tray of food placed on the study table. _Well, that's very nice of him…_ she felt thoroughly touched that he did try to look after her while she's sick. Even he claims it to be a duty; Kaoru could notice that he really did that out of concern. _I wonder what Misao's reaction would be if I tell her this!_ She then decided to call her friend but unfortunately, her stomach protested and made various ugly sounds.

"Oh yeah, eat first before phone call. Thank you for reminding me… Ooohhh…."

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Misao's eyes went wide, accidentally dropping her fork on her plate with a loud clang after hearing Kaoru's story about Aoshi's improvement.

Kaoru looked around and shushed, "Will you keep it down, Misao-chan! Everyone's staring at us!"

Misao could not believe what she's hearing. "Don't tell me you're already falling for him…" is there a possibility that Lisa's theory was right? Is it possible that Kaoru might actually learn to fancy the handsome doctor too? _Geez… my chances are wearing thin…_

"Oh for Heaven sakes, NO!" The blue-eyed culinary student nervously laughed, waving a hand at the ridiculous thought. _Not so ridiculous though…_ "I don't fancy him, Misao. I just thought he's turning out to be a good employer—despite of the bickers and stuff. Unlike the whole first week as his secretary in the hospital, he's much humane now."

"Really?" Misao inwardly sighed at this revelation. "That's good, Kaoru-chan!"

"I know." She stared into space, a smug smile forming on her lips as she nodded, "I never thought I could tame him down."

Misao laughed, "Such a wild animal is he?"

"I hate to burst your bubble, but yes he is." Both women laughed this time, not caring whoever's staring on them as their burst of laughter resonated on the whole restro.

"So, how are you doing? It's been like weeks since we last talked!" Kaoru excitedly leaned on the table, hoping to hear more enjoyable news. But much to her surprise, Misao's usual smiling face turned crestfallen. "Oh, honey, what's wrong?" she worriedly asked.

"I quit school, Kaoru-chan." She nervously laughed, "And I quit my part time job too…"

"What?" Kaoru unbelievably gaped at her, "What happened?"

Misao sighed, "Mom's sick and I have to go back home to help her." she looked up at her friend's eyes and said, "This maybe the last time we'll get the chance to talk to each other, Kaoru-chan."

"I'm so sorry," Kaoru reached out and rubbed her friend's arm.

"Don't be." Misao managed to pull another reassuring smile. "I'm fine. I can manage."

"I know you will. You're a tough woman; I know you can surpass this."

Misao blushed at the compliment and said, "Thank you."

Kaoru smiled back as an idea came popping into her mind, "Since this maybe the last time we'll actually see each other—let's spend the whole day together!"

Misao furrowed her brows, "Are you sure? I mean, don't you think Shinomori-san will be pleased if he finds out?"

Kaoru scoffed and waved a hand, "He can live, breath and move without me. Don't worry…"

"But—"

"He'll be busy at the hospital. He won't be around."

Misao looked doubtful but not long enough she finally smiled and nodded, "Okay!"

* * *

The next two months was strenuous since Midterms are about to come. In Kaoru's case, it's the term she feared yet enjoyed at the same time. She feared Midterms because she'll be once again rushed with humungous books to review and notes to recall. She enjoyed it because of the upcoming culinary event where different universities in Japan have to compete in terms of cooking and art skills. It's one of the events she thoroughly enjoys despite of the hardships and tensions usually felt before the competition. And because of this, Kaoru decided to practice her cooking and went off to the grocery one Saturday morning.

She decided to make a Sorbet Pie, a Strawberry Swirl Bombe and Jeweled Fruit Cake.

"Okay…" Kaoru rubbed her hands together and skimmed the cooking book once more, "Hmm… for Sorbet Pie, 1 pint of peach, lime and strawberry sorbet… one 6-oz ready to fill graham cracker crust…" she looked around and gathered all the ingredients she just read and then turned back on the cooking book again, "For fruit garnish I need raspbe—oh!" the telephone started ringing and it made her wonder who would be calling at this time of the day.

_Don't tell me he forgot another file again!_ She thought, remembering how Aoshi forced her into coming over to the hospital just to deliver his forgotten folder. She sighed, walked towards the living room and answered the phone.

"Good morning! Shinomori residence, how may I help you?"

"_My baby, how are you doing?"_

Kaoru's brows furrowed, "Mom? Wha—ho-how did you get this number?"

_"Easy, I asked Megumi-chan. She's such a nice girl…" _

She rolled her eyes and then swore to kill Megumi after this.

_"Anyway, I called to tell you that your dad and I have been talking," Mrs. Kamiya went on, "I just can't stand the thought of you sleeping in your boss' house. So, I finally convinced your father that we buy you a nice penthouse for you to stay in—"_

"W-wait," Kaoru immediately interrupted, "You mean you convinced dad to rent me a penthouse?"

_"Yes dear. Oh you've got to see the penthouse! It's got all the amenities—doorman, laundry, all-new furnishing…" _

"Mom, didn't I told you that I _don't_ need your help?" she hissed, trying to keep herself from yelling at her mother. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm fine."

_"Well,"_ her mother continued, _"The thought of you being a housemaid is quite appalling. You're father disapproved at this too and that drove him into helping you out. Really dear, you should see this place. It's wonder—"_

"I'm fine _mom_." Kaoru tightly closed her eyes, placing a palm over her heating head, "Could you just trust me on this?"

An exasperated sigh could be heard from the other line, _"I just thought you're living in complete humiliation! What would other people say about this?" _

"I don't care!" she sucked in a calming breath and then sighed, "I don't need your help mom. As what I've said before, I want to prove myself to dad that I can do it. Why can't you understand that?"

_"But your reputation—" _

Kaoru felt her insides twist, "Mom, this is my _life_ okay? Not the entire family's!" she tried as much to lower her voice down. She didn't want to offend her mother or anything. But her persistent way of helping her angers her. "I'm not your spoiled little girl anymore! Can't you just let me live my own life, like a normal person?"

Mrs. Kamiya sucked in her breath so sharply, she was half-expecting her ear to be pulled through the receiver. _"Fine. Pardon me for trying to make your life easier. It won't happen again."_ She firmly replied, a sign that she's terribly upset.

Kaoru instantly felt guilty and sorry, "Mom, I know you were just trying to—"

_"Never mind."_ Her mother's tone was clipped. _"We'll talk about this some other day. Your father and I have a luncheon engagement today, and I have to go get dressed." _

"Love you," Kaoru said, but her mother has already hung up the phone. She replaced the receiver and realized that she was shaking in guilt and anger. She felt so awful for snapping at her mother like that. With a sigh she decided to release all of her frustration through cooking. But her steps were ceased when the doorbell rang. She groaned, "What is it now?" she went towards the door and yelled, "Coming!"

She opened the front door and saw a postman standing forth her.

"Good morning! Letter for Mr. Aoshi Shinomori. Is he here?" the friendly postman asked.

Kaoru shook her head, "No, he's at work."

"Oh, that's okay. You can receive the letter instead." The postman smiled at her and then handed her the letter. "Now please sign up." he handed her a clip board and watched her scribble her name and signature on the parchment. "You must be his wife then. Mrs. Shinomori is it?" he inquired.

Kaoru was baffled by this and shook her head. "N-no, I'm not his wife." She could feel her cheeks blushing again, "I'm his housemaid."

"Oh." The postman grinned, "My mistake, I'm sorry."

"No-no, that's okay. Here." She handed him the clipboard.

"Thank you miss—" The postman's brows furrowed as he looked at her. He leaned closer which made her take a step back to avoid his face from crashing into her. "Hey, wait a minute… have we met before?"

Kaoru nervously laughed and immediately grabbed the door, "What? Oh no—no, we haven't."

"Really?" he stared on her face again as Kaoru tried as much to hide it. "But I _have _seen you before!" the postman insisted, putting a hand to stop the door from hitting his face, "Aren't you Kamiya Takeo's daught—" but before he could finish his question, the door was entirely shut forth him.

The postman scowled, "Why! How rude. Oh well." He shrugged his shoulders and whistled as he walked his way back to his truck. Climbing on the driver seat, he started the engine and then turned to stare at the apartment. "Who am I kidding? A CEO's daughter--a housemaid? Pah!" he shook his head and laughed as he drove off.

Inside Kaoru sighed as she heard the faint sounds of the truck. "That was close…" she muttered and then noticed the letter in her hand. She flipped it back and read, "To Mr. Shinomori Aoshi… From Mr. Tachibana Sazaki…" a frown crossed her features; "Tachibana Sazaki?" the name sounded oddly familiar.

* * *

That night, Aoshi returned from another over-time work from the hospital. He climbed up to his apartment and expected his housemaid to open the front door for him like the usual. Oddly, the door remained closed. He heavily sighed and took out his key. He opened the door and entered only to find the living room quiet and empty.

"Kamiya." he called, dropping his suitcase and coat on the couch and loosening the knot of his tie. Damn, he was so tired. "Kamiya." and still no one answered. "Where is she?" he muttered annoyingly as he headed towards the dining room. Much to his surprise, his meal was already prepared on the table. Which means…? "Kamiya!" he called again, this time glaring on the kitchen door.

Just as what was expected, Kaoru's head popped out of it. "What?"

Aoshi had to blink twice at her. Her hair was quite disheveled from its tie and her face had flour on her cheeks and nose. His brows furrowed, "Can't you hear me? I've been calling you since I got here. Don't tell me you're deaf now…"

"No." Kaoru rolled her eyes, "I'm just busy cooking. And I already prepared your dinner so all you have to do is to seat there and eat." She pointed over to the dinner table.

"You're cooking for what?" he curiously asked.

"For Midterms." She answered and then disappeared inside the kitchen again. After a minute or so, her head popped out again, "Umm… leave the dishes when you're done." She grinned and then went inside the kitchen again.

Aoshi stood there for a few seconds and then shook his head. He sat down and started eating.

* * *

After eating dinner, he went outside the porch and drew out a cigarette. He took a long drag off his cigarette, allowing the addicting nicotine to relax his stressed nerves.

"Er… doc?"

He exhaled and watches the smoke fade on the cold breeze. "Hai?"

Kaoru walked outside and sat next to him in the porch. She coughed and started waving out her hand through the cigarette smoke.

Aoshi inwardly smirked at her and continued smoking. He turned to her and saw her dangerously glaring daggers at him. "I was here first, woman. You put yourself in that position, so don't blame me." He took another long drag and deliberately exhaled on her direction.

She hastily pinched her nose and waved again, this time using a paper.

"What's that?" he asked, looking at the neat-looking letter on her hand.

Kaoru glared at him and then thrust the paper towards him, "Here. It's for you."

Aoshi simply looked down on the letter, "Open it." He ordered.

"What?" she scowled at him and then begrudgingly did as what she was told. _Every task must be done by the housemaid. Damn, I hate this job! _She opened the letter and was surprised to see an elegant invitation within.

_To Mr. Shinomori Aoshi, _

_We are pleased to invite you to a dinner party this upcoming Saturday evening. We are looking forward for you presence. _

_From Mr. Tachibana Sazaki _

Kaoru closed the invitation and said, "Looks like you're invited, doc." She glanced at him and noticed a bored expression crossing his features.

_I bet Asako planned this so she__ can throw herself on me again… _Aoshi knew it wasn't Tachibana Sazaki who really planned this _so-called_ dinner party. He could picture Asako Tachibana flirting with him again just as what she did back on Tomoe's dinner party. Sure she's pretty, but girls like her aren't worth his time. One night is enough, never he'll be settling with a girl like her. "Throw that away, I'm not coming."

"Why?" she looked down on the invitation again, "They're pretty expecting you to be there. It's a shame if you won't go."

An idea suddenly came popping into his head as she spoke. _I guess I have to do something to stop Asako from following me around…_ he nodded and then stubbed his cigarette on the ground. He turned his head and glanced at her. "I'm going if you're coming with me."

Kaoru looked up to him, blinking twice as if she's hearing things, "Excuse me?"

"You-are-" he pointed at her, "coming-with-me-" he pointed onto himself, "to-the-party."

She shook her head and sardonically laughed, "I can't! I'm not invited."

"You are now. You'll accompany me."

"But I have no invitation!" she protested. She can't go with him. She definitely can't appear on public with him! What if someone who knows her sees her there? After that incident with the postman that morning frightened her to go out. Her boss had not one single idea about the punishment. What happens when someone come up to them and ask if she's the daughter of a famous car company's CEO? Oh she'll be truly busted if she comes with him.

"You don't need one." He nonchalantly replied.

"But—"

"No buts, Kamiya." This time, his voice was stern. His look tells he's quite fed up with bickering. "You're coming with me and that's an order. Did I make myself clear?"

Realizing that there's no other way for her to object, she dejectedly sighed and muttered, "Hai."

"Good." he said and then stood up, "Go to bed." He looked down at her and then headed inside.

Hearing his faint footsteps towards the second floor, Kaoru moaned and placed her face between her palms.

"Mou!"

Man, is she in trouble…

**TBC **


	9. Dress you up

Chapter Nine

**Dress you up **

Monday was stressful as ever. Kaoru had to finish her practical test in French Cuisine and then headed straight to the library to study for her next classes, which is Philosophy of Man and Algebra. Honestly, what's philosophy and math got to do with cooking? Up until now, Kaoru's still wondering why. After an hour and a half of studying, she headed back to her home room. By lunch, she received a phone call from Tae, telling her to meet up with them in the cafeteria.

Once she was in the cafeteria, she dropped her books on the table and tiredly sat next to Sano who's quite surprised by her sudden appearance.

"Whoa, easy there." Sano gaped at her as she buried her head on her arms against the table.

"Kaoru-chan, what happened?" Yumi questioned out of concern.

"I got F in another Algebra test." Kaoru dejectedly replied.

Sano dejectedly grunted, "I was hoping to hear something new—ow!" he winced as he massaged the arm Kaoru mercilessly punched.

"Where's Megumi?" she asked, looking around.

"She's taking advance lessons for Finals. You know how studious that girl is. She'll do anything to retain the top spot." Tae replied.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and sighed, "I bet her brain's overloaded with brainy terms and stuff. Doesn't she ever take a break?"

Sano laughed, "Unlike you Jou-chan, fox's immune with the smart-ass environment and—ow! Oi! Jou-chan!" he exclaimed, angrily glaring at her after receiving yet another punch in his arm. "I'm going to sue you for this!"

Kaoru glared back and then ignored him when he started rambling again about how terribly battered he was whenever he's near her.

"Kenshin! Argh—Kenshin, will you tell Jou-chan here to stop throwing punches at me!"

Sano's cry drew Kenshin towards their direction as he passed by to eat lunch as well. His eyes immediately caught Kaoru's startled ones instead and this brought a smile on his lips. He walked towards them, earning elated greetings from his friends; except for Kaoru that is who remained still. "Is this seat taken?" he politely asked.

"No-no, go on." Tae smiled up at him and then glanced over to Kaoru who had her eyes wide and her mouth agape. _Poor girl…_ she's not so surprised to see her looking like that. They all knew the fact that Kaoru's smitten by the handsome Algebra professor since they're still in grade school. It's a wonder why they have never been a couple. Maybe Kenshin's just plain too dense to notice how much Kaoru likes him. Unlike Tomoe who obviously showed how much he fancy him. Maybe that's the reason why they ended up together. Well, who wouldn't fall for a pretty girl like her? She's everything a man could ask for. Beautiful, rich, famous… the list could go on and on. In fact, Kaoru had these traits as well… the only problem is, she's inconspicuous when it comes to her private life. Heck, she can't even stand in front of Kenshin without her whole face flushing. Tae's musing was ceased when she heard Sano's voice complaining about his battered state.

"I'm sure Kaoru-dono has her own reasons, Sano…" Kenshin replied and then turned towards the girl in front of him. "Isn't that right, Kaoru-dono?"

Her cheeks grew flushed as his amethyst eyes once again met hers, "H-hai…" she timidly replied, looking away.

Kenshin frowned, wondering what made her all fluster like that. He was about to ask her what's wrong if only Sano chose to close his mouth and did not ask, "What's up with you Kenshin—oh, yeah right, _professor_?" he teasingly grinned, knowing how much Kenshin much preferred to be called by his name outside the class.

"Awfully tired." He resignedly replied, but his smile was still intact. "Midterm's nearing. My schedule's a lot hectic than before."

"Aww… poor you." Tae cooed, playfully rubbing his back, "See? I told you never mess with Algebra."

Kenshin lightly laughed and nodded, "Yes. Algebra's deadly and it is my mistake to underestimate it."

Sano laughed too and gave Kaoru brief glance, "See what it did to Jou-chan here."

"Why? What's wrong?" the red-haired professor asked. His voice filled with concern.

"She got a—wahhmmph!"

Before Sano could finish yet another teasing remark, Kaoru raised her hand and covered Sano's mouth. She can't let him embarrass her more especially in front of Kenshin. She already told him that she's doing well with her studies. In all conclusion, Kenshin's like Megumi's female version. They both have high expectations on her.

Sano fought to free himself but Kaoru, surprisingly held him in place. She noticed the surprised look on Kenshin's face and purposefully laughed. Tae and Yumi on the other hand tried as much not to laugh out loud.

"Ne, Kenshin?"

"Hai, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin looked up, delighted to hear her talking again.

"Can I have a word with you?"

Kenshin smiled and nodded.

Kaoru released Sano's mouth and then stood up, not before noticing odd looks from her two girl friends. She shook her head, telling that it's nothing important. Both sat on another table, a few tables away from Tae's. Still from here she could hear Sano swearing to sue her for real.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked.

"Er…" Kaoru's unsure if it was okay to ask for his advice since she's not sure if he'd even understand what she's about to ask him. The last time they actually talked to each other, she didn't really have the chance to tell him about the predicament she was in.

So she chose this time to tell him everything.

And it pleased her to see him intently listening.

It didn't take her that long to tell him what was happening to her for the past eight months.

"Isn't that a little bit harsh?" Kenshin could not believe his best friend's now living a normal life. And it surprised him nonetheless to know that she's working as a housemaid! Somehow he felt sympathy towards her since Kaoru had lived the rich life since she was born. She's usually pampered by her parents, especially her mother. He can't just simply imagine her doing household chores such as cleaning, ironing, and most especially doing laundry. It must have been hard especially to someone like her who always relies on other people to do chores for her.

Kaoru shook her head, "Not really… well, yeah at first I was mad at them. But now—" she looked thoughtful for a moment and then a smile grazed her lips, "—I'm-I'm kinda enjoying it. But I wouldn't say that I'm enjoying the whole fact of being a housemaid!" she laughed, remembering her first day in Aoshi's apartment, the incident in the laundry room, the morning when she first experienced Aoshi's unusual mood swing… all these memories made her realized how much she truly hated and at the same time get the pleasure from annoying the stoic doctor. "There are just some times when I enjoy tormenting my employer. Being a housemaid's enjoyable too, you know."

Kenshin hadn't seen her so happy before. "You look really happy, Kaoru-dono. I bet this employer of yours is really nice."

"Nice?" Kaoru wholeheartedly laughed and shook her head, "No, no that wouldn't be the appropriate word… unenthusiastic maybe."

A frown crossed Kenshin's face as he looked at her, "I don't see any problem here."

"Oh there is, Kenshin! There is!"

"Then what is it?"

Kaoru sighed and then said, "You see, my employer's invited at this party… and he insisted me to go with him. I refused but he won't let me."

"Why did you refused?" he asked.

"Well… if I ever attend a party like that, someone might recognize me and might wonder what I'm doing there with my employer. If so that happens… I'm busted!"

"So?"

"_So_?" Kaoru stressfully asked back, "Mou! I can't let him know about the punishment!"

"Why?"

"He'll kick me out of his house."

Kenshin incredulously stared at her, "Why would he do that? So what if he learns about you being rich? There's no such thing as 'rich girls not allowed to be housemaids' policy, is there?"

Kaoru shook her head, "No, you don't understand. My employer hates a lot of things and one of them is dishonesty. If he learns that I was lying to him for the past six months, he won't hesitate to fire me. And if he does, I'll have to find another job to fulfill the next four months. I can't afford to find another one especially now that I'm busy with my studies!"

"I see…" Kenshin mused, nodding as he stared off space. "If you refuse—"

"He'll cut off my salary."

"And if you come to the party?"

"There's a possibility for him to kick me out."

Kenshin sighed and shook his head, "Whose party is this anyway?"

Kaoru looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Tachibana—"

"Sazaki?" Kenshin suddenly intruded, "Tachibana Sazaki?"

"Yes…" she dubiously gaped at him, "Why? Do you know who Tachibana Sazaki is?"

He simply smiled and said, "I received the same invitation too, Kaoru-dono."

"W-What?"

* * *

Kaoru reluctantly walked across the lobby, contemplating on the conversation she had with Kenshin.

_"Don't worry, Kaoru-dono. Tomoe and I will be there as well. We'll keep your secret. Trust me; you'll never lose your job…"_

Groaning, she thought out loud, "Why can't I keep myself from trusting you? Mou!" she went down the stairs, still her thoughts occupied by Kenshin's words. She was so engrossed by it that the mere sound of beep from someone's car almost gave her a heart attack.

She profusely jumped in shock and held her chest, feeling the furious heartbeats within it. She looked up and saw a smug looking Aoshi stood against the door of his Porsche, with both hands tucked in his pockets. "Y-you—! Aaargh! Do you want me to die?" she yelled and went on, "I swear—"

"Kamiya, this is not the time to babble." Aoshi drawled lazily, "Get in." he motioned his head towards the car.

"Why?" Kaoru angrily asked, planting both of her hands on her waist.

"Do I have to explain everything?" he stood straight and once again said, "Get inside, _now._"

She scoffed again and this time, crossed her arms. "What if I refuse?"

Aoshi smirked and replied, "Then we'll sort this the hard way."

"Hard—way?" she unsurely questioned.

The blue-eyed doctor nodded and said, "Get in before I embarrass you."

Kaoru glared at him, hard and cold before moving and walking around the car as she stepped in the passenger seat.

He inwardly smirked in triumph and went inside as well.

* * *

Kaoru winced as Aoshi dragged her inside a famous boutique shop with his hand tightly gripping her arm. "Ow! Let go!" she struggled to free her arm but to no avail, he won't let go. "Doc! I can't feel my arm anymore." Still the handsome doctor ignored her. Irritably she groaned, "Why you—aack!" she was carelessly thrown on the boutique's couch much to her disappointment. He nonchalantly stared down at her and she glared at him in return, massaging her bruised arm.

The eye-to-eye contact broke when they started hearing squeals somewhere inside the shop.

Sales clerks abundantly glanced at him and then started giggling followed by hushed whispers.

_Here we go again..._ Aoshi glared at them and then glanced down on Kaoru who had her eyes glaring on the sales clerks as well.

Finally, one sales lady hesitantly approached them. Her face terribly flushing as she timidly spoke, "Good afternoon, how may I help you?"

"Find me a dress that will fit her." he raised a thumb and pointed it towards the chair where Kaoru sat.

The sales lady glanced over to Kaoru and then scowled.

Kaoru scoffed and ignored her. She'd received a lot of angry looks from women like her whenever she's seen with Aoshi. Truth be told, she's quite used to it and just tend to ignore them.

"Hai." The sales lady tried to pull a fake smile as she approached her and said, "Please follow me."

Kaoru looked at her and then glanced over to Aoshi who pretty much busied himself observing the whole ambience of the shop. With a sigh, she begrudgingly stood up and followed the sales lady to the dressing room.

Aoshi watched her disappear from the other room. Realizing that he's all alone with a bunch of gossiping females, he sat on one of the plush couches and decided to wait for his housemaid to emerge from the dressing room.

Five minutes or so, Kaoru appeared before him, dressed in a Lace Bodice Dress. It was a form fitting slip dress, corset-inspired lace trim bodice, full knife pleated skirt with a pink iridescent glow. _Too feminine… _

Aoshi shook his head.

Kaoru was led back to the dressing room to change.

Five more minutes passed until she returned. This time she was dressed in a golden slim fitting, skin revealing bodice with flare skirt and train. Her back was open with a criss-cross sash. _Too flashy…_

"No." he once again shook his head.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and allowed her self be dragged again inside the dressing room.

Again she reappeared, this time dressed in a teal colored fitted bodice with A-line skirt. The skirt has four layers of chiffon and lace with crinoline underlay. An obi-like sash ties into a large draping bow at the back.

Aoshi sighed and shook his head. She looked like a modern version of Mary in 'Mary had a little lamb'.

She had no other choice but to go inside again and change. She went into a dark green Grecian Goddess dress, to ruffle hem sundress, to short chiffon until she finally decided to quit playing dress-up and insisted on wearing the last piece, which was a strapless dark blue ombre evening gown.

Aoshi still profusely refused.

"Doc! This is the _seventh_ dress you forced me to try out!"

He groaned in utter irritation and stood up. He went around and looked through the stacks of dresses and gowns displayed on the shop. He wanted her to look presentable enough so Asako would quit following him around. He needed the perfect dress. And as his hands continuously flipped each hanger, something suddenly caught his eyes from the far corner of the boutique.

Kaoru watched him in pure curiosity as he walked across the shop and grabbed a very chic cocktail dress. She blinked twice as he walked towards her and extended an arm, "Try this on." He nonchalantly yet resolutely spoke.

With a sigh, Kaoru took the garment and went back inside the dressing room.

For the next three minutes he waited, and then finally the dressing room's curtain opened and Kaoru appeared behind it wearing the dress he suggested.

There she stood in pure elegance that he had not ever seen in her. It was a cocoa brown colored Tiar dress. Gentle scooped neckline, small cap sleeves embellished with fabric flower and the skirt has an uneven hemline. It was the best dress she had ever tried on since the minute they entered the boutique.

Kaoru bit her lip as she looked down on her dress. She felt much more uncomfortable when she saw her employer gaping at her. "So? What do you think?"

_I hate to admit it but she looks good on that dress…_ he mused, looking at her from head to foot. The whole dress fitted her perfectly as if it was specially made for her alone. In short, she's completely outstanding.

As he met her questioning blue eyes, Aoshi chose to keep his composure and turned towards the waiting sales lady.

"This dress' sold. We're taking it." He flashed a credit card and the sales lady gladly took it and asked Kaoru to take off the dress so she could wrap it up.

Walking back in her same old clothes, Kaoru approached the awfully unusual doctor. "Is this really necessary? I mean, I got a couple of dresses back in the apartment. There's no need for you to buy me a new o—" and then her eyes bulged in her sudden realization. "Mou! You're not gonna cut that off from my salary, are you?"

He simply scoffed and replied, "No, I'm not. But if you keep on bothering me with your ludicrous questions, I'll deduct $370.00 from your payment for the next three months."

Kaoru sneered at him, crossing her arms as she looked away. She remained in this position until Aoshi shoved a paper bag towards her hands. Grabbing her arm again, he led her outside the store and onto the next shop which was Celine, a shoe store.

"You're going to buy me shoes too?" she incredulously gaped at him. Sure, she enjoyed shopping more than anything else since it's probably one of her hobbies before she was thrown into this punishment. But shopping with your employer was a different situation. You'll never know what's running inside that big head of his. And the fear of losing all her salary from this shopping stuff scares her.

"You can't walk in there without any shoes, could you?" he asked.

Kaoru's brows furrowed, "I have shoes, doc. I'm not _that_ poor!"

"Just quit talking nonsense and do as what I say, okay?" he once dragged her with her arm and both entered the shoe store.

"Honestly, you don't have to do this!"

But her protests died down when she found herself sitting inside Celine with various shoes surrounded her. She suddenly found herself quite speechless for the fact that she's completely smitten by all the new footwear. _Ooh… it's been so long!_ Being busy with work and studies hindered her from visiting stores like this. God, she so totally missed shopping with her friends! She felt so left out realizing that she wasn't up to date with everything. With a sigh she thought, _I hope it's Megumi, Tae or even Yumi who's with me right now._ She dejectedly looked up to her employer who's busy talking with yet another flustered sales lady. _And not this snooty doctor who caused so many women to detest me…_

In a flash, sales ladies stood forth her with numerous shoes' in their hands. She gaped at them and then saw Aoshi standing behind them. "Go pick one." She heard his baritone voice spoke and this forced her to observe all the shoes' before her.

_Aww… what's a girl to do with all these beautiful stilettos and pumps presented before her?_

She wanted them all.

She can't decide which one to pick.

And this proves her weakness when it comes to shoes.

Damn! She felt so helpless right now!

* * *

Asako admired herself in front of her full-length mirror and spun around.

She wore a dress colored in hot pink. Terribly eye-catching because of it's bright color. It's a fitted bodice, flared skirt just above the knee, there's a lot seaming details on the bodice and a detachable flower pin fastened between her breasts.

"Let's see you drool over this." She flashed a toothy smile and observed her reflection in full glory.

She had her hair and make up done, she sprayed a lot of perfume on her neck and applied sensual oils on her pulse points. Asako happily trotted her way across the room and wore a pair of pink stilettos.

Dusting off her skirt, she stood up and said, "I hope he notice me tonight…" a smile spread along her face, "Oh, Aoshi-sama…"

* * *

Saturday evening at exactly eight o'clock they arrived in the exclusive Ark Hills district. Sleek silver Porsche stopped right in front of AHA Hotel Tokyo. The engine died and Aoshi started unbuckling his seatbelt. He stepped out, arranged his tie and headed towards the hotel's front door. As he walked, he noticed something was missing. He glanced back and saw his partner; so to speak his housemaid was still inside the car.

He glared at her and thankfully she glanced back. He arched an eyebrow and she in return, sneered and started pointing on the car's door.

Aoshi wasn't dumb. He knew exactly what she's trying to tell him. It just that he sometimes tends to forget the fact that he had a woman with him. Going on dinner parties with a date rarely happens. With a sneer, he went back to the car and opened the door for her.

Kaoru glared at him as she stepped out, revealing how wonderfully she turned out after pain-stricken hours of preparing herself for this stupid dinner party. She wore the dress and shoes Aoshi bought for her, her hair loosely cascaded down to the small of her back with a few bejeweled pins beautifying the sides of her head. She didn't really apply a lot of make-up on her face since she thought natural look would do best with her dress. All in all, Kaoru truly outshined which slightly surprised the doctor.

He knew Kaoru was beautiful. But of course he'll choose suicide instead than giving her any compliment. So, he remained stable, keeping the same arrogant, stoic behavior as always.

He offered an arm to her and she ungratefully took it with her own. "So much for being a gentleman." She audibly whispered, "What you did is very rude."

Aoshi snorted as the valet approached him and he handed him his car keys.

As they walked inside the luxurious hotel in silence, the blue-eyed doctor suddenly felt awfully uncomfortable. They stopped before the elevator and Kaoru noticed the frown on his face from the corner of her eyes.

"Doc?"

Aoshi extracted his arm away from her and said, "I need to use the bathroom."

"What?" she winced and then pinched her nose as she disgustingly gaped at him, "Eww…"

"I need to do the _other_ way of eliminating waste, Kamiya." He corrected, somehow knowing what exactly she's trying to imply.

Kaoru snickered and then asked out loud, "You gotta pee?"

Aoshi immediately looked around, hoping that no one heard her say that. He glared at her and sternly replied, "Do you really have to use that term?"

"What? Pee?"

"Stop it."

Kaoru teasingly grinned, "Go and do your thing before you wet your pants."

Glaring daggers at her, he took her hand and handed her the invitation, "Go on. Wait for me in the lobby."

"Eh? No-no, I'm just gonna wait for you here—"

"Kamiya, stop complaining and just do what I said."

"But—"

"Kamiya." He warningly spoke. He wasn't in the mood to argue since he's terribly in the state of peeing on his pants if he won't be able to hold it much longer.

Kaoru slightly felt pity towards him. With a sigh, she nodded and said, "Okay, okay. Go!"

Aoshi immediately walked his way towards the lavatory, not before hearing a playful snicker from the other. There are times when he just wanted to wrap his fingers around her neck and choke her to her last breath. Currently, he's having that urge right now. _No, go to the bathroom first then go for the kill..._ with that thought, he entered the hall the bell boy directed and made his way inside the bathroom.

Back on the lobby, Kaoru patiently stood in front of the elevator, staring up at the highlighted numbers above as it descended down from 16 to 15.

With a sigh, Kaoru looked down and absently observed the dress she's wearing. She had to admit, Aoshi definitely had a good taste when it comes to clothing. The dress was very chic, simple and at the same time outstanding. _He'll do good as a shopping assistant…_ just the thought of him assisting women with clothes caused her to giggle. She instantly covered her mouth, looking around as she noticed a few people staring at her.

Finally, the elevator's door opened. Realizing that the elevator was empty, she stepped inside and pressed the third floor button.

As the door automatically closes, a figure started scurrying its way towards the elevator, exclaiming, "Wait! Stop the door!"

Upon reflexive action, Kaoru immediately reached the button and held the door opened for this figure to open. And then she looked up, only to find a pair of green eyes staring down on her own. Her eyes went wide and her mouth left agape. It was a young man, almost as tall as her boss, only a little bit informal. His black tux left opened, his white shirt revealed beneath, his hair disheveled and outstandingly stark white. It was the hair that caused her state of shock.

The man sheepishly grinned at her and spoke, "Thank you." As he entered, he stood next to her, her eyes never leaving him.

He noticed the elevator's door was still open. He glanced at her and saw her gaping up at him, her finger still pressed on the button. "I think it's just the two of us who needs to load this elevator." He hinted with amusement.

"Oh!" Kaoru finally released the button and the door closed. She blushed in utter embarrassment, feeling ashamed of being caught eerily staring at him. "Sorry." She muttered, looking down as she refused to look up into his eyes to avoid much more embarrassment.

He laughed and shook his head. He looked down at her and noticed how formally she was dressed. "Are you attending the party as well?" he asked, tucking his hands on the pockets of his tux.

"Ha-hai…" sheepishly she replied.

"I see…" he simply nodded. He looked at her and incidentally, Kaoru turned as well in attempts of stealing yet another glance up at him and his odd white hair. He smiled at her causing the other to blush out of embarrassment. He offered a hand and said, "I'm Enishi, and you?"

Kaoru dumbly looked down on his hand, deciding on whether to or not to say her name. On the latter part she decided to introduce herself and took his large hand with hers. "Kaoru." they shook hands and finally Kaoru relaxed her tensed shoulders, smiling back at him. For some odd reasons, she felt quite comfortable with his presence despite of the whole punk image.

"I'm so sorry for staring at you, Enishi-san." She profusely apologized and bowed, "I know it's rude and—"

Enishi simply grinned and shook his head, "No need for apologies, Kaoru-san. I often get the same reaction for the past ten years."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"What happened to your—"

"Hair?"

Kaoru nodded.

Enishi shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Life is so cruel that even my hair couldn't take it."

"I see…" she decided not to bother him with furthering his explanations more. For Pete's sake, they only just met today and now she's nosing about his reasons of why his hair turned white. She immediately dropped the subject and decided to look up and watch the highlighted numbers 2 to 3.

"You're going alone?" he suddenly asked, luring her attention again.

Kaoru shook her head and smiled, "I'm waiting for someone."

Disappointment crossed Enishi's face as he heard this. It's a shame that he wouldn't be able to ask an interesting girl like her to accompany him tonight. "Is that so?" and then with a 'cling', the door opened and the two stepped out.

They both started towards the banquet hall but before they could reach the entrance, Kaoru stopped and stood in the lobby just as what Aoshi had told her to do. Enishi noticed this and looked back, "Aren't you going inside?" he asked.

She shook her head and replied, "He told me to wait here." She bobbed her head and said, "It's nice meeting you, Enishi-san."

He grinned at her and then said, "The pleasure is all mine, Kaoru-san. I wish to talk to you more. I'm expecting to see you around."

She nodded, "That would be great. I'll see you." She bobbed her head again and received the same from the other as he turned on his heels and disappeared inside the hall.

_He's nice…_ she mused. _Oh__ well…_ she looked around, hoping that Aoshi would hasten up. She felt awfully uncomfortable standing in the middle of the lobby all alone. _Geez… why does he have to pee now? _

It didn't take long before the second elevator's door opened. Kaoru instinctively glanced and felt relieved when she saw the awfully stunning doctor walk towards her. She crossed her arms, glaring at him as she said, "Took you some time to use the bathr—"

"Spare me with your comments. C'mon, let's go." He once again offered his arm.

Kaoru sneered at him and then ungraciously hooked an arm with his.

"Try not to embarrass me, will you?" he looked directly, bobbing his head to those who greeted him.

"Yeah, yeah I'll try." She sarcastically spoke; smiling as well to those people they passed on as they entered the banquet hall. But just before they could set a foot inside, Kaoru held Aoshi's arm, stopping him from walking further, "Oh, just a sec!"

Aoshi turned to her and saw her rummaging through her evening purse.

"Ha!" she happily took out a ball mask, and placed it on her face.

He incredulously gaped at her. "What are you doing?"

She innocently looked up at him, "Eh?"

A scowl crossed his face as he looked at the disturbing golden mask hindering him from seeing her face. "This is not a masquerade, Kamiya. Why are you wearing a mask?"

_For special purposes…_ she nervously laughed, thinking of how she should answer his question. "Ehehe… haven't you heard the latest fad? Masks are_ in_ today!"

Aoshi could not believe this. He brought her along because he wanted to see Asako's face distort in jealousy from the fact that he had someone with him. But seeing her in that mask would definitely embarrass him. "Take that off." He sternly ordered, glaring down at her.

Kaoru shook her head, "No."

"Take that thing off, _now._"

"I don't want to." She stubbornly crossed her arms and pouted.

Aoshi rolled his eyes, trying his best to control his rising temper. "You're really not going to take that off?"

"No."

"Seriously?"

"Definitely! I'm not taking it—ouch!"

She winced from the pain Aoshi's hand caused. He tugged on the mask and carelessly threw the blasted thing away. He smirked at her, seeing how she rubbed the sore spot on her ear caused by his oh-so-careless way of taking the mask off.

"You—you—urgh! I swear—" she resignedly threw her hands in the air, not knowing which insult she should yell at him and to his arrogant face. "Shit—I hate you!"

"The feeling's mutual, don't worry." He replied, straightening his tux as he moved to offer his arm.

Kaoru angrily stared at his arm and then huffed as she defiantly looked away.

Aoshi tiredly groaned and forcefully took her arm with his.

She gasped as he rudely dragged her inside.

As they reached inside, he stopped himself from dragging her and forced her to walk calmly beside him.

"If it troubles you," he started, whispering to her as he managed to get her attention without going under another round of bicker. "You look beautiful."

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up towards him. He reluctantly turned his head and found himself staring at a pair of stunned blue eyes. Not the same hue as his but genuinely sapphire. This eye-contact made her flush and quickly she looked away.

His eyes lingered on her for a moment and then he decided to concentrate his attention to somewhere else. What had pushed him to give her a compliment like that? He'd been swearing not to butter her up with the fact of her being so staggeringly beautiful tonight and here he was, saying that she's beautiful. _I guess I failed…_ he mused, not liking how embarrassing he must have appeared as he said those words.

_He thinks I'm beautiful._ True, she felt delighted to hear him compliment her like that despite of the usual insults he throws at her. It's a shame she didn't bring a recorder with her to record that down. _He's just teasing, you gullible little thing!_ Her inner voice protested and this made her secretly stare at him from the corner of her eyes. _I mean—look at him! He's gorgeous!_ Kaoru once had been elated now saddened from her thoughts. How could someone as gorgeous as him compliment a plain girl like her?

_What if he really meant to say that to you? What would you do?_ Another voice said somewhere in her thoughts, completely opposing the previous one. _At least be thankful! Sheesh… where are your manners, young lady? Be grateful with the flattering remark. C'mon—do it now for cryin' out loud!_ And with this thought caused her to stop walking and fully turn towards him.

Aoshi stopped and turned as well.

They looked at each other in silence until Kaoru's lips broke into a smile.

And that smile brought unusual sparks towards him. He never expected a smile would make him realize how truly beautiful she was.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Where is he?" Asako impatiently looked around, hoping to see Aoshi through the crowd of guests.

"Give it a rest, Asako-san. My cousin will be here any second." Tomoe took a sip on her wine in pure elegance as she herself looks stunningly beautiful in her evening gown. It was a dress imported from Argentina, giving it a very special flare. The corset top was all lace and has a sexy lace-up back. The skirt was fully embellished and has an asymmetric hemline. Her hair was pulled back with a few strands hanging around the sides of her face and neck.

Kenshin was frantically looking around as well, trying to find any trace of Kaoru and her boss. Tomoe noticed this and asked, "Koi, is something wrong?"

The red haired algebra professor profusely smiled at her and replied, "Tomoe, I must tell you something."

Tomoe looked back and saw Asako was still busy looking around the hall. She glanced back onto her fiancé as she curiously asked, "What is it?"

Kenshin skimmed the whole room and then muttered in a low voice, "Kaoru's here."

Tomoe's brows furrowed about hearing him mentioning her name. "Excuse me?"

"Kaoru's here." He repeated, "Remember when I told you about the punishment she's under?"

"What about it?"

"Her employer's invited in this dinner party and asked her to go along with him." he obviously looked worried about the predicaments Kaoru may face when someone recognizes her. "We must protect her identity, Tomoe."

The beautiful woman's brows furrowed as she asked, "How?"

"Pretend that we don't know her. That would be enough."

For Tomoe that would be easy since they're not practically close friends to converse at all. No, she had nothing against Kaoru. It's just the fact that she's her boyfriend's best friend and that she's obviously in love with him causes too much discomfort. She smiled at her red-haired fiancé and nodded, "Okay."

Kenshin pulled her into a hug and said, "Thank you."

Tomoe lovingly stared at him and hugged back. God! How she loves this man.

And yet every perfect moment must come to an end. They were rudely disturbed by Asako's continuous tug on her dress. Tomoe inwardly groaned and pulled away from Kenshin's warmth. She turned to her and saw her pointing somewhere over the entrance.

"There he is! Aoshi's here!" she happily squealed, standing on her toes just as to get a full view of her much awaited guest. But much to her confusion and utter dismay, her eyes lingered towards the black-haired woman standing next to him. Asako frowned, completely set-back from the fact that Aoshi had a brought a date along with him. She furiously looked at Tomoe and whispered, "Did your cousin ever mention anything about bringing a woman with him?"

Tomoe shook her head, "No. Why do you ask?"

Kenshin saw Aoshi as well and fully recognized the girl standing next to him. He swallowed a large lump down his throat and said. "Shinomori-san has a—err—date?" he can't believe it. Aoshi Shinomori, the stoic doctor, his fiancée's cousin was Kaoru's employer? He never expected this coming.

Tomoe followed the beeline of their eyes and saw her cousin a few feet away from them along with, _Kaoru?_ Aoshi had never mentioned anything about him employing someone. And the fact that it was Kaoru Kamiya who he had employed surprised her. A smile mischievously formed on her lips, _Oh, this would be an interesting night indeed. _

**TBC **


	10. Pretenses

Chapter Ten

**Pretenses **

Noticing that she'd been staring at him for so long, Kaoru turned her head away and gladly grabbed one glass of white wine served by the waiter.

"I thought you're not drinking?" Aoshi narrowed his eyes down on the wine glass pressed between her fingers.

"Wine's an exception." She grinned and took a sip on the beverage, "It's good for the body."

Aoshi tried not to sneer and ended up hiding the twitch of his mouth through drinking all the contents of his glass. From the corner of his eyes he could see Asako's fast approach towards them. He swallowed all the wine in his mouth and returned the glass on the waiter's tray as he passed before him. He glanced over to his housemaid and quickly grabbed her hand with his.

Kaoru gasped at the sudden jerk and almost spilled her beverage on her oh-so-dazzling dress. She half curiously, half-irately looked up at him. _I practically said 'thank you' and now he's holding my hand? What's he up to?_ She tried to pull her hand away but to no avail her hand remained crushed in his. He grasped tightly on her hand and furtively gave her a warning look.

"I saw that." He muttered, seeing her make face from the corner of his eyes.

She had no other choice but to remain still. Looking up, she noticed him looking somewhere afar. She followed the direction on his eyes and saw a girl in a hot pink cocktail dress strutting towards them along with a much refined young woman and a red haired man. _W-wait… isn't that—?_ A gasp escaped her lips as she recognized their faces. _Kenshin and—and Tomoe! Oh my God, Tomoe's here too?_ She can't believe this. _Well, duh! Obviously she's here. She's Kenshin's girlfriend, remember?_ She closed her eyes and thought numerous curses inside her head. _Great! I'm gonna get myself busted! Oh, why ever did I agree on accompanying this egocentric brat!_ Her eyes settled on the stoic doctor next to her and profusely glared daggers. She was so busy mentally cursing at him that it took her some time to notice Asako, Tomoe and Kenshin standing in front of them.

"I'm so glad you made it, Aoshi-kun." Asako flashed her porcelain-like teeth, obviously fawning over the blue-eyed doctor.

_Aoshi-kun?_ Kaoru bit the inside of her cheek trying as much not to laugh out loud. _I never thought I'd hear someone call him like that…_ With this thought she snapped out and laughed. Noticing Aoshi's glare and the other's surprised stares, she immediately covered her mouth.

Hearing her laughter, Asako sharply turned her head towards the unwanted guest. "I can see that you've brought a friend along with you." She eyed Kaoru from head to toe. Their joined hands never left unnoticed. How could her Aoshi-sama date a girl like that? She's a lot prettier and sexier… unlike this one…

Kaoru stopped snickering when she felt Asako intently eyeing her before posing a fake smile. _She didn't just eye me like that, did she?_ Slowly she could feel her blood boiling. This girl was a lot nastier than the others.

Aoshi and Kenshin noticed the exchange and could feel the bad blood between the two girls. Tomoe on the other hand feigned innocence and abundantly smiled on the other guests.

"Asako-san," Aoshi started with a sigh, "This is Kamiya Kaoru." he turned towards Kaoru and did the same, "Kaoru, this is Tachibana Asako. Probably the host of this dinner party." Then he turned his gaze towards the couple standing on each side of Asako. "And this is Tomoe, my cousin."

Kaoru's eyes bulged out from their sockets as she heard him say those words. _They—they're cousins?_ _Doc's Tomoe's cousin? They're related? _

"Hello Kaoru." Tomoe elegantly smiled and moved to place a peck on each of her cheeks. "It is nice to meet you."

"Er…" She was so stunned that the only thing she could do was to nod. _Did she just—_? She looked towards Kenshin and saw him smiling at her. _He probably told her everything..._ She inwardly sighed in relief. _Well, thank God!_

"And this is Himura Kenshin, her fiancé."

Kenshin had to pretend that he didn't know her. And so he took a step forward and offered her hand. "I am pleased to meet you, Kaoru-san."

"H-hai…" she wryly smiled and shook hands with him. This felt so damn weird.

"You look astoundingly beautiful tonight, Kaoru-do—" before he could even finish his sentence, his best friend immediately gave him a warning look, "-san."

"Arigato." She shyly looked away, really pleased another compliment for the second time. Thou her joyous moments ended when she saw Tomoe's jealous glare towards her. She quickly released Kenshin's hand and took a step back.

Aoshi again reclaimed her hand and held it tightly onto his, feeling quite pleased on the effect it's causing on Asako.

Tomoe noticed this and then stared straightly onto her cousin's eyes. "Aoshi, can I speak with you for a moment?"

He quite expected this and nodded. He followed her on the far corner near the bar and spoke in hushed tones. Kenshin was about to do the same with Kaoru although he was immediately pulled into a conversation by a group of his acquaintances.

All was left was Kaoru, Asako and her haughty eyes.

Kaoru shifted and looked elsewhere. She didn't like Asako. Not one single bit of her makes her comfortable.

"How long have you and Aoshi-kun been going out?" she asked, the stuck-up tone never leaving her voice.

_She thinks I'm going out with—? Ha! No wonder!_ An evil thought came across her mind and determinedly grinned as she said, "I'm sorry, but I think my going out with Aoshi-_kun_'s none of your business." She in return smirked, not wanting to be overpowered by this snooty bitch.

Asako crossed her arms and defiantly raised her chin, "You'd better stay away from him or else—!"

Kaoru simply arched an eyebrow, "Or else what?"

Calmly, Asako deeply breathed and pulled yet another bogus smile, "Just wait and see what I can do."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and nodded, "Bring it on."

With an angry huff, Asako turned on her heels and walked off.

A victorious smile spread on Kaoru's face with thoughts of making Asako's night miserable running continuously inside her head. Her head turned towards the corner where Aoshi and Tomoe stood, still in depth with their own conversation. _Maybe that's the reason why he brought me here. That Asako girl's a total pain in the a—_ but her thoughts were immediately interrupted when she saw a familiar stark white hair moving towards her. She narrowed her eyes and realized it was the man she met in the elevator. _Enishi—was it?_ She watched him walk towards her, now noticing how undeniably good-looking he was in his own punk image.

He grinned at her and said, "Still alone, I see."

Kaoru frantically shook her head, "Actually, I'm not. My _date's_ here…" she proved to Asako that indeed she was Aoshi's date. She needed not to deny it anymore or it'll cause her more trouble.

"Really?" he bemusedly asked, "Where is he then?"

"Over there, speaking with his cousin, I suppose." She pointed over to the bar where both Tomoe and Aoshi stood.

Enishi's eyes widened as his eyes followed the direction her finger's pointing at. "You're with Aoshi?"

Kaoru whipped her head towards him and nodded, "Yes, with Aoshi. Do you know him?"

He chuckled, his laughter resonating pleasantly onto her ears. _Hmm… I wonder why…_ she thought, her brows furrowing as she watched him laugh.

"Why, he's my cousin too, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru's eyes bulged, "E-eh?" it was unbelievable to think that she'd been discovering all these stuff tonight. "Y-you mean you're Tomoe-san's brother?" Geez, people just love surprising her…

"Tomoe's my older sister." His eyes happily twinkled, "I didn't know you're acquainted with them."

"Er… well, Tomoe-san's my senior way back from high school. We're not really friends but I can assure you we're acquainted." She replied.

"And my cousin?"

"Pardon?"

"How did you meet my cousin, Aoshi?"

"Oh!" Kaoru released a nervous laugh, "It's a long story."

Sensing that she didn't want to talk about it, Enishi quickly dropped the subject. "I'm glad that my cousin's dating again." He spoke, "It's been a while since the last time I've seen her with a woman."

_Yeah, right. I've just seen him making out with someone a few nights ago…_ she sneeringly thought.

As if reading her thoughts, Enishi chuckled again and said, "I mean a woman to settle with."

A wry smile pulled the corners of her mouth, "Well I'm not exactly—"

"Well, this is a surprise. I never thought you'd come." Tomoe managed to cut her off as she and Aoshi approached them.

Kaoru mentally thanked her for her perfect timing. She's almost in the verge of explaining things about her exact relationship with their cousin.

Enishi grinned at her sister and replied, "I wasn't planning to. But after receiving that life threatening message on my machine, I decided to drag myself here instead."

Tomoe didn't laugh, but she did smile. A happy smile rarely seen on her face which made Enishi delighted as well. She turned to Kaoru and casually addressed, "Kaoru-san, I hope my brother's not bothering you too much?"

"Oh no-no," she smiled and shook her head, "He's very nice. We're just talking about—stuff and such…" and with that she released a nervous laugh. She caught Enishi's eyes staring at her and she profusely looked away, feeling slightly unease.

Kenshin then spotted their group and immediately approached. He placed an arm around Tomoe's waist and lovingly kissed her on the cheek. Kaoru's eyes slightly widened and then narrowed as she looked away again, for the second time. This made her completely oblivious to the angry look Enishi sent his sister's fiancé as he approached and freely kissed her in front of him. Aoshi noticed this and sighed.

"Asako-san said dinner's ready. We're supposed to occupy table five." Kenshin said to them.

"Okay." Tomoe nodded and she followed Kenshin. The white haired punk begrudgingly followed in suit.

Kaoru was about to walk too when suddenly, she felt her hand being tugged behind. She glanced back and saw Aoshi's eyes telling her to stop. "What?" her brows drew in a frown.

"Kamiya," The blue-eyed doctor looked around and then said, "I hate to say this but—I need you to do something for me." He gravely looked onto her eyes.

"A favor?" she supplied, not liking how his eyes sternly locked on her inquiring ones.

"_Yes_." He closed his eyes, not liking the fact that he's asking a favor to someone like her.

As if reading his thoughts, a mischievous glint appeared on her eyes, "That'll cost you, doc." A wicked grin spread on her face as she looked up on Aoshi's glaring eyes.

"Very well," he bitterly spoke, "I will add the payment on your next month's salary. Depending on how well you will perform."

"Pardon?" she asked, quite surprised after hearing the word 'perform'.

_How am I supposed to explain this?_ "Look, Asako likes me and had been following me around. I need you to do things that will stop this chase. I'm running out of excuses."

"That's already pretty obvious, you know." Kaoru spoke.

"Pretty obvious?" he asked.

"You bringing me here, making Asako jealous, blah… blah… blah…" she made motions on her hand and then sighed, "You could have asked me before. In that way I could have been more prepared to do this."

Aoshi eyed her suspiciously, "So, does this mean you're going to do it?"

Kaoru spitefully laughed and replied, "Tsk, tsk… when it comes to money, everything's possible!" she gladly hooked an arm with his and guided him towards the dining hall, "I'll do it despite of how much I hate giving you any favors. But since you're going to pay me, this will be an exception."

Aoshi felt relief upon hearing her compliance with this scheme.

A scheme suggested by no other than his cousin, Tomoe.

**_Flashback…_**

"Asako's really livid when she saw you arriving with her." Tomoe said who now took a sip on her wine. She instinctively glanced over to where Asako and Kaoru stood. "She's hoping to have you all night."

"What a shame, I was hoping for the opposite." He too couldn't help not to glance over the unusual exchange between Kaoru and Asako

"Tell me, dear cousin. How did you and this Kaoru met?" Tomoe nonchalantly asked, despite of the fact that she already knew the answer. She imperturbably spun the contents of her wine glass as she waited for his answer.

Aoshi, sensing that his cousin would most likely persist on knowing answered, "She's my housemaid."

Tomoe gasped, placing a hand on her chest as she melodramatically said, "_No._"

"Yes." He nodded, "She applied as my secretary before but now since she got to attend school and all, I hired her as my housemaid."

She arched a fine dark brow, taking another sip of delicious wine and then said, "Don't tell me you brought her on purpose?"

He looked at her and was quite disappointed at how good she was in reading people's mind. He lacks all several of emotions and still she can see through the cold exterior. It was Tomoe's special talent of judging other people. Finally he resigned after receiving that forceful look from his cousin. "Yes. I did bring her on purpose."

"And that purpose would be?"

"Driving Asako away." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Tomoe fell silent after hearing his reply. She drank the remaining contents of her glass and placed them back on the bar next to them.

"Are you upset?" Aoshi asked.

Tomoe frowned, "Why do you ask?"

"It seems to me that you like Asako and—"

Tomoe's frown deepened, "Who say's I like that brat?"

Now, Aoshi too drew his brows together, "I just assumed that you do since you're one who's forcing me to date her."

"She's a pain in the ass, Aoshi." She sincerely replied.

This indeed surprised the blue-eyed doctor. It's very rare for her to speak ill about other people. "I thought you considered her as a friend."

Tomoe profusely rolled her eyes, "You know me better than that." She defensively spoke, "Who wouldn't be annoyed with a girl who keeps on following and calling you day by day just for the sake of having a guy like you for a date?" she pointed a finger on her chest as she went on, "My situation's a lot harder than yours."

"Then why are we here?" he questioned, not knowing the purpose of attending a party assembled by the woman they both hate.

"It was Mr. Tachibana who invited us, Aoshi. He's the CEO of the company, we can't just ignore him. My parent's will be highly disappointed if we did." She said matter-of-factly.

"True." He nodded and then glancing over to Kaoru again. He could see both scowling at each other and Asako appeared to be more ready to start a cat fight. And then the next thing he knew, Asako was strutting away leaving a sneering Kaoru behind. He inwardly smirked as he watched plentiful of emotions play on her face.

Tomoe sighed and then said, "If you want to drive Asako away, you must do something that will make her hate you."

"That is Kamiya's purpose."

She shook her head, "No, that wouldn't be enough." She looked thoughtful for a moment and then muttered, "Make her jealous and—Aoshi, are you listening to me?" she noticed him looked over to Kaoru and saw a familiar figure conversing with her. She glanced over to her cousin and saw a scowl crossing his face. She inwardly smiled, realizing something she never thought she'd see in him.

Aoshi intently watched his white-haired cousin converse with his housemaid. He saw him laugh and the other hesitantly looking up at him. _What are they talking about?_ He wondered, not liking the exchange between Kaoru and Enishi at all.

"Aoshi." Tomoe composedly called and this made him tear his gaze away from the two, "I need you to talk to Kaoru-san and convince her to participate with the plan."

"What plan?" he asked.

"The plan devised to cut the chase between you and Asako."

"But we haven't planned it yet."

Tomoe lightly laughed and replied, "Trust me, cousin dear, you don't need to plan it at all. Just use your charms and Kaoru's participation and you'll be done with it no time."

Aoshi looked at her and said, "Something tells me that I shouldn't trust you."

"Oh, but you have to!" she exaggeratedly exclaimed, "Or face the consequences of having a stalker forever until you get tired of it and end up marrying her."

He winced at the thought and shook his head, "Spare me with the details."

She laughed and hooks an arm with him, "I assure you, everything will turn out just fine."

**_End of Flashback…_**

And up until now, Aoshi couldn't help himself not to be doubtful with his cousin's idea.

**

* * *

**

Dinner went as what both Tomoe and Aoshi had planned. Kaoru did her part, every now and then smiling and scooting near him whenever Asako would raise her livid eyes towards them. She sat across Aoshi and had been constantly trying to pull him into a conversation. Unfortunately, Aoshi would plainly ignore her and pretend to be engrossed to whatever Kaoru's talking about. And that includes the lame story of peas propagation in Europe, which he found quite amusing. The stories she came up with may be senseless but it does help him a lot from avoiding Asako's poor attempt of conversation.

Kenshin was above all confused on what was happening. Why was Kaoru acting so weird tonight? It was very unusual for her to flirt around especially to someone she considers as her employer. His eyes then narrowly stared at Aoshi, noticing that he himself is enjoying this kind of treatment. Why so? That he couldn't answer. But just as when he noticed how his fiancé's silently watching this with a swirl of interest playing within her eyes, he knew she got something to do with this. He questioningly looked at her and she mouthed 'later' in return.

Enishi on the other hand intently watched them, his eyes plainly focusing on Kaoru, noting how adorable she looked whenever she smiled and laughed. Though there's something he noticed within this cheerful façade. She may be laughing but something in her eyes tells him that she's not wholeheartedly enjoying it. He turned his eyes over to Aoshi and noticed the same thing. _What's going on?_ He wondered. Then he glanced at the girl next to him and saw Asako sending the couple a sharp glare whenever she hears Kaoru's laughter. _Ah…_ he came into a realization and a smirk instantly played on his lips and like his sister, he watched this scene with complete interest.

Aoshi noticed everyone's confused stares and inwardly smirked at how this charade affected them. He leaned to his side and whispered on Kaoru's ear. "You're doing well." He cast Asako a quick glance and then feigned a small smile towards her.

Kaoru looked up and saw him smiling down at her, noting how uncomfortably close his head next to hers. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks and quickly she looked away. _He's just pretending… this is not real… a pretense—yes, we're acting in pretenses…_ somehow Kaoru found herself confused to whether enjoy this night or keep on pretending she's enjoying it. _Why would you want to enjoy it anyway? It's not worth it…_ she mused. And as she looked up she saw Asako glaring daggers at her. She nervously sent Aoshi a smile and then muttered under gritted teeth, "I'm expecting a good amount of money for this."

"You will." He muttered back, "You have my word."

She grinned and nodded, "Good."

Deserts came in and all indulged themselves on the wonderfully presented chocolate soufflé. Tomoe looked at the two and then said, "Aoshi, I hope you don't mind me asking…" upon speaking, she got everyone's eyes settled on her, "What attracted you to Kaoru-san?" from the corner of her eyes she noticed Kenshin almost choke out the wine he's drinking.

Kaoru blushed at the question.

Asako whipped her head and glared at her.

Enishi looked at them, waiting for his cousin's answer.

Aoshi on the other hand, calmly placed back the fork on the plate and replied, "Everything."

Kaoru's eyes widened at his answer as she turned her head and surprisingly looked at him.

"—and her unusual passion for peas propagation." He added, smirking as he noticed a frown crossing his housemaid's once confused face. Kaoru scowled at him and in return she kicked his leg. It was Aoshi's turn to frown after receiving that blow. And so, he kicked her leg for pay back.

"Oof!" Kaoru gasped, wincing at the pain Aoshi had caused. She glared at him and then reached down to rub her sore leg.

Tomoe softly laughed and nodded. Then she turned her head towards Kaoru and asked the same question, "How about you, Kaoru-san? What attracted you to my cousin?

"Eh?" the blue-haired culinary student had no idea how to answer the question. And then an idea of pure vengeance crossed her mind as she smiled and replied, "Everything—" she turned to him and grinned, "Including his unusual mood swings every morning. I find that highly attractive in ma—ow!" she winced, receiving yet another kick beneath the table.

She turned to him and saw him sneering at her.

"Kaoru-san, are you alright?" Kenshin worriedly asked after noticing the look of pain on her face.

Kaoru nervously laughed and dismissively waved a hand. "I'm fine." She kept her fake smile, turned towards the doctor and muttered, "Quit it."

"You're the one who started it."

Asako mercilessly murdered her soufflé, her eyes burning as she stared down on the couple before her. _This isn't what I was expecting! I'm the one who's supposed to be in that chair, not her!_ She looked around and saw the others quite fond to whatever they're doing. Well, except for Enishi who continuously ate and Kenshin who's now conversing with Tomoe in hushed tones. And since nothing else seems to interest her, her eyes landed back onto the doctor she loves and the useless woman she loathes. _I must do something to separate them…_ whenever Aoshi would lean on Kaoru's ear to whisper something, livid fire runs through her veins. _I'll teach that bitch a lesson…_

Just as then, she stood up and excused herself. All the other people occupying the table watched her leave.

Enishi returned his gaze back to the couple and what he'd seen truly surprised him. Aoshi now returned on consuming his dessert while Kaoru scooted further away from him, eating her soufflé as well. _I wonder what they're up to…_

Just as when Kaoru finished her dessert, Asako stood in front where the band plays and liberally took the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen." She started and everyone's heads turned to watch her. "I am Tachibana Asako, your host for tonight. I am very thankful that you all had been able to attend this banquet. And as sign of gratitude, we prepared a special presentation for all of you to enjoy." An evil glint appeared on her eyes as she turned towards Aoshi's table. "May I call on Kaoru-san to come up on stage and perform a wonderful piece in the piano?"

Kaoru's eyes widened at the sudden announcement of her name and instantly whipped her head towards Asako who's evilly smirking down at her. _That bitch…_ she angrily thought, not expecting her to do a payback such as this.

_Shit…_ Aoshi thought, admitting that he too was surprised. He glanced over to Tomoe and saw her shrugging her shoulders. He knew for a fact that those who belonged to the higher class are required to learn an instrument or two. He glanced over to Kaoru who looks rather surprised and nervous at the same time. And finally he came to a realization that Kaoru had been his housemaid for the past six months and still he had not one single idea of where she came from.

Everyone in the hall applauded, waiting for this girl named Kaoru to step on the stage and play the piano. Kaoru looked around and then sighed. Begrudgingly, she stood up and went up to the stage. As she arrived there, she received a wicked smile from Asako. In return she glared furiously back. She approached the beautiful, sleek grand piano and sat on the piano stool. Nervously she bit her lip, looking up and noticing everyone's eyes settled on her. Shivers ran down her spine at the sudden tension. _What have I got myself into?_ She thought, swallowing the lump on her throat as she stared down on the black and white keys.

"So, Kaoru-san. What will you play for us tonight?" Asako mockingly spoke, posing a fake smile as she faced the audience.

Kaoru hated the fact that she's sitting in front of these people with the thought that there's a possibility for these people to recognize her. That means her true identity will be revealed. An identity she had been keeping from Aoshi for the past six months. She glanced over to Asako and mentally cursed her to hell and back. Angrily, she raised her hands and slammed all the white keys in unison, causing an awful, deafening sound.

Asako smirked. _Just__ as what I've thought. She doesn't know how to play the piano… where did Aoshi-sama meet this tramp? On the streets, I bet…_

Aoshi winced just like everybody at the sound. He's starting to regret his decision of bringing Kaoru. _She's a mess…_ he pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration. All he wanted to do now was drag Kaoru out of that stage and go home.

Kaoru took a deep breath and then started pressing a couple of keys.

Asako's cruel laughter died down when she heard a rather pleasing sound coming from the piano.

Some of the audience gasped as Kaoru started playing gracefully. Closing her eyes as the music softly resonated on her ears.

Aoshi opened his eyes and looked up, stunned at the fact that his housemaid caused this wonderful, piano piece.

Kenshin smiled; delighted that Kaoru chose to play than to embarrass her self. For second there he thought Kaoru had suddenly forgotten to play the piano. Of course he had thought wrong. Kaoru had been playing the piano since she's six year old. How could she ever forget such talent? This is the reason why he wasn't so surprised when Kaoru started playing. And the piece she plays right now didn't surprised him either. The piece was called **Rhapsody in Blue** by **Gershwin**, one of Kaoru's favorites.

The rest watched in admiration, truly enjoying Kaoru's piano solo.

Aoshi watched her and could not believe what he's seeing. Never had he seen her in such grace before. He noticed her fingers fluidly pressing the keys as the music beautifully resonated around her. She was excellent, elegant and noticeably beautiful. _Kamiya…_ a smile formed on his lips, raising a hand as he ran his fingers through his hair. Another compliment… but then, he realized she deserves it.

And as it ended, everyone pleasingly applauded, awed at how magnificently this young girl performed.

Asako's jaw dropped, in a state of disbelief and stun. She can't believe her plan back fired. She looked around and saw everyone appreciating her piano solo. Much to her disappointment, her parents stood up as well and applauded.

Kaoru stood up and bowed in appreciation. She glanced over to Asako and noticed that she's looking at her as well. Their eyes met, hers filled with satisfaction while the other filled with loathe and disgust. She haughtily smirked at her as she trotted down on the stage, walking her way towards the banquet hall's huge mahogany doors.

Aoshi noticed her leave and he too stood up. "Tell Tachibana-san my compliments for this party." He said to Tomoe and then bid them good night as he strode off to follow his housemaid.

As he left, Kenshin turned towards Tomoe and asked, "Tell me what's going on."

"Nee-san, I'd like to know too." Enishi spoke, staring questioningly at his older sister.

Kenshin gaped at him in surprise but then he quickly looked away when Enishi sent him a 'don't-look-at-me' glare.

Tomoe smiled and replied, "I was fairly expecting you'd ask that question, koi." Then she turned to Enishi and furrowed her brows, "But you—?"

Enishi snorted and shrugged his shoulders, "You know how much I hate it when I'm left out."

She softly laughed and nodded, "Alright."

* * *

_I can't believe I did that!_ A happy smile spread on her face as she walked her way towards the elevator. The fact that she succeeded on performing in front of those many people and sending Asako a haughty glare before leaving brought true satisfaction. As the elevator's door opened, she elatedly stepped in and sighed. She can't stand ne'er a single minute in that dinner party and so she decided to return back to the apartment alone. As she pressed the button, a hand immediately took hold on the door to prevent it from closing.

She gasped; a hand immediately held her chest as her heart started pacing faster than normal. "Dammit! People just love stunning me to death!" she was even more surprised when she saw the tall figure of her employer stepping inside the elevator. She widely stared at him and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Aoshi fixed his tux and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "I'm going home. And you?"

Kaoru irately indicted, "Why are you following me?"

"Don't think highly of yourself, Kamiya. I'm not following you." He tucked both of his hands in his front pockets and went on, "I'm tired so I decided to go home."

Kaoru snorted and said, "Admit it. You can't stand staying there with Asako for more than a second." She grinned and playfully poked his side.

"Look who's talking." Aoshi sneered, "I noticed the way you eyed her when you went down the stage."

"Who wouldn't?" Kaoru crossed her arms and pouted, "She hates me that's why she called me up to the stage to embarrass me." She then proudly laughed and said, "She thinks she's a lot smarter than me. Ha! I did well with my piece and everyone liked my performance. You should have seen the look on Asako's face when I started playing."

Aoshi inwardly smiled as he watched her babble. She seems to be a lot happier now than before they entered the banquet hall. "Who says you performed well?" he teased, knowing that this remark may irate her. "That was awful. You should be ashamed for soiling such classical piece. You know, if Gershwin's still alive, he'd sue you."

Kaoru looked at him in utter disbelief, knowing that he's only doing this just to irritate her. She took a few calming breaths and then opened her mouth for a snappy comeback. But unfortunately the elevator chimed and stopped on the first floor. The door opened and Aoshi stepped outside, walking without as much of throwing a glance at her. "Why you—aargh!" she stomped her foot and followed him.

The valet handed him the keys and both he and Kaoru stepped inside his car.

Buckling the seatbelts, Aoshi started the engine and drove off.

Kaoru tiredly sighed and sat back, dazedly watching the road before them. "It must be hard…"

"Hm?" he glanced at her and then turned back on his driving.

"… to have so many admirers like that. I mean, if I was on your place, I'd be scared."

"That's why be thankful," he sarcastically replied, "Having an ugly face has its perks."

A nerve popped on Kaoru's forehead, her temper rising dangerously. "What did you say?"

Aoshi glanced at her and saw her fuming. Despite of this, he went on with his usual teasing, "I'm just telling the truth."

_Didn't I just hear him say I'm beautiful earlier this evening? _She knew he was just teasing. But tonight is one of those nights when she's not in the mood to exchange verbal insults with him. "Y-you—argh! I'm so mad at you I just can't decide whether to torture you verbally or physically!"

"There's no reason for you to get mad at me, is there?"

One of her eyes started twitching after hearing his question. "No reason? No reason!" thin strands of patience were thinning and she knew she'll explode in no time. "I'll give you reasons!" she lifted her hand and lifted her forefinger; "First, you drag me into this party for a reason that you want to avoid a certain brunette admirer." She lifted her middle finger and exclaimed, "Second, you forced me to participate with this charade of yours—"

"I did not _force_ you. As far as I can remember, you willingly participated in that charade in exchange of money." He nonchalantly interjected, still concentrating on his driving.

Realizing that what he's saying was true she resentfully complied and went on, "—_okay_, skip number two, on with three!" she lifted three fingers and said, "Third, you're the reason why I was dragged in that stage to perform a piece."

Aoshi groaned, never had he expected she'd gone this far. He was only teasing and now she's snapping the hell out of him. He couldn't take it anymore.

"And not to mention," She added, "That you are the reason why half of women's population here in Tokyo hates me! Oh, if I only knew I'd undergo these kinds of predicaments just to be your housemaid, I should have never taken the job!" she knew she had been exaggerating, but undergoing a lot of pressure and then get insulted by the end of the day does snaps the living shit out of her. She's not bionic; she's a human being like everyone else. She can't let him insult her for the rest of her life! _Or at least for the next four months…_ she mentally corrected.

"Are you done?"

"The hell I am!" she yelled back, crossing her arms as she looked over to the window. She can't believe this. How can he be so insensitive? She bitterly thought, once again finding herself engrossed on the road they're passing by. Then suddenly, the car stopped much to her surprise. She quickly glanced at the doctor and asked, "What's wrong?" she narrowed her eyes and glared at him, "Its not busted again, is it?"

Aoshi unbuckled his seatbelt and replied, "Get out of the car."

"What? Why?" she asked, utterly confused.

Her question was left unanswered when the blue-eyed doctor opened the car's door and stepped out. She had no other choice but to follow and so, she too got out. She looked around, her brows creasing as she realized they were parked in a very unusual side of the road. "Where are we?" she asked, closing the door behind her then approached her employer.

"Follow me." He dominantly said and then he strode off.

Again, Kaoru had no other choice but to follow him.

They kept on walking, Kaoru struggling to avoid the tree branches stubbornly swatting her face. _Where is he taking me?_ She noticed that the reason why the twigs were hitting her face because her employer carelessly releases them from his grasp. _He's doing this on purpose!_ She irritatingly thought, gasping when a twig was about to hit her cheek again.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived in a clearing. Kaoru had her head low as she tried to avoid from stepping on something she wouldn't want to see in her new shoes. And as she looked up, something caused her eyes to widen and gasped.

"Wow…" Kaoru gaped awe-struck at the sight before her. She was now standing in front of a steep cliff, a nice view of the lively city before her. Bright lights flourished Tokyo, inadvertently creating lovely scenery. Her brows furrowed and immediately turned towards the quiet doctor beside her. He seems to be enjoying the view as well. "Why are we here?" she asked.

Aoshi tucked both of his hands on his pocket and answered, "I want you to yell."

_He wants me to what?_ She mused, "Pardon?"

He turned to her and saw confusion clouding her bright blue eyes. "I've had enough of you taking all your frustrations on me back in the car. I want you to yell everything you desire to tell me without you profusely tormenting me with your whining." He noticed that Kaoru was on the verge of cussing him again. He immediately grabbed her shoulders and turned her so she was facing the cliff instead. "Go on, _do your thing._" He mockingly spoke, mimicking the words she said to him back from the hotel.

She side glanced at him and glared. But she had to admit, he has a point. Nodding to her self, Kaoru took long deep breaths and then finally opened her mouth and yelled, "I HATE THIS LIFE!" she breathed and yelled again, "I HATE YOU, SHINOMORI AOSHI! YOU'RE THE WORST EMPLOYER I'VE EVER HAD!" after this, she released fits of laughter, holding her stomach out of pain. She turned to the silent doctor beside her, his arms were crossed and eyes were closed but she could tell he's starting to lose his cool. She could see his left eye twitching, "C'mon-doc-go on-and-yell-too!" she spoke between giggles, playfully poking his shoulder. But much to her disappointment, he remained unenthusiastic, which gave her instantly an idea of what to yell next. She raised her hands and placed it around her mouth in attempts of making her voice louder, "SHINOMORI AOSHI'S A WIMP! HE'S THE MOST TIMID-SISSY-GUTLESS DOCTOR I'VE EVER MET!"

She kept on the laughing but it seems the stoic doctor doesn't find _it_ humorous at all. Sensing his not so pleased attitude, she turned to him and said, "I thought you wanted me to yell everything I desire to tell you?"

"I did." He calmly replied.

"Are you upset?"

Aoshi cracked an eye at her, deeply satisfied to see her troubled face. With a sigh, he grabbed the railing before them. He never did this before and definitely never dreamed of doing it in the future. But... what the heck? There's always a first time in everything. It wouldn't hurt him if he'd try. Just as long as no other people would see him doing it. _But Kamiya's here. She's watching…_ his inner voice told him, _it's just Kamiya. I'll black mail her if she ever felt the urge to tell somebody._ With this thought, he took a deep breath and shouted, "THE FEELING'S MUTUAL!" taking another breath he went on, "KAMIYA KAORU IS THE STUPIDEST-SLOW-KLUTZ WOMAN I'VE EVER MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" he turned to her and smirked, "How's that?"

Kaoru puffed her cheeks, completely annoyed from the fact that he just insulted her—big time! _How dare he insult me like that!_ She thought, her temper rising again. _Maybe he felt insulted too, Kaoru. Remember, you called him timid, sissy and above all—gutless. He insulted you as a get back._ Her inner voice said to her and she mentally nodded in agreement. Her inner voice had a point. And so, she grinned, planted her hands on her hips and then turned to the cliff as she shrieked, "I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR MOOD SWINGS! YOU'RE WORST THAN A PREGNANT WOMAN!"

"AND I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR RANTS! YOU'RE MAKING MY EARS BLEED!" he yelled back.

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU TOO!"

"I WISH YOU ROT IN HELL!"

"IN THAT CASE, I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!"

"LIKE I'D LET YOU DO THAT!"

"I'LL PULL YOUR LEG!"

"YOU'RE SCARING ME!"

"I KNOW!"

"DOC!"

"WHAT?"

"DOC!"

"WHAT?"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"SO AS YOU!"

That was the last of it and Kaoru fell onto the ground, laughing as hard as she could. Tears were forming on the corners of her eyes, the pain of her stomach doubling as she went on laughing.

Aoshi couldn't help but to sit on the ground as well and release a small laugh. He glanced at the laughing woman next to him and saw her recoiling from the pain of her mirth. A smile pulled on the corners of his mouth just by watching her. Somehow he felt relieved to see her enjoying herself. He turned his head and looked up on the dark skies, breathing so he could regain all the energy he released from shouting. He had to admit, he had enjoyed the yelling exchange too. It was different, very refreshing and unique. It does help a lot from relieving stress.

Kaoru finally subdued from laughing and turned to look at the silent doctor. For some reason, the moonlight bathing the blue-eyed doctor's stoic features made him look ethereal. Never had she thought he'd look more handsome than ever. _A lot of girls may want to trade places with me… _A sigh escaped her lips and once again she found herself staring at his face.

"What are you staring at?"

"E-eh?" Kaoru's face flushed and frantically she looked away, "Nothing."

"You're staring at me." He vainly spoke, still his eyes focusing on the skies.

She flushed more and replied in a stuttering voice, "No I wasn't!"

"Yes you did."

"Did not!"

"Did to—" Aoshi immediately caught himself from arguing so childishly with her. He wouldn't lower himself from doing that—again.

Realizing that he finally dropped the subject, Kaoru calmly breathed and looked up into the sky as well. They sat there in companionable silence, observing the stars that occupied the black heavens.

"Did you have fun?" Aoshi suddenly asked out of the blue.

Kaoru turned to him and saw him still looking elsewhere. She smiled and nodded, "Yeah that was fun." She slightly lowered her head and muttered, "Thank you."

This time, Aoshi finally glanced and stared at her, "What for?"

"For taking me here."

"Ah," he nodded, "You're welcome."

_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so embarrassed? I never acted like this… well, except for Kenshin of course!_ Stuttering in front of Kenshin was understandable. She liked that guy since like—forever! But stuttering in front of Shinomori Aoshi? That was unusual.

She returned her gaze back onto the city and happily sighed, "This is incredible…" she glanced at Aoshi and spoke, "I bet you've taken a lot of girls here with you, huh?" for some odd reasons, that question quite disappointed her. And she wasn't sure if she'd want to hear his answer.

"…"

"…"

"You're the only person I've ever taken here, Kamiya." He replied.

Her eyes went wide upon hearing this. _I'm the only one? _Despite of the confusion and stun enveloping her bothered mind she asked, "Really? Why?"

Aoshi chuckled and looked straight into her eyes, "I just discovered this place while we're driving down the path. How could I ever bring another woman here before you if this is my first time as well?"

"Oh." She disappointedly lowered her head, wasn't expecting and somehow never wanted to hear that kind of answer. And here she thought he had special reasons. _Dream on, Kamiya… dream on… _

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

Kaoru was startled with his question yet still, she shook her head, "I've said enough… I'm no longer mad at you—at the moment, that is." She immediately added since she knew tomorrow she'd have another reason to get mad at him. It was almost like a habit. Her day's not complete without having a nonsensical quarrel with him.

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't noticed him stood up from the ground and approach her. Not until she saw a hand in front of her face.

"Then let's go home." He said while his arm extended towards her.

She looked up and saw him looking down at her, "Okay." Nodding, she hesitantly placed her hand onto his much larger one and helped her onto her feet. And as she stood there just a few inches away from him, something unexpected happened. She found herself deeply drawn onto those icy-blue eyes, magnetizing her own as they both stood there, her hand grasped by the other.

Aoshi himself had not a single idea of what's going on. The only thing he knew is that he found himself staring down on this certain girl with incredibly gorgeous sapphire eyes. His eyes traveled from her own onto her lips which were now slightly parted as she, in return gaped up at him.

In an instant, both were now fully aware of how dangerously close they stood next to each other. She quickly withdrew her hand away as he tucks his own back to his pocket.

Kaoru's heart started pounding inside her chest as she nervously shifted her eyes away from the handsome doctor. _What had just happened?_ She wondered, frantically thinking of something to say to avoid her from pondering the situation further. "Er… it's g-getting late. We m-must get back." Here she goes again, on with stuttering. How pathetic.

Aoshi nodded, "Yeah. Follow me." He too, for the first time could not find any witty remark to say to her. And so, he had no other choice but to walk ahead or suffer more from the building-up tension.

Dusting off the leaves and dirt off of her bum, Kaoru followed the doctor and together they went back to the side road in, once again, a companionable silence.

**TBC **


	11. August Rain

Chapter Eleven

**August Rain**

"Nee-san, as much as I want to see you, I can't. I'm booked till afternoon." Enishi evenly spoke on his mobile phone as he headed towards the meeting room. He glanced down at his watch and noticed there are only a few more minutes before the meeting of board directors starts.

Tomoe sighed on the other line and replied, "How about lunch?"

"Is this really important?" he asked.

"_Yes_." Tomoe stressed out her answer.

"Ok then, see you at lunch."

"Meet me at Murray's, twelve sharp."

"Hai."

* * *

It was lunch break when Megumi decided to sought Kaoru. She arrived just in time and saw her friend exiting her Algebra classroom. But as she walked closer, she noticed something odd on Kaoru's usual bright attitude. She almost didn't notice her if only she hadn't called her name and approached her.

"Oh, Megumi…" she greeted back, her shoulders drooped and her eyes looked very, very tired.

Megumi furrowed her brows, "What's with the long face, Tanuki?" she asked, stopping so she could examine her friend more.

Kaoru sighed and waved a hand, "Long story."

"I'm having lunch with you. Sano's away with his car again, so I'm all yours. You can tell me." The dark-haired beauty suggestively spoke, nudging her friend, trying as much to make her smile on the least.

Finally, Kaoru nodded and started talking. "I was up all night."

"Is that all?" Megumi incredulously asked.

Kaoru shook her head, "No." her tired face contorted in anger as she went on, "That bastard made me clean the whole apartment last night! He said I wasn't able to do my chores last Saturday since we attended this dinner party and that I have to make amends!"

"He did that?" Megumi unbelievably asked.

Kaoru nodded, "And that's not all! I woke up early today to fix him his breakfast since that's his prerogative, only for me to find out that he left earlier to attend an emergency call from the hospital!" moaning, she angrily stomped her feet, "I only slept for three hours, Megumi! Three hours! And now when I attended my Algebra class, I fell asleep. That's why my professor deducted points from my grade! Aww… I feel so horrible!" she crunched her face, her hands shaking in anger as she imagined crushing Aoshi's head between them. "Oooh, wait till he gets home! I'm so gonna kill him!" she swore, earning a giggle from the other.

Megumi amusedly watched her friend and then draped an arm around her shoulders, "C'mon, if it makes you feel better, I'll treat you a silver butter knife steak at Murray's, what do you say?"

Kaoru in return raised her brows, "Seriously? I thought you're a vegetarian?"

"Of course I am and am still. That oily _carcass_ you call food is the only way for you to reach salvation. That's why you need to have that for lunch." the med-student replied.

Wincing, Kaoru spoke in pure disgust, "Now if that's the way you put it—I'd rather decline the offer."

Megumi only smiled, "I'm just joking, Tanuki."

"Haha, I know. Umm… let's go?" Kaoru happily suggested.

Megumi nodded and the two strutted their way towards the entrance hall.

* * *

Enishi found his sister sitting on the far corner of the restaurant and immediately, he walked towards her. He dipped his head low and kissed his sister's cheek, earning a faint smile from the other. He sat across her, casually crossing his legs as he glanced down on his wrist watch. "I hate to say this, nee-san, but I only have forty-five minutes to spare."

Tomoe gradually smiled and said, "This won't take long, Eni-kun. I just need to tell you something… concerning our cousin, that is."

He questioningly looked at her and then worriedly asked, "What about him? Did something happen to Aoshi? Is he alright?"

She shook her head and replied, "No, Aoshi's fine. I just need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" he thanked the waiter who brought him water and reached out to take a sip.

"I want you to date Kamiya Kaoru." she casually spoke.

Enishi almost spat all the contents of his mouth upon hearing this. He swallowed and profusely coughed, "Excuse me?" did he hear her right? Did his sister asked him to date Kamiya Kaoru? The girl he met in Asako's dinner party? Kenshin's best-friend and Aoshi's housemaid... Is she referring to that Kaoru?

Sighing, Tomoe repeated what she had said, "It's not that I want you to date her for courting purposes. I just want you to help Aoshi and Kaoru's platonic relationship to go one step higher."

"Nee-san, I don't fully understand—"

"Enishi, I'm doing this so Kaoru-san would stop following my Kenshin around. I want her to fall in love with Aoshi and not on my fiancé."

"So, are you saying that you're going to use me and our cousin for the purpose of protecting your relationship with that git?" Enishi didn't like this idea. He doesn't like the fact that he's doing this for the benefit of their relationship. He hated that man despite of the fact that he's his sister's beau.

"Enishi…" Tomoe was half-expecting he'd react like this.

Enishi profusely shook his head, "No. I'm not going to do it."

"But—"

"Nee-san." He warningly stared at her. He wouldn't fall for his sister's begging eyes. He will never lower himself into helping his sister and Kenshin's relationship. Ever since Tomoe started seeing Himura Kenshin, he immediately despised that man. To him, Himura Kenshin was nothing but filth. He was so angry at him for taking his sister away from him and Akira, Tomoe's first boyfriend.

Tomoe imploringly looked at him and said, "Please, Eni-kun… do this for me?"

"No." he resolutely stated.

"Then do this for Aoshi instead."

Enishi narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why should I?"

Tomoe rolled her eyes and sat back, "Oh come on, Enishi! Aoshi stopped dating since—since he broke up with—who's that girl again? The blonde one—"

"Yui?"

"Yeah, Yui. That girl from Akihabara."

"They broke up almost a year ago."

"See? You're cousin hadn't been dating for almost a year! Don't you think you'll be doing him a favor if you help him out in pursuing Kaoru? And at the same time, you'll be helping me in keeping Kenshin away from her. It's like hitting two birds in one stone."

Enishi looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "I still don't see my purpose here, nee-san."

Tomoe smiled and crossed her legs, "You're purpose is to make Aoshi jealous."

_Make Aoshi jealous? _He grimly thought, "The question is... is Aoshi interested in Kaoru?" Enishi would like to know this and so he asked.

"Of course he is!" Tomoe answered, "You know how good Aoshi is when it comes to hiding his emotions. But he's our cousin and I had been around him for so long I can almost read his mind."

Enishi once again found himself in quandary. He would be delighted to help his cousin with his lack of interaction with women. But the thought of pushing his sister more to Kenshin troubles him. _If I say yes, I'd be doing this for Aoshi and Aoshi alone._ _I'm not doing it for red-head; I'm not doing it for red-head… damn that ass-wipe!_ He continuously chanted this inside his head like a mantra.Nodding to himself, he looked up and said to his sister, "Alright. I accept."

A satisfied smile crossed Tomoe's once troubled face and happily spoke, "I'm glad."

Somehow he felt pleased seeing his sister smile like that. Not the usual small smiles she's showing. _I made nee-san happy._ He thought, satisfied to know that he was able to please her. A scowl crossed his features as he said, "Don't think I'm doing this to keep you and that ass wipe together, alright? I'm only doing this for Aoshi."

Tomoe nodded, "Deal." She reached out and offered him a hand.

Enishi looked at her hand and then reach it to shake hands with her. "Yeah, deal."

And as they shook hands, Tomoe's attention was immediately caught by a certain black-haired woman entering the restaurant. A smile once again crossed her face as she muttered, "Speak of the devil, here she is."

Enishi looked over his shoulder and saw the familiar figure of Kamiya Kaoru entering Murray's along with a dark-haired woman on her trail.

"This is your chance, Enishi." Tomoe winked at him and then stood up.

He looked at her in utter surprise, wondering what she's up to. "Where are you going?"

Tomoe glanced on her watch and said, "You still got thirty minutes left. Ask her out before you leave, okay?" she dipped low and kissed him on the forehead, "Bye baby brother. I'm expecting good results from you." With one last smirk, she turned on her heels and exited the restaurant.

Enishi snorted at her and sat back, "Girls." He looked around and saw Kaoru and her friend sat a couple of tables away from his. Time to make his move. Funny, it seems like he's the predator and Kaoru's his prey. He snapped his fingers and immediately, a waiter moved towards his table. "I need a pen and paper. And a bottle of Verdello too."

* * *

Kaoru skimmed the menu and then looked over to Megumi who's doing the same as well. "What are you having, Megumi-chan?" she asked.

"Hmm…" Megumi continued to skim the menu until her finger stopped at the mid-section of the salads. "Tomato, pepper and onion salad, please?" she said, her eyes never leaving the menu.

Kaoru unbelievably gaped at her friend, "That's all?"

Megumi looked at her through the menu and nodded, "Yes, why?"

Kaoru shook her head in disbelief, "I'm not gonna survive with your way of eating."

Megumi giggled in return.

"And you miss?" the waitress asked Kaoru.

"One of your famous steak, please?"

"Ah, one silver butter knife steak." The waitress supplied, scribbling on her notepad. "How about desserts?"

Kaoru immediately happily smiled at the mere sound of the word _dessert_. "I'd like to have one piece of New York cheesecake, please?"

The waitress scribbled and then turned towards Kaoru's companion, "And you miss?"

Megumi closed the menu book and looked up, "Do you happen to have non-fat yogurt 'round here?"

"Oh yes, we do." She finished scribbling on her notepad and asked, "Anything else?"

"That'll be all." Megumi replied and the waitress walked her way towards the kitchen.

Kaoru incredulously stared at her, "Non-fat yogurt?"

Megumi smirked and replied, "Fat or no fat, it's all the same."

"Nu-uh! The taste is different! A normal yogurt taste good. Non-fat yogurt taste—well—nothing!"

"And this coming from someone who ordered steak for main course and cheesecake for dessert."

"Hey!" Kaoru warningly said.

"Keep off of my food and I'll keep off of yours." Megumi ended the conversation by leaning back on her chair and crossing her legs as they waited for the food they ordered.

"Aren't you exaggerating with this diet thing, Megumi-chan?"

"Tanuki, I'm a med-student. I know exactly what's good for me or not." Megumi defensively replied.

Kaoru resigned and leaned back as well, "Fine."

Fifteen minutes or so, their food arrived and the two started delightedly at their lunch. Not long enough; a waiter approached their table with a bottle of white wine on his hand and a small note on the other.

Megumi looked up and saw the wine. She exchanged glances with Kaoru and noticed that she too was confused. "We didn't order that." Megumi said to the waiter who placed the bottle on their table.

Kaoru looked up and then received a small note from the waiter's hand. "This came from the man sitting on that table." He pointed over to the far end table but unfortunately, they saw no one. "Well, I guess he already left. Oh, and by the way. Your bill's already paid. Excuse me." He said as he bobs his head and then walked away.

"Who's it from?" Megumi curiously asked, looking at the note on Kaoru's hands.

Kaoru opened the paper and then silently read,

_To the beautiful woman reading this, _

_ I must tell you that I am very pleased with our first encounter back from Tachibana-san's dinner party and I am hoping to talk to you much more. If you won't mind, I'd like to have dinner with you tonight, _ _eight o'clock__ at Le Cuisine. I highly appreciate your company. _

_From the guy in the elevator _

Kaoru closed the letter with wide eyes and mouth agape. "Enishi." She muttered and then quickly whipped her head towards the entrance and saw his tall form and white hair exiting the restaurant. His hands tucked on his pockets as he casually walked away. A small smile pulled the corners of her mouth as she watched his retreating back.

"Tanuki?" Megumi called her name out of confusion and concern.

She turned her head towards her friend and grinned, "I got a date tonight, Megumi-chan!"

* * *

Kaoru hastened her way back to Aoshi's apartment after finishing her gastronomic class. She entered the apartment and ran her way upstairs but immediately stopped when she noticed the blue-eyed doctor sitting on the dining table. She turned to him and noticed that he's quite busy contemplating that piece of file in his hands. He had his glasses on which means he's seriously doing a research. "Good evening, doc." She bobbed her head and greeted. She was a little out of breath but she still managed to form words out of her mouth.

Aoshi looked up from the files he's studying and then said, "From a moment there I thought there was an earthquake. The floor's shaking and then you appeared. Have you been running around my apartment, woman?" he may look serious but something in his tone and the words he said promptly irritated his young housemaid.

_Ignore it, Kaoru! You have no time for this!_ She mentally scolded herself, closing her eyes to prevent herself from snapping out. "Have you eaten dinner yet?" she asked instead.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well in that case, you'll have to make your own dinner yourself." She didn't bother listening to his reply and went straight to the second floor.

Aoshi watched her ran away, "What?"

* * *

Taking various clothes out of her dresser, she noticed that she had no idea of what to wear. Panicking, she started rummaging through her drawers, cabinets, anything that contains her clothing. "Shoot." She muttered, still in the process of finding herself a decent evening wear. Finally she found three garments, two cocktail dresses and formal attire. "Hmm…" she contemplated and then reached out and grabbed the floral cocktail dress. She smiled and said, "I'll try this one first!" she grabbed her shirt and then was about to pull it off when suddenly, her door burst open revealing a very upset doctor from the other side.

Luckily, Kaoru wasn't able to pull off her shirt before he came in or he could have seen her half-naked. She protectively crossed her arms against her chest and yelled, "What the hell are you doing here? At least have the decency to knock before entering someone else's door!"

Aoshi ignored her protest and went on with his interrogation, "What do you mean by _I_ have to _cook_ my own food?" he angrily accused, his tone almost a notch higher than the usual.

She rolled her eyes and sarcastically replied, "It means you have to cook food for your self since you're the only one who's gonna have dinner tonight."

"What?" he furrowed his brows and asked.

"I have a _date_ tonight, doc."

"A date?" Aoshi sternly asked, despite of the rage he's undergoing right now. "_You_ have a _date_? Are you kidding me?" he teased, sneering in the process.

"I'm not." Was her nonchalant reply as she turned around and browsed her clothes again.

_I can't believe this._ He bitterly mused, not knowing why he's acting so strange for the fact that his housemaid's seeing someone else tonight. _She can't see anyone. I will not have it!_ He determinedly thought and then asked, "Who asked you out? I bet he's out of his wits. No normal person would ask some plain, ugly, nasty little thing like you." he mocked, scoffing as he irritatingly watched Kaoru ignore him.

"Your cousin."

"My cousin?" his face suddenly filled with curiosity. "Who? Enishi?"

"No, it's Tomoe-san." Kaoru sardonically rolled her eyes again and exclaimed, "Of course it's Enishi! Who else?"

"Enishi asked you out?" Aoshi could not understand it. Why would his cousin ask Kamiya out? They only just met in the party. It's not like Enishi's planning on courting her, is he? _Enishi would do anything to get the things he wants. Kaoru's no exception. He looks rather interested in her back at the dinner party._ He thought, something igniting within him at the thought of Enishi and Kaoru together. Jealousy. _No. I'm not jealous. Definitely I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous?_ He shook his head and then turned towards his silent housemaid. "You're not allowed to go out." He firmly stated, pleased to see Kaoru's head whipping towards him with her whole face scrunched in disappointment.

"What? Are you serious?"

He arched a fine eye brow, "I am."

She stomped her foot and moaned, "Mou! You can't do this!"

"Yes I can."

"But, he's your cousin!"

"I'll tell him that you won't be able to make it because you're sick."

"But I'm not!"

"You're not going." He said, crossing his arms in full determination. "And besides, you got chores to attend to and things to do. You can't just leave it all behind."

She narrowed her eyes and dangerously glared at him, "I can't believe this. First, you enslave me and now you're trying to control me?" she scoffed and said, "You have no right to do this to me!"

He smirked in triumph, liking the scowl spreading on Kamiya's face. _I call this, the masterpiece of torture._ He thought, mentally nodding in appreciation of his work. "Quit playing dress-up and go down stairs. Prepare dinner," he placed a hand on his stomach and said, "I'm starving." With that, he turned on his heels and went outside her room with a victorious smirk never leaving his face.

Muttering a few curses, Kaoru begrudgingly fixed her clothes back to the dresser.

* * *

She carelessly placed the plate in front of him that almost jolted the stoic doctor by the mere sound of China hitting glass. He looked down and saw a speedy microwave chili in front of him. "What the hell is this?" this was unusual. Kaoru usually cooks different kinds of food for his gastronomic class. But this meal was oddly—unlikely and disappointing.

"It's called _food_." Was her only reply. Then without as much of sparing him a glance, she turned away and walked inside the kitchen again.

Aoshi looked down and without as much of a choice, he ate the whole thing up.

That wasn't the only cruel thing she did for payback. She ignores him the whole time she did all her chores. Out of frustration, Kaoru finished her chores sooner than expected.

Tiredly, Kaoru stood in front of Aoshi who was silently reading a book on the couch. A broom was held on her hand and a duster on the other. "Oi!" she angrily called; fuming as the doctor slowly raised his head and looked at her.

"What is it?"

"I'm done with the chores. Can I go now?" she imploringly asked, her breathing was quite erratic since she cleaned the whole apartment in haste.

_Great, now she's done. What's next?_ Aoshi had to think of something to delay her from this date of hers. He closed his book and then stood up, not breaking eye-contact with her.

Kaoru on the other hand watched him as he walked around and then touched the furniture he encounters through his walk. She saw him wipe a finger on the each furniture and then cautiously observed it. He shook his head which made her really nervous. Finally he turned to her and said, "This won't do… Do it again."

Her eyes went wide and her jaw fell open, "What? Y-you w-want me to st-start over?" she was stuttering in complete disbelief and madness. "Are you serious?"

Aoshi merely glanced at her and then went back to the couch, opening his book to read again, "Yes." He noticed her still standing in front of him and from the corner of his eyes he could see her shaking. _I must have really gone under her skin… good._ He inwardly smirked with this thought and then said, "Do it now before I ask you to clean the bathroom again."

_He—he's the most insensitive, thick-skinned, moron I've ever met in my entire life! How can he just sit there and watch me undergo these tortures?_ She was still shaking in anger and with that, she slowly turned on her heels and went back to her chores. As she took a few more steps towards the kitchen, an idea suddenly came popping into her mind. _Aha! Why haven't I thought of that before?_ With a wide smile, she went up stairs and straight to her room.

* * *

Kaoru went down the stairs with a pile of laundry in her arms. She was glad the laundry was big enough to cover her outfit. She now wore a floral cocktail dress and her hair was now neatly tied back. She put little amount of make-up on her face and wore pumps to match her dress. As she walked down, she cautiously took a peek over to the living room where the doctor previously sat with his book. Just as what she expected, she saw the doctor lying on his back on the couch, sleeping.

Snickering, Kaoru placed the laundry on the floor and silently walked her way towards the door. She looked back and saw the doctor still slumbering. Her hand was about to reach the knob when suddenly, a familiar baritone voice spoke to her from behind.

"Where do you think you're going?" Aoshi was now half-sitting on the couch, looking over to Kaoru who dangerously stood next to the door.

_Shit!_ She immediately opened the door and ran her way out.

"Kamiya!" Aoshi shot up from the couch and went after her.

Kaoru tightly closed her eyes and then looked back only to see her employer running after her. _This is worst than a horror movie! I think I'm gonna have a heart attack!_ She continuously ran despite of the fact that her pumps were continuously torturing her feet. She looked back and saw the doctor running fast enough to reach her. He's much taller and he's way faster than her, which panicked Kaoru. _I must find a way to escape him! But how am I supposed to do that?_

"Kamiya, come back here!" Aoshi don't normally run out of the house and yelling someone's name like a madman. But Kamiya made him do this and he's determined to get her back. _I swear I'll kill you when we get back to the apartment!_ He managed to run much faster and when he turned to a corner, he lost track of the girl he's chasing. _What the—?_ He looked around and saw no one. The streets were deserted since it was already evening. _Where is she?_ He once again skimmed the whole street but to no avail, he found no one.

Realizing that it would be useless for him to stay much longer, Aoshi angrily kicked in the air and then went back to his apartment.

Once he was gone out of sight, Kaoru stepped out from the shadows and sighed in relief from the success of her escape. She tightly held her chest, "Mou! I thought I was gonna die back there!" taking long deep breaths, she tiredly went to the bus stop and waited for the next bus to come.

* * *

Aoshi went back to the apartment, partly exhausted. _Why ever did I run after her like that? What's wrong with me?_ He never resolved into doing careless things like that. What had pushed him to do it? _Enishi._ He thought and this brought him back to his pondering. Of all people, why would his cousin ask her out? It bothers him—_no, that's not the right word…_—it _troubles_ him for the fact that his housemaid's dating his cousin. _Is it possible that Tomoe told him about the charade?_ So what if she did told Enishi about the charade? It's not like Enishi's doing his part of it. This whole dating thing doesn't make any sense.

Deep in his thought, he was quickly brought back to reality when the phone rang. He stood up and answered, "Hello?"

_"Aoshi, it's me." _

Aoshi's brows furrowed and then he finally recognized the familiar voice, "Tomoe?"

**

* * *

**

Kaoru arrived at Le Cuisine a few minutes late and profusely apologized to Enishi. The white-haired punk shook his head and pulled a chair for her to sit on. She gladly took it and then observed the table they were in. "Er… Enishi-san, why do we have a table for four?" she asked, expecting to have dinner with him alone.

Noticing the confusion on her face, Enishi smiled and answered, "My sister wants to dine with us tonight along with a friend."

_Tomoe-san's dining with us?_ This thought immediately worried her. "Ah…" was the only word she could manage to say.

Enishi smiled and then went to start a conversation, "Kaoru-san, I hope you don't mind me asking…"

"Hai?" Kaoru turned to him as she laid the napkin down on her lap.

"About you being my cousin's housemaid... how did it happened?" he saw the surprised look on her face and immediately he said, "My sister told me everything, Kaoru-san. You can tell me."

She slowly grinned and laughed, "Well—if that's the case." Then she began telling her story of misfortune. Some of them made Enishi laugh since Kaoru tends to exaggerate things when it comes to describing her experiences with her insensitive employer. Soon, Kaoru found her self laughing along with him and thought she did well in entertaining him. "I wouldn't call you're cousin a good employer at all, Enishi-san. I hope you don't mind me saying that."

He shook his head and chuckled, "No, I don't. In fact, it amuses me to hear all these stuff about him. You see, my cousin's not much of a company. He much prefer sitting in a calm environment with nothing to do but read a book or do boring stuff like, researching. He's not very expressive; sometimes it's really hard to tell what he's feeling. He's not very approachable too. He only socializes to those he's acquainted with or to those who he thinks are smart enough to talk to… that's why it surprised me to know that he's doing these amusing stuff with you. Who would have thought Shinomori Aoshi would blatantly shout his thoughts on a cliff? That's very surprising." He was in the verge of not believing Kaoru's description of living with his cousin for the past six months. The Aoshi she's describing is a total opposite of the Aoshi they all know. Enishi then found himself staring at Kaoru in complete interest. What is it with this girl that pushed his cousin into doing things he's not used to? And why is his sister so threatened by her? These questions were left un-answered when she started talking again.

"Yes, you may find it hilarious. But to me," she snorted and then irritatingly looked away, "it's very offending."

"Why?" he asked, his eyes never leaving her face. Just by watching her facial expressions amuses him already.

She widened her eyes and incredulously gaped at him, "Being bossed around, insulted, teased and receive various physical injuries doesn't amuse me, Enishi-san. Would you still be amused if you're in my place?"

"I think my cousin's enjoying your company." He said matter-of-factly.

Kaoru blinked twice at him and the said, "Eh?"

Enishi reached out for his glass of water and took a sip before answering, "All the things you two have done together… Aoshi never would bring himself into doing that with other people. Not even with me or my sister. I guess he's giving you the special treatment every girl in this town dreams of having."

"_Special treatment_? Are you serious?" She again gave him a skeptical look.

He laughed and shook his head, "I guess not."

Kaoru nervously laughed too and said, "You're talking nonsense."

"But there's always a possibility that he likes your company. And probably… you do too." His eyes cunningly stared at her and saw her frowning. Man, he never thought convincing her would be this hard. This was just the first part of the plan. He must do better for the next step.

Kaoru suddenly found herself thinking over what Enishi said. _What is he talking about?_ She hated it when people talk in clues. "I don't understa—"

"Oh, they're here." Enishi interrupted as he smiled and looked over Kaoru's shoulder.

She looked at him and then curiously followed the beeline of his eyes. She glanced behind and saw Tomoe along with their cousin, Aoshi walking towards their table. _W-wait—that git's here too?_ Frightened and terribly nervous, Kaoru turned her head to avoid eye contact. _Oh my God, what is he doing here?_ She felt her heart pounding on her chest again. _I'm sooo dead._

* * *

Aoshi stepped out of his silver Porsche and then waited until Tomoe gotten off too. She took his arm and both went inside Le Cuisine, a famous French Restaurant around the district.

"What's the occasion?" he asked, still clueless of why his cousin asked him out for dinner. It didn't bother him though since he's _still_ hungry. That microwave chili his housemaid fed him wasn't enough to fill his stomach.

Tomoe only smiled and lead him inside without answering his question. _He'll be getting his answer soon as we get in._ she told herself and then suddenly felt Aoshi pause in mid tracks. She looked up and saw her cousin looking agape as he stared from afar. She followed his eyes and saw the table where Enishi and Kaoru sat across each other. Another smirk appeared on her lips as she looked at the couple and back to her cousin who seems to be doing the same. To Enishi and to Kaoru, that is.

_Why are they here?_ He glanced down at his cousin and curiously asked, "Did you—"

"This is a surprise." She feigned a look of stun on her refined face and then saw her brother look at their direction followed by Kaoru who appeared really astounded to see Aoshi with her. "I didn't know Kaoru-san would be here too. How nice." She then tugged on Aoshi's arm and forced him to follow her.

They walked towards their table and were greeted by Enishi who stood up to offer his sister a seat.

Aoshi looked at Kaoru and saw her constantly looking away. _What a pitiful way of escaping. I still managed to find you, Kamiya._ He menacingly glared at her as he sat on the chair across Tomoe's.

Kaoru felt restless when the two arrived. She kept her head low, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. _Why? Why do I have to suffer like this? What have I done wrong?_ She cautiously moved her eyes and glanced at the doctor sitting beside her. From the second she saw his eyes dangerously glaring at her; she immediately looked away and turned her head towards Tomoe, which was not a very smart move. "Er… Tomoe-san, it's nice to see you again." She pulled a smile and bobbed her head.

Tomoe acknowledged her with a smile and then turned to her brother. "Enishi, why didn't you tell me Kaoru-san would be joining us for dinner?"

Enishi saw the mischievous glint on her eyes and he decided to play along. "Ah, does it upset you that I decided to bring a _date_ for tonight?" that statement brought Aoshi and Kaoru's head shot up. The two looked at him and then exchanged glances until Kaoru managed to look away, _again_.

"A date?" Tomoe turned to Kaoru and smiled, "Oh no, I'm not upset at all."

* * *

Dinner was served and still Kaoru remained restrained as the three constantly conversed.

Aoshi on the other hand was quiet, only answering when he's asked and merely speaks a couple of words. _That was odd_, Kaoru thought. Watching him behave like this utterly surprised her. Where was the Aoshi she knew? _Maybe this is what Enishi-san's trying to say._ She thought and then mentally nodded as she ate her Beef Bourguignon.

Tomoe furtively watched the two, glad that her plan is working.

Unfortunately, Kaoru's next move surprised her when she turned to her and asked, "How's Kenshin doing?" she looked at her, eyes slightly wide at the mention of her fiancé's name. She noticed everybody's eyes settled on her as they waited for her to reply. Aoshi looked at them and then glanced at Kaoru, wondering why she would ask for his cousin's fiancé's well-being. Enishi on the other hand, watched his sister as she contemplated on what to say.

"He's doing fine, Kaoru-san. I'm glad you asked." Tomoe knew Aoshi had no idea where Kaoru came from and what relationship she has with Kenshin. And of course, he wouldn't endanger her plan with this petty question. She must succeed, she must not ruin it.

Kaoru noticed the stern voice behind Tomoe's answer and then she noticed Aoshi's watching this exchange. _Oh yeah, he's here… shit! I'm so stupid! I shouldn't have asked that!_ Again, she found herself lowering her head and silently eating her food.

"Kaoru-san, are you alright?" Enishi worriedly asked across the table.

Aoshi turned to look at Enishi and then back to Kaoru. He doesn't like this and found himself glaring at his housemaid. He was bitterly thinking of what else to do to keep Enishi's attention away from his housemaid. _A payback would be nice…_ he mentally nodded and then finally spoke, "_Kamiya-san_, why do you refrain from lowering your head like that? Is something wrong?" he mockingly gave her a worried look which immediately brought a look of horror on Kaoru's face.

She bit her lip, keeping herself from exploding. She gave him a hard cold glare and felt much angrier when she noticed him inwardly smirking at her. _How dare you ask me!_ She wanted to smother his plate on his smug looking face. Instead, she turned to Enishi and replied with a forced smile, "I'm fine. Just feeling a little bit dizzy." She lied. _Well, what am I supposed to tell him?_

"Oh," Enishi wasn't expecting that. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Don't mind her." Aoshi interjected and dismissively waved a hand at her, "She's lying." He nonchalantly said and ate a piece of his glazed chicken thighs.

Kaoru gaped at him as if he just danced YMCA in front of her. Enishi raised his brows in wonder as Tomoe inwardly smiled and watched this exchange in complete amusement.

Aoshi felt really pleased to see Kaoru staring at him in disbelief. Her mouth moved like a fish, her face flushing in mix embarrassment and anger as she exclaimed, "Are you calling me a liar?"

He turned to her and spoke in calm, irritating tone, "Kamiya, if you're not feeling well then why ever did you persisted on going out when I told you to stay?"

"That's none of your business." Kaoru irately replied, angrily slicing a piece of meat and shoving it right into her mouth. Her eyes never wavered from its glare.

_They fought over this dinner?_ Enishi looked at the two, wishing they would stop bickering before they embarrass themselves.

Tomoe on the other hand appeared uninterested. Her eyes would constantly look at the two and then continue on with her dinner.

"None of my business?" Aoshi shot back, "I'm your employer, Kamiya, in case you've forgotten."

"I haven't."

"Then why do you keep on disobeying me?"

"For your information, I did everything you told me to do before I went out. But ordering me to clean the whole apartment for the second time is too much!"

"You deserve it."

"Wha—" she could not believe what she's hearing. Scoffing, Kaoru dropped her fork and knife, crossed her arms as she tried to look away and ignore him, _Argh! You're driving me crazy!_

Enishi coughed and promptly caught everyone's attention. He pulled out a smile and said, "Are we all done? Let's proceed to dessert, shall we?"

* * *

Taking a spoonful of White Chocolate Mousse, Kaoru happily opened her mouth and devoured the sinful sweet dish. "Yum! This taste _really_ good…" again, she dipped her spoon and swirled the white chocolate until it ended up straight to her mouth again.

Enishi smiled and nodded, "Le Cuisine's well-known for their desserts."

She nodded and studied the whole wonderful mixture as she said, "This is very well-made."

"Really?" Tomoe feigned to be amused, "How could you tell?"

Kaoru knew Tomoe's pretending not to know the answer to her own question. They must pretend that they knew nothing about each other since to Aoshi; they only just met in Tachibana's party. "It's not flaky… just absolutely flawless. Creamy in texture, pure perfection… No doubt Le Cuisine's renowned for their desserts." Truth be told, she was enjoying this conversation. Sharing her opinion and having people around you who truly listens pleases her. Well, except for Aoshi, that is…

"Your descriptions are very well-detailed. How so?" it was Enishi who asked this. He knew nothing about Kamiya Kaoru before the party and surely he's not feigning innocence towards this. He was really curious.

She brightly smiled and replied, "I'm studying Culinary Arts in Tokyo University… I'm in my last year now."

"A culinary student." Tomoe spoke and then turned towards her apathetic cousin. "I can't help not to envy you, Aoshi. You got your very own chef in your own apartment."

Aoshi sent a glare towards Kaoru and she decisively glared back. "Lucky indeed." Sardonically, he replied.

Enishi stole Kaoru's attention as he spoke, "I would love to taste one of your home-cooked meals someday." He knew this statement would somehow alarm his cousin. And that he did. Aoshi looked at him; surprise was evident within his eyes. Although he immediately backed down and looked away. He inwardly smirked, starting to enjoy this little game his sister started. _If I can drew out that kind of reaction from him, I'd be willing to participate more._ As if reading his mind, Tomoe turned to him and subtly smiled.

Kaoru on the other hand flushed and looked down. "H-hai… If you want, you could come by Aoshi's apartment and I'll cook a special meal for you." And then she immediately turned to his sister and profusely added, "You can come too, Tomoe-san."

"That's very nice of you." The black-haired beauty replied.

* * *

Finally the night was over and the four waited in front of Le Cuisine for the valet to deliver their cars. Enishi's car arrived first. He glanced over to Kaoru and suggested, "I'll drive you home."

Kaoru smiled at his offer and nodded, "Hai."

"No need." Aoshi interjected and grabbed Kaoru's arm only to pull her aside, "We're living in the same apartment. I'll take her home."

Enishi shot him a challenging glare and said, "I was asking Kaoru-san, Aoshi."

Aoshi simply glared back at him and replied, "Definitely she'll say no."

"No I won't!" Kaoru immediately protested but was silenced when Enishi replied.

"Why?"

"Because she'll be a hassle to you, that's why."

Kaoru whipped her head towards the doctor and menacingly glared.

"Why ever did you think she'll be a hassle to me?" he took Kaoru's other arm and pulled her towards his side. "I insist, cousin. I'll take her home."

Aoshi scowled and pulled her back to his side, "I'm telling you, she can be a handful. She's very talkative, you'll get irritated for sure, trust me."

"Hey!" Kaoru was about to object but she was again dragged back onto Enishi's side.

"If that's the case then, why do you persist on taking her home instead?" Enishi countered, not liking the tone of his cousin's voice.

Tomoe looked over to her brother's face and frowned. _Is this still part of the plan?_ That, she didn't know. Enishi was acting so well that even she could not tell if he's just pretending or not.

"I have to. She's _my_ responsibility." Aoshi replied, tugging on Kaoru's arm again, this time forcefully. She was carelessly drawn back, almost tripping over her own feet. "She's _my_ housemaid, so don't trouble yourself."

"But—" he was cut-short when Tomoe stepped into the argument and coolly addressed him.

"Eni-kun, it's getting late. I'd like to go home now." And with that, she walked pass between them and stepped inside Enishi's Lotus Elise.

Enishi thought it'd be useless to argue more since his sister decided to go home with him. Sighing, he turned towards Kaoru and bid her good night, "So long, Kaoru-san. Oyasumi."

Nodding, Kaoru bobbed her head and said, "Hai. Oyasumi-nasai."

Enishi begrudgingly turned towards his cousin and bobbed his head. Aoshi did the same thing, watched him step inside the car and drove off.

"I can't believe you did that." He turned and saw Kaoru disapprovingly staring at him.

He saw this coming and chose to remain silent instead. He won't be answering nor hearing any of her questions or opinions. He's tired and disappointed. All he wanted to do right now was to go home and rest… and punish Kaoru for her disobedience before going to bed.

Noticing that he's trying to ignore her, Kaoru stepped next to his side and looked up at him. "Doc, is something wrong?"

"Nothing."

She scowled and shook her head, "This doesn't look _nothing_ to me." She pointed right into his brooding face.

Again, he didn't answer.

Sighing, she crossed her arms and slyly asked, "Are you upset because I went out with your cousin?" she inwardly smirked when she heard him scoff.

"No."

_Oh, this is going to be soo good…_ grinning, she playfully rocked back and forth as she asked, "Are you jealous?" she saw him stiffen on that question and it took all of her will-power to keep herself from laughing.

"Of course not. Why would I be?" he nervously coughed and looked away, cursing and hoping for the valet to arrive.

Stubborn as a mule, Kaoru went on with her teases and playfully elbowed his side. "C'mon, you can tell me!"

"…"

"Aoshi-sama is jealous… Aoshi-sama is jealous!" she said in a singsong, almost in the brink of annoying Aoshi the shit out of him.

He furiously turned to her and warningly said, "Will you just shut up?"

Deeply offended, Kaoru turned to him and bitterly asked, "What's your problem? You know, I'm the one who's supposed to be mad at you, not the other way around!"

"Then be mad at me. That's much better." He haughtily replied.

"Oh yeah?" she planted her hands on her hips and angrily said, "Fine! If that's what you want!"

And just in time, Aoshi's car arrived. He furiously took his keys and walked around to step inside the silver Porsche. He noticed her still standing there without moving an inch. "What are you waiting for? Get in." He ordered but much to his surprise, Kaoru disregarded his command and started walking away. He frowned and then realized what she's trying to pull at. "Oi, Kamiya!" but still, she ignored him. She was getting away, stubbornly walking her way towards the isolated street. "Damn wench." He muttered and immediately stepped inside his car, starting the engine and drove slowly so could keep up with her. He opened the window and called out to her, "Kamiya, get inside, _now_." His voice was grave as he spoke.

"No." she spat, briskly walking in attempts of avoiding him.

He groaned, not knowing what to do with her stubbornness. "Are you planning to walk your way home? Honestly, Kamiya, I'd never thought you'd be this stupid—"

"I am not stupid!" she shrieked, stopping as she angrily stomped her foot.

Aoshi stepped on the breaks, surprised on her sudden outburst. This was the second time of the day she snapped at him.

Instead of consoling her, he sneered and went on with his tactless teasing, "No normal person would walk four miles just for the sake of being stubborn. Is there any limit to your stupidity?" He glared at her and yelled, "Now stop doing these childish tantrums and get inside!"

Kaoru was so furious; tears were threatening to spill down from her eyes. _No! I will not cry in front of him! Hold it all back, Kaoru. Hold it all back…_ she allowed him to torture her, to ignore and spat at her. But never would she allow anyone to call her 'stupid'. And this insensitive doctor's no exception of it! She had enough of compromising and her patience is wearing thin. She can't take it anymore. She's fully loaded with his insults and she won't allow him to continue on treating her like this. _I've had enough._

Just as then, raindrops started pouring and this immediately alarmed the doctor. A heavy downpour came as what was expected. He turned towards Kaoru and saw her still standing outside, both hands clenched. "Kamiya, if you don't want me to call you stupid, get inside the car." She appears to be taking no heed of whatever he's saying and with this he started to worry. He looked around and muttered a curse only to find out that he hadn't brought an umbrella along with him. Having no other choice, Aoshi took off his coat and stepped outside the heavy rain. He ran around the car and stood in front of her unmoving form.

"Kamiya." He grimly called. And as she slowly raised her head to look up, he noticed her eyes were red and puffed. She was sniffing, water dripping all over her. _Had she been crying?_ Somehow, he felt utterly overwhelmed when she started sobbing. "Kamiya—"

She was so fast that he didn't saw this coming. She was now pounding on his chest as she cried, "Why do you always do this to me?" she failed to keep herself from crying. She couldn't help it. It was too much. She was too hurt to ignore this one. "How could you!" she continued weeping, "You have no right to insult me like that!" she shook her head, her pounding grown weak as well as her whole body. Aoshi took hold both of her wrists, preventing her to hurt him further. "No right…" she muttered and finally, she gave up. Before she knew it, she heavily fell against him and her head was already resting against his chest.

Aoshi never meant to go this far. Sometimes he just couldn't contain himself from saying awful things to her. He thought Kaoru wouldn't take them seriously since she always end every bicker with a smile and go on as if nothing happened. He felt terribly guilty. He pushed her too hard.

Hesitantly, he released her wrists and enveloped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him as much as possible despite of the rain. He soothingly rubbed a hand over her back as the other caressed her wet hair in attempts of calming her. With a deep sigh, he said, "I'm sorry."

Hearing his faint voice against her ear, Kaoru tried to stop herself from crying and slightly pushed her self away from his embrace. In arms length, he released her and found himself looking straight down into her eyes. Shock was evident within them and then suddenly it all disappeared and was now filled with innocence and curiosity.

"Stop crying…"

Kaoru did the same and observed his usual cold blue eyes. Somehow, his eyes don't look so cold anymore. Instead, they looked so sincere that she found herself not believing of what she's seeing right now. _He's sorry…_ she thought and for some reasons, she felt pleased for the fact that Shinomori Aoshi actually apologized to her.

He found himself completely lost within those eyes, unconsciously raising his hand and softly caressed the contours of her face.

Kaoru didn't know whether to flinch or lean onto his exploring hand. Calloused fingers gently brushed the soft skin of her cheek. Her pulse racing at the tingling sensations sent through her veins. Her whole face warming at the mere contact and felt shivers run down her spine. _What are you doing to me? _She couldn't think clearly now, she's aware of nothing but the tall, handsome doctor with perfect hands caressing her face. "Doc—"

She never felt anything like this before. She knew she should feel shame for standing so close to him like this. No one, not even Kenshin nor Sano held her this close. This alien feeling… was so addicting that she wanted more… yearned more from his touch.

"Do you want to know why?" he suddenly asked in an almost guttural whisper. Rain be damned. He doesn't care if his whole suit's ruined. It's been so long since the last time he felt her body pressed against his like this. And he knew he regretted that night for not making any move to kiss her.

At first she was confused, clueless of what he's talking about. But her questions were immediately answered when he spoke again.

"I was jealous." He admitted, forthright without any hesitation.

_He is? _She blinked twice, not knowing what to say.

He chuckled and then found himself completely drawn on those rosy, parted lips. His thumb traced the bottom lip, wondering of how it would feel like to have those locked against his. "Kaoru."

Her eyes went wide as she savored his deep voice saying her name. This was the first time he ever addressed her by her first name. _Am I dreaming? Is this for real?_ She dumbly looked up at him and stuttered, "I—you—my name—" and then that was the last of it when his lips descended upon hers and kissed her.

Her initial reaction was shock, of course. But she did not move away nor did she resist. This sent her nerves haywire, her mind spinning as her eyes drifted close and she leaned against him slightly, completely giving in.

Aoshi pulled her to him as she moved to encircle her arms around his neck, locking them. The kiss grew deeper and desperate. And none of them want to let go. Just the feel of each other's lips was enough to trap them within the depths of pleasure, desire and perhaps… love.

It's wrong.

It's absurd.

But it felt so right.

Her fingertips fondled the tips of his hair, eliciting a half-moan from the other. He in return, tightened his hold on her, crushing her chest against his, pleased to hear a moan coming from the back of her throat.

Kaoru tore her lips away from his and broke the kiss to regain all the air she'd lost. Aoshi looked down at her and loved the way she looked right now. She was gorgeous, breathing erratically, eyes half-lidded, mouth slightly parted and cheeks flushed from the aftermath of their shared, heated kiss.

His fingertips once again danced around cheek. She looked into his eyes and surprised to see them darker than the usual hue. She could have melted right then and there when he smiled down at her. A very rare smile where numerous of girls would swoon down onto their knees and kneel before him in pure worship.

He leaned down and kissed her gently, caressing her own just for the sake of savoring them and not devouring them whole. When they pulled away, Kaoru found herself completely hypnotized by the mere sight of his unearthly face, breathless and utterly overwhelmed.

He was the first one to recover and managed to find his voice first. His eyes lured hers as he spoke; "Your turn."

She innocently blinked her eyes and questioningly stared at him, "Eh?"

A sincere smile pulled the corners of his mouth as he found her completely endearing with her huge blue eyes naively looking up at him. "My name."

Kaoru's lips slowly formed into a wide grin as she replied,

"Aoshi."

And together they shared the sweet, August rain.

**TBC **


	12. The silent treatment never works

Chapter Twelve

**The Silent Treatment Never Works **

After drying her hair, Kaoru sat on her bed and tried to come up with an explanation on the unusual things that happened tonight. _Aoshi_, the first name that came popping inside her mind. Her fingers reached out to touch her lips as she remembered the person who possesses them a few moments ago.

A smile formed on her lips at the memory of it. But then a frown promptly crossed her face. Numerous questions remained stuck inside her head and irritate her for the fact that she couldn't answer them. Why did he kiss her? And why did he say he's jealous? The doctor's hiding something, that's for sure. She dropped her hand and sighed, _I should have just asked him…_ the drive towards home was a silent one. No one dared to open their mouths after that kiss. And as they arrived back in the apartment, Kaoru muttered an awkward 'goodnight' and went straight to bed. "Aargh!" she grabbed her hair and frustratingly kicked off the covers of her bed. "I'm so confused!" she exclaimed and then immediately dropped down to the soft mattress, wishing to get some sleep through counting a herd of sheep. But to no avail, she was still wide awake.

The thoughts, the sensation and the pleasure of his lips against hers kept bugging her puzzled mind. _Why?_ She desperately wanted to ask him but at the same felt really nervous from the thought of facing him again. "Waahhh!" she thrashed against the bed and then frustratingly buried her head under the pillows.

"Sleep, must sleep!"

After numerous attempts of counting each jumping sheep inside her head, her eyes finally grown tired and immediately she fell asleep.

* * *

Aoshi was in the same dilemma. Right after she said goodnight and went up to her room, he sat on the couch and started to ponder. What had he done? Was that the right thing to do? To kiss her and tell her he was jealous? _That girl's making me do things I'm not used to do… _He pinched the bridge of his nose and realized with these thoughts, he won't be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

The next day wasn't as good as what Kaoru was expecting. She woke up and saw the man who engulfed her thoughts exit his own room. They both stopped in tracts and looked at each other. Kaoru was in the verge of ignoring him or do her usual routine of teasing him. Instead she found herself nervously smiling and bobbing her head as she greeted, "Good morning." But what he did next take her aback. He acknowledged her with a small nod and "Hn," as he started down the stairs without as much of glancing back at her.

_What the hell was that all about?_ She thought, downright disappointed for being ignored like that. With a shook of her head, she headed to the bathroom, took a bath and dressed. She went down the stairs and saw him talking on the phone. Finding that he was busy for her interrogations, Kaoru went straight to the kitchen and cooked breakfast.

When she returned to the dining room to prepare the table, she saw him, already dressed, with his face hidden behind that rather large newspaper. She sat on her chair and silently ate her breakfast, her eyes furtively watching him. She saw his hand reach for his coffee then quickly disappears behind the newspaper again. A frown crossed her features, wondering why the doctor's acting like this.

She nervously looked around, clearing her throat as she spoke, "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

He didn't drop the newspaper, much to her annoyance and disappointment. "Anything you plan to cook will be fine." He answered as he flipped another page and began to read in silence again.

Her brows drew together and then found herself eating her breakfast. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him, "Even black-bean curry?"

He didn't answer.

"Or even assortments of left-over foods?"

"…"

"Perhaps, greasy bacon and eggs would be fine—"

Finally, he dropped that blasted newspaper and found herself looking at a pair of cold ice-blue-eyes. "Cook whatever you desire. I don't care." He suddenly stood up and walked off without even touching his food.

Kaoru felt absolutely affronted by this. Out of anger, she dropped her fork and marched towards the next room, which was the living room. She found him there, fixing his tie and noticed him abruptly stop when he saw her reflection next to his.

Planting her hands on her hips, she half-angrily asked, "Doc, is something wrong?"

He merely glanced at her as he focused himself onto fixing his tie again. "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

Suddenly she found herself in déjà vu, where she's supposed to be the one who's upset and angry, not the other way around. She angrily glared at him and replied, "Look, if this is about the kiss—"

"Who say's it's about _the kiss_, Kamiya?" he tersely interrupted, giving her a side-glance as he waited for her answer.

Her cheeks flushed, feeling quite awkward with this conversation, "Well… I thought—"

"Don't get into wrong conclusions." Somehow he sounded too stern and this quite surprised her. "What happened last night—_never_ happened, do you understand?" he saw her eyes widen and a look of dismay evident on her face. He felt guilty for causing that kind of reaction from her. She was… snubbed by him… again. But after numerous hours of thinking last night, he brought himself into a conclusion of ending whatever he's feeling towards this girl. She was only a housemaid. What's between them was nothing more but a professional relationship.

Their eyes met and he immediately forced himself to look away, preventing himself from pitying the thwarted look her eyes giving him.

Kaoru looked at him, agape. She didn't realize her hands shaking out of fury and disappointment. _Why would you be disappointed, Kaoru?_ Her inner voice interrogated.

_Did you enjoy the kiss? _

_Do you long for his lips to touch yours again? _

_Kaoru, are you falling for him?_

Kaoru didn't know what to think anymore. She was so confused.

Hurt and confusion had never been a good combination. She swallowed a couple of times, and took a long deep breath before regaining her composure again. She looked at him and forced herself to smile. "If that's what you want, then." She politely bobbed her head and said, "Excuse me." And then she turned on her heels and she was gone.

Aoshi watched her until she disappeared from the other room. This sudden politeness brought an eerie feeling within him. He doesn't like it. But of course, he had no other choice but to let her do whatever she feels necessary.

At least, that's what he thought as the only right thing to do.

* * *

"He did what?" Both Tae and Megumi gasped in unison.

Kaoru cringed at their voices and said, "I said, he kissed me last night."

"Are you serious?" they both gasped again.

She gave them a skeptic glare and replied, "Of course I am! What? You think I'm making this whole thing up?"

"How and why?" both women demandingly asked. Surprisingly both leaned against the table at the same time.

Arching a brow, Kaoru said, "Look, if you two keep on doing that, I'd rather not tell you."

"Oh come on!" Tae waved a dismissive hand, "Don't be such a spoil sport!"

"Tae is right." Megumi added, "We want to know everything, from beginning to end."

Tae nodded, "Come now, start talking or I'll be forced to do something to make you talk."

"Alright, alright! Sheesh!" Kaoru raised both of her hands in surrender and started retelling all the events that happened last night. From the date with Enishi until to the part where she and Aoshi kissed. "And this morning he ignores me! Ha! He has the nerve to ignore me when I'm the one who's supposed to be confused and ignoring him! I mean, what is up with that guy?"

Megumi took a sip on her coffee and nodded, "I know. Guy's can be a little too sensitive than women sometimes."

Tae undeniably agreed on this, "True."

Kaoru looked at her two best friends and sighed, "Was that the right thing for him to do? To ignore me?" her brows knitted and despairingly she threw her hands to cover her miserable face, "I'm so confused!" she groaned.

Megumi calmly dropped her coffee and stared at her, "Why would you be confused?" she asked, "Is there something we should know?" exchanged looks with Tae who happens to think what she's exactly thinking as well.

Kaoru shot her head up and frowned, "What do you mean?"

Megumi sighed, "Tanuki, did you enjoy the kiss?" she sternly looked at her, much to Kaoru's surprise.

She stared widely at her, "I-I don't know…" was her unsure answer.

"Dearest, that's not the answer Megumi and I wanted to hear from you." Tae leaned closer and stared straight into her eyes as well, "Did-you-enjoy-the-kiss?"

Kaoru looked thoughtful for a moment and then finally shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe."

"Tanuki…" Megumi warningly spoke.

"Alright!" once again, she found herself surrendering. "I did." She meekly replied blushing as she quickly averted her eyes away. Did she just admit that she liked the kiss? _Oh no, what have I done? _ She looked over to her two friends who were now grinning slyly towards her. Now she can prove that these two would make a good team of investigators someday. They can easily pull out the truth out of somebody who's lying.

Megumi gave a foxy grin and mocked. "I beg your pardon?"

"I enjoyed it, okay?" she furiously exclaimed and then took a long, deep breath. "Ya' happy now?"

Tae happily clapped her hands, "Ooh, Kaoru-chan's in love again!"

Megumi mocked a sigh of relief and said, "I'm glad it's no longer Ken-san! I thought she'd never give up on him!"

Kaoru was so flustered, she was beginning to stutter again, "W-what?" she knew her face's flushing like a ripen tomato by now. "H-hey! I didn't say I like him! All I said was _I enjoyed the kiss_! A-and stop doing that! You're embarrassing me!" she looked around, noticing a lot of eyes focused on their table.

Instead of stopping themselves from embarrassing her, they started laughing. _Some friends!_ She bitterly thought, lowering her head (If that's possible) further in utter humiliation.

Megumi noticed the look on Kaoru's face and immediately nudged Tae to stop giggling. "It's pretty obvious, is it not Tae-chan?" she addressed her so she could refrain herself from laughing.

"Oh, it is!" Tae delightedly replied.

Kaoru glared at them and said, "What's obvious?"

"That you like him."

"Feh! Me?" she furiously shook her head as a note of disapproval, "Never in a million years!" her nose wrinkled at the very thought, "H-he's the most arrogant, self-centered—egocentric bastard I've ever met in my entire life! H-how could I fall for a guy like him? Impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible, dear." Tae corrected.

"B-but I like Kenshin! Kenshin's—sweet, caring—a total opposite of that guy." She nervously laughed, waving a dismissive hand, "I'll never fall for him. It's so impossible, believe me!"

Megumi shook her head and immediately contradicted, "From what I've heard, this guy's pretty popular with girls. Tae and I had seen him in the party and we have to admit, he's gorgeous."

Tae turned to her and grinned, "That is so true."

Kaoru's eyes narrowed, "Unlike _you_ two, I'd prefer someone who respects women." She received a dubious stare from the two, "Oh, alright! Physical appearance's comes next! But I much prefer someone who doesn't boss me around."

"Why wouldn't he?" Megumi asked, "He's your _boss_."

"B-but!"

Megumi rolled her eyes and decided to end this argument, "Tanuki, you came here complaining about how he ignored you after that kiss you shared last night, isn't that enough proof that you're falling for him?"

Kaoru helplessly looked at her and then shook her head with a sigh, "I-I don't know…"

"Kaoru-chan," Tae spoke, "You should see that certain spark on your eyes whenever you're talking about him." she smiled sincerely and said, "You like him, we can tell. Admit it." Both women watched Kaoru fell silent for a second, her brows knitting and then followed by a tired sigh.

"_If_ I do feel something special about him—I'm not really sure if he feels the same way too…" she remembered the hurtful words he said that morning.

_"Don't get into wrong conclusions."_

She shook her head and said, "He said that I shouldn't get into wrong conclusions and should forget about what happened last night…"

Tae incredulously scoffed, "He's confused too. He never meant to say those words for sure."

"He's in denial." Megumi supplied.

"So, are you saying that there's a possibility that he likes me too?" somehow, there was a hint of hope within her voice.

The two women nodded simultaneously.

"Bummer." Kaoru muttered out of realization. She never though she'd be developing any feelings for the doctor. She swore never to be one of those women who swoons and worships him because she knew she's different. _And all this time I thought my heart belongs to Kenshin alone…_ frustratingly, she groaned and threw her hands on her face, "What am I going to do? I-I can't just walk up to him and say that I like him!" her cheeks blushed at the thought as she meekly muttered, "He must feel the same way for me too before I do something…"

Megumi slyly smiled and patted Kaoru's back, "Why don't you try and prove it yourself."

Kaoru looked at her and asked the inevitable question, "How?"

"Test him. Do something that'll push him to make him confess. Make him jealous… that's the best way to do to push men onto their limits."

"Make him jealous? Are you sure?"

The raven-haired med-student haughtily laughed and nodded, "Trust me, Tanuki. I've been doing the same thing with Sano and it always works. He always ends up on my feet, begging me to stop flirting." Fox ears appeared on the top of her hair as she cynically snickered.

Tae winked at her and said, "Kaoru-chan, this is your only chance… good luck."

Kaoru nodded despite of the fact that she's quite unsure if she should trust these two or not.

Now, the million dollar questions is,_ how will I make him jealous?_

* * *

The silent treatment went for days. She would only speak to him when she must attend to whatever he needs and then gives him the silent treatment for the rest of the day. Not until one day, Aoshi sat on his office, doing his usual research work when the doorbell rang. He looked up and saw Kaoru emerge from the laundry room and headed towards the front door.

A delivery boy stood in front of the door with a bouquet of red roses in his arms. "Good day." He greeted, "Are you Ms. Kamiya Kaoru?" he politely asked.

Kaoru just gaped at the roses and then at him as she slowly nodded, "Hai."

"Flowers for you." The delivery boy said.

"Eh? But I didn't order any flowers—" but it seems the delivery boy ignored her protest and proceeded inside. "Whoa," Kaoru's eyes widened as she watched a couple more of delivery boys enter the apartment with various bouquets of flowers in different colors.

"Where shall I put these?" a delivery boy asked.

She was too stunned that she herself didn't know where to put all the flowers. "Here." She pointed on the floor and soon everyone else followed.

Aoshi looked up again from his computer and saw bunches of vibrant blooms invading the whole living room. His brows furrowed and then a scowl formed on his face. He immediately stood up from his chair and approached one of the delivery boys. Kaoru was so happy, she observed each bouquet, admiring and smelling the flower's scent.

"Sir?" The delivery boy was a young lad and felt awfully nervous when he saw the look on Aoshi's face. He anxiously handed him the card included from the flowers and immediately excused himself as he scampered off.

Aoshi read the piece of card in his hand and wasn't so surprised to see his cousin's name on it.

"Who's it from?" Kaoru suddenly appeared next to him as she took a peek on the card he's holding. She looked at him and accusingly asked, "Did you ordered all these flowers?"

He shook his head and replied, "Why would I send you flowers?" which was a mistake especially when he had seen the look of hope within her eyes vanish into thin air. Now it's all replaced with complete disappointment with a tad mix of embarrassment.

She involuntarily scowled and crossed her arms with a huff, "Then who's it from?" her tone clearly states that she demands an answer.

He looked down at her, realizing that this was the first time in three days that she ever spoke to him normally again. _I guess she already forgotten about the kiss._ He thought, mentally nodding to himself.

But of course, he had thought wrong for Kaoru never forgotten about the kiss. And definitely wasn't planning to. That was her first kiss—her first _real_ kiss. The kisses she got from her parents were different. And the kiss she received from Sano on her 10th birthday was different too. It was all platonic. _How would you describe that kiss you shared with Aoshi? Wasn't that platonic? Was that kiss brought up by infatuation?_ Kaoru immediately shook her inner voice's questions, not wanting to get all confused again.

She only chose to speak to him because she couldn't stand the silent treatment anymore. She was so bored, and doing all the polite stuff irritates her. No one can deny her anger towards the doctor. But giving him the silent treatment is like giving him a favor than a punishment. She's the one who's suffering and not him, which was really unfair. And there's also Megumi and Tae's suggestion of making him jealous…

"From your boyfriend, I suppose." He irately shoves the card towards her. She looked at him and then cautiously took it.

_That's right… be grumpy, be jealous… _Kaoru then smiled as she read the note. "Enishi… how nice of him…" she looked around and realized that almost half of the living room's filled with flowers.

"Why is he giving you flowers?" he interrogated, crossing his arms as he gave each bouquet a disgusted look.

_Suspicion... a good sign of jealously… _"Hmm… I don't know…" she placed the tip of her finger on her chin and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ah, yes. I told him that I love flowers and would be delighted to receive one…" and then she blissfully turned around and happily squealed, "But I'd never thought he'd give me a whole flower shop!"

Aoshi snorted, "I never thought you're easily pleased with feminine stuff like this."

Kaoru eyes narrowed towards him, "What do you mean?"

He looked at her and then shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing." And then he turned on his heels and walked back to his office. "Clean that up. I don't want to see those flowers scattered on _my_ living room."

Before Kaoru could open her mouth to protest, he promptly closed the door behind him.

She furiously sneered at him and then went to gather her flowers. She placed one bouquet on the counter top and then her phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?" She greeted.

_"Have you received the flowers?"_ a familiar voice said from the other line. It was no other than Enishi, her employer's cousin.

A smile crossed her face as she replied, "Hai. They're very beautiful. Thank you."

_"I'm glad you liked it. Umm… Kaoru-san?" _

"Hai?"

_"Are you free tonight?" _

"Yes, why?"

_"I received a couple of concert tickets from a colleague of mine. I was hoping if you could come with me and_ _watch the concert together." _

_He's asking me out again? What a perfect timing!_ Kaoru thought but then immediately laughed and said, "Very suave, Enishi-san. Of course, I'd be delighted to come with you!"

She heard a sigh from the other line followed by his voice, _"Great. I'll pick you up by seven, is that alright?" _

"Yes, that would be fine."

_But I don't think doc would be delighted at all._ A wicked grin appeared on her face at the thought of seeing his face contort from anger again, _Perfect…_

* * *

Aoshi opened the door of his apartment, dropped his suitcase on the couch and proceeded upstairs. He was about to take the first step when he suddenly noticed the whole apartment awfully quiet. He curiously looked around and then called, "Kamiya?" when he heard no answer; he turned and went straight to the dining room. He noticed a package of Microwave Chili on the table along with a plate, a glass and a pair of spoon and fork. He reached out and stared at the instant food in his hand._She's feeding me this stuff again?_ He distastefully dropped the Microwave Chili and proceeded on the kitchen. And there he found no sign of his housemaid. Planting his hands on his hips, he observed the whole room, wondering where Kaoru had gone to. It was then when a small pink note posted on the fridge caught his attention.

He leaned and read what was in scripted on the paper.

_Doc, _

_If you're reading this note, I'm currently enjoying the concert with your cousin, Enishi. I may come home late. Fear not, I already prepared your dinner. It's on the table. _

_Enjoy your meal!_

And in the end was a bad drawing of her doing a peace sign.

A nerve instantly throbbed on his forehead as his hand crumpled the stupid paper between his hands. He can't believe she went out with Enishi again without telling him. _Why do you care anyway? She went out with your cousin, so what? You're not jealous, are you?_ Of course not! He sternly thought, throwing the paper in the bin. _Why would I be?_ He asked his inner voice, pinching the bridge of his nose in the process.

_Because you kissed her. _

Aoshi scowled and shook his head; _I only kissed her because she won't shut up._

_That's not true._ His inner voice disagreed.

_What do you know?_ He angrily replied.

_You said to her that you were jealous. It came straight from your mouth._

He had to admit, his inner voice was right. He did say he was jealous. Why ever did he tell her that? What was he thinking?

_See? You're guilty. Admit it._

_Shut up._

_A piece of advice, man. If you want her, get her before somebody else does. You have to do something so you won't lose her. Don't hesitate, for Pete's sakes!_

_I don't need your advice. _

_Sorry, but you have to. I'm your freakin' conscience. _

Aoshi frowned; _if you're my conscience… you should act a lot more like me._

_Geez, do I have to explain myself? I'm a conscience. I'm supposed to contradict everything._

Promptly he blocked his thoughts and felt degraded for liberally talking to himself.

With a tired sigh, he walked back to the dining room. He took the microwave chili and off it went inside the microwave.

"I'll deal with her when she gets back."

* * *

By midnight, Enishi's car arrived in front of Aoshi's apartment. Enishi stepped out of the car to open the door for her. She stepped out, smiled and automatically said thank you.

"I had a wonderful time, Enishi-san." She said, still smiling. True, she did enjoy the concert. And Enishi's company wasn't so bad either. Truth be told, there are a lot of thing they both agreed upon. They both loved the same type of music, love doing fun stuff like pranks and even the same types of food as well. It was so surreal. Almost as if they're meant to be together. But of course, Kaoru wouldn't go onto that. Enishi was nothing more but a friend. They would definitely suit together as friends.

Enishi smiled down at her and nodded, "Me too. I wish we could do this again some time."

Kaoru nodded, "Of course."

He looked at her and realized how truly beautiful she was. Even though she's wearing a simple shirt and jeans, she still looks stunning. It's her simplicity that drawn such beauty out of her. _Cousin, if I were you I'd do something to have this girl all to myself…_ Aoshi's lucky to have her. It's a shame up until now he ignores her.

"Er… Enishi-san, if you don't mind…"

"What is it?"

Kaoru hesitantly glanced over to the apartment and then stared back at him again. "Hug me."

The white-haired tycoon blinked twice at her, confused on what she just said. "Pardon?"

She then released a nervous laugh and said, "You see…" she leaned closer and whispered, "I'm in the process of making a certain person jealous."

Enishi's brows furrowed and he too hesitantly looked around. And then it hit him. _She's making Aoshi jealous._ Well, what do you know? He's being used as well after all. Instead of feeling disappointed, he felt quite relieved for the fact that Kaoru's making this whole plan much easier for him. His sister would be glad to hear this. _I don't feel guilt anymore…_ a grin spread on his face and was glad when Kaoru smiled back. _This girl is something…_ he thought, realizing how well she amuses him. "Alright." He took a step forward and looked down at her.

She in return took a long deep breath and smiled again. She opened her arms wide and said, "Give me a hug!" she adorably ordered and Enishi had no other choice but to obey. He hugged her tight and felt her own arms snaking around his neck. She giggled, causing a vibration between their chests, which caused him to laugh as well.

"I hope this is enough—or do you want me to kiss you?" he whispered against her ear.

Kaoru giggled again and shook her head, "A hug would do. If you dare to kiss me, he might come out here and beat the bloody pulp out of you."

"True." He said, nodding. Holding her like this was exquisite. Not in an intimate way or anything. It was just like hugging a little sister and nothing more. He had never hugged his real sister like this before. It's for the fact that they're not used with this customary and that his sister might feel quite uncomfortable if he suddenly storms in and do this.

Kaoru choked, patting Enishi on the back to get his attention, "Enishi-san, I can't breathe! You can let me go now."

"Oh, sorry." He quickly pulled away and sheepishly grinned.

She smiled and then bobbed her head again, "Thank you, Enishi-san."

Enishi nodded and said, "It's my pleasure." he then looked down on his watch and noticed it was almost half-past midnight. With one last smile, he walked around and stepped inside his car.

Kaoru watched him start the engine and saw him wave at her before driving off. She happily waved back. When his car was nowhere of sight, she turned on her heels and headed for the door.

* * *

Aoshi had no idea whether to go mad and curse everything to hell and back or storm out of the apartment and threat his cousin never to return again. His eyes narrowed towards the man hugging Kaoru outside. Just looking at them constantly causes his blood to boil. _I am not jealous… I am not jealous…_ he continuously chanted like a mantra inside his head, his fist clenching as rage slowly started to consume him.

"How long is this hugging going to last?" He irritably asked under his breath as he watched them between the blinds of the living room's window. He noticed Enishi whispering something on her ear and she continuously giggled, her cheeks faintly blushing.

Annoyed, he paced around the room, his arms crossed and both brows knitted in anger. How was he supposed to deal with this? He can't believe he had to compete with his cousin for that girl's affection!

W-wait… did he just admitted that he liked Kaoru as well? That he feels threatened by his very own cousin?

Is he really worried that one day he'll take her away from him?

What was he thinking?

_Ridiculous…_ he glanced outside and saw Enishi climbing his car. _No one can take my housemaid away._ Now he sounded too possessive, which was highly odd.

But then when he saw Kaoru turn on her heels and approach the door, he suddenly snaps out from his thoughts. It would be too embarrassing if she sees him pacing around waiting for her. _I need to cover up._ He immediately sat on the sofa, took the remote and pretended to watch the TV.

Just in time, Kaoru unlocked the door and went inside.

He had an arm draped over the sofa and pretended to look awfully bored. He slowly raised his eyes when he noticed her stop and stare at him.

"Well, what do you know? She finally returned. The mistress who needs not to do her chores." He sarcastically said as he leered at her through half-lidded eyes.

Kaoru crossed her arms and scowled, "Well, what do you know? Mister stuck-up's still awake. I wonder _why_?" she stressed out her last word, glaring back at him.

Aoshi plainly shrugged his shoulders and started flipping the remote again, "I can't sleep." He lied.

Mentally she giggled and went to sit next to him, "Can't sleep, eh?" She playfully pinched his cheek and cooed, "Aw… are you worried about me, dockie-poodle-poo?" She giggled when she heard him groan and swatted her hand away. She crossed her arms, teasingly looked at him and said, "Can't sleep without me around. Pity." She sighed in feigned disbelief, "What will you do without me?"

He suddenly turned to her and inquisitively stared at her, "What do you mean?"

She gave him a side-glance and replied, "What? You think I'm going to be your housemaid forever?"

Aoshi didn't know what to say and looked away, "I don't know." And then he turned his head towards her again, "You're not planning on quitting, are you?"

She looked at him and saw something within them that she couldn't tell. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Yes… I-I mean, No! Not yet… Three months or so—I think…" she knew her punishment's about to come to an end. Only a few more months and she have to quit the job of being his housemaid, which suddenly brought her to a realization. _I won't be seeing him again…_ she looked up and saw him still staring at her. A lump suddenly formed on her throat as he continued to stare at her with those unexpressive eyes. _Damn, why do his eyes have to be so cold?_

_She won't be serving you forever… _Aoshi haven't thought about it. He never imagined her leaving him someday. He was… enjoying her company so much that he tends to forget things like this. He continued to look down on the deep blue pools of her eyes and was surprised on what he saw. He saw disappointment. She was so easy to read. "Why?" was his one-word question.

"E-eh?"

"Why do you have to leave in three months?" he asked again, "School's not over yet… or are you planning on getting another job again?" his eyes suddenly narrowed towards her.

_Great, now how am I supposed to explain this to him?_ She asked herself, totally unsure of what to answer to his question. She tensely looked away from his scrutinizing eyes. "Er… well, you see…"

"Why can't you answer?" he asked though his face still remained impassive.

Her mouth twisted in a smile and replied, "I-I…"

"You?"

_What am I supposed to say?_ A lie, she needed to lie! Her mind started working, gathering numerous of reasons of what to tell him. And finally, she came up with something reasonable. "I—I've earned a lot of money these past few months and I—I think that would be enough to support my living… and since I'll be finishing college next year, I don't think working as a housemaid would be necessary." She looked at him and saw him still glowering at her.

Silence.

Her mouth twitching from her smile.

Still silence.

_Talk, dammit!_

His glare never wavered.

"Doc?"

Aoshi was in deep thought. _What if I refuse?_ But then he realized that doing such thing would be unfair for her. She wanted to quit because she has to. She's graduating as a cook and she'll be using that degree to get a much more decent job. As much as he wanted to refuse, he can't.

He's losing every chance he has left. He's about to lose her in a few months. Soon she'll be leaving him, alone with his unsaid feelings towards her. For the first time, he found himself completely puzzled with his emotions. This girl did something odd to him. She brought him happiness, light and… love. Things that he never expected from her. Things that he thought he would never experience from anyone. Yes, he had a good amount of lovers before. But none of them made him do things such as eat ramen on the side street, take the bus, do the groceries, eat a whole unhealthy meal, kick each others legs under the table, shout on a cliff, chase around the streets and finally… kiss under the rain. She made him do things that he had never experienced before. She's the only one who can stand up to him, defy him and be irritatingly stubborn in front of him. And the fact that she's the only girl that hadn't swooned in front of him when they first met.

Everything about her was different.

Surreal…

And fun.

She's a girl—no, a woman who's filled with happiness, carefree and easy to love.

And he's lucky to have her sitting here next to him, staring at those beautiful eyes in companionable silence. Many guys out there would envy him. And here he was, wasting every second of it.

He was a fool.

He had treated her badly.

He even made her cry because of a stupid comment he had never meant to say.

How pathetic.

Kaoru blinked at him, confused on why he's still not speaking any word. She waved a hand in front of his face, "Yoohoo, earth to doc, are you still there?" she snapped her fingers and asked, "What planet are you in—mmph!" she was cut-short when she saw his hand abruptly grab her wrist and pulled her into a kiss.

It was so fast.

She didn't even have the chance to blink.

Her eyes went wide as she felt his lips locked against hers. Her heart thumped wildly against her chest at the nearness of their bodies. His fingers remained enclosed around her wrist while the other rested on her shoulder.

It was a simple kiss.

A simple lip-lock.

But everything felt blissfully right.

Her eyes drifted shut, thinking nothing other than the man sitting in front of her, kissing her. All rational thoughts flew out of the window and she started to feel so light-headed.

Finally he released her wrist and allowed both of her arms to slither its way around his neck. He enveloped his own around her waist and pulled her tighter. He pulled back to catch an amount of air he'd lost and stared dazedly down at her. She, herself had the same look within her half-lidded eyes. Her face was flushed, and her lips were slightly red from the kiss. He had never seen her as beautiful as this…

Kaoru looked up at him and saw nothing but the obvious glaze of desire within those ice blue eyes. Odd, it may seem that his eyes held no coldness within them. Only the same fire of passion playing around her eyes as well. _God… I'm in love…_ she said to herself, her forefinger tracing the fine line of his jaw as she mused on how handsome he is. Upon observing… she knew she wanted more and there's one thing to do to satisfy her needs.

Do the initiative.

She hesitantly leaned and softly brushed her lips against his questioningly. Aoshi watched her in mild amusement as she tried to be the upper-hand. But her soft, timid kisses won't do him any good. So, he grasped her nape and pulled her into a much more passionate and deeper kiss.

A gasp came form the back of her throat when she felt his tongue darting out and licking her bottom lip. Following her own instinct, she opened her mouth and welcomed his intrusion. His hands gently rubbed the small of her back as her fingers ran through his incredibly soft hair. He slanted his head and almost moaned when her tongue met his. She though failed to conceal her initial reaction. He swallowed her small whimper and took the opportunity to lower her down on the couch. Her soft hands traveled down his chest and traced the hard planes through the thin fabric of his white shirt.

Her touch sent a flare of desire within him and this forced him to pull away and stop.

Kaoru was stunned as he pulled away from the heated kiss they shared. Her eyes widely staring up on him, her cheeks were flushing pink and lips slightly parted as she erratically breathed. What's wrong? Why did he stop? These were the questions playing inside Kaoru's blurred mind.

Noticing the surprised look on her face, Aoshi leaned against her forehead and closed his eyes. Their chest pressed together caused by the position they were in. He could feel the rapid beating of her heart against his own.

"I'm sorry." He softly whispered.

Kaoru looked up at him and then closed her own eyes as well. "For what?"

"This." He simply stated.

_H-he's sorry?_ Kaoru never felt more insulted in her entire life. Why would he be sorry about a thing they both mutually done? He kissed her and she kissed him back. It's simply no one's fault. She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Aoshi,"

Upon hearing her soft voice calling his name, Aoshi opened his eyes and stared down on her inquisitive blue pools.

"H-how do you feel about me?" she hesitantly asked, hoping to hear a good answer from him.

But it seems this question hadn't affected him at all. His face still remained impassive, just plainly looking straight into her. Kaoru felt really uncomfortable under his gaze. It's as if he could exactly see right through her.

"What do you want to know?" his baritone voice that made a lot of girls swoon his feet question her back.

Kaoru sighed and whispered back, "The truth."

A moment of silence as they both search each other's eyes.

A small smile grazed the doctor's lips and he dipped his head low again to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

That was enough for Kaoru.

A smile and a kiss.

Definitely the answers she needed.

It was all worth it.

And then he pulled back again and stared down on her. "How do you feel about me, Kaoru?" he curiously asked, the back of his hand gently rubbing her cheek.

In return she smiled and tightly enveloped her arms around him, pulling him into an embrace. Aoshi took this opportunity to smell her unique scent and her jasmine perfume. To some unknown reasons, her scent somehow calmed his strained nerves. He felt unusually contended just by holding her like this.

"I think you know my answer by now."

Aoshi pulled back and saw her grinning face. He shook his head and said, "No," he stared her down though humor danced around his eyes, "Admit it. Admit that you love me and that you're only using my cousin to make me jealous."

Kaoru feigned innocence and adorably cocked her head on the side, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ah, you don't know?" Aoshi was willing to play her game. Noticing her exposed neck, he leaned down and softly kissed a spot just between the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Kaoru shuddered at the sudden contact; she held her eyes close, keeping herself from moaning. He looked at her and said, "I guess we have to settle in a much pleasurable way, is that what you want?" he saw her face flush pink at the comment. She was truly endearing and teasing her never failed to amuse him.

_What does he mean by "pleasurable way"?_ She knew she was blushing like a ripen tomato in front of him, feeling oddly excited and scared at the same time. But she shooed these thoughts away and masked a defiant look on her face. "You can't force me to admit something through your ways!"

"Really?"

"Absolutely!"

"I assure you, I can."

She playfully narrowed her eyes and said, "_Right—_oof!"

Aoshi never backs out from any challenge. And so he stood up, scooped her into his arms and draped her over his shoulder.

"W-where are you taking me? Put me down!" she halfheartedly pounded on his back as he carried her towards the stairs. "Shinomori Aoshi, put me down this instant!" despite of her efforts to be released, she found herself giggling at the situation she was in. Here she was, carried like a sack, pounding like a lunatic in vain.

"Which room do you prefer?" he suddenly asks.

She snapped her eyes and realized they were standing between the gaps of their rooms. "E-eh?"

"Mine or yours?" he asked again as if his question meant nothing.

"I-I don't know! Why do I have to choose?" she demandingly asked. She heard a frustrated sigh from the other and started walking towards the door of his room. Kaoru quickly panicked, "H-hey! Wait a minute! I haven't decided yet!" but it was too late for the door was finally shut behind them as he placed her down on the floor.

The room was too dark, not until he switched the lamp next to his bed. She felt utterly flustered when he started taking off his shirt, revealing every inch of his skin before her eyes. Kaoru was glad the room was quite dark for him to notice her blushing face. She tried to look elsewhere, fidgeting on her fingers as he climbed on the bed underneath the dark blue covers.

"A-Aoshi… isn't this too soon…" she stammered, feeling her throat suddenly dried up. "You…I… we can't—I mean—"

"Kaoru." he called.

"Hai?" she raised her head and saw him already settled on the bed.

"Come here." He ordered, motioning for the empty space beside him.

She dumbly pointed at herself and asked, "Me? You want me to—?"

The blue-eyed doctor nodded and patted the bed.

She hesitantly walked her way and climbed on the bed, moving towards his side. She laid her head against his arm, never breaking eye contact as he watched her settle under the covers with him. He looked at her, noticing how nervous she was when they entered his room. She's still nervous up until now and thought this would be the right time to caress her cheek and reassure her that he never meant to scare her. "Kaoru… I will not do anything that will upset you." She looked up and silently urged him to continue, "I want you… to stay here. That's all I want, for now." His eyes held nothing but sincerity and that was enough to prove his point.

Kaoru was touched upon hearing those words. She nodded and the nervousness she's feeling was far long gone. She scooted closer and he in return placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Mutually they closed their eyes, waiting for sleep to claim them.

"I love you." She tiredly whispered.

He heard those three words before he drifted completely into slumber.

**TBC **


	13. Getting over you

Chapter Thirteen

**Getting over you **

Kaoru stared widely at the man sleeping next to her, watching him sleep. Is this for real? She's not dreaming, is she? She reached out to touch his face and quickly pulled away as if his skin scorched her skin. _Yep, this is real…_ but of course she was still in the state of doubting it. It happened so fast that she herself couldn't believe it.

How did it happen?

She didn't know.

As she mused, her fingers began to touch his face again, exploring and tracing the contours of it. From his brows, to his nose, to his cheekbones until it rested on his perfectly carved jaw. She looked at him, his hair messily disheveled on the pillow, his face all smooth and calm as he peacefully slept.

Though he never said it yet, she knew he felt the same way as she does. She could see it in his eyes. Last night proved everything and she was glad he did the first move. _Megumi's right. Jealousy can be a man's weakness…_ she grinned as she saw him slightly stir from sleep but did not made any move to rouse from it. And so, she continued observing his face.

So, they knew how they felt about each other, what will happen now?

Sure, it will be easy for Mr. Smarty-pants since he's a free man with no problems to worry about. He can easily drape an arm around her and proclaim that she's his newest girlfriend, be damned to whoever protests.

But to her, it was a whole lot new issue.

First of, her parents.

Her mother almost fainted when she learned that she's staying in the same roof with a man and that she's working as his housemaid. Her father may appear blasé, but she knew he'll be upset as well. What more if they learned that their daughter fell in love with the man she's staying with? They would think numerous, horrific, bad things since for the fact that they're living together in the same house.

Second, her punishment.

Aoshi knew nothing about her punishment. That she came from a wealthy family and had been doing this housemaid thing for the purpose of fulfilling her father's terms. He hates a lot of things and if he ever founds out that she's lying to him, who knows what he'd do! This may cause a lot of troubles with their new-found relationship. Things could get messy.

And third… who else? Kenshin.

She had been in love with Kenshin for like—since childhood! And all this time she thought she'd find a way to lure him back from Tomoe and be with him forever. Heck, she even imagined herself getting married with him someday. But now… everything's changed. Back then whenever his name came into her mind, she'd go all flushed and hop like a bunny rabbit around, which was really ridiculous by the way.

And now…

And now she couldn't feel the same "spark" anymore.

Yeah, she still loves him—but as a friend! Just like with Sano. Someone you could talk and lean onto when you're down and lonely. No infatuation or crush or love or anything. Nada! And it's odd to think that she's not smitten with her red-headed best friend anymore.

What happened?

…

…

And then Aoshi came into her mind.

Who would have thought she'd actually fall in love with him?

He's like the worst of the worst.

Why did she fell in love with him?

Kaoru smiled at the thought, _because I'm having so much fun whenever I'm with you…_ his company always brings the joy out of her. All the bickering, quarrels, nonsense fights… she's enjoying every second of it. Everyday was different. Unlike with Kenshin…

She'd go all ga-ga whenever he's around. He's very nice, compassionate and loving. He's good looking too and very smart especially when it comes to things concerning numbers, ratios and algebra equations (Which by all means was her least favorite subject). She could describe him perfect as well.

But something's missing with these wonderful traits.

He's not Aoshi.

Aoshi Shinomori may be cold and indifferent but she could voice out her thoughts at him.

Unlike with Kenshin, again…

She always keeps smiling, acting nice and charming so he could notice her. She wanted him to forget Tomoe and love her. She and Tomoe had been competing for Kenshin for so long that she herself couldn't exactly remember when it all started. She wanted to be like Tomoe, which was a really bad thing. Acting like someone else and not being oneself is foolish. Megumi and the others had been telling her this. But _no_! She had to be her stubborn self and kept on pursuing the man she could never have.

It was stupid.

And the arrogant, egocentric, rude, bastard doctor made her realize all of these.

How ironic.

Her smile broke into fits of giggles when he frowned and groaned in his sleep as he kept on avoiding her exploring fingers away from his face. Aoshi's being his grumpy ol' self in the morning again.

"Psst! Wake up!" she cooed as she moved closer and pinched his nose.

He irritatingly swatted her hand away.

_Oww!_ She winced and shook her hand as she angrily glared at him. _I'll get you for that!_ She reached out to pinch his left cheek this time. Granted, Aoshi shot his eyes open and side-glanced at her. Noticing that he was glaring at her, Kaoru cheekily smiled and pulled harder on his cheek, "Well, about time you—aack!" she was stunned when Aoshi grabbed her wrist, pushed her to her side of the bed with him on top of her. Well, at least half of him pinned her down on the bed. He draped one leg over hers, his hand still held her wrist above her head while his head lazily rested on her shoulder. Kaoru looked down on him and saw a ghost of a smirk on his face before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. _The devil!_ Kaoru mentally yelled as she struggled to free herself. But to no avail, she was trapped between him and the bed. Her other hand was pinned beneath his torso and she couldn't move it. Kaoru irritatingly sighed and rolled her eyes, _So much for revenge!_ She lay on the bed, realizing that pushing him would not do her any good.

And because of this quite compromising situation, all she could do was to let her eyes wander around the room. _This is boring…_ she had much more fun annoying him in his sleep and now she couldn't move an inch. And then her eyes fell on the clock on his bedside table. It read, 10:15.

"WHAT?" Kaoru gasped. She never thought they slept this late! _Oh my God, I'm late!_ She then remembered that Aoshi's supposed to be in the hospital by now. Once again, she struggled under him. With all the strength she could muster, she pushed him off of her. Actually, Aoshi complied with her efforts of removing him since he's way too sleepy to tease her. He moved to his side and buried his head under his pillow.

"Doc, wake up! You're late for work!" she reached out and shook him lightly. That didn't work. Exasperatedly she sighed and shook him harder, "Get up! It's almost ten-thirty, you must get up!" he answered with a grunt and continued to sleep more.

"Aargh! I give up!" she jumped off of the bed and headed outside towards the bathroom.

After taking a quick bath and changing into clean clothes, Kaoru stormed back into his room and was shocked to see him still in the same position, lost in his own dream world. She planted her hands on her hips and disapprovingly shook her head. "And to think this guy's a doctor. Unbelievable…" Without much of a choice, she stood at the end of his bed and yelled, "Shinomori Aoshi, get up this instant!" she wished she had Misao's megaphone so she could use it on him just like what Misao did to her back then. She almost laughed at the thought but kept herself from doing so. She grabbed his feet and tried to pull him off of the bed.

Aoshi, half-asleep, grabbed the bed's headboard which caused Kaoru to topple on the floor on her bum with a loud thud.

Kaoru whined, gently rubbing her aching butt. _Great, just great…_ she gritted her teeth, losing her patience as she stood up in much effort and glared at him. She jumped back onto the bed and shook him, "Doc, C'mon! Get your lazy ass up! I'm late for schoo—eep!" she gasped and was stunned to see him lazily raise his head and had his ice-blue-eyes glare at her. Her mouth twitched into a nervous smile as she raised a hand and said, "O-ha-you…" she yelped when he once again grabbed her wrist, pulled her against him and trapped her down on the bed once again.

Back to square one.

She rolled her eyes and then turned to see him awake and staring at her. "Ugh! I can't believe you!" she used her free hand to playfully yet forcefully swat his shoulder.

"What?" he innocently asked and raised both of his brows.

"You're awake!" she exclaimed, "Why won't you get out of bed when I asked you to?"

A smirk formed on his lips as he replied, "I had so much fun teasing you."

"How long have you been awake?"

"Way earlier than you… actually, I was able to brush my teeth and take a shower without waking you up. You're such a heavy sleeper." He teased, earning a cute pout from the other.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes, trying to look defiant and intimidating, "You're evil."

Aoshi didn't reply. He only laid there, silent and simply looking at her.

Kaoru felt uncomfortable with his stare and asked, "What?"

"Ohayou." He said and reached out to kiss her.

Her eyes widened at the sudden contact and then felt them close instantly as warmth coursed through her body. He slightly pulled away only to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her much closer. He then claimed her lips in a most searing kiss that almost drew Kaoru's soul out. They pulled away to catch some air they have lost with both eyes locked at each other. Both erratically breathed, Aoshi was still looking impassive while Kaoru remained panting and smiling goofily at him.

"Wow." She breathlessly said, her hand cupping his cheek, "What a great way to start my morning." But then suddenly she moved and tried to pull away, "Okay, now that you're all awake, get up and get dressed. You're late for work."

Aoshi tightened his hold on her and asked, "Who says I'm going to work?"

Kaoru stared at him wide-eyed, "Eh?"

"No one's leaving this bed or this house until I say so." Aoshi spoke again with hidden humor within his tone.

"Eh?" Kaoru was now definitely confused, "Does that mean—"

Aoshi nodded, "You're staying here. You're not going to school."

She looked at him with disbelief in her eyes, "Are you serious?" she shook her head as he again nodded, "I can't believe this…" she was not expecting this coming out from someone like him who pretty much valued time and his work. What's up with him? Concern suddenly filled her eyes as she reached out to touch his head, "Doc, are you alright? Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine." He sternly replied, getting a little bit irked with her stubbornness.

"But— we can't! I mean—"

"We probably missed a lot since we're both late for school and work."

Kaoru pondered about it and found herself nodding to his reason, "You do have a point."

Aoshi smugly snorted, "No need to state the obvious."

She glared and childishly stuck-out her tongue.

He looked at her and wittily said, "Its better if you'd put that tongue into use."

Kaoru blushed at the comment and looked away.

He smirked and moved to rest on his back. Kaoru did the same and both stared up into the ceiling in silence.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Nothing."

"…"

"…"

"Aoshi?" the name rolled strangely around her tongue. Calling him by his name felt so strange.

"Hn?" he liked the way his name sounded on her voice.

Kaoru felt hesitant at first, but then she dared to continue, "Would you hate me if I lie to you?"

"It depends." He truthfully answered. He turned his head and looked at her, "Why do you ask?"

She shook her head and nervously laughed, "Nothing." She noticed him giving her a doubtful stare and quickly decided to change the subject. "This is nice."

"Hn?"

"Just lying here… on your bed…. Next to you."

"…"

"…"

"Kaoru?"

"Hai?"

"Last night… I saw you and Enishi—_cuddling_—outside. Care to explain?"

Kaoru glanced at him and then stared back into the ceiling. "A friendly hug, that's all."

"Is it?" he knew that hug meant nothing to her. But it was quite fun asking her these awkward questions.

"Hey, are you still jealous?" she turned to her side facing him with a huge grin on her face.

He turned to her and saw her adorably smiling up at him. "Should I?"

Kaoru half sat-up as she looked down on his curious blue eyes. "Hmm…" she looked thoughtful for a moment by placing a finger on her chin, "After kissing you and letting you sleep in the same bed with me—yup! I think you should really be jealous. Enishi's way ahead of you..."

"You're not funny." He nonchalantly stated, clearly stating that he's taking her words too seriously.

"Oh yeah?" she kept herself from smiling and went on with her mock anger, "Who say's I'm joking?" she instantly received a death glare from him. "Don't you want your cousin for me, _Aoshi-sama_?" she fluttered her eyes and asked in her sweetest tone.

He knew she was playing but of course he's not in the mood to play her little games. Just the thought of her and his cousin alone irritates him. "No." he stated in his most smooth, deepest tone.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who's worthy of me, then? Tell me…"

Aoshi sat up without taking his eyes off of her. "Come here." He ordered, pointing on his lap.

Her cheeks promptly flushed as she looked onto his eyes and then onto his lap. _He wants me to sit there?_ The situation's getting much more awkward in each passing minute. He's very sly and each remarks that slips out of his mouth always make her blush. She knew protesting won't do her any good and the temptation of being _that_ close to him was too strong as well. _Well, follow what you desire darling. That's the only rational thing to do._ And finally without much of a hesitation, she moved towards him and bestrode his lap.

She looked up at him, still with flushed face as she asked, "What now?"

Aoshi wrapped his arm around her waist as the other reached for the back of her head, pulling her into a kiss. Kaoru knew what was coming and instantaneously wrapped her own around his neck. He urged her to open her mouth for him and she complied. Aoshi could have sighed in bliss just from the taste of her mouth, gaining all the liberty to explore the recess. The feel of her against him and the scent of her was enough to heighten up his desire for her.

The feel of it was incredible. So incredible that Kaoru herself couldn't find any words to describe it. She knew this was love she was feeling and definitely couldn't deny it anymore. She felt his fingers gently massaging her scalp and then gingerly running them through her long, bluish-black hair.

He tipped his head on the side to deepen the kiss, earning a moan from her. Her hands traveled from his neck down to his back, feeling each fine muscles twitching from her touch. Aoshi released her mouth and kissed her cheek down to her neck. Her scent alone could be an aphrodisiac.

Kaoru feeling all-dazed, laid her head on his bare shoulder as he continued to spread feather-light kisses on her neck and ear. She felt sorry for him. She knew how much he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. But things are still complicated. And giving in into temptation would make things worst. She was glad that he understands and that he will never push her do stuff that she doesn't like. He promised her last night that he won't do anything that would hurt her. His words meant so much to her and she knew he can be trusted.

He gave his one last kiss on her ear and finally settled into just holding her. Kaoru buried her head on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, inhaling his inimitable scent. He tightened his hold on her and they both snuggled there in silence. Not until Kaoru spoke and broke it.

"Why do you love me?" it was an innocent question, yet meant so much. She felt his chest rise and fall deeply, a sign that he sighed.

"It's hard to explain." He answered.

Kaoru shook her head and asked again, "Why do you love me, Aoshi?"

"Because…" he started, "You are different."

"Different?" she urged for him to continue.

He sighed again and nodded, burying his nose on her hair, "You are poles apart from the numerous women I've met before. Most women would gawk and swoon on my feet… but you… you prefer to have a row with me than tell me nonsense stuff and flatter me with various compliments. You're the only person who dared to defy me, annoy me and made me do things that I'm not usually fond of. You're unpredictable, odd, and always send my nerves in haywire. I never thought a girl who possesses all the negative traits I wanted in a woman would be the woman I'd fall in love with. Most women would love to trade places with you right now, I can tell."

Kaoru was touched with his words, despite of the insults. No one ever appreciated her this much. Just from the fact that he thinks she's poles apart from the other women who admires him made her happy. "You're not very vain, are you?" she teased, slightly pulling away to see his face.

He snorted and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not. It's just the way I see it."

"Your past—girlfriends… are they the same with these women you're talking about?" she wasn't really sure if this is the best time to ask him about his past relationships. But curiosity got the best of her and ended up asking.

He shook his head and replied, "I don't know. Some loved me because they think they admired me, some because of my family background, some because of money, while others just plainly wanted me as a trophy for them to brag about." He sighed and tightened his hold on her, "Kaoru, why do you love me?" he suddenly returned the question, looking straight into her eyes.

She broke into a huge smile and replied, "Because you're very easy to annoy. I love it whenever we exchange verbal insults, laugh whenever we physically attack each other, and definitely enjoyed it more whenever I see that impassive face of yours show signs of jealousy. I love being with you. To tell you the truth, I get really bored when you're not around. You're…" she paused, feeling a little out of breath when she saw herself within those ice-blue-eyes, feeling as if he's actually looking through her. She swallowed the lump on her throat and lightly touched his face with her fingertips. "You're everything I wanted in a man…" she whispered, a little breathless.

Aoshi looked at her, her hair quite disheveled and falling beautifully on her back, her eyes half-lidded as she followed each movement of her fingers, her face flushed from her thoughts, her mouth slightly-parted and plump from their previous kisses, begging for more. And she was straddling his lap which made it much harder for him to control himself. His body wanted to grab and take her while his mind mentally reminded him his promise to her. Aoshi's known to keep his words. He would never hurt her.

He grabbed her wrist and stopped her wandering fingers. She looked at her wrist and then back to him as he asked, "Then, will you stay with me?"

Kaoru's brows furrowed, "Stay with you?"

"Yes."

"As a housemaid?"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"B-but…"

This time, it was Aoshi who creased his brows, "Why? Don't you want to stay with me?"

Kaoru quickly shook her head and waved her hand, "No! It's not that!" the least thing she wanted right now was him being upset with her. Not now that they've just admitted something special to each other. "It's just because I…"

"I'd go and take consent from your parents if you want to." He seriously spoke, his eyes sincerely staring at her.

_Damn, this is hard._ She bit her lower lip and muttered, "I think that wouldn't be a good idea at all…"

"What do you mean?"

Kaoru was nervous, desperately finding other ways to explain it to him. "Um… hey, even if I _ever_ plan on moving out, we can still see each other, right? I'll transfer from one house to another and then that's it! I'm not leaving the country or anything…" she wanted this conversation to end, silently praying that he'd stop putting her on-the-spot.

Aoshi didn't say anything. He just sat there and stared at her in silence, which made it much more complicated for her. He's not convinced; she could tell by the way he's looking at her.

"Fine." He suddenly spoke.

"Eh?" Kaoru almost choked.

"You do have a point." He begrudgingly nodded.

Kaoru stared at him with mouth agape. _Did he just—_ She immediately recovered from her state of shock and grinned, "No need to state the obvious." She teased. And so to avoid encountering much harder questions, Kaoru got up from his lap and smoothed her blouse and pants.

Aoshi easily released her, realizing that they'd been staying in bed for so long, his back was aching. He watched her pull her hair back into her usual pony-tail hair-do as he mused. He knew Kaoru's hiding something from him. He noticed it by the way her fingers fidgeted on her blouse, laugh nervously and looking away from his eyes, avoiding direct contact. But of course he's not going to push her to tell him whatever this thing she's hiding. He knew she'd tell him someday. When the right time comes, she'd tell him everything. And with this thought, he agreed on not questioning her further.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she then asked.

He smirked and stared at her, "You."

Kaoru faked a laugh and nodded, "Very funny." She crossed her arms and asked again, "Seriously, what do you want?"

He dismissively waved a hand and stood up from the bed, "Whatever you're cooking."

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Okay," she then turned towards the door and went outside. She headed down the stairs not before hearing him say,

"Anything but bacon and eggs. Please spare me."

Kaoru laughed and resumed towards the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

Tomoe looked at her brother in disbelief, "Pardon?"

Enishi shrugged his shoulders and drank his tea, "I said she wanted to make Aoshi jealous last night. That's why she hugged me."

Slowly, the look of surprise on Tomoe's face vanished as she started laughing, "Oh. Finally…" her laughter wasn't cruel. It was all wholehearted, which quite startled Enishi. Amusement danced around her eyes.

Her brother glanced at her and suspiciously questioned, "That's not an evil laugh. Why am I not hearing it from you?"

Tomoe stopped laughing and stared back into her brother's curious eyes, "Why should I? I'm happy for our cousin, Eni-kun…"

"Seriously?" and all this time he thought she's only using that as an excuse. "I thought you hated Kaoru-san."

The dark-haired beauty shook her head and waved a hand, "I never said I hated her. It's just her being Kenshin's best-friend bothers me. That's all."

"And now you're glad that they're finally together?" Enishi unsurely asked again.

"Perhaps," Tomoe shrugged her shoulders, "Yes. Aoshi needs someone like Kaoru-san. She's very—lively… as what Kenshin always describes her… A girl like her can easily balance Aoshi's—surliness…"

Enishi laughed and nodded, "Yes, she's lively alright."

His sister looked at him in full mischief, "Hmm… is my baby brother smitten by Kaoru-san too?"

He shrugged his shoulders and then turned to her, "To tell you the truth… I almost fell for her, nee-san."

"Really?" Tomoe never expected that answer. She was just only teasing.

This time he sighed, "But then I realized falling for her would be useless now…"

Tomoe noticed something odd with her brother, which she rarely sees. A frown crossed her features, "Eni-kun… what attracted you to her?" seriously, she wanted to know. What caused them to fall for her that easily? Is she that easy to love? First Kenshin, then Aoshi and now her brother, Enishi. She knew Enishi's quite the ladies man, flirting around girls and enjoying his youth. But falling for a girl like Kaoru quite surprised her. He could have a thousand of much prettier and much more voluptuous women out there. But then here he was, confessing that he almost fell for Kamiya Kaoru. The same girl she's so insecure of.

Enishi looked thoughtful for a moment and then replied with a grin, "She's cute, funny and smart. Sometimes clumsy but never fails to amuse everyone around her."

Tomoe feigned a hurt look on her face and shook her head, "Funny, it's the same word Kenshin said to me a few years ago. Kaoru-san is really something, I must admit."

Enishi laughed, "She is."

"How are you handling this, Eni-kun?" Tomoe asked her voice filled with concern.

Enishi shrugged his shoulders again, "I'm fine, nee-san. It's a good thing I managed to stop myself from falling deeply before it destroys me."

"Are you sure?"

He laughed and threw a wide grin towards her, "Yes." He firmly replied, a sign that he wanted to immediately end the conversation.

* * *

"Mou! I still don't get it, Kenshin!" Kaoru moaned, throwing the pen away, burying her face between her hands. Yes, she did ask for Kenshin to tutor her in Algebra. That's why they're sitting on the school's rooftop, pondering on various Linear and word problems. But no matter how hard Kenshin had been patient on teaching her, nothing registers clearly inside her head. It seems her brain refuses to receive such arduous problems itself.

Kenshin smiled and said, "You're improving, Kaoru-dono. At least you know how to factor numbers. Now all you have to do is to transpose—"

"I don't understand what you're saying." Kaoru despairingly said, "Why do I have to learn this stuff anyway? It's not like I'm going to compute the square root or measure each ingredients I have."

"One must learn how to compute things even the smallest—"

"What? Like that guy from _A Beautiful Mind_? What's his name again? Ru—Rus—"

"Russell Crowe?"

"Yeah, Russell Crowe!" Kaoru nodded, "Geez, Kenshin. Not everyone's like that guy. Like ME for example!"

Kenshin laughed, "Don't think so low of yourself, Kaoru-dono. You're a very smart girl. It's just that you already enclosed your mind towards Algebra, telling yourself that you can't do it, that you do."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes on him, "You're always making sense. Is that one of the perks of being smart?"

"I am not that smart, Kaoru-dono."

"Oh shush! Stop acting so modest. You know you're smart! Everyone knows that."

Kenshin smiled and said, "I guess that'll be a compliment. Thank you."

Kaoru smiled back and then stared up into the bright blue sky, "Ne, Kenshin."

"Hai?"

"How's Tomoe-san doing?"

He turned to her and questionably stared at her. It's not everyday you get to hear her asking about Tomoe's well-being. It was just plain odd. Just like hearing Tomoe asking about Kaoru's well-being. "She's doing fine. Why do you ask?"

She shook her head, "Nothing… why? Don't I have the right to ask?"

"No, no… it's not like that. It's just—"

"Unusual?"

"Hai."

Kaoru sighed as silence engulfed the two.

It was her who broke the silence and spoke first.

"I'm over you Kenshin."

A long pause,

And then Kenshin replied, "Really?"

"Hai."

"…"

"…"

"I'm glad… but we're still friends, aren't we?" he hopefully asked, turning his head to stare on her face.

Kaoru giggled and turned her head towards him, "Of course! You, Sano and I had been friends since we're kids. You two are my best friends… how could I not be your friend?" she smiled and gave him a playful pat on the shoulder, "Silly Kenshin."

Kenshin was glad that everything finally turned out like this. Ever since he and Tomoe had been a couple, he had been so worried about Kaoru distancing herself away from him. He knew Kaoru likes him and to be honest, he felt the same thing as well. But he had thought wrong after meeting Tomoe. He realized that he wasn't really in love with Kaoru. He only treated her as a sister, a friend and nothing else.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't feel love for you anymore." Kaoru's smile vanished and was now replaced by a saddened look. She looked away, refusing to meet Kenshin's amber eyes. "I still love you… but I'm more ready to let you go." After hearing his engagement with the beautiful Yukishiro Tomoe, Kaoru finally decided to deny her feelings away.

And for the fact she already found someone else who's more willing to return her feelings despite of the constant arguments they always shared.

Up until now, Kaoru's still bewildered for the fact that she and Aoshi are together—more than a professional relationship, that is.

"Kaoru-dono." Kenshin disrupted her thoughts.

"Hai?" she absently spoke.

"I don't know if I should ask this…"

"Spit it out!" Kaoru playfully spat.

Kenshin turned to her and gravely looked into her eyes. Kaoru suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Why?"

"Eh?" she blinked at him and his one word question.

The redhead hesitated for a moment and then went on with the question bothering his mind, "You've gotten over me. What happened?"

Kaoru and Kenshin shared a companionable silence for a moment not until Kaoru replied, "I met someone else…"

"And?" Kenshin's not thoroughly satisfied with her answer.

"I fell in love with him."

"…"

She sighed and continued, "I thought I was in love with you Kenshin… perhaps, I was wrong after all."

"Kaoru-dono…"

"Remember the first time we met?" she immediately interjected.

"Hai." Kenshin answered, nodding despite of the fact that she quickly changed the subject.

A smile crept on Kaoru's lips as she started to reminisce, looking up into the clear blue skies, "You were so adorable in that little purple hat and jumper, ne?"

Kenshin blushed at the memory of his so-embarrassing way of dressing courtesy of his wonderful, ever so-loving step-dad, Hiko. "If that's what you think… I guess…"

A soft laughter came from the stunning girl beside him and said, "We were in the park back then, I was on a swing with Sano pushing me behind. Eventually he pushed the swing too much that caused me to fall straight into the ground, face down." She heard Kenshin laugh as well and nod, his head tipped up, a sign that he's reminiscing their memories together as well. "I managed to pull myself up and then started crying. I could hear Sano fidgeting behind, muttering apologies. And then the next thing I knew, there was a hanky offered forth me. I looked up and I saw you… your eyes, so innocent, large and had the most unusual color or purple held me. I stopped crying."

Kenshin leaned against the railing and said, "You look so dirty back then. The least thing I could do was offer you my handkerchief to stop you from crying."

"I know," Kaoru happily replied, "You were three years older than me. I was quite surprised to see an older kid standing in front of me. I took your handkerchief and blew my nose." A blush appeared on her cheeks at the memory, "After that day, we had never seen each other again. I never knew your first name… Well, not until high school."

"You bumped into me," They both shared a look and he continued, "and we recognized each other."

Kaoru enthusiastically agreed, "And after that we're inseparable."

"People used to tease us, predicting that you and I would be a couple someday." Kenshin mused.

"Yeah."

"To be honest, I thought the same thing too."

Kaoru was surprised by this and swiftly whipped her head towards him, "What?" had she heard him wrong? Did he actually admit that he thought they're going to be together? _Geez, I must have lost it…_

Kenshin managed to smile despite of the evident shock his words caused her. "Back in high school, I have always admired you. I watched you everyday since your school's next to ours. You're growing beautifully, Kaoru-dono. But the thought of our friendship and that I'm six years older than you hindered me from confessing. Not until Tomoe transferred into our school… when I met her, some things changed." He lowered his head, suddenly finding his algebra book quite interesting than her eyes, which were not intently focused on him.

Much to her dismay, Kaoru nodded and weakly replied, "You fell in love with her."

"Hai." He finally looked up to her, his eyes filled with remorse.

"I always admired Tomoe-san, do you know that?" she turned away and looked up into the skies again. "She's very beautiful, intelligent and popular. Everybody likes her—well, except me, of course." She admitted with a small laugh, "I hated her. I'm jealous of her especially whenever I saw her clinging on your arm or when she can easily steal you away from my small attempts of conversation. I was so mad at her not only because you fancy each other… but because she took you away from me. Ever since you've met Tomoe-san, we've never spent time together. You forgotten about me, Kenshin. I was so upset. Sano was there to comfort me, but then that wasn't enough for me at all. He had his own affairs especially when Megumi came into the picture." She hugged her legs against her chest as she continued, "I was so left out. I lost my two best friends and that made me hate Tomoe-san much more. I'm so jealous of her that I wanted to be liked her… and I knew that's plain stupid."

"Kaoru-dono, I never thought—" Kenshin was so speechless right now. How long had he been ignoring her? "I'm—sorry…" his head slowly lowered in shame.

Suddenly, Kaoru giggled and waved a dismissive hand, "Don't be! I've learned my lesson well! It's unfair seeing you all happy while I'm on the corner brooding for my loss. I wanted to be happy too, Kenshin. I have to have someone to love and to care for…" a smile lit her face as she mused, "And I found him…"

Kenshin smiled as well and nodded, "I'm glad that you did, Kaoru-dono. I'm glad to see you happy…" for a second there he thought she was about to cry. Her words hit him straight in the head and Kenshin never felt much guiltier before. But when he saw that little smile on her face, he knew he was forgiven.

"Me too…" she answered with a sigh and the both shared yet another companionable silence.

"Kaoru-dono?"

"Hai?"

"You don't really have to be jealous of Tomoe at all. In fact, Tomoe's feeling insecure of you as well."

Kaoru snorted and waved a hand, "Stop making jokes, Kenshin. You're not funny."

Kenshin smiled and shook his head, "I'm not joking, Kaoru-dono, that I am not."

She looked at him and found his eyes truly held sincerity within them. "How?"

"Well," he guiltily grinned, "I tend to tell a lot of stuff about you in front of her and she'd go pounding my head, yelling that I had no respect for her. Honestly, why would she do that? I'm her fiancé now. There's no need for her to feel insecure…" with a sigh, his shoulders sagged, "Women."

Kaoru smiled in sympathy and pat her best friend's shoulder. "Poor Kenshin…" she cooed, earning a blush from the man.

He turned to her and then asked, "Kaoru-dono… who's the one responsible for this?"

"Eh?" Kaoru innocently gaped at him, having not a single idea of what he's talking about.

"You're over me… who's responsible for that?" Kenshin repeated.

She smirked and replied, "You'll never believe me if I tell you."

"Who?"

"You wouldn't want to know."

"Kaoru-dono…" he persisted.

Seeing his purple puppy-dog eyes, Kaoru irately glared at him and said, "Quit it! I'm not telling!"

"Please…"

_God! Why do I always have to put up with this?_ With a sigh, she finally gave up and said, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes!"

"It's," she hesitated for a moment and then continued, "It's Aoshi."

Silence.

She cracked an eye open and stared at him, "Kenshin?"

"Aoshi? Shinomori Aoshi? Tomoe's cousin, Mr. Ice block, cardiac doctor, your insufferable boss, is that the Aoshi you're talking about?" Kenshin could not believe what he's hearing.

She meekly nodded.

"Kaoru…"

"I know… it sounds ridiculous, but it's true! I fell in love with him…" now her whole face was blushing with the direct proclamation of her feelings towards the doctor in front of Kenshin. _This feels so awkward…_ she thought, looking away from him.

"But you two—Kaoru-dono, I don't think this is a good idea at all." He suddenly looked worried, shaking his head in the process.

Kaoru suddenly felt curious, "Why?"

"Have you forgotten about the predicament you're in? Have you told him already about that?"

"Well—not yet, but I'm planni—"

"What if your parents finds out? What will you do?" Kenshin interrupted.

"Kenshin…"

He suddenly turned to her and gravely stared into her eyes, "Kaoru-dono, you two are living in the same house together. What would the others think?"

Kaoru's brows furrowed and answered back, "You sounded like my mother."

"That's exactly my point. What if your parents learn about their daughter having a relationship with the same man she's living with? Your mother will go berserk. Do you realize that?"

Now that Kenshin mentioned it, Kaoru found herself pondering on his words. _He's right. Mom would go on with another rant about society status and stuff that makes my ears bleed… dad—well, he'd probably kill me and— oh shit, what am I supposed to do now?_ Her eyes went wide at the realization. She looked at Kenshin in horror and muttered, "I hate to say this, Kenshin, but I think you are right."

Kenshin dragged his breath in a sigh and said, "Kaoru-dono, I want you to know that I have nothing against Shinomori-san. He may be the least guy I was expecting for you but I know you have your reasons. I'm only worried about your relationship with your parents, Kaoru-dono."

"I know that! In fact I've been thinking about that since this morning… Oh, Kenshin! What am I going to do?" she helplessly asked.

"I think you should tell them."

"But—"

"It's the wisest thing to do." He looked down at her and said, "Trust me."

Kaoru swallowed a lump on her throat, feeling utterly confused.

* * *

That night, Kaoru went home completely exhausted. All the activities in school drew the life out of her. All the professors seemed to have planned to torture them before winter break comes. She went inside as much of not acknowledging Aoshi, who's sitting in the couch watching TV.

"You look tired." He commented, dropping the remote and staring at her.

Kaoru moaned and dropped down on the couch next to him. "Dead beat." She corrected.

"What did you do today?" he asked, his eyes staring at her in mock anger, "Something silly and stupid, perhaps?"

She gave him a death glare and then moaned again, this time rubbing her temples. "Shut up. I'm not in the mood to argue right now…"

"And do you think that would stop me from torturing you?" a mischievous glint appeared on his eyes as he saw her glare daggers at him again. "Fine." He suddenly stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

Kaoru laid her head back against the couch and then asked out loud, "Have you eaten dinner yet?" she didn't hear an instant reply. Not until he returned with a glass of water and Advil on his hands.

"No, but I won't force you to cook in that state." He finally replied and then handed her the Advil. She popped it in her mouth and then drank the water, muttering thanks before lying against the couch again.

He stood up and took his coat as he headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she shot upright and asked in alarm.

He glanced at her and said, "Outside. I'll get us some food. Your stomach's telling me you haven't eaten yet as well."

She was about to protest when suddenly, her stomach made funny noises that immensely embarrassed her. A blush crossed her face as she sighed and said, "Yeah, you're right."

With a small smile, Aoshi exited the house and went to the nearest ramen stand. He knew ramen's one of her favorites and probably the most reasonable food to buy since he's not planning on going further the city. After almost an hour, he returned and saw her jovially jump out of the couch and helped him prepare the food.

"Mmm…" she smelled the hot ramen and delightedly squealed, "I haven't eaten this for ages!"

Aoshi inwardly smiled, remembering the last time Kaoru treated him in a ramen house days before he hired her as a housemaid. It's almost been six months since they first met. He can't believe it took him _that_ long to realize his feelings for her. He watched her eat, observing the way her eyes sparkled just by the mere taste of ramen, and how un-lady-like she ate the whole thing.

His thoughts were disturbed when she turned to look at him and asked,

"Doc, if you're not gonna eat that, I'd be more willing to do it for you." She pointed on the untouched ramen in front of him.

Aoshi scowled and sarcastically spoke back, "How many stomachs do you have? You're starting to look like a cow to me."

Kaoru pouted and answered back, "What did you say?"

He tauntingly shook his head and sighed, "A deaf cow at that. Pity."

Kaoru ended up muttering incoherent words before she stepped into the kitchen and left him alone eating his own meal. A victorious smirk plastered on his face.

Further that night, they started another silly argument until Kaoru overreacted and swore never to be touched by him again. Of course, Aoshi ignored this comment and went straight to his room as he shut the door behind him. He stood there and heard her yell and stomp her way to her room. After he heard her shut her door with a bang, Aoshi opened his door, half-ajar before going to bed.

He knew she wouldn't last.

And he was right, of course.

By midnight, he heard the familiar creaking of his door, a sign that it was being opened and soft footsteps thudded the wooden floor of his bedroom. A smile pulled the corner of his lips as he felt the other side of his bed deepen from the added weight. And the next thing he knew, she was laying next him, snuggling against his neck.

He had won.

"Even in the dark I could tell you're looking smug," she commented, wrapping an arm around his neck as his snaked around her waist. He pulled her tightly against him, his nose buried on the top of her head.

"So?" he replied back, intending to sound casual.

"Don't think highly of yourself." She yawned, snuggling closer to him, smelling him.

She tried hard to control herself but it seems she can't control the urges of her own body anymore. The need to feel his touch made her almost dizzy. It was addicting. She tossed and turned on her bed and despite of her tired state, she couldn't force herself to sleep. She gave up and went outside her room.

And so here she was again. In _his_ bed.

"I'm not." He replied, tiredness evident on his voice.

And with the warmth they shared, both refused to banter each other and drift into a soundless sleep.

**TBC **


	14. You just want to possess me

Chapter Fourteen

**You just want to possess me **

"Yippee, Shopping." Sano drawled for the umpteenth time that afternoon. Here he was, carrying all groceries little missy bought, calling him in the midst of his catnap just to do the grocery with her. This, by all intents was Sano's least favorite thing to do.

Kaoru turned and glared on her brown-haired, drag racing addict, lame excuse for a student, best friend, "Geez… cut it out, Sano. It's irritating!"

"What?" he innocently looked down at her.

"You've been doing it since we got here, baka!"

"Can you blame me, jou-chan?" Sano melodramatically cried, "I'm a _man_. A _man_, jou-chan! My passion is for men stuff! Not shopping… damn it, why drag me into this?"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and then replied, "Megumi got other things to do… probably another boring practicum, Tae and Yumi's had other plans today, Kenshin… well, he's probably with Tomoe…"

"And I'm the _last_ one on the list?"

She grinned and nodded, "Obviously."

Sano snorted and shrugged his shoulders, "Figures."

"With that attitude of yours… you're the last person I'd ever call, baka!"

"Why do the groceries now, jou-chan? Why not join Tae and Yumi and do the girly stuff you all used to do?" Sano would give everything to escape this task. It's not that he dislikes spending time with Kaoru. In fact, he's quite delighted when she asked him out… not until she mentioned the grocery part.

Kaoru gave a dry laugh and poked him hard on the side, "You seem to forget that I'm living the simple life right now, ne?" with a shook of her head she said, "I can't waste all the money I've earned for some petty luxuries. The old Kaoru would most likely do that but not me. Every penny in my pocket is important. I've learned my lesson well and hard." She laughed again, trying to lighten up the mood before Sano feels sorry again.

But it was too late since the look of guilt started to spread all over his face. "Oh, sorry."

"No, don't be!" she patted him on his shoulder, smiling genuinely as much as possible, "I mean… yeah, I still miss spending time with Tae and Yumi doing all the shopping and stuff…" she noticed his head droop from the corner of her eyes, "BUT that doesn't mean that I blame you for it or anything… it's just that…" he shoulders sagged and with a sigh she said, "Being left out—I dunno… it's kinda…"

"Depressing?" Sano supplied with a lopsided smile.

"Yeah." Kaoru said in defeat.

Sano looked at her, reminiscing the night where he and Kaoru sat in their living room, receiving lectures from her parents.

The moment they learned about what she did with all her money, Sano profusely apologized, telling her them that they should not put the blame on her alone and be mad at him instead. He tried to save her out of the punishment. He really did. But the moment Mr. Kamiya gave his word; Sano couldn't do anything else but to help her find a job and a place to live in. He felt so damn guilty, up until now. Kaoru's so forgiving that she couldn't find herself getting mad at him, which made it much harder for him. _She's the nicest girl I've ever met in my entire life._ If he ever gets the chance to choose a little sister, he'd choose her.

"Jou-chan?"

"Hm?"

The brown-haired drag racer grinned, "It's been a while since we watched a movie together, ne?"

Kaoru smiled back and nodded, "Since the day you started courting, Megumi, yes. Why do you ask?"

"It's been _that _long?" He sheepishly looked down and said, "Wanna watch a movie with me, jou-chan?"

Kaoru's eyes sparkled in delight and happily nodded. "I'd love to!" she reached up (which was quite difficult since he's too tall) and ruffled his hair, "You're the bestest BFF ever!" she's quite touched for the fact that Sano tried his best to cheer her up through watching a movie together.

"I know." The two laughed and went along, arm in arm.

* * *

After speaking to the relatives of his last patient, Aoshi walked towards the reception where a nurse announced a phone call for him. Who else would call him through the hospital's phone? Kaoru, of course. _His_ Kaoru. Oddly, he was slightly smiling at the anticipation of hearing his housemaid's voice on the other line.

He grabbed the receiver and tried to sound nonchalant as much as possible. Well, just enough to irate her of course.

"Shinomori speaking."

_"Aoshi! How are you?" _

Aoshi winced at the squealing voice and slightly moved the receiver away from his ear before it bleeds. "Who is this?" and here he thought it was Kaoru who's calling him. _Kaoru would never squeal on you like that. She knows the consequences…_

_"Aww… how can you easily forget my voice? It's me, Shinomori-san. Asako!" _

_Damn._ He thought she finally gave up on him. After the things he and Kaoru did on her party, she's still on his heels, pursuing him? And why was she calling the hospital's phone? "Yes, I remember you. What do you want?" Aoshi didn't mean to be rude. It just comes out naturally to irritating girls like her.

Asako giggled, _"Are you free tonight? I'm planning on asking you out for dinner, if you don't mind."_ She said, shamelessly trying to sound flirtatious as much as possible.

"I can't. I'm busy tonight. Maybe next time." _Or probably never._ He mentally added.

_"Oh, is that so?"_ there was silence for a moment then she spoke again, _"Well, can you join me for tea this afternoon?" _

"Why do you want to see me, Asako-san?" Aoshi asked, sounding quite irritated.

_"I have something to tell you, Aoshi-san_." She sarcastically returned, _"It's very important." _

"…"

_"Well?" _

"Fine."

Asako giggled again, _"I knew you'll say yes!" _

Aoshi fought the urge to roll his eyes especially when Lisa, the receptionist continuously gaping at him. "Where shall I meet you?"

He knew he's going to regret this later, that's for sure.

* * *

Tomoe was surprised that afternoon when she received a message from Kenshin asking her out for a late lunch. Yes, she has still loads of paperwork to do but thankfully, Enishi volunteered to do the rest of her work despite of the fact that he's doing Kenshin a small favor as well. She arrived at the said restaurant and found Kenshin sitting on one of the center tables, waiting.

With a smile, she strode in elegance, which caught some of the men's attention. Kissing her fiancé, Tomoe took the empty chair in front of him.

"You're early. Have you waited too long?" Tomoe took off her coat and neatly placed it on the arm of her chair.

"I just got here." Kenshin smiled as he and Tomoe took the menu the waiters offered.

After ordering, Tomoe turned to her fiancé and curiously eyed him, "What's wrong, koishii? I know there's a reason why you asked me out."

Kenshin guiltily smiled and nodded, "It's about Kaoru…"

"Ah," Tomoe nodded. She half-expected this lunch would be about Kaoru. She probably told him about her new-found relationship with Aoshi. And as her best-friend, Kenshin would ask tons of questions of what, why, how and when it all happened.

His brows furrowed, "Have you heard about her and your—"

"Yes, yes, I knew about them."

Kenshin questioningly narrowed his eyes, "Why do I get the feeling that you've got something to do about this?"

The beautiful woman guiltily smiled, "Well…"

"Well?" he pressed.

"I just did a little push, that's it!" she defensively spoke.

Her red-haired fiancé sighed, "Why do you have to interfere?"

"I _did_ not interfere!" she can't believe he's accusing her of something she had never done in her entire life. Yes, she _did_ slightly interfered but the whole _falling in love_ thing was not her fault. "Kenshin, all I did was… well actually, all Enishi and I did was…"

"Enishi's involved too?" Kenshin asked out of surprise.

"Yes." She nodded, biting her lower lip.

Kenshin closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "Explain."

And explain what she did. She can't let Kenshin hate her for _interfering_. She just helped two people who sucks at hiding their blossoming love for each other. Tomoe had seen it all through them. And in the end, she was right. Kaoru and Aoshi are together now. She told him everything from the night at Asako's party until the day Enishi told her about Aoshi's jealousy.

"Honestly, Kenshin, I don't see any mistake on what I did. My intentions are good." She saw him eyeing her out of disbelief. She frustratingly sighed and said, "Alright, alright. I did it too so she'll get over you. But the rest is all for the sake of my cousin, alright?"

"But her parents…" Kenshin shook his head, "This can't be good."

Tomoe arched her brows and asked, "Why?"

Kenshin looked at her, "Aoshi's not aware about the punishment. And as what I have heard, your cousin hates a lot of things. If he learns about Kaoru's true identity, what do you think would happen?"

Tomoe suddenly realized the problem at hand. She then remembered how Aoshi dislikes dishonest people. This reminds her of the day when Aoshi and his parents ended up in a car crash years ago. He was unconscious when he was rescued out of the car, not knowing that the rescuers failed to save his parents. The moment he woke from a coma a few weeks later after the accident, the doctor told them not to mention anything about his parents until he's fully healed. All those days in the hospital he believed he'll see his parents again, completely wondering why not one of them was visiting him. She and Enishi were prohibited to visit their cousin until he comes out of the hospital. Their parents did everything to keep Aoshi from knowing the truth. And their biggest mistake was to lie about his parents being alive and stationed in a hospital far away from his. From a mild age, Aoshi believed this. He trusted Tomoe's parents and never asked any question despite of the fact that he's starting to wonder why his parents should be stationed away from him. Not until Aoshi came out of the hospital and taken straight into his uncle and aunt's house. For days he asked about his parents. But none of them told him anything. Not until an attorney came and handed Aoshi the wealth he inherited from his deceased parents. Out of shock and pain, Aoshi refused to talk to anyone since that day. But that doesn't stop Tomoe and Enishi from trying to reach out and talk to him. Somehow, Aoshi felt much closer to his cousins but never to their parents. They lied to him and because of this, he hated them. Yes, he was thankful that they offered him shelter, food and everything a child could ever ask. But still, Aoshi dislikes them.

A few years later, he finished a medical degree in Tokyo University and got a lot of job offerings in Japan and from other countries. Tomoe's father suggested that he should start working in New York since Yukishiro's main business was situated in the big apple. But of course out of hatred and pride, Aoshi refused the offer and decided to work in Tokyo instead. Heck, he even moved out of the house and started living independently in his apartment.

_Kenshin's right… what would Aoshi do if he learns that Kaoru's lying to him?_ Tomoe thought, her face looked deeply in thought. "This is serious." Tomoe frowned, a flicker of distress crossing her eyes.

"I thought so too." Kenshin said, frowning as well. "Maybe Kaoru could break it out to him slowly so he wouldn't be too surprised."

Tomoe shook her head, "No, that's not gonna work." She pinched the bridge of her nose and softly muttered, "She should have told him much earlier."

"Kaoru's too afraid. In fact, the day before Asako's dinner party, she's dealing with the same dilemma of whether to tell him about it or not." Kenshin leaned in close to the table, "Luckily, he's not aware of Kaoru's surname. Well, Asako mentioned it too many times that night. Funny, she herself didn't recognize it as well."

"Aoshi has nothing to do with my parents business... As for Asako… well, she's just plain clueless."

"You're starting to sound hopeless, koi." He reached out and touched her hand to console her.

Tomoe forced a smile, "Those two… I don't know, Kenshin but I think they perfectly suit each other. Aoshi… he's different when Kaoru's around. And as for Kaoru, I could tell that you're noticing some changes from her as well."

Kenshin smiled back and nodded, "Aa." He remembered how her eyes would flicker in glee whenever she's ranting about how irritating Aoshi could be. Yes, she may appear angry but he knew she's just enjoying herself. It seems pointing out Aoshi's ill behavior and mistakes amuse her. Kenshin loved seeing her like that. It'll be a shame to take that happiness away from her.

Tomoe was about to open her mouth when the waiter suddenly arrived and placed their ordered meal on the table. Both decided to put all problems aside and eat their lunch. They'll think of something later, at least something that would help the Aoshi and Kaoru maintain whatever relationship they're having.

* * *

"How are you, Aoshi-san?" Asako asked, her eyes shining in pure admiration.

"Fine." Aoshi responded in a dreary tone. The moment he arrived in the said coffee shop and sat in front of her, all she did was gape at him and smile. He looked at her, finding himself strangely repulsed by her appearance. Any man couldn't deny how beautiful she looked in that red halter dress she wore. But Aoshi found the outfit distasteful.

Asako blushed, her wide smile never fading, "Aren't you going to ask how I'm fairing?"

Aoshi tried as much not to be rude and forced himself to ask, "How are you, Asako-san?"

The girl happily squealed and giggled, "Oh, fine, Aoshi-san. I'm so glad to see you." Her smile suddenly vanished into a pout, "You left daddy's party too early. I never got the chance to talk to you."

"I was not feeling well. I had to go home." He replied dryly.

"Is that so?" a flash of anger suddenly appeared on her eyes, "And I believe that girl you went with left the party as earlier as well." She tried to deny the thought that they both intended to leave the party together. That Aoshi left because he went after her. The thought alone makes her blood boil. "Oh, what's her name again?"

Aoshi dangerously narrowed his eyes on her. "Kamiya Kaoru."

"Ah, yes. Kamiya Kaoru." she faked a laugh and said, "I'm sorry, I just tend to forget unimportant names…"

All he wanted to do right now was give this little girl a harsh, cold punishment for even insulting Kaoru like that. This girl's not aware of the offensive words coming out of her mouth. "Enough with the familiarities, Asako-san. What do you want?" was he too straight forward? Well, who cares?

The brunette blushed again and shyly smiled, "Actually… I… well…." She stammered.

"What?" the doctor impatiently spoke.

She took a long deep breath and finally replied, "Aoshi-san, I love you." She giggled and fanned herself with a hand, "There you go! Oh, you don't know how much will-power it took me to say that to you."

_It's practically obvious by now._ Aoshi mused, quite expecting her to confess something like that.

"Aoshi-san, I liked you ever since that night we met at Tomoe-san's party!" she looked up to him, flushing and apparently admiring each perfect contours of Aoshi's face. "I tried everything for you to notice me and maybe learn to like me as well. But I think the competition for your heart is too tough that I have to resolve with confessing my true feelings for you." Her eyes glazed and her face gave a dream-like expression, "You're every girl's dream, Aoshi-san. You're handsome, intelligent, a great achiever… everything a girl could wish for a man. I told daddy about you and he thinks a guy like you would perfectly fit a girl like me! _You_ and _me_… Everybody will envy us. The perfect couple…" she looked as if she could actually picture it right now.

Aoshi knew he should be flattered with all these compliments. But it seems he's feeling the exact opposite of it. He's appalled. He never thought a girl could get this obsessive and even get too full of herself at the same time. _The perfect couple?_ Strangely, Aoshi found himself laughing out loud, a wholehearted laugh that caused the girl in front of him to wonder and the rest to stare curiously at him.

Asako looked at him, a frown crossing her face. "What's so funny, Aoshi-san?"

"The perfect couple…" he said and then started laughing again.

Asako's face reddened out of embarrassment and irritation. She's not really sure whether she should feel insulted or delighted hearing him laugh like that. She looked around and saw all eyes focused on them. She looked back on the doctor, who's slightly recovering from his mirth. "Aoshi-san, I don't think this is the appropriate time for you to prove that you can laugh."

Aoshi's laughter died down and stared straight at her. The look of coldness returned on his face again. "I'm sorry, Asako-san. But I think _you_," he pointed at her, "and _I_," he pointed at himself, "will never happen."

"What?" she asked out of shock. She let out a nervous laugh and said, "I don't understand…"

"I can't love you back."

"What? W-why?"

"You don't love me, Asako-san."

Asako shook her head, "N-no, I _do_ love you, Aoshi-san! I love you!" she repeated again, this time a bit louder.

"You don't. You just want to possess me."

"Aoshi-san…" Asako spoke, looking desperate.

"You said it yourself. I am everything a girl could wish for. That you think we'll be a perfect couple and everybody will envy us." He shook his head and said, "You wanted me so you could brag to anyone that you successfully got yourself a boyfriend whom every girl desires. To me, I think you just wanted to possess me. You don't love me, Asako-san. You must understand that." He doesn't want to sound too vain though he wanted to prove his point to her.

Asako looked as if she was about to cry and beg him, "B-but…"

"There are a lot of men out there who'd be lucky to have you. It's just that that man could never be me, Asako-san. I can't love you."

Asako clenched her fists on her lap and lowered her head in shame. She can't believe he just dumped her. How dare him! She felt tears forming on her eyes in frustrated anger and devastation. "It's that Kamiya girl is it?"

Aoshi didn't answer.

She raised her head and loudly exclaimed, "Tell me!"

He closed his eyes, sighed and replied, "I do believe my relationship with her is none of your business. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got other important things to attend to." He stood up, grabbed his coat and said, "It is nice seeing you again, Asako-san." He didn't say any goodbye. Just a nod of his head and he went out of the café without as much of paying Asako a glance.

Asako remained there, her fist still clenched, her chest tightening in anger. "I can't believe it." She breathed, closing her eyes, denying the fact that she was just dumped by Shinomori Aoshi. She, Asako Tachibana was never dumped by any guy before! Heck, he's the first one she ever confessed her feelings to. Usually guys do that to her and not the other way around. "How dare you…" she muttered in gritted teeth. Despite of her anger towards the doctor, all she could think of was the girl he's with at her daddy's dinner party. _Kamiya Kaoru…_ at the mere thought of her name, something flashed into her mind, _W-wait… Kamiya?_ The name sound so oddly familiar.

She took her phone inside her purse and quickly dialed her father's cell no.

"Hello, daddy? It's me…"

* * *

Sano drove Kaoru home after enjoying a dog movie together. Sometimes they just couldn't keep the child in them. Granted, the dog movie was good despite of the fact that they're sharing the whole room with a bunch of kids crying over the part where the dog was about to get killed by a big, fast train.

"That was fun." Sano said, stepping on the breaks as they stopped in front of Kaoru's apartment.

"Yeah." Kaoru nodded, feeling much rejuvenated from the bonding time she had with her other BFF. She looked at him and ruffled his hair, "You made my afternoon worth while. Thanks, Sano."

He laughed and nodded, ruffling her hair back, "Just for you, jou-chan.."

Kaoru nodded and smiled, "I'd better get going now." She leaned in and kissed his cheek before grabbing her groceries and stepping out of the car. "Bye."

Sano opened the window of his car as she waved at him. She turned on her heels though before she could proceed to the apartment, Sano called out, "I'm sorry, Kaoru."

She stopped and looked back. She saw him looking sincerely at her, his brown eyes showing guilt all-over them. For the last time she smiled and waved back. Sano grinned in return and nodded. She stayed there and watched him drove off. _You should not blame yourself, Sanosuke…_ with that thought, she turned on her heels again and went inside.

Kaoru went straight to the kitchen and arranged all the groceries. Then the phone started ringing. She reached for the wireless phone and answered.

"Hello?"

_"This if my fourth call, Kamiya. Where have you been?"_ the familiar deep voice spoke on the other line.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and started arranging the goods she bought, "I went out to do the grocery."

_"Are you done with your chores?" _

Even if both officially confirmed their relationship were more than friends or rather… more than a housemaid, boss relationship, Kaoru still had to do the chores and earn money for it. And Aoshi's still his old self, ordering her around. "Yes, sir."

_"Good." _

"..."

_"…" _

"Is that all?" Kaoru asked tauntingly while placing all the vegetables on the fridge.

_"No." _

Kaoru smiled, feeling him smirking on the other line. "Well?"

_"Have you eaten dinner yet?"_

Kaoru stopped, her brows arching as she replied, "No, not yet. Why?"

_"Get dressed, I'm picking you up."_

"Are you asking me out?" The girl skeptically asked though cannot help herself from smiling like an idiot as she unconsciously fumbled on the loose thread of her coat.

A long sigh, Aoshi replied, _"You're making this much harder for me."_

Kaoru scoffed, "It's not _that_ hard to ask!"

_"Then say yes and get dressed. I'm giving you thirty minutes."_

But before Kaoru retort back, Aoshi rudely hung up. She glared on the phone and irritably placed the receiver back. Crossing her arms, Kaoru muttered to herself, "The first time he asks me out on a date he messes it all up!" she rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air, "I don't know why I ever fell for that guy!"

**

* * *

**

Any girl who's asked out on a date would practically fuss over of what she should wear on a special night like this. Kaoru was no different. The moment he hung up on her (Despite of the rudeness), she ran up straight to her room and started scanning her wardrobe. Two dresses, including the one Aoshi bought her… that's all she had. Darn it! If she had known this coming, she could have brought a couple more from her wardrobe back from home. The two dresses were secretly packed by her mom, which by now she was thankful for her intervening.

She had used the other one from her previous date with Enishi. Now all was left was her vintage dress she bought from France while spending her last summer there. It was a wonderful beaded ensemble by Christian Dior, Paris. Off-white crinkly textured silk gown trimmed and decorated with chartreuse green bugle beads and silver metallic thread in polka dot design all over. It has a matching short bolero jacket with short sleeves too.

If she wears this… _Doc would be suspicious for sure!_ She wildly thought. He'll be wondering how she had managed to buy a dress as expensive looking as this. _Mother, I could kill you!_ Now she's stuck in a dilemma. What was she supposed to do now? _There's two more left._ Her subconscious reminded her. Kaoru shook her head, _this night is special! I can't go wearing something he had seen before._ Her rich girl viewpoints kicked in.

"Mou! I can't believe this!" she blatantly stomped her foot and desperately skimmed her clothes. She only got thirty minutes! _FYI, you only got twenty-five minutes left._ She said to herself after deliberately throwing a glance over to the clock on her bedside table.

Twenty-five turned to twenty as twenty turned to fifteen.

Kaoru gave up and decided to wear the stunning vintage dress despite of her self-protests.

Questions, be damned! At least she tried to look good for him.

The rest was no problem. She put a small amount of cosmetic on her face and unbounded her usual high pony-tail.

She wore not too flashy jewelries to prevent more inquisitions from her date.

By the time she was finished, the clock struck 7:30. She heard the familiar beep of his car and quickly she took her purse, applied perfume and went down to the stairs in a flash.

She now stood forth the apartment's front door. _This is now or never._ She took a long, deep breath before she reached out for the cool, metal knob.

* * *

The moment she opened that door, Aoshi couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was stunning, as what he had expected. Simple yet very elegant. Just as what she looked in Tachibana's party a few nights ago. He bet he wouldn't even recognize her from afar.

Kaoru's heart was beating so fast that she could even feel it jumping up and down her throat. The way he's looking at her making her self-conscious and flattered at the same time. _Do I look that horrible?_ She asked herself, still receiving neither compliments nor insults from him… which was highly odd.

She had to admit, he's not too shabby himself. Yeah, formal or not, he still looks incredibly handsome but something made him look so different tonight. Much good-looking… if that was possible. This made her wonder if she looks good enough to stand next to him. She could picture it clearly in her mind, girls giving her distasteful glares, slurring at her in hushed tones as she strode along with him. How embarrassing!

Finally, Aoshi found his voice. But the words that came out of his mouth were unintended. He meant to compliment her on how lovely she looked in that dress and how the vintage look suited her well. Instead he said, "You look… different." Can you blame him? He was no suave when it comes to wooing women. This was Enishi's caliber, not his.

Kaoru half-heartedly rolled her eyes, "How romantic." She commented with a laugh that earned a small smile from the other.

"At least now I could tell the difference between primate and an evolved human being." He shot back, his smile turning into a self-aggrandizing smirk.

Livid fire flared within Kaoru's blue eyes, "What did you say?" as veins started popping on her head and on the fist she pointed at him.

Ha! He knew he'd receive such a reaction from her. That's why he couldn't get enough of teasing her. Her anger makes her much livelier and lovelier than anybody else.

Kaoru's eyes slowly narrowed, "I did not wear this dress just to be insulted for the whole night."

Aoshi simply shrugged his shoulders, "I was not insulting you. Just stating a fact, that's all." Much to Kaoru's horror, his eyes drifted from her face towards her dress. "By the way, where did you get that?" the dress looks so familiar to him.

Then it dawned to him, remembering when he and Tomoe visited Paris last year, having his cousin fawning over the Christian Dior dress. How could his housemaid possess an expensive belonging such as this?

She knew she would stutter if she'd try to answer. But there was no other choice but to do so. "This? Well… umm…" she gave out a nervous laugh as her mind began working its wheels just to think of a better reason to give him. _Think of something! Anything! A lie!_ Kaoru can't believe she had to lie to him… _again_! But she can't just go and tell him everything just because of a petty dress. She had to do something quick! "M-my friend—yeah! My friend, Megumi. Remember her? She lent me this dress!" her voice was a notch-higher than the usual—almost a squeak.

"In such a short time you managed to borrow a dress from your friend ten blocks from here?" he skeptically asked, finding her excuse quite indefinite.

_Nice try, smart-ass!_ Kaoru nervously crackled laughter and shook her head, "Who said I borrowed it _today_? Of course I borrowed it a few days ago, silly!" she waved a dismissive hand, wishing this conversation would end.

Realizing that they were running late from the dinner he had promised her, Aoshi dropped the subject and insisted that they should get going before the restaurant decides to drop his reservation.

Kaoru sighed in relief and stepped inside his car.

As soon as the engine started and they drove off, she prayed that a conversation like that would never happen again for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Asako dropped on the chair in front of her father's desk as she watched him flip into files. He may have acknowledged his daughter's presence but most of his attention's focused on the papers he's signing.

"So, daddy." The brunette started, crossing her legs as she looked around her father's office.

"What brings you here, sweetheart?" his father asked, not even paying her a glance, "Daddy still got tons of work to do. Have you eaten dinner yet?"

Asako sighed, "I know and yes, I have." She examined her fingers and said, "I just came here to ask you a few things."

"Shoot." Her father said, finishing a folder and then moving to another one.

"You told me you're familiar with the Kamiya's, right?"

"But of course." Her father replied, "Kamiya-san had been one of my business partners before I became CEO. Why do you ask?"

A satisfied smile appeared on her thin lips, "How much do you know about them?"

Her father shrugged his shoulders, "Enough, I guess." This time he raised his head and looked at his daughter squarely in the eye, "Why?" he asked again, his eyes suspiciously peeking above his glasses.

Asako pouted, "I was just wondering if they had a daughter, that's all!" she's curious and she wanted to know everything about the girl who took her Aoshi-sama away from her.

"They have."

The brunette suddenly felt ecstatic, "Really? What's her name?"

Mr. Tachibana stopped his signing and thoughtfully looked up, "Hmm… I'm not really sure…"

"Is it Kaoru?" his daughter supplied.

He nodded, "Yes, yes, Kaoru. I have met her once. She's just a child back then. Pretty girl, she is. I heard she's studying in Tokyo University right now."

Asako ignored the fact that her very own father complimented the girl she loathed since she's too overwhelmed from the information she's getting. "Ah, did you know she's at your party a few nights ago?"

"Is she?" he laughed, "No, I couldn't have noticed. It's been years since the last time I saw her."

"She even played the piano."

"Is that true?" her father smiled at the thought, "Oh so, that's why she looked so familiar." He then turned towards his daughter and asked, "Is she a friend of yours, sweetheart? Is that why you wanted to know more about the Kamiya's?"

Asako forced a smile on her face, mentally erasing the fact that she'll befriend a bitch like her, "We're acquainted." That was a safe answer.

"Why don't you invite her over for dinner, then?"

Asako leaned back against her chair and replied, "Good idea, daddy. I'll do just that…"

When her father turned his attention back to his work, Asako let a cruel smirk slip her face. "I think I'll go pay Kaoru's parents a visit. I'll inform them 'bout the dinner. What do you think?"

"Sounds great." Her father replied in equal enthusiasm, at least that's what he thinks.

_Definitely…_ Now the trump card's on her hand.

The next thing to do is to move into action.

* * *

The dinner didn't turn out as bad as she had thought. True, there had been numerous times when they would argue a few trivial things. But the way Aoshi's looking at her, giving his precious smile towards her, seeing girls swoon and irked in jealousy surged her pride. She's the one sitting in front of him. She's the one who's having this dinner with him. She's the one who's receiving all those teasing smiles. She's the only one who gets to hear his voice. Annoying at times but can be romantic if he wants to. She wanted to laugh at those who envied her. They would think she probably don't deserve a man like him. Of course, Kaoru could only care less.

She may not have noticed it, but he knew most of the men around this restaurant admired her striking beauty. Furtively he glared some of those who dared to stare too long at her, wrapping an arm around her waist in a possessive manner just to state that this girl was already taken. She's with him and only him.

His eyes never left hers as she opened her mouth to taste the wonderful Pork chops with orange-honey mustard sauce and how she deliberately set all the broccolis aside. He arched his brows and commented, "You hate broccoli?"

Kaoru only shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I hate broccolis just as much as a six-year old do."

"Now I know some of the stuff that you don't like. You could have told me before." Aoshi suddenly realized that he knew nothing much about Kaoru. He knew nothing of where she came from, if she still has parents, or how she ended up studying in Tokyo University. He was clueless about her past and she knows nothing about his past as well. This immediately egged him to do something to fix that gap between them.

She saw the frown that crossed his face and this suddenly frightened her. She knew that look. Aoshi's curious about something and she knew she wouldn't be able to escape that unless she gives him the answer he desires.

Kenshin's words suddenly rang into her mind.

_"The wisest thing to do is to tell them."_

She knew he's referring to her parents. But Kaoru couldn't find the courage to tell them just yet. She can't just walk into her father's office and tell him that she's in-love with her employer. That's suicide!

His words refer to her situation with Aoshi as well. Kaoru knew she should tell him. She wanted to open her mouth, to speak, to tell him everything she had been hiding.

That's easier said than done.

What if he gets mad? There are a million possibilities that he'd get furious and burst out of the restaurant's door. Telling him would be too risky. _But you can't keep up this lie forever!_ She told herself as her chest started constricting from tons of conflicting emotions. _I have to tell him!_

"Aoshi, I—" she started but was cut-off when Aoshi spoke.

"Let's go somewhere else."

That suggestion suddenly brought curiosity on Kaoru's eyes. "E-excuse me?"

He only smiled. It may only be a little but at least he still managed to pull the straight line of his lips. "Let's finish this dinner. I want to take you somewhere else."

_What's he up to?_ Kaoru still inquisitively looked at him. Just to cover this up, she pouted and said, "You mean we have to skip desert?"

This earned her a chuckle. A deep throated one. "I'll make it up to you next time." She looks so adorable. But he knew something's bothering her. That's why he suggested that they should go somewhere else, a place much quieter, much peaceful where he could ask all the questions bothering him and so as for her to relate whatever's troubling her mind.

_I wish there'd be a next time after I tell you about the punishment._ She forced a smile and nodded, "Okay."

**TBC **


	15. Mercy and Truth

Chapter Fifteen

**Mercy And Truth **

She was surprised when he took her to the same cliff where they shouted out their thoughts after Tachibana's party. It had almost been a month, she thought, feeling exhilarated for the fact that he still remembered their not-so-romantic moments there, in that very same place.

Kaoru sighed, using her arms as she leaned against the railing, staring onto the lively scenery of Tokyo before her. She knew he's standing next to her. Each of their sides touched, his heat completely overwhelming her. Now all she wanted was to wrap his arms around her and share the warmth he possesses.

"Kaoru." he smoothly spoke her name.

She felt her heart just jumped out of her rib cage up to her throat. With a shaky breath, she replied, "Hai?"

"_She is a woman of mean understanding, little information, and uncertain temper_. Are you familiar with that quote?" he absently asked, his eyes still focused beyond.

A pang suddenly struck her heart. _Does it hit a little close to home?_ She asked herself, suddenly feeling much anxious than before. "Pride and Prejudice." She answered; praying that he didn't noticed her shaking.

A sigh came out of his lips and this made Kaoru to turn her head and glance at him. "We've been living in the same roof for nearly seven months and still we know nothing about each other. We've gone much further from a professional relationship and still we're a stranger to each other's eyes." he looked at her, his eyes boring into hers. "We have to do something about it."

"H-how?" she choked out, completely trapped under his gaze.

"Tell me everything you know about me." It was more of a statement than a demand.

Kaoru involuntarily swallowed. She quickly turned back to face the scenery again before he notice the unease spreading all-over her expressive face. "You're a doctor. Almost six years my senior… a former senior in Tokyo University, grandmaster of a fraternity and…" she paused, looking thoughtful for a moment and then went on, "… you're Tomoe and Enishi-san's cousin." She shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "That's it."

"You know very little of me."

She knew she'd regret it if she said it but her curiosity got the better of her, "Hmm… I guess I have to say the same thing to you as well."

There was a long, pregnant pause before he replied.

"I lost my parents at a very young age." He started, not knowing that this suddenly earned a look of stun from Kaoru. She never expected he'd actually relate something from his past to her. It was surprising yet thrilling at the same time. Of course she wanted to know everything about him. She wanted to know of what had caused his cold exterior. Probably, it's the same thing Aoshi wanted from her as well. "They died in a car crash. I was with them but I survived." He felt her small hand lay on his shoulder and gave a tender squeeze.

"I'm sorry." She softly said, feeling the tension building up on his shoulders.

He shook his head and gave a bitter smile, "Don't be." And then he went on and related the car crash story.

The moment he was done, Kaoru felt her heart drop from its previous position on her throat down to her stomach. _Someone lied to him before and he's disappointed…_ every word he parted seemed to swirl all over her.

_Lied. _

_Disappointed. _

_Betrayed. _

_Trust. _

Every word struck home and she knew she'd fall down any minute now.

Not until she felt someone grab her shoulders, slightly shaking her. And then she heard his voice.

"Kamiya, are you alright?"

Her vision cleared instantly. Her eyes met his blue-green ones, looking awfully worried.

Her lips slightly quivered, feeling tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. She quickly moved and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head at the crook of his neck.

Aoshi looked at her questioningly but this did not stop him from wrapping his arms around her in return.

"Aoshi, I have to tell you something." She blurted out although muffled against his chest.

"What is it?"

She looked up into his eyes. They were so trustful yet filled with utter curiosity. _I have to tell him!_ For the second time, she told herself. Then a split second later, _Darn it! I can't tell him!_ "Aoshi…" she desperately said, clutching to him harder. _He'll hate me!_ She can't allow that to happen. But if she lie to him further, she knew he'd loath her. "There's something you don't know about me. I—" She stopped. She couldn't bring herself to spell it out.

"There are plenty of things that I don't know about you." Aoshi said, wondering of what's gotten into her.

"But this one…" she dropped her eyes in shame. "If you knew," she continued in a tortured whisper, "you'd never want to see me again."

He let her go, stepped away and looked at her. His eyes narrowing, "What is it?"

Kaoru felt miserable, missing his warmth. "It's…"

"Is it another man?" he suspiciously questioned, a flash of jealousy appeared on his cold eyes. "Is it Enishi?" he almost seethed.

She frantically shook her head and waved her hands, "No! No, it's not Enishi or another man! It has nothing to—" she expected him to get mad and walk away.

But instead, he pulled her, rather roughly against him, tightened his arms around her, "Then don't worry." He buried his nose on the top of her head, smelled the scent of shampoo and kissed her forehead, "Nothing could make me feel that way."

"But Aoshi, I—"

He silenced her with a kiss, completely melting every words she was about to say. When they broke off, he said, "Don't tell me, then. I don't care."

Slightly dazed, Kaoru stuttered, "You—I…" she couldn't believe she's hearing these words from him. "W-what do you mean?"

"I don't need to know anymore than I know. You're perfect and that I'm…" he felt hesitant at first but the moment they locked eyes, Aoshi breathed, "I'm in love with you. That's all that matters to me now…"

Her eyes widened and her jaw slackened at his sudden confession. It was the first time he ever dared to confess that he's in love with her! Kaoru should feel she was on cloud nine. But the fact that he knows nothing about her or her real status sank every glorious feeling she felt. She wanted to protest, to shout, to cry. But none of these happened. Her head was spinning, _We really are in-love…_ it might had been blurry at first but now… now that he confessed… she knew this relationship was for real. The sudden urge to stay with him forever revolved around her mind.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, stood in tip-toes and kissed him. She could not voice it out, and so she chose to reply through a heartwarming kiss.

Aoshi thought it was enough.

* * *

That night, Aoshi contemplated on the things that occurred earlier. He sat on the edge of his bed, deep in thought. He was wondering what Kaoru was about to say to him. But it seems asking or letting her say that would trouble them both. She looked so ashamed, so afraid, and so nervous while she tried to tell him. He began to wonder why? 

He was the one who insisted that they should know more about each other. Heck, he even told her about his parents and his past. But why did he refuse? _Maybe because you don't want to hurt yourself. You fear what she's about to say and thought not knowing it would be better just as long as you keep your relationship with her stable._ The rational part of his mind reasoned out.

He buried his face on his hands and groaned. He was too tired to think this over. Maybe he could ask her again tomorrow.

_No!_ His subconscious protested, _You already said that you don't care about whatever she was about to say._

He had to admit, his subconscious was right. He can't pressure her. She'll tell him when she's ready. He should understand that.

He was so deep in thought that it was too late for him to notice his door opened with Kaoru silently walking towards him. He looked up and curiously stared at her, but did not say anything.

He waited until she was in front of him. He watched her kneel down and place her arms around his waist. He in return held her shoulders, gently squeezing.

Kaoru looked up to him with glassy eyes. Aoshi frowned at this, "What's wrong?"

His eyes slightly widened when he felt her warm hands cup his face, her mouth capturing his in a chaste kiss. She pulled back before he could return the gesture.

"Aoshi." It sounded as if she was pleading, "Do you really love me?"

He looked confused for a moment and then smiled, "I don't like to repeat myself." He doesn't know if this was the time to tease her. The way she's looking at him… it was so different.

What she did next was enough to throw him off of the bed.

Her fingers played against the first button of her pajama top, slowly unbuttoning each pink stud.

He knew he was gaping and it took him seconds to find his voice. "Kaoru…" he wanted to stop her but found no strength to do it.

She didn't replied not until she undid all the buttons, leaving the top hanging on her shoulders, merely covering her naked skin beneath. His eyes lingered over the exposed pale skin and then forced them to focus on her still glassy eyes. Just looking at them hindered all the words he could muster. What is this? What's happening?

"I…" Kaoru started, "I want to stay here…"

"What…?"

"I want to be loved…" her eyes tenderly looked into his, "I want to be needed… please?"

Finally finding his voice, Aoshi resolutely answered, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I know you won't." she said, reaching out to ran her fingers along his cheeks down to his tensed jaw. He was holding back.

Aoshi knew he wanted nothing else but to take this desirable woman to bed and kiss her senseless. But doing that without her consent wouldn't be fair. _Without her consent, you say?_ His subconscious teased, _She's offering herself to you, dolt! Look at her._ And look he did.

He even grabbed her exploring hand and gently kissed her pulse. Kaoru's heart thumped loudly and faster as she watched him did so.

As if in trance, she let herself be pulled into his arms and kiss her deeply. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, returning the fervor of his kisses. She felt his tongue slid on her lower lip, seeking entry. She complied without any hesitation and welcomed his intrusion. The sensation was consuming her whole. When they pulled away, Aoshi dragged his lips from her mouth down to her neck, nipping, hard enough to leave a mark but not much to break her skin. She clung to him desperately, tilting her head on the side to allow him for better access. She ran her fingers through his silk-like hair, loving the feel of it against her skin.

The way he's kissing and nipping on her neck brought an alien sensation all-over her. A moan escaped her lips, earning a groan from the other.

He looked up and saw her face, completely dazed. Unable to resist her open and inviting mouth, he returned to kiss those lips again and devoured her. Her innocence was unmistakable just by how sloppily she returned his kiss. She had never been with a man before, never been kissed like this before and this truly pleased him.

She clutched tightly on his back, not wanting to let go. Aoshi felt the same way as well. The feel of her was so addicting that he'd die if he ever release her. _His…_ he thought, groaning as he felt her tongue naively slid against his.

He suddenly pulled away and almost smiled when he heard a groan of protest from her. He took his time to look at her before asking the inevitable. She was breathing erratically, her face flushing in a beautiful rosy color and her eyes… her eyes held love and desire only for him. For him, alone.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, trying to regain all the air he had lost.

Kaoru, despite of her dazed state still managed to give a sarcastic reply, "Would I still be here if I'm not?"

Aoshi gave a cocky grin and nodded, "You do have a point."

And the next thing Kaoru knew, she was pulled up from the floor and gently laid on his bed. The moment he joined her and molded his body against hers, she knew this night wouldn't be enough to show how much they needed each other.

**

* * *

**

Watching her sleep was enough reason for him not to get up and go to work. He gently ran his fingers on her disheveled hair, tucking some strands back on her ear, smiling as she heard her sigh softly. Memories of last night came rushing in as he watched the steady rhythm of breathing in her sleep. He had been her first, which utterly surprised the doctor. Kamiya Kaoru was truly innocent. From the moment she coyly kissed him and how responsive she was from his touch last night, he knew that she had never been touched like that by anyone before. And he was glad that he was the one who was able to change this young girl into a real young woman. A surge of pride coursed through him at the thought. He was her first and he would see to it that he would be her last. He can't bear to imagine another man holding and touching Kaoru like this. His Kaoru.

The girl stirred, cracking an eye up only to gaze lovingly on the man next to her. Aoshi smiled back, reaching out to rub the rough texture of his thumb against her soft lips.

No words were needed. Kaoru moved closer and let Aoshi's arms envelop her. His warmth was inevitable. And the next thing they new, they were drifting off into another slumber in tangled limbs.

* * *

"You look different, Shinomori." 

Aoshi looked up from the files of his patient and onto Jeremy's amused eyes. The young doctor frowned, "What do you mean?"

The brown haired head nurse smiled in return, "You look much younger today."

Two fine brows arched at this comment.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say this got something to do with women," he teased, remembering the fact that the doctor did actually hire that Kamiya girl as his secretary/housewife a few months ago. Perhaps, she's the reason why the doctor's quite calmed and… contented… today. He was so used seeing his scowl and his stiff walking. It seemed that the ice block was starting to melt… finally!

Aoshi smirked, remembering his blissful night with Kaoru. That morning he didn't wanted to get out of bed and desired to skip work. All he wanted was to lay there with her for the rest of the day. Or for the rest of the week… no, for the rest of the month! He couldn't get enough of her. _This is what it feels like to be in love._ He said to himself, inwardly smiling at the thought.

But Kaoru protested and said that if he won't get his ass up off the bed, she wouldn't sleep in his bed for the rest of the week. After a squabble or two, he finally resigned and ended up submitting to her demands. _She can be quite a handful at times… but still pretty…_

"Are you starting to read minds now, Jeremy?" Aoshi asked his co-worker and friend.

The other smugly smirked and crossed his arms, "It's one of my many talents."

* * *

"Coming!" 

Megumi turned off the stove as she finished cooking her lunch for today and went off towards the door. She opened it and was surprised to see Kaoru standing in front of her doorstep.

Brows arched as she asked, "Kaoru?"

Kaoru bit her lip nervously, refusing to look up on Megumi's questioning gaze. "W-we need to talk."

Megumi studied her for a moment and then nodded. She moved aside and let her through. The med student closed the door behind her and sat on the couch across Kaoru's.

"Alright, talk." She crossed her arms, almost predicting where this conversation would lead.

"Megumi… we… I mean, I… well… umm…" Kaoru didn't know where to start. All of these things happened in a rush. Her falling in love, making-out and then having sex. It was just too fast! Though Kaoru didn't regret any of it. In fact, she was glad everything happened with the person she really loves. With Aoshi. But why does it feel so wrong?

Upon studying the triple emotions playing on Kaoru's face, Megumi's eyes widened in realization. The red face, the stuttering, this nervousness… it was obviously shouting one reason for it all. "You had sex!" she reacted out of shock that caused her to actually shout out loud.

Kaoru jumped on Megumi's outburst and then immediately fumbled, "Shhh! Do you really have to announce it around your neighborhood, Megumi-chan? God, how embarrassing!"

Megumi cleared her throat, accusingly staring at her, "So it's true then?"

"E-eh?"

"That you did _it_ with him!" this time, Megumi tried as much to whisper out the words.

Kaoru was red as a tomato as she looked down and started playing with her fingers, "Y-yeah…"

"Kaoru!" the other exasperatedly exclaimed. "Are you insane?"

"But Megumi-chan!" Kaoru weakly protested, "I-it just happened! I mean, we love each other and—" she was quickly distracted when Megumi moved forward and knocked on her forehead twice, "Hey!"

Megumi's stare narrowed further, if that was possible, "Do you realize what you just did, Tanuki?"

Kaoru scowled, crossed her arms and then looked away, infuriated, "Of course I am! I'm twenty years old, for Pete's sakes!"

Megumi rolled her eyes, "Not that, you dolt! You're parents! What would they do if they find out?"

"I _am_ already aware of that."

"And what about Aoshi? Did you already tell him the truth?"

Kaoru bit her lip and then shook her head, "I was about to but—"

"You're dead." Her friend said offhandedly and then sat back on the couch. "You are _sooo_ dead."

"Mou! Don't say that!" Kaoru helplessly cried, "There's still hope! I- I got everything planned. I-I'll tell him about the punishment today and then I'll go tell my parents about my relationship with him and…" Kaoru placed a finger on her chin and the mused, "…er… and then…"

Megumi shook her head in disappointment and pity, "Too late."

"Megumi…" Kaoru knew what Megumi was saying was true. It was hopeless. Yes, she may still be able to tell Aoshi the truth, but there's no guarantee that they'd be still together. Aoshi would definitely hate her for lying! And what about her parents? Her dad would kill them both if he ever finds out what she did with Aoshi the night before. Miserably, Kaoru threw her hands on her face and moaned in frustration. How did everything come to this? This wasn't supposed to happen! "Mou! What am I gonna do?" was her muffled cry. Kaoru was overly upset for the umpteenth time.

* * *

Aoshi went home early that afternoon, planning on spending the rest of his evening with Kaoru. It was too early and Kaoru said she'd be home by dinner. And so, he decided to surf the TV to consume time. Flipping on the channels for the fifth time, the doorbell rang. 

Opening the door, a brunette immediately appeared and greeted, "Aoshi-kun!"

_Great. _Aoshi thought in pure disappointment, _Perfect timing_.

* * *

Turning on the last corner, Kaoru walked towards home dejectedly. She mentally practiced the words she was about to say to Aoshi when she arrives there. 

"Doc, I need to tell you something… n-no! Use his name, dammit!" she waved her hand dismissively, talking to herself as she let her feet drag her towards the apartment. "Aoshi, we need to talk. You see… I…" she groaned and mussed her hair out of frustration, "So lame! Think of something better!" with a defeated sigh, Kaoru continued walking in slumped shoulders, "… guess I'll just have to spontaneously tell hi—whaa…?" she quickly rubbed her eyes, wishing her eyes were betraying her. "Juro-san?"

A middle-aged man turned and recognized the person who called his name. "Miss?" he said, placing the rag on top of the black car next to him.

Kaoru could not believe her family's driver was standing here, outside her boss' apartment. Her eyes widened like saucers, her mouth fell agape and her heart started pounding in and out of her chest. _Oh no—no, no, no!_ She shook her head in disbelief and immediately ran towards Juro.

"J-Juro-san, w-what are you doing here?"

The old and aged eyes stared on the young, fidgeting girl. "Why, your parents asked me to take them to this address. How about you miss? I haven't seen you in months!"

Kaoru was too nervous to answer his question. She bit her lip and numerous of thoughts jammed inside her mind.

"Miss?" Juro noticed the awful reaction on her face. "Miss, are you al—" but before he could finish his question, Kaoru ran straight inside. _They're here! Oh no, they're here! My parents—Aoshi!_ She opened the front door and unceremoniously ran inside.

Kaoru stepped on her heels once she saw the odd sight in the living room. Aoshi was sitting before her parents, head hung low and knees supporting his elbows, a sign that he was in deep thought. Her mother was obviously red in anger while her father just sat there, stiff and continuously eyeing the young doctor. And on the other couch sat a very familiar young brunette. _Asako?_ Kaoru's brows furrowed, _What is she doing here?_

"Kaoru!" the moment Mrs. Kamiya saw her daughter; she immediately stood up and hugged the baffled girl. "My baby! What did he do to you?"

_What?_ Kaoru was confused. She quizzically looked at her mother and then to Aoshi, who had still his head hung low, and then to Asako who seems to be enjoying their little show. "Mom… I…"

"Pack your things, we're going home," her father announced rather stiffly.

"But, Dad!"

Her father's eyes narrowed, trying to look as calm as possible. "Your mother and I already explained to Mr. Shinomori the details. You will come with us." And with a last glare at the quiet doctor, he walked off to where Juro patiently waited.

Kaoru felt her world shattered. _They already told him…_ her shoulders sagged as her defeated blue eyes traveled to where Aoshi sat.

"Do you want me to help you pack?" her mother asked.

Kaoru shook her head. She was too upset to even answer properly.

"Very well then," her mother raised her chin, disappointed that she once again refused her help. "We'll be waiting on the car." She turned on her heels and went outside as well.

That left her, Aoshi and Asako. _That bitch…_ Kaoru inwardly seethed.

Asako menacingly smirked, crossing her arms as she said, "What are you waiting for? Pack your things and leave."

_She told them. She told my parents… I can't believe this... _Kaoru knew she shouldn't have attended that party! This never would have happened if she had never met this devil incarnate!

Kaoru ignored her and slowly approached the man who had been quiet ever since she arrived. "Aoshi…" she wanted to talk to him, to explain, to plead, and to beg for his forgiveness for lying to him.

Asako's face twisted in annoyance as she watched Kaoru approach the brooding doctor. "Go away, fraud. I'll talk to him." This was Asako's chance to show Aoshi how much she cared for him and the fact that they were meant to be together. She couldn't let this Kamiya girl steal Aoshi away from her again! _He's mine!_ Asako was about to snarl at her when suddenly, Aoshi looked up and spoke.

"Leave us," he said in a deep tone of superiority. Kaoru looked at him, half-nervous and half-glad that he still wanted to talk to her.

"But, Aoshi-kun—" Asako simpered.

"Leave." This time, he said it a tad bit harsher. He could take no more of Asako's bitching.

With pursed lips and livid eyes, Asako walked outside with heavy, angry footsteps.

Kaoru sighed once she was out of sight. She looked over to Aoshi and was surprised to find him already standing, looking at her. The moment her eyes met his, she felt her heart sank. _He's… disappointed. Disappointed in me…_ her throat constricted and could not almost breath from the tension. She wanted to reach out and hold him, whisper words of forgiveness and be with him forever. But she knew that would be impossible. He… hated her.

She broke eye contact and hung her head low. Her fingers clenched on her sides, feeling tears welling up on her eyes. What if she told the truth before? What if she didn't lie? What if she took Kenshin's advice much earlier? Would he still be upset? Would she still experience the wonderful things with him? Would he still love her? "_What if"… two words for losers such as myself. Megumi's right… it's too late…_

Kaoru looked up and opened her mouth. But no words came out. She didn't know where to start.

"You lied," he said it as if it meant nothing. So stoic… so serious… so stiff… He seems to be back to his usual self again. Back inside his shell.

And Kaoru was the reason why he went back.

She caused damaged.

She lied… just like what his relatives did to him about his parent's death.

"I-I was about to tell you…" her eyes shimmered in unshed tears, "But you said you don't care."

Aoshi plainly stared at her. He was impassive; his grave face betrayed no emotion.

"I know that you… hate me now…" she muttered, "And you'll never forgive me… But…" she slowly took a couple of steps, her eyes still locked into his. "I'd still want to ask for your forgiveness."

"Why didn't you tell me?" it was very hard to tell what he's feeling right now. He spoke very few words and his face remained emotionless.

"I.. I was scared."

His eyes narrowed, "I trusted you and you broke that trust, Kamiya." His tone was cold. Colder than ice, that's how she would describe it. "What do you want me to do now?" was his deadpan question. Despite of his disappointment, it was very hard to hate her. He knew he couldn't, but he knew he should.

Somehow, that pained Kaoru's heart within. Sincerely she spoke, "I love you, Aoshi."

"Is that a lie too?" Aoshi wanted to just drop the fact that this issue ever happened. He was happy with her. She was his light. She made life so much easier than before. She was a woman filled with vigor, happiness, innocence and love. She was everything he could wish for. He wanted her. But this lie… it was holding him back. His heart wanted him to hold her, forgive her and love her even more. But somehow, the pain of being lied to hindered him from doing so. He was once again betrayed.

"No." she shook her head, taking another hesitant step before continuing, "I never thought this would happen… I swear." Taking one deep breath, she spoke with great difficulty, "My parents may have told you about the punishment… but I want you to hear my side." She didn't get any response from him nor did he shove her away. Perhaps, his silence means he was willing to listen to whatever she was about to say.

"I was punished by my parents because I got this awful habit of spending my money down to the last cent. There's this one time I bet all of my allowance on one of my friend's drag race competition that angered my father so much. He cut-off all of my accounts… all my money and ordered me to leave the house and live on my own. He said I had to learn it the hard way. And so I did. I left the house and started working. But soon I lost my first job and looked for another.

"That's why I ended up in the hospital, taking the available slot. And there I met you… I became your secretary. Eventually, I became your housemaid. When my mother learned about this, she said I should quit the job. Of course, I refused and then we ended up in an argument. The irony is, she was right. I should have refused your offer and find another one…. But I wasn't expecting to exceed professional relationship with you back then… Everything went so well, Aoshi. Not until some things happened and I fell in love with you.

"It complicated everything… I felt obligated to tell you the truth… but found out that I couldn't." A tear escaped her eye and immediately she wiped it a way with the back of her hand. She half-smiled at him and said, "I was afraid that you'd hate me… I never thought my foolishness would come to this. I am… really stupid." She bitterly laughed, lowering her head as she studied the floor with mild interest.

Aoshi didn't know what to say. He knew she was already forgiven but couldn't find the words to say so. He was still mad and upset. But the sight of her crying and trying her best to force a smile hurt him much more than the fact that she didn't tell him the truth. He reached out and wiped the next tear coursing down her cheek. Her eyes widened at the contact but then softened when he stepped closer and enveloped his arms around her.

She melted instantly into his arms. She never wanted him to let go.

He leaned next to her ear and said in the softest whisper, "Go."

A gasp escaped her lips at the simple yet strong word. _He… wanted me to…_ she felt him pull away but still held her in arms length.

"You're parents are waiting for you outside. I'll send your things to your house by tomorrow. For now… just go." And with that, his hands fell from her arms. He stepped away, hating himself for causing more tears to pool on her eyes.

"Do you…" she struggled to speak, her heart constricting painfully inside her chest, "… really want me to?"

"We need some time away from each other… to sort the things we've done wrong."

Kaoru swallowed a lump on her throat and nodded in full understanding. _If that's what he wants… so be it._ She thought as she took a step forward, stood in tip toes and brushed her lips on his one last time. He didn't move… and neither did she. The simple kiss lasted for eternity, both cherishing the love and warmth of the other.

Aoshi wanted to regret all the things he said and ask her to stay with him forever. But he knew that would be impossible. A scar was already imprinted. And her parents greatly disapprove of him. Staying in a relationship with her would not be viable. It would never work out.

He had to let her go.

The kiss ended and Kaoru pulled away with hesitancy. "I love you…" she said, her eyes brimming with tears before she walked away.

Aoshi kept his eyes closed, waiting until he heard her faint footsteps. _Have I done the right thing?_

Outside, the moment the door was shut; Kaoru leaned back and cried the remaining tears.

It was finally over.

* * *

"You have _a lot_ of explaining to do, young lady." Her father's voice boomed the moment they arrived. 

Kaoru was immediately intimidated, lowering her head in shame and guilt. "I know…"

"Who told you to work as a housemaid, Kaoru?" her father demanded in a calm manner though obviously, he was furious.

"Dad… I…"

"And you lived in the same roof with a man for almost half a year without my consent! What would the others think?"

_Here they go again… same old reputation shit. _"But you told me to—"

"Stop reasoning out and shut your mouth when I'm speaking to you!"

"Takeo…" Mrs. Kamiya eyed her husband as she tried to console her daughter through rubbing her back.

"This is all your fault. You're spoiling her too much!"

"I am her mother. I have every right to give her everything she needs!"

"MOM, DAD ENOUGH!"

Both stood there and stared at her. Clearly, they were shocked at her outburst.

Her hands clenched on her sides, her face reddening out of anger. "Is this the reason why you want me to go _home_? To see you argue like this? Is that what you want?"

"Your tongue is too sharp for my liking. Is this the way you talk to your parents? Is this what that man taught you to do?"

"Keep Aoshi out of this!" Kaoru snapped back, her eyes still puffed and red from crying.

"Kaoru! Don't talk to your father like that!"

Kaoru knew what she did was very wrong. She sighed and shook her head, "Look, I'm sorry…"

Her mother quickly sympathized and drew her into a warm, comforting hug. Her father on the other tried to calm his nerves, feeling sorry for showing such behavior as well.

"We're just concerned about you, dear." Her mother soothingly whispered, running her fingers through her hair, "Good thing Tachibana-san's daughter was kind enough… or rather, _wise_ enough to tell us about this."

Kaoru pulled away and skeptically stared at her mother, "What did Asako tell you?"

"Shush… never mind that now. All that matters is… you're here with your reputation safe and still intact."

"What?" Kaoru couldn't understand. _What did that bitch tell them? What's my reputation got to do with any of this?_

As if her father could read her thoughts, he chose this moment to interrupt, "She said she was engaged to that man and that he's using you to get away from the arrangement."

"WHAT?" Kaoru never thought Asako would go that far, "That's not true!"

"We know, sweetheart." Her mother reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "A respectable woman can never do that. We were furious when we heard this… obviously mad that Tachibana's daughter thinks about you that way. We have to keep our family's reputation. And in order to do so, we have to go and get you before matters gets worst."

And then she remembered the look on Aoshi's face when she spoke to him, the way he was slumped on the couch the moment she arrived, _Oh, Aoshi… Asako lied to my parents. They misjudged you…_ Kaoru had never felt more angry! The desire to attack Asako and strangle her was so strong, her hands were itching.

And then it dawned to her Aoshi's words before she left.

_"We need some time away from each other… to sort the things we've done wrong."_

_Aoshi thought he made mistakes too._

_Then that meant…_

_He didn't break up with her because of the punishment alone…_

_It was because he thought he stained her family's reputation._

_All thanks to Tachibana Asako._

___That Bitch!_

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N**

_WTF Happened? _

_-_Oookay, I know you all might be wondering what happened with ABO's **29 chappies**. Er... as you can see ABO now only contains **15 chapters**... I asked two of my **beta-readers,** (_**Tina & Mandy**_) to edit each chapters. And the next thing I knew, they only e-mailed me _**15** MS doc_. It's because they jammed two chapters in one. Urgh! Now I only got 15 chapters for this fic (Ate Tina, lagot ka sa kin! &!). Never fear, dear readers. ABO's still the same... except for some minor changes. Sorry for confusing you guys!

_Next Chappie!_

-I'm still working on the next chapter since I got to write more in order for it to reach at least 9-10 pages (verdana 7.5). Dammit, Tina! This is all your fault! (Haha!) The next chapter will be the **last **one, which means I'm gonna end ABO maybe--next week or the week after. I'm so sorry for the delayed updates (including my other stories). Midterms' coming and I HAVE to STUDY. My schedule is very hectic but that doesn't mean I'll abandon my account here in or in other fanfic websites. So please bear with me! Remember, **"Patience is a virtue".**

Till then, love lots!

-**Yukimiya The Beekeeper** (Ha! Changed my penname!)


	16. What really happened

Chapter Sixteen

**What really happened…**

Staring off space and doing nothing else but to mope around is not healthy. Of course, Kaoru knew this basic fact. But what else _could_ she do? It was Sunday morning, no school, no activity, no—work or house chores to attend to. She was no longer staying at Aoshi's place… she was finally home. The last place she wanted to go back to. Here, she was pampered, respected and spoiled. All of her wishes would be granted with just one snap of her fingers. Here, she was locked inside her large bedroom, sad and alone. Here, she was suffocating, feeling smothered from all the special attention she was getting. Kaoru wanted nothing else but to get out and to roam freely on the outside world where _real_ people lived. She was sick and tired of staring at these four walls boxing her in. Her own prison.

It had been five days since that day she left Aoshi's apartment. Ever since then, she had changed. She wouldn't talk, eat or even go out of her room (except when she was obliged to go to school, that is). The breakup was still painful, unforgettable and bitter. She wanted to go out and seek him, beg—_okay, so maybe that word's too strong to describe it_—ask him to hear her out for the second time and think over their relationship. But her parents had forbidden her to do so. She was well guarded 24/7. Everywhere she went, she got a couple of men in black suit following her behind. Man, what a bummer! Her life sucked and she hated it.

One day, she finally snapped and cornered her two bodyguards, "Get a life, will you! I don't _need_ protection. Leave me alone!" and then she broke into a run and off she went to God knows where. She managed to escape the two stubborn meatheads for the umpteenth time of turning on the corner. She quickly hid herself on a small alley and watched the two dum-dums pass by. Once they were out of sight, Kaoru sighed in relief and out of exhaustion. Cautiously she went out and started running on the opposite direction—which was a completely stupid mistake! The two bodyguards turned and saw her running away. Hastily they followed in suit.

"Ojo-sama! Ojo-sama! Stop!"

"Ojo-sama! Your father will kill us!"

Kaoru snorted and ignored their pleas as she started running much faster, despite her overtiredness. She had been running around Tokyo for an eternity and still those two were at her heels. "Won't they ever give up?" she desperately wailed and glanced back, noticing the two were only a few feet away.

"Ojo-sama!"

"Shit, shit, shit!" she exerted much effort and ran as fast as she could. So fast that she was not able to pay the sign "don't walk" a glance and liberally crossed the street… until…

The sound of shrieking wheels and honking horns brought the girl's attention. She looked up and saw a familiar sports car parked before her. _Oh my God! I almost died there!_ Her heart pounded angrily inside her chest as her eyes flew wide in realization. Feelings riled up from the awful turn out of events, Kaoru was about to open her mouth to yell freely at the driver when suddenly, the driver himself stepped out of the car.

Curious green eyes met startled blue ones.

"Kaoru-san?"

Kaoru blinked twice before she muttered, "E-Enishi-san?"

Enishi was about to question her when suddenly,

"Ojo-sama!"

"Ojo-sama!"

Kaoru groaned and then hurried towards Enishi's car, "Need to hitchhike, do you mind?" she smiled out of embarrassment.

Enishi nodded almost dumbly, "Uh… Get in." when she stepped in, Enishi did too and started the car.

The moment the bodyguards reached them, Enishi drove off. Kaoru opened the car's window and peeked out, making-faces and sticking out her tongue. "Bye, Bye!"

"OJO-SAAAMMMAAA!"

* * *

"Your research is incredible, Shinomori-san." One of the head doctors complimented as he and the other physicians sat to review some of the research submitted to them. Aoshi's work was one of the few works chosen to qualify. 

Aoshi politely bobbed his head, "Arigatou."

"You've got a lot of potential. That is why we're suggesting that you should continue this research of yours." The cardiac specialist said on the other side of the table, scanning her eyes on the file before her.

Aoshi's brows furrowed, "Pardon?"

"We're planning on sending you overseas. There, you'll be able to extend your knowledge more." Said the physician.

"Our affiliated hospital there is quite impressed with you and your works. They proposed to hire you as soon as possible." The head physician smiled, expecting he had brought good news. But it seemed the scowl on Aoshi's face deepened. "Shinomori-san, what do you think?" he asked, frowning at the reaction he was getting.

_Overseas… away from here…_ Aoshi mused, thinking over the opportunity he was being offered. The recognition that he has been waiting to have since he started working as a doctor… Should he take it? To decline it would be a shame… but if he left Japan, then that means he would have to leave everything behind… his apartment, friends, family and—Kaoru…

"Shinomori-san?" the doctor called again.

Aoshi raised his eyes and noticed them all looking curiously up at him.

Clearing his throat, he replied, "I'll think it over."

* * *

"Enishi-san, thank you so much for saving me!" Kaoru bowed profusely in appreciation as she and Enishi sat outside the well-famed coffee shop. 

The white-haired punk laughed as he remembered how comically she looked when she ran towards her car, "I was hoping to see you again, Kaoru-san. Well, I think I should thank those two for driving you on the street." After what he'd heard from Tomoe about Aoshi and Kaoru's breakup, all he wanted to do was to find Kaoru and talk to her. He knew this wouldn't be easy for her. And as far as he observed Kaoru, she was not taking the situation too well. He could not see the same spark within those blue eyes. All was there was sadness and regret. "Kaoru-san… are you all right?"

"E-eh?" Kaoru stopped playing with her coffee with a spoon as soon as she heard his question, "Well…" her eyes lowered as she spoke, "To tell you the truth… I'm not…"

Enishi hated that sad look on her face. It did not suit her. "Have you talked to him yet?"

Ever since Kaoru left Aoshi's apartment, the man compellingly busied himself with work and nothing else. Both Enishi and Tomoe started to terribly worry about this. Soon, Tomoe decided to pay him a visit and learned about Kaoru's parents coming over and taking her away. On that day too, Tomoe choose to reveal her secret as well. That they all knew who really Kaoru was and had been vindictive enough to not tell him the truth. This made everything worse. Now, Aoshi isolated himself again and prevented any contact from Enishi and Tomoe.

Kaoru shook her head, "No…"

"…"

"…"

"Why did you leave him, Kaoru-san?"

"I—did _not_ leave him… he _ordered_ me to leave him," Kaoru corrected.

"But still… why didn't you do anything?"

Kaoru sighed, "It's because I don't want to cause more damage. He's angry at me… I don't wanna cross that thin line and make him curse me to hell and back. He said we both needed some time… and I obediently obliged…" and then she moaned and grabbed her head irritably, "But WHEN does that time ends, Enishi-san? I don't even know if our relationship still exists! And that Asako—"

"What about her?" Enishi asked out of confusion. Aoshi never mentioned anything about Asako interfering. _Well, what else can you expect? That girl's obsessed with Aoshi. She'll never give up!_

Kaoru angrily clenched her hands on her lap, "That lying hag! Sh-she told my parents that she and Aoshi are engaged and that I'm a threat to their upcoming marriage… that's why my parents took me away from him. They thought it would be a total shame if the public hears about it. The reputation, blah, blah, blah…"

Enishi pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened intently on Kaoru's side of the story. Gee, no wonder why his cousin was so riled up. Asako made stories that completely made Kaoru's parents lose their trust in their daughter. Now they were preventing Aoshi and Kaoru from seeing each other.

Bad idea.

He heard her sigh and this caught back his attention.

"How is he?" Kaoru asked earnestly.

"To tell you the truth," Enishi shook his head, "He's miserable."

Kaoru's eyes softened, "Enishi-san… I don't know how to say this but… can I see him?"

Enishi was half-expecting she would ask him that, "I'm not really sure. Aoshi's avoiding us too."

Kaoru's shoulders sagged, "Is that so?" with a sigh, she muttered in a whisper, "Great."

Enishi instantly regretted making her feel so bad. "Don't worry. I'll stop by his apartment today and ask him to see you… I hope," he said, apparently undaunted. He was willing to snap his cousin out of his foolishness and recover the relationship he had with this wonderful young woman. _If I were on your place, Aoshi, I would have done the opposite…_ Somehow, Enishi envied his cousin for being so damn lucky. If only Kaoru chose to work for him as his housemaid… things would have been rather—different.

"Enishi-san, arigatou." Kaoru bobbed her head in gratitude. Enishi usually did things that pleased her. She owed him a _lot_.

Enishi then smiled, "Anything for you, Kaoru-san." That caught Kaoru off-guard. A blush crossed her face once their eyes met along with that statement.

"Enishi-san I—" but before she could continue, she was rudely cut-off by her 'cat's dance' poly tone. She nervously laughed, "Err—excuse me," she flipped her phone and answered, "Father—wha-no! I'm with a friend of mine—I escaped? Ohoho, don't tell me you believe them," Kaoru rolled her eyes. Enishi saw this and gave a little laugh. She looked cute when she did that. "Do I sound like I ran around the city, father?—Urgh! Fire them, if that's what you want." Then her brows furrowed, showing confusion, "Dinner? Tonight?—I'm sorry, is it my fault mom never told me anything?—Yes, I'll be right there.—What? Why?" Kaoru absent-mindedly examined the loose thread on her blouse, "_Fine_… bye." And then she hung-up, almost crushing the phone out of frustration. "Why can't they just… leave me alone? It's suffocating!"

It didn't take long before she realized Enishi's watching her with humor dancing within those green eyes. She immediately stopped her angry rant and sheepishly drew back on her chair, "Sorry…"

"That's your father, I suppose?" Enishi asked, looking over to the timid woman.

"Yeah," she responded, "Ne, Enishi-san?"

"Hm?"

"Can you—can you drive me to Macy's? You see, father's kinda—"

"I'd love to." Enishi promptly answered, grinning as he watched her face change out of awe.

Kaoru still never failed to amuse him.

* * *

"Ojo-sama, this looks definitely good on you. Give it a try." The sales lady suggested as she presented the beautiful golden cocktail dress before the over-bored Kaoru. She sat there, mindlessly staring at the three dresses presented before her, "Mother bought these all for me?" she sounded a tad-bit unenthusiastic. 

The sales lady's wide smile never left her face, "Yes." Quickly, she shifted back on the dresses and started suggesting other ones, "How about this? I think this looks better than the blue one though…"

All Kaoru wanted right now was to finish this and go home—or rather attend the stupid family dinner then go home. "Ah, what the heck? I'm already here, might as well enjoy myself." She then stood up and went around the shop, "Since it's my birthday, father wouldn't mind me picking up more birthday presents now, would he?" she then started pointing at things as she strode along each racket of clothes, "I want that one, and that one, that one too, and then a couple of those…" as she finished her nonchalant pin-pointing, she sat back down on the couch and sighed, _You're so lucky to have all this stuff, Kaoru… but why am I not happy?_

Obviously, she knew the answer to that silly question.

Aoshi.

* * *

The day seemed endless for Aoshi as he pulled into his driveway with a look of annoyance. He made his rounds around the hospital, wasn't able to eat lunch, and finally a last-minute dinner. It was a long day and very tiring. He took the keys out of the ignition, grabbed his briefcase, locked the car and entered inside. 

The whole place was dark and empty—noting that he was currently living inside a bachelor pad without his housemaid. He looked around and felt much more disappointed. He was too used seeing someone cleaning around. He switched on the lights and headed straight to the kitchen. Again, disappointment welcomed him. He had been doing it for five days and still he was not used to cooking dinner for himself. It was—upsetting to know that he was all alone… again. And Aoshi was starting to regret his decision of letting Kaoru go. He knew it was stupid… and if he could only turn back the time; he'd change the unfortunate turn out of events into something more—positive.

Why did he have to say those words to her?

He was too affected by Kaoru's lies that it drove him to come into a conclusion of letting her go. In fact, he was not upset at her at all.

It was just that…

The whole lying thing issue, for some reasons, downed him.

Maybe because he had experienced being lied to before.

And he's afraid of not knowing anything since then.

As he pondered over this, he went out of the kitchen and sat on the couch. Stretching his legs, he reached for the remote and started surfing the TV absentmindedly.

Flip…

Flip…

Flip…

Even the TV was making his life miserable.

There were no TV's or movies worth watching.

And then he ended up turning on Kaoru's favorite channel.

The station where they show old school flicks.

And for not-so-obvious reasons, _My fair lady_ was on.

_Is there anything else that will remind me of her?_ Aoshi pinched the bridge of his nose and let his head fell back against the couch.

As if fate was playing tricks on him, Audrey Hepburn started singing that blasted, irritating, good-for-nothing song, 'Moon River'.

_Kill me, please._ He shut the stupid machine off, finding it would drive him insane if he watched further. It only reminded him of that little incident in the kitchen where Kaoru was arranging the table and humming that song with that beautiful voice…

_Should I call her?_ he asked himself, musing over the consequences he might face if ever he did make a phone call to Kamiya's residence. Her father warned him well of not seeing her or being near her in any circumstances.

In short, it would be like committing suicide.

And then there was that major proposal the whole cardiac surgeon committee suggested. The option of going abroad and continuing his work there as a doctor/researcher. That's something nobody could ever deny.

So, what was he supposed to do?

Aoshi never felt so confused in his entire life.

Then and there, the phone started ringing.

Begrudgingly, he stood up from the couch and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he greeted—a tad bit unenthusiastic.

"_Aoshi_," said the person on the other line.

Aoshi then frowned, "Enishi?"

* * *

Enishi arrived at Aoshi's apartment that night. After dusting off some flakes of snow off his shoulders and shoes, he went inside. 

"What brings you here?" Aoshi asked his cousin as the two settled on the empty couches.

Enishi ruffled his hair and gave a lopsided smile, "You know why I am here, Aoshi."

The dark-haired doctor snorted, "And you do know I hate repeating myself over and over again, right?"

"What?" Enishi blinked out of confusion.

Aoshi sighed, "Your sister's been here last night—and apparently, she had the same purpose too."

"And that is?" Enishi arched his brows.

"To annoy me to the brink of insanity." Aoshi rubbed a hand against his forehead, "I'll always have the same answer, Enishi."

Enishi scowled then, "I had coffee with your _ex_, cus'." He said, hoping that would make him change his usual '_I don't want to see her_' and _'I'm not ready to see her yet'_ answers.

Aoshi dropped his hand and looked straight into his cousin's eyes, "Kaoru?"

"Who else?" Enishi fought the urge to roll his eyes, "And she told me she wanted to see you."

_Me too…_ Aoshi mentally answered, "What do you want me to do?" he easily asked, albeit the fact that he might just storm out of the apartment and go see Kaoru. Now, if only he didn't have the 'ice block' label imprinted all over his forehead, he might just do so.

Anger slowly rose within the young, white-haired punk. He hated people when they played innocent. It was irritating to see them making a fool out of themselves, refusing to face reality and being satisfied with their own little world filled with their freaking pride. Seemingly, that's what Aoshi's doing right then. Why can't he just accept the fact that he can't live on like this? That he can't stay cold forever and that he needs Kaoru more than anything else? Was that too hard to admit?

"You don't want to test my patience, cus'." Enishi dangerously spoke, almost growled.

Aoshi's eyes narrowed, "Now, why would I do that?" he knew this was no time to annoy Enishi. But for some odd reasons, he felt he's being too—pushy, just like his sister. Why can't they just leave him alone? He can decide for himself!

"Go see her, damn it!" Enishi finally snapped. He had no time for further chitchat and decided to go straight to the point.

Aoshi shook his head, "I can't,"

"Why?"

"I need time… we both need it."

"Who told you?"

"…"

"Bullshit," Enishi said between gritted teeth, "You just love annoying me this way, huh?"

"Then stop bothering me and go home. Mind your own business," Aoshi replied equally in coldness.

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"I said, do you love her?" Enishi repeated, green eyes challengingly glaring directly into Aoshi's, "'Cause if you don't, then can I at least get the permission to go out with her?"

Now, Aoshi could feel his blood boil just from the mere mentioning of his cousin going out with Kaoru. That was the silliest thing to say, the most annoying thing he had ever heard in his entire life. Aoshi dangerously glared at him and gripped hard on the arms of the couch he's sitting on. "What makes you think I would?"

"If you do love her, then go see her and patch things up." Enishi spoke, matter-of-factly.

"For the umpteenth time, Enishi, _I can't_."

"Why can't you?" Enishi demanded a _real_ answer. Their conversation had been running around circles and he was getting tired of it. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He couldn't let Aoshi hurt Kaoru further. The girl was confused and suffering from the shell Aoshi created around himself. "That girl changed you, Aoshi. And I know she's the first person who was able to reach out to you. You two perfectly suit each other… why are you holding back? Do you really want to lose her? Do you want to lose Kaoru forever?"

So many questions yet none of them were answered. Aoshi remained silent on the couch, brows furrowed as if contemplating over something. _For Pete's sake, Aoshi! Try to follow your heart this time and not your brain, damn it! _He then shook his head, "You know what? Never mind." He stood up and went to grab his coat, "If you want to stay miserable, then fine, I won't bother you." Enishi smirked and looked straight into Aoshi's eyes, "Actually, it's my advantage. Now, I can woo Kaoru without worrying about my nose or any part of my body being beaten into a bloody pulp."

Aoshi scowled, "Is that a threat?"

Enishi nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. "Is it?" he went out of the apartment, leaving a very baffled doctor behind.

* * *

For an entire week, Kaoru was hell a lot busy with her studies. Finals were approaching fast and she had to prepare well with her upcoming job training in one of Tokyo's finest hotels. Kaoru felt like she was walking on eggs all week. She was so stressed out and at the same time upset that sometimes her concentration loosened. Her professors always commented about her absent-mindedness and have been constantly warning her to behave and work well on the upcoming activity. 

After three more days of training, her first job training as a cook started. She arrived at the hotel hours before the convention scheduled for that night starts.

"Kamiya, are you ready?" the head chef asked.

Kaoru smiled and nodded, "Hai."

The head chef nodded and gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, you'll do fine."

Kaoru nodded again, "Hai."

And then the cooking started. Everyone went to their respected stations and started working on their designated functions. Kaoru was assigned to arrange and design the plates for a perfect presentation. Along with two of her classmates, they finished exactly 200 plates of Garlic Chicken Florentine. Waiters entered the kitchen in lines and started delivering the food. Next, Kaoru was assigned to prepare the Shortcut Béarnaise Sauce for each Filet Tournedos and then tasked to do the dishes after.

"Kamiya!"

Kaoru turned away from the dishes and searched for the person who yelled her name, "Hai?"

The head chef and the one supervising the whole catering team stood by the kitchen's door. "Come here."

Kaoru swallowed hard, not knowing what to expect. Had she done something wrong? Was the food badly prepared? Oh no, was the guests not satisfied? _Dear lord, I'm already fired… and I'm not a full time employee yet!_

She obediently left the dishes and approached the head chef. She looked at them warily and then lowered her head.

This was it.

They were going to yell at her for being so stupid.

Darn it!

"Ms. Kamiya, someone wants to meet the chef who made the _fantabulous_ sauce. Come with me, please." The supervisor said, gesturing for her to follow her outside.

"Eh?" Kaoru blinked in response.

The head chef touched her back and gave a little push, "Come on, they want to meet you."

"B-but," Kaoru mildly protested, not knowing what to do or how to react. _This is not what I was expecting!_ Knowing that someone wanted to meet her because of the sauce she made overwhelmed the young intern.

"Kamiya, go out there and meet them," the head chef ordered, "Then come back here and continue your work."

The mere mention of her task made the girl follow the supervisor out of the kitchen. Once outside, she was directed straight to where a group of men in suits stood near the buffet table. Along the way, she was greeted by some of the guests, receiving compliments about the food. Kaoru constantly blushed and muttered thank you's in appreciation.

As they neared the group, the supervisor interposed in the conversation and introduced Kaoru.

"Gentlemen, may I introduce to you the person who's responsible for the wonderful sauce." She gestured for Kaoru to step in, "This is Kamiya Kaoru, one of our gastronomic interns," the supervisor said with a smile as they all reached out to shake hands with her. Kaoru respectfully greeted everyone in the group, still blushing out of embarrassment. Who would have had a thought an intern could receive so much gratitude and attention for making one, simple sauce. _Well then, I'll be expecting a high grade for midterms…_ she happily mused.

They chatted for a few minutes until Kaoru excused herself in order to return to her dish washing. But then before she could even reach the kitchen's door, something quickly caught her eyes.

There, in the middle of the hall stood the bitch that made her life miserable…

It was no other than Tachibana Asako, merrily talking with a group of women of her age.

"What is she doing here?" she asked almost breathlessly to herself at the shock of seeing Asako again. _Mou! Of all places!_

"Kamiya is something wrong?" the head chef's head popped out of the kitchen door.

Kaoru gasped at the sudden appearance of his head and then frantically shook her head, "Nothing…" she lied.

The head chef frowned, "Get back here and do the dishes. Plates are piling up."

"Hai!" she watched as the head chef's head disappear behind the door. Taking one last glance over to where Asako stood, Kaoru turned on her heels and marched inside the kitchen.

But then, something stopped her. From the corner of her eyes she could see Asako walking towards the lavatory. Thinking that it was the perfect time to confront the lying hag, she profusely excused herself and went to follow at Asako's heels.

* * *

Asako flipped her hair as she laughed, enjoying her night as she chatted with some old friends of hers. The whole week had been quite—stressful for her. Well, not because of work, but because of her constant chase on Aoshi. He had been avoiding her, refusing to take any of her calls or even seeing her—which highly annoyed her. What was wrong with him? She thought getting rid of Kaoru would turn his attention towards her… had she thought wrong? Did her plan actually backfire? Asako would never know. 

Well, at least she knew Kaoru wouldn't be bothering them anymore. She knew her parents wouldn't let the two see each other again.

_**Flashback…**_

"Aoshi-kun!"

Aoshi didn't look too happy when he saw Asako standing in front of his doorstep. "Tachibana-san." After that conversation they had, he thought calling Asako by her surname would be much more appropriate.

This angered her greatly, "We don't have to be formal to each other now, do we?"

"What do you want?" Aoshi straightforwardly asked. It showed how upset he was for her least expected visit.

Asako arched her brows and shook her head, "Oh no, not me, Aoshi-kun…" she stepped aside and revealed two more people standing behind her. This confused the stoic doctor. "This couple wants to see you. I'm just merely escorting them here."

Aoshi looked at the other visitors with confusion glazing his ice-blue-eyes. He was about to ask who they were although the middle-aged man beat him up to it.

"Shinomori Aoshi," the man called in a deep, solemn tone.

"Yes?" Aoshi responded.

He took a step forward and offered his hand, "I'm Kamiya Takeo, Kaoru's father."

And right then and there, Aoshi found it hard to swallow. He looked up on the mounting figure of Kaoru's father out of stun.

"And I'm her mother, Kamiya Kyoko."

Asako inwardly smirked as she watched the exchange between two parties.

"Come in." Aoshi opened the door wider and hesitantly watched as Kaoru's parents made their way inside.

Finally settling on the living room, Aoshi sat across his three visitors. He silently observed Kaoru's parents. What are they doing here? And why did they dress like that? Well, come to think of it, Kaoru never mentioned anything about her family. He didn't even know she still had one.

From the looks of it, both of her parents were well off. But then—why did Kaoru say she was working in order to support her living? Both parents seemed capable enough to supply everything she needed… but what made her end up in the hospital applying for a job? What was going on?

"You might be wondering what we're doing in here, young man." Kaoru's father, Takeo started.

Aoshi nodded.

"Where is our daughter?" Kaoru's mother, Kyoko questioned, almost suspiciously. Unlike her husband, Kyoko found it hard to control her emotions and temper. All she wanted right then was to get her daughter and then leave.

"She's not here," Aoshi replied, "She went off to her friend's house few blocks away from here. Do you want me to call her?"

Takeo shook his head, "No, that's not necessary." He raised his eyes and met Aoshi's, "Actually, we came here to speak with you. You're the reason of our visit."

Somehow, Aoshi didn't like the situation he had found himself in.

"What is Kamiya Kaoru to you, young man?" Takeo asked.

"She's my housemaid—sir." Aoshi knew this was not the perfect time to announce his real relationship with Kaoru. It just showed how much he valued his life.

"Asides from that, what else do you know about her?" Kaoru's father interrogated further.

"She used to work as a secretary in a company before and that she's a gastronomic student in Tokyo University."

"What else?"

"That's all, sir." Aoshi lied.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if I tell you that she belongs to a society higher than you expected." Takeo cleared his throat and went on, "To work as a housemaid… is a complete disgrace to my family. Yes, I did allow her to continue such job because of the punishment but that doesn't mean I should tolerate it. Especially now after my new found knowledge on the relationship her employer's having with her." His eyes dangerously glared towards Aoshi.

Aoshi did not flinch nor show any sign of fear. Deep inside, he was confused. All this time… Kaoru never told him anything about her life, her past and her family. _Why… didn't you tell me?_ He could not believe what he was hearing. Aoshi tried to sound as casual as possible. It seems Mr. Takeo was well informed about Aoshi's relationship with his daughter. From this thought, Aoshi's eyes shot accusingly in Asako's direction.

"What punishment?" Aoshi questioned curiously.

Takeo then began to explain how all things started. As Aoshi listened, his mind began to ponder. He then remembered the night on the cliff when Kaoru desperately, albeit nervously wanted to tell him something although he carelessly dismissed her attempts. Perhaps, Kaoru thought it'd be best to tell him sooner. But then he refused to hear whatever she wanted to say and here he was, listening to her father and acting all stunned.

His eyes then began to drift towards Asako's silent form. Mischief clearly spelled out all over her eyes. She discovered the truth way before him and decided to use this as an ace to get his attention. She told Kaoru's parents what was happening between the two of them and probably made an impression that he was the bad guy and Kaoru was the poor damsel in distress. Well, that explained the bitter glares Kaoru's mother was sending towards him.

Anger towards Asako and her obsession began to surge within him. She was evil and wanted to play dirty. Aoshi regretted the night he met this girl.

Not long after, Kaoru's parents began to interrogate him again.

"What do you do for a living, Shinomori-san?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm a doctor, a cardiac specialist."

"You graduated from what University?"

"Tokyo University."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-six."

"Where are your parents?"

Aoshi hesitantly replied, "They died when I was young."

His answer instantly made Kyoko shut her mouth and sympathize with the young man's loss. She looked away out of embarrassment and said, "I'm sorry."

Takeo cleared his throat again. He seemed to be adopting that mannerism since he arrived at Aoshi's doorstep, "What is you relationship with my daughter?"

Aoshi returned his gaze towards him, "She's…" for the first time; he didn't know what to answer. _She's my girlfriend now, sir._ Now, that didn't sound good enough. In fact, he might get killed if he ever dared to answer with that. But not doing so… didn't that make him a coward? Shinomori Aoshi was no coward!

Why should he be afraid? And with this reasoning, Aoshi answered, "We're out of the professional relationship standard. I… I love your daughter si—" but before he could continue, he was abruptly cut off by Asako's sudden whimper.

"Liar! How can you say that in front of me?" Asako faked a cry and buried her face against her hands, "Oh please, stop lying, Aoshi… tell them the truth!"

Whoa, now what the hell was going on?

Aoshi glared at Asako. _Obviously_, she's putting up a show. But for what purpose?

"I forbid you from seeing my daughter," Takeo stated, almost as if it was a law everyone had to follow.

The blue-eyed doctor suddenly felt speechless on what was happening in front of him.

"Loving two women at the same time, how preposterous!" Kyoko suddenly muttered, "I'm sorry, Shinomori-san but you have no other choice. I suggest that you take care of your fiancé and forget about my daughter. We're taking her away from the moment she arrives here."

_Fiance? Who?_ And then Asako suddenly caught his attention. Great, they thought Asako was his fiancé… and that he was making a fool out of their daughter. No wonder both parents appeared angry at his doorstep. They think he was a womanizer, a good-for-nothing liar. His hands suddenly felt itchy. He wanted to kill Asako right then and there.

"You will not see her again, do you understand?" Takeo gravely said.

He was the one who was lied to, and yet they're ordering him not to follow his happiness. How did things turn out this way? The thought of not seeing Kaoru brought various emotions within him. He was angry, annoyed and disappointed all at the same time.

In the midst of Aoshi's thinking, Kyoko stood up and exclaimed, "Kaoru! My baby, what did he do to you?"

_**End of Flashback…**_

Asako then excused herself and went to the lavatory. She did not know that Kaoru silently followed behind, taking off her hat and entering the vast bathroom.

She found Asako there, washing her hands.

"Tachibana."

Asako raised her head and upon facing the mirror, she saw Kaoru's reflection standing behind her with arms crossed. "Kamiya." She muttered in return, feeling quite surprised. She turned around and freely eyed Kaoru from head to toe, "Well, I'm not expecting to see _you_ here."

Kaoru scowled, "I could say the same thing."

Asako sighed and began to observe her nails, "What do you want?"

Kaoru's scowl deepened, "How dare you…" she angrily seethed, wanting nothing more but to scour her vain face down the sink. "What have I done to you?"

Asako snorted, "You're asking _what_, Kaoru-san? Hmm… let's see… oh yeah, you're a hindrance to my blossoming relationship with Aoshi! Yeah, that's why…" a cruel smirk pulled the corners of her mouth. The tightening of Kaoru's fists amused her. "Without you, Aoshi's all mine…"

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Really? Well, did it work?"

Asako's eyes narrowed, "Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe."

"Stop it!"

"C'mon, Asako! Aoshi doesn't have any interest in you, why can't you accept that?"

"Shut up!"

"Do you think separating me from him would do you any better?" Kaoru uncrossed her arms, beginning to get angry.

Asako gritted her teeth, "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Pretending to be his fiancé and telling lies to my parents is low, Tachibana-san." Kaoru looked at her coolly. All the pain she'd felt for days was suddenly ice cold. She then shrugged her shoulders, "The thing is I just don't see the point. Aoshi doesn't like you. Why bother? It's useless."

Asako looked awfully annoyed as her hands started to shake, "It's not useless! In fact, without you around, it'll be much easier to make Aoshi fall in love with me."

"And by doing so, you have to hurt two people who haven't done anything wrong to you, is that it?" Kaoru was way beyond angry now, "You're making a fool out of yourself! Can't you see?"

"What do you mean?" Asako bitterly questioned.

"That despite of all your efforts, you're the loser in the end. You never won, Asako." She stood there staring at her and she looked at her in total silence, searching for words with which to answer. For a long moment, she found none. "Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"Shut up!" finally snapping out, Asako rushed towards her and was about to slap her. But Kaoru was much faster to block her hand and slapped her instead. Asako stood there, shock evident on her face, slowly rubbing the cheek Kaoru smacked.

Relief rushed through her from giving that final blow. Kaoru too was overwhelmed on what she just did. But that was acted out of impulse. Taking a deep breath, she raised her chin and straightened her white top. "I hope that wakes you up." she turned on her heels and walked out of the bathroom. She left Asako there, staring off in space and caressing her reddening cheek.

As Kaoru marched her way towards the kitchen, a smile lazily graced her face.

God that felt wonderful!

**TBC**

**

* * *

Quick A/N: **Thanks **WhiteRabbit5** for beta-reading this one. You're the best! And thanks for those who continuously reads and reviews ABO. Luv ya guys!

**A/N From last chapter: **

_WTF Happened? _

_-_Oookay, I know you all might be wondering what happened with ABO's **29 chappies**. Er... as you can see ABO now only contains **15 chapters**... I asked two of my **beta-readers,** (_**Tina & Mandy**_) to edit each chapters. And the next thing I knew, they only e-mailed me _**15** MS doc_. It's because they jammed two chapters in one. Urgh! Now I only got 15 chapters for this fic (Ate Tina, lagot ka sa kin! &!). Never fear, dear readers. ABO's still the same... except for some minor changes. Sorry for confusing you guys!


	17. Anything but ordinary

Chapter Seventeen

**Anything But Ordinary**

"I would've done more, if I were you." Megumi began, chewing carrot sticks as she and Kaoru watched the fifth _lamest movie ever made_ on her VCR. "A slap was not enough." She once again commented, sending Kaoru a knowing look.

Kaoru sighed, "Yeah, I know…" they were both obviously talking about the little incident she had with Asako last night, and now Kaoru was starting to regret for not inflicting more pain on the stupid, interfering bitch. "Eh, what the heck? There's always a next time, ne?" She received a wicked grin from her friend and she too grinned back.

The two went silent for a moment, concentrating on the movie their watching before Megumi opened her mouth to ask, "Any contact with ice-block?"

"Nada." Kaoru replied with her eyes still glued on the TV while munching on her bag of chips. "But I've seen Enishi a few days ago."

"What? That other guy?" Megumi incredulously stared at her friend.

"Yep." Kaoru nodded, "I asked him to drive me to Macy's to pick up my birthday presents."

Megumi's eyes widened, "Really? Why didn't you invite him to the party?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "First of all, I forgot… and second, I don't want him to meet my parents."

Her friend lightly chuckled, "Yes, yes, smart move. You don't want to lose another friend now, do you?"

"If my father learns about me befriending Aoshi's cousin—he'll kill me." The dark-haired culinary student grumbled.

"Well, that sucks…"

"I know…"

* * *

Winter had definitely arrived. The snowfall was unstoppable that night as she strolled on the busy streets of Tokyo. Kaoru forlornly watched each snowflake fall on her nose, causing her eyes to cutely crisscross. Sighing, she strode further with sagged shoulders, digging both of her hands on her coat pockets until she arrived at the bus stop. Patiently she waited and in a few minutes, the bus arrived. Riding the bus was almost like a habit to her. It took a lot of effort to convince both her parents and Juro to let her commute her way home. 

As she sat on the far end of the bus, Kaoru started thinking about Aoshi and her wavering relationship with him. It's been days and still no contact from him. _Maybe he took dad's threat seriously. He'll never call me… he'll never make a move retrieve me back._ And yet this made no sense to her. She knew Aoshi too well. He wouldn't back down so easily. He could be stubborn if he wanted to. If he had the will to get her back, then he would've done it a lot sooner. _I hate to say this, Aoshi, but your cowardice angers me…_ she knew if Aoshi heard her calling him a coward, he'd definitely punish her—more or less, strangle her to death.

A smile then crossed her face at the thought of Aoshi getting irked and at the same time struggling to look stoic. They both enjoyed pushing each other's buttons… and in the end, they ended up loving each other in a way no other lovers would do. The relationship they had was different. Yes, there was love. But the argument, quarrels and insults could never be barred. That was the spice, as what she would call it. A day with Aoshi was never boring and she knew he thought the same. Annoying her was his favourite past time… and making him jealous was her favourite routine.

_God, I miss him…_ Kaoru was tired of crying… but then why is it every time she thought about him, her eyes started to water?

It was so unfair.

She wanted to see him… desperately. And it hurt her to know that neither of them could please their desires.

Her musings came to a halt when she realized it was time to get off of the bus. She stood up from her seat and started walking out, her head bent low. Tugging on the hood of her jacket, Kaoru exited the bus without as much of paying attention on her surroundings, nor the person she bumped into. Her eyes were focused on the ground as she walked her way towards home.

A sigh surpassed her lips.

Another night in the mansion.

Another damn lonely night in the freakin' asylum.

Pathetic.

* * *

Aoshi always loved the winter season. The weather perfectly suited him, cold and bitter. Ironically, his mood fit that exact description. He felt cold, bitter… and lonely. Absently he watched the snowflake cover the cold pavement in a heap. Tucking his hands on the pockets of his coat, Aoshi started walking his way towards the bus stop. Ever since Kaoru left his apartment, Aoshi came into a habit of taking the bus instead of his own car. It seems the mere act of riding the bus was enough to satisfy his abiding loneliness. 

Kaoru.

She once again invaded his mind, just as what she did while he was on the hospital, working or when he was just plain day dreaming on his free time. He couldn't stop thinking about her. And sometimes, he couldn't help not to wonder if Enishi really did go through with his threat a few nights ago.

Obviously, Aoshi's cousin was attracted to Kaoru also. And there was no stopping him from pursuing her now. Well, now that Kaoru was single again, Enishi would not hesitate to court her.

Just the thought of it made him scowl. It angered him to know that his very own cousin had the hots for his girlfriend. _Correction, ex-girlfriend…_ Aoshi freely frowned. Was she really now his ex-girlfriend? His ex-lover? The thought alone annoyed him. _You were the one who ended the relationship, you dolt!_ He mentally reminded himself and then not too soon he felt the urge to kick himself for his foolishness.

Regret, that was what he felt.

And now he was torn between leaving and staying in order to get the girl who was rightfully HIS. Again, he knew it was suicide. But who cared anyway? He, for one, definitely did not give a damn. He was no coward… so why was he still standing here, mourning and not making a damn move? If he wanted her back, then he'd better do something!

But then… what if Kaoru was opposed to that idea? What if she had finally gotten over him?

_Enishi said she wanted to see you. I guess that's enough proof…_

Not too soon, the bus arrived and people started getting off of it. While waiting, Aoshi stared into space, reminiscing his wonderful days with the innocent, lively Kamiya Kaoru.

God, how he missed her.

His musings came to a halt when he felt something… or rather, _someone_ bump into him. Hard. Aoshi woke up from his trance and glared at the person who carelessly collided against him without so much as an apology. The person's face was hidden behind the hood of his—_Or was it her?_—black jacket that made Aoshi scoff and ignore the ludicrous incident. "Ch, teenagers…" he grunted before stepping inside the bus and taking his usual seat. The far side of the bus.

Funny, the moment he sat there and closed his eyes, he could almost imagine Kaoru sitting nearby.

Somewhere he could smell the familiar scent of jasmine.

And unbeknownst to him, the person he'd been thinking about for almost the entire day sat in that very same seat.

Ah yes, fate could really be playful sometimes.

* * *

Mornings were supposed to be sunny, warm and serene with the exception of birds chirping happily outside. Well, unfortunately, Kaoru's morning did not turned out as normal as what she thought it should be. Groaning in her sleep, she turned and tossed in her bed, burying her head beneath her fluffy pillow, trying to block that annoying noise coming from the outside of her room. 

"Sir, please, you're not suppose to enter!" a female voice almost shrieked.

"Miss Kaoru is still asleep. Please wait here 'til she wakes up!" another voice said, almost anxiously.

"Get out of my way. I need to see her!" a strenuous male voice stubbornly replied.

"Sir, please!" the women begged until the sound of a door being harshly opened banged against the armoire next to it.

Kaoru jump with a start, "Wha—" with dishevelled hair and lethargic eyes, she observed the commotion in a blur.

"Kaoru!" a tall figure then approached her bed.

Rubbing her eyes, Kaoru tried to acknowledge the person who disrespectfully entered her room. As the figure came closer, she noticed the man had stark white-hair, sphere-like earring, and green eyes. "Enishi?" she questioningly muttered, "What are you doing here?" her voice was quite ruff from obvious reason that she had just roused from her sleep.

"Oh, miss! We tried to stop him!" one of the maids timidly explained.

"But he still insisted on entering…" the other maid continued, "We are so sorry for not driving this man away." Both bowed apologetically, afraid that they might lose their job because of this mishap, "Do you want me to call the security, miss?"

Kaoru ignored them and once again focused on her unexpected visitor, "Enishi, what's wrong?"

Enishi shook his head, "There's no time to explain. You have to come with me." He said, more demandingly.

"What? H-hey! W-wait! Eeep!" and the next thing she knew, she was being hauled up and carried like a sack of potatoes on Enishi's shoulder. "Enishi, put me down!"

"I'm sorry, but we have no more time. We have to get there, NOW!"

"Miss Kaoru!" Both servants shrieked as they watched the rude stranger take away their mistress.

"Oh my, what should we do?" the maid fidgeted as she turned to her companion.

"I don't know!" and then the two noticed Enishi reaching the stairs, "Mister! Wait!" the two scurried in suit.

"Enishi, put me down!" Kaoru weakly protested.

"No. And will you stop squirming? You're not light as what you appear." He mindlessly stated though that made him receive a rather… painful jab from the woman he was carrying.

Once outside, Kaoru ceased herself from pounding on Enishi's back and demanding him to release her. "This is definitely NOT funny." She commented, not fully expecting to be carried like this first thing in the morning. "Where are you taking me?" when she heard no answer from the other, Kaoru scrunched her face, "Enishi!"

Enishi ignored her until they reached his car and dropped her off in the passenger seat. Kaoru pouted as the door shut while Enishi walked around the car to take the driver's seat. "Don't worry, I'll return her." He assured the two shivering servants before starting the engine and drove off.

"Explain." Kamiya Kaoru demanded crossing her arms as she crossly glared on the man beside her. "This better be important, Enishi. Being hauled outside my very own house's not my daily routine."

Enishi knew better not to piss her off. And so, he then replied the answer she had been meaning to hear, "We're going to the airport."

Blue eyes widened broadly, "Eh? Airport?" her brows then knitted and her eyes flared dangerously, "Did it occur to you that I'm only wearing my pyjamas?" she tugged loosely on her pink night clothes and then checked her breath, "And God…" her face scrunched from the smell, "You didn't even give me the chance to brush my teeth nor wash my face. Aww, even my shoes are missing!" She said while lightly rubbing her still sleepy face.

"Aoshi's leaving." Enishi suddenly interjected from Kaoru's unnecessary babble.

Confusion and shock spread across the girl's face once she heard those words come out of Enishi's mouth. "What—what did you say?" did she heard him right? Did he just say Aoshi was leaving?

"Here," he tossed her a peppermint spray and then said, "You can wear my coat if your clothes bother you."

Kaoru still frowned as she repeated her previous question quite irritably, "Enishi, WHAT did you say?"

Enishi gripped hard on the wheel and replied, "The hospital he's working at recommended him overseas… he's going to New York, Kaoru. You got to stop him." He gave her a meaningful look before concentrating on the road again.

"He's leaving?" she whispered, stunned. This couldn't be happening! Why was he leaving the country all of a sudden? Was she of no importance to him at all? Could he actually leave everything behind—including her? Was she too easy to forget? _How dare you!_ Mentally she hissed, _Oh God, Aoshi you CAN'T leave me!_

_

* * *

_

"_Passengers of flight 7859 New York, please proceed to the…"_

Aoshi looked up from the newspaper he's reading and took hold of his bag. That was his flight and as what the lady said in the speaker, the plane was leaving. Aoshi walked with measured steps, hesitantly proceeding as if he was expecting someone to appear behind him and stop him from taking another step. He looked back and found no one, much to his disappointment.

"_Flight 7859 will leave in fifteen minutes, all passengers…"_

"Fine." Aoshi grunted and started walking towards his plane.

This is it.

There was no turning back now.

In a few minutes, he would be leaving everything behind…

In the next two days, he would be in a new country, new customs, new surroundings, and meet new people.

Soon, he'd be starting a new life.

A new life in the big apple, New York City.

* * *

The moment the car stopped in front of the airport, Kaoru pushed the door open and jumped out. She then turned and smiled thankfully at Enishi. Profusely, she bowed, "Arigato, Enishi-san!" 

Enishi smirked and winked, "Thank me later. Go get him." He said, motioning his head towards the airport.

Kaoru nodded and after bowing again, she ran off.

Running around the airport only clad in Pyjamas, an oversized coat and slippers was humiliating. But right then, Kaoru could care less. With the big risk of losing the man she loved, Kaoru would do anything to see him, wearing PJ's or not.

"_Flight 7859 will leave in fifteen minutes, all passengers…"_

"No…" Kaoru muttered breathlessly, abruptly stopping to regain the amount of air she lost. Desperately, she looked around for any sign of Aoshi. But much to her dismay, she couldn't find him. Again, she ran around, climbing up to the next floor and then running again. It was as if she was circling the whole airport for the last five minutes.

"Aoshi…" she called softly, on the verge of tears and losing hope.

* * *

Aoshi thought he heard someone call his name and looked back. His eyes searching the whole area, yet unfortunately he found no one. 

"Sir?" His attention was quickly hauled by the flight attendant in front of him. The stewardess gave a friendly smile and said, "Ticket please."

He nodded, "Right," plucking the ticket on the inner pocket of his coat, Aoshi handed it over to the young woman, who by the way was starting to annoy him with her constant batting of eyelashes. Was something wrong with her eyes? Aoshi would never know.

* * *

Another plane took off before them as she and Enishi quietly sat back on each car seat. The white haired punk turned his head and stared on the woman sitting next to him. An hour before, he found Kaoru at the entrance looking as if the world just turned upside down. Her eyes were blank and spoke very few words. He dared not to question her on what happened since it was pretty obvious she was not able to reach Aoshi in time. He too, felt devastated. 

He turned his head to watch another plane fly off but did a double take when he noticed one single tear slide over Kaoru's cheek. Shit. Now she was crying. What was he supposed to do? _Damn it, I'll kill you when you get back, cus'…_ he straightened up and gently called, "Kaoru…"

"Why did he leave me?" Kaoru muttered, "Am I that easily to forget?"

"Of course not. I'm sure Aoshi never meant to leave you this way. Maybe, something happened…"

"He didn't even say goodbye…" Kaoru fisted on Enishi's loose coat, "… he's the most insufferable, cold bastard I've ever met!"

"Yeah, he is…" Enishi knew he had to agree with that.

Kaoru sniffled and swiftly wiped the tears away from her eyes with the back of her hands. She gave a soft yet bitter laugh before she replied, "I'm sorry, Enishi-san. I didn't mean to cry in front of you." She laughed again, "God, how embarrassing."

Enishi furrowed his brows, "Nothing's wrong with crying. You can cry if you want." Enishi was unsure of how to handle a crying, obviously depressed woman. Sighing, Enishi reached out and said, "Come here." He pulled her into a hug, enveloping his arms around Kaoru's frail form.

Once she was in his arms, Kaoru buried her face on the crook of neck and cried. She could feel his hand hesitantly running up and down on her back while the other caressing her hair. "Shh…" Enishi tightened his hold, wishing that this was enough to sooth her.

Enishi's warmth was nice.

But still…

Oh, how she wished it were Aoshi holding her right now!

Kaoru then pulled away from their embrace and looked straight into his eyes. She was so glad Enishi was there to support her. Kaoru had no idea what she'd do without him, especially in this depression. A small smile tugged the corners of her lips, "Enishi, I can't thank you enough…" still sniffling, Kaoru still managed to say.

Enishi grinned back, "Just as long as you stop crying, I'll be more than happy." With that said he pulled away as Kaoru did too and sat back on her seat.

"Enishi?"

"Yes?"

"C-can you drive me to his place?" her eyes shifted uncomfortably as she asked.

Enishi quizzically looked at her but then answered, "… sure."

* * *

That afternoon, Kaoru stood in front of the abandoned apartment with the absence of Enishi. He dropped her off and asked if she wanted him to stay. Kaoru refused and assured that she'd be fine. Her eyes slowly scanned the whole place, memorizing each part of it for she knew it would take some time for her to gain the courage to revisit this place again. So many memories… Kaoru was not sure if she'd be able to handle more. Slowly, she walked towards the stairs and up to the front door. All the windows were closed and the lights were off, an indication that the whole place was unoccupied. Then her eyes fell down on the metal knob before her. 

Could she open the door? Should she enter the apartment? Questions ran inside her mind. _This would be my last visit… It wouldn't hurt to take a peek._ With a sigh, she reached out and grabbed the cool handle. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. With a familiar squeak, the door gradually opened, revealing the interior of the apartment in a snail's pace.

Hesitantly she entered with her eyes cautiously looking around as if expecting to see something. _Damn, why do I keep on getting my hopes up? He's not here… you'll never see him again…_ with that awful thought, Kaoru closed the door behind her with a click. Proceeding inside, Kaoru took in her surroundings. She looked around as if she hadn't been in that place for years.

The living room.

Dining room.

Kitchen.

The bedroom doors…

Everything brought out unforgotten memories.

_Maybe I shouldn't have come here…_ Kaoru thought, her blue eyes shadowing with obvious sadness. The sun was already setting outside, bringing a bright orange shade around the apartment.

Again, Kaoru preceded with her tour and explored the empty apartment more. Hmm, actually it looked more like a house than a mere apartment… well, based on the size, that is. The place was spacious without the furniture. _Great, now I'm measuring the area. _A snort and then, _Things that depression can do…_

Deep in thought, she reached the open balcony without noticing she was already walking there. Looking up, she watched the sun set before her eyes. This was one of the best parts of the apartment. From here she could just stare up in the sky of stargaze at night because of the lack of buildings behind. The place was situated perfectly, slightly above the city. Not to mention the lushness of the whole backyard, though it was covered with heaps of snow.

Beautiful…

Right then, a memory crossed her mind. That night when she gave the invitation to Aoshi from Tachibana Asako. A smile tugged her lips as she remembered how Aoshi disliked the idea of attending the party without her. Her smile went wider at the thought that Aoshi really hated Asako even before she met her.

_Aoshi…_ again, the thought of him downed her. Her shoulders slumped as her eyes fell down onto the wooden flooring of the porch. Gently, she touched the wooden balustrade, letting her disappointment consume her.

No, erase that—she let her _anger_ consume her.

_I swear Aoshi, you're worse than a child!_ Up until now Kaoru couldn't swallow the fact that Aoshi left her just like that! He didn't even fight for her… how come? She knew Aoshi didn't have a metal heart (despite the fact that he seemed like he was the coldest bastard in the world). He might be just stoic and unfeeling to some—but to her, he was the most stubborn, arrogant jerk she had come to adore and love. She wanted to know what happened and yet he never gave her that chance.

Beyond doubt unfair.

In the midst of her inner monologue, she felt something awfully weird. The hand mindlessly caressing the wood covered with snow freely touched her chest to where her heart was beating. _What is this… feeling?_ She mused as her face contorted in confusion. She felt unusually… different. Like someone's digging holes behind her neck.

Quickly she spun only to find herself staring into something she had never expected to see.

Right before her stood Shinomori Aoshi, staring calmly towards at her as if he was expecting her to be there. Ice-blue-eyes reflected against confused, sapphire ones.

Kaoru's breath hitched and a soft gasp escaped her throat. Her eyes flew wide as she gaped at the man standing only a few feet away from her. The soft streaks of the sun dramatically illuminated the handsome doctor's features. In short, he was breathtaking (Not to mention his sudden appearance almost caused her heart jump out of her throat).

"Aoshi?" there was no doubt it was Aoshi who's standing in front of her. The same hair, eyes, chiselled cheekbones, fine jaw… it was definitely Aoshi alright! But what was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be flying to New York? Kaoru was confused.

But damn, was she glad.

And upset.

"H-how?" she sputtered, not knowing when, where and how to start.

Aoshi silently stood there. His eyes never left hers. She could not tell what exactly running inside his head.

"You…" then her eyes started to water. _Shit, not here! Don't cry! Not in front of him!_ But it was too late when a tear coursed down her cheek. "What are you doing here?" she barely whispered.

Then the trance like situation shattered in pieces once his mouth twitched into a small, amused smile, "This is my apartment."

If this was one of their daily routine arguments, Kaoru could've retorted back. But it seems various emotions overcome the bemused girl. "I thought you already left!" she said, carefully preventing herself from crying like a five-year old in front of him.

Silence.

Kaoru kept her gaze steady.

"I heard you calling my name," he finally answered.

Kaoru's eyes once again widened.

Aoshi then started walking and brushed passed her only to view the sun set on the horizon. He leaned against the balustrade, relishing the cold breeze of winter afternoon. "Kamiya Kaoru…" a snort and then, "Who would've thought that clumsy girl from the hospital I mindlessly hired was the CEO's daughter…" he said, almost to himself.

Kaoru remained silent and Aoshi took this opportunity to continue.

His eyes swept over the snow-covered ground, "Every person makes mistakes. And without these mistakes, we can't call ourselves normal. We're human beings punished by God. We love, we laugh, and we cry… man's basic nature. We have flaws just like anybody else. Nothing's perfect… none of us is perfect. There are lumps in it."

Kaoru gave out a dry laugh despite of her watering eyes, "Are you trying to be a philosopher now, Shinomori-san?" as she spoke that name; it felt oddly different around her tongue. Heck, even Aoshi flinched at the way she addressed him.

"No." was his one word answer.

And God was Kaoru annoyed of it! "You—" her anger started to rise again, "You can't just appear here and say those things to me!" her hands clenched tightly at her sides, "You said we both need time to sort things out… but the moment I was separated from you, I can't stop thinking about you! I was hoping you'd appear on our doorstep, being the prince I've dreamed of when I was a child to save me out of that prison…" her eyes were shadowed by her bangs, "But you never came. My knight in shining armour never came… And then I started doubting if you really loved me…"

Aoshi felt instantly guilty, "You shouldn't."

"But how? You never came to see me… even Enishi said—"

Ice-blue-eyes narrowed dangerously, "Enishi?" what does his cousin have to do with this?

"He comforted me, keeping my hopes up that I will see you again. But when he dragged me out of my house telling me that you're leaving the country—I never felt more scared in my entire life."

"Kaoru…"

"I thought you're going to leave me. I came here to relish and at the same time bury the memories I had in this place. And then you appeared out of nowhere, saying things about man's imperfection. You don't know how much you're confusing me right now… why are you doing this?" Kaoru demanded for an answer, almost exclaiming her words.

"I'm sorry." Aoshi suddenly said, straight-faced.

A frown crossed the girl's face, "I should be the one asking for forgiveness…" her eyes warily lowered to the ground. She suddenly found the footwear she borrowed from Enishi more interesting than Aoshi. _What are you saying? You're confusing me…_

Aoshi shook his head and straightened up to face her. Kaoru watched his every move with evident tenseness. "You are anything but ordinary, Kaoru. You're bold and beautiful… so full of life. You treated me differently and you couldn't be more different than those women who keep following me around. You loved me for what I am and not because of how I look or the money I kept in my savings account." The ice-blue-eyes softened, "As what Enishi said… you're the only person who managed to reach out to me." With a heavy sigh he spoke again, "You changed me, Kaoru. And I don't want to lose you…" he stared meaningfully straight into her eyes to emphasize his point. Now that he was here with her, he'd never let her go. She was his.

Kaoru didn't know what to say. She almost melted at his words, knowing that it touched her deeply. Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears as she replied, "Do you—still love me?"

Aoshi gave an earnest smile for the second time, "Would I still be here if I didn't?"

And that made her cry her heart out. Instead of feeling all unsure with Kaoru's crying, Aoshi took a few steps towards her and tightly wrapped his arms around her. The sun was finally gone and nightfall surrounded them.

"You bastard…" Kaoru cried, wrapping her own arms around him at the same time.

Aoshi smirked, "Can't argue with that." He definitely deserved whatever damn names she wanted to call him. Just as long as he got to hold her like this, there was nothing more he could ask. The feeling of contentment, that was all what he needs.

When Kaoru was able to stop herself from crying, she slightly pulled back and looked up at him, "Don't ever do that again!" she pouted with her cheeks flushed and puffed.

"I won't." he grinned like a teenager, feeling happier than ever.

She then stood on tiptoe and kissed him chastely. "Let me tell you something …" she whispered with a contented smile.

"Hn?" his eyes fell on her lips with thoughts of ravishing it feverishly as a result of being deprived from it for days.

"You're anything but ordinary to me too, Shinomori Aoshi, you moody git." She playfully poked him on the chest.

Aoshi laughed with amusement, "Are we gonna stay here all night to exchange insults or," he leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "are we gonna make the most of it?"

Kaoru felt her whole face redden from that question and before she could even reply, she was suddenly scooped up, earning a gasp from her. He draped her over his shoulder and carried her like a sack of potatoes towards the stairs. _Sheesh, everyone just love carrying me around like this!_ she dryly commented as the thought of Enishi doing the same to her this morning.

"Aoshi!" she whined but then started laughing at the sudden turn out of events.

Aoshi placed her down on the floor, smirked and asked the inevitable question as they stood before the two bedrooms. "Mine or yours?"

Kaoru grinned back as she replied, "Yours…" with that double entendre answer, Aoshi pulled her tightly into his arms and kissed her.

**-Fin-**

**

* * *

**

**Quick A/N: **OMG! I'm finally done! Complete! Finito! Oh, I'm so proud of myself! (Jumps up and down out of joy then goes to lala land) I hope you liked my last chapter. I know I can't please everyone but still at least some of you appreciates my effort. Thanks A LOT for those who bothered to leave a review ABO. You guys rock and I just want to say how happy I am to have all of your supports (Especially my beta-readers and those who constantly e-mails me...). I know, I know, the chapter's kinda cheesy--but hey! I enjoyed writing it! Making Aoshi and Kaoru quite OOC's fun! I hope you had fun too, because I know I DID... Again, thanks a lot for reading ABO and please do support my other fics since I'll be focusing on them (Specifically "Scarlet Letter"). And yeah, thanks **WhiteRabbit5**, Tina and Mandy for editing this chapter. You're the best beta-readers ever!

BTW, you can check out my LJ account (newbie) for more updates.


End file.
